A Little Problem known as SORA
by Justice333
Summary: Whether he's destroying the Organization's plans or erasing people from my life, Sora has always been a problem. I used to hate him but now...now I don't know what to think anymore. We're both unstable...and sooner or later one of us is going to disappear...{Complete} Post 358/2 Days AU
1. Prologue

"_Sora…"_

Man, when will this person give up!

I can't believe this, or 'it'…whatever, actually followed me here! How pathetic.

"_Sora…"_

My name is Roxas! Freaking Roxas! I really wish this _voice_ would just…just shut up.

Ugh, my feet are killing me. I guess running won't help any more. How about a light jog?

…

…

…

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in…

Ow! Scratch that, I can't do this anymore!

Alright Roxas, calm down. Just find some stupid bench to sit on. A five minute break should be fine, right?

...

Great, now I'm talking to myself. Again.

Man, I wish I could just lie down and relax. I need one of those combined blankets-bathrobes….hmmm, whatever those things are called.

"_Sora…"_

Really, I can't get a break anywhere I go. Freaking voices! I feel like shouting in the sky. I should just scream it to the world.

"My name is Roxas! Do you hear me? Capitol 'R' followed by an 'oxas'. Do you understand?"

Oh, great. Now everyone is looking at me. Humph, people seriously have no manners. Didn't their mother tell them that it's rude to stare?

Oh, wait. Who am I to talk? I don't even have a mother.

"_Sora…"_

…I'm starting to get annoyed now. And I bet you are too.

Sorry about that, you can tell that I have issues. But, I can promise you one thing.

I'm not crazy.

Seriously, I'm not. I know you probably don't believe me with these eerie…things in the musical background. But it's true.

Let me explain before the creepy voice comes back. You see, I have-

"Roxas! Yo, what's up?"

Oh, darn it! Sorry, that will have to wait till later. Idiot friend approaches.

"Who are you calling an idiot? I'm your _best_ friend and I want to know why you're having an emo session on the most boring park bench in twilight town."

Stupid mind readers! Well, anyway, this lovely dude's name is Axel. Got it memorized? No, seriously, get it memorized or he'll bug you with that phrase for a week. Then he'll-

"Are you having one of those imaginary friend sessions again? Wow, it's nice to have a guy like you around. It reminds me that there are people out there who are crazier than me."

"Humph, what do you want, Axel?"

He's sighing.

Great. Axel is the least serious person I know. This is not a good sign.

"Quit playing dumb, Roxas. You know why I'm here."

Yeah, I do know why you're here, Axel. Doesn't mean I'm going to acknowledge it.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Time is running out, Roxas. I can't keep this up for much longer. Eventually, you'll have to come back."

"I can't. Not after what they did to Xion. I don't care if I'm not supposed to exist. I'm going to keep fighting until my life is officially my own!"

He should understand this. Hell, he can read my thoughts. Of course he understands. But, Axel doesn't have a heart, so-

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. Are you kidding me?"

Did I mention the mind reading? Yeah, it sucks. And guess what the funny thing is? Eleven people, counting out the red head beside me, have this ability. It only works on one person: me.

I know, sucks right? But they've underestimated me. I'm not stupid enough to think of my plan out in the open. They won't catch onto any hints until it's too late.

Mwa ha ha ha ha! Insert evil hacking cough here.

Another sigh escapes the red head beside me. "You're really pushing it you know. Thirteen days. Thirteen days without contact. Aren't you lucky to have me as your best friend?"

I'm seriously considering option twenty-BA. An option I won't mention in Axel's presence. Do you want to know what the plan is? Stick around. You'll find out eventually.

"Quit bragging. Look, Axel. I know this may be hard for you. I know that besides Saix, I'm the only one that's actually cared about you. But I need to do this. You have to let me try, okay?"

"_Sora…"_

Darn, looks like reflection time is over. I need to get out of here!

Well, I guess this is goodbye old friend.

…

Axel is making this weird sound.

It's like a cross between a smirk and a scowl.

"Please, don't get mushy on me now. My fragile body can't take this thing you call 'emotion'. It's pure torture."

Uh-huh. Well, since this is probably the last time I will see him I have to make this count.

Faster than a heart beats (I know how fast this is. I felt it once even though I supposedly don't have one) I wrap my arms around the stupid red head.

"Goodbye, Axel."

Huh, I feel warm. Wait, is that pressure I feel around my ribcage?

Oh, wow! Is he hugging me back?

"Roxas? Do me a favor and never speak of this to anyone, even that creepy voice in your head."

I allow myself to smile at this. I mean, how can I not? He is the only one who can read deep enough to catch the voices after all.

"_Sora…"_

I know, I know. You want to say goodbye too. You hear that, Axel? Even the voice is saying goodbye to you. Since when did you get so popular?

"Since the time I first took you out to get sea-salt ice cream. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, it's stuck up in there along with the rest of my memories that my brain deems precious. Now, let go of me so I can mourn my loss of you properly."

He has that weird smile on his face again. "Yeah, I hear you."

Oh, you did, did you? Than why are you still holding me, Axel? I kind of need to get a move on! Important stuff to do, at an important place, with important people…

Okay, seriously? Take a hint, dude!

Oh, now he's laughing. Yeah, like you're super mature, Axel! Mind readers…

"You better leave now, or I might just capture you."

The hell?

What was that? And how am I supposed to move if he won't let go?

"_Kairi…"_

I know! I'm trying to hurry! I-

Wait a minute, who in the world is Kairi?

Great, another mystery gift the voice decides to give me. What's next, twenty questions?

Huh, hold the phone. I can actually see my sides. I'm free!

"Goodbye, Roxas."

Oh, I've already started running but I heard that. Hopefully he's still receptive from this distance.

Hmmm, I better shout just to make sure.

"Bye, I'll miss you!"

Wow, that sounded cheesy.

…

Huh, he doesn't appear to be moving. I hope he heard me.

"_Kairi…"_

Please, relax. I'm almost there. Just have to reach the forest and then I'll be at that freaky mansion where we will be able to talk. Capiche?

Oh, and you are going to tell me who Kairi is, right?

…

…

Nothing. I got nothing. I guess I'll have to wait till I get there.

Yeah, I know. You guys are looking for an explanation of sorts. I would appreciate it if you guys wait till I reach the forest.

Tedious? Trust me, I understand. But let's just say that things will get a lot easier once I get closer to the mansion. It's a lot better than hearing random names repeated…

Hmmm, though this is the first time I've ever heard of 'Kairi'.

I wonder who she is…

End of Electronic Journal 1: Day 266

Project SORA at 25% completion…

xxxXXXXxxXxXXxxXxxxxx

**Hmmmm, I feel so funny about this. At first I was just going to make this a oneshot, and then it turned into a whole new idea for a multi-chapter fic!**

**Hah, plot bunnies can never catch a break.**

**Ah, well. This is a new style for me. I've never tried anything like this before. Let's see how this turns out…**

**Criticism would be much appreciated.**


	2. Another Beginning

**chapter 2: Another Beginning…**

Project SORA at 26% completion…

Namine glanced at the screen with dismay, trying her best to will the process's percentage up a few notches. She knew Diz wasn't going to be happy with her current level of performance.

She had to put Sora back together, fast!

However, the computer ignored her pleas as the percentage bar stopped completely in its tracks.

"No! Darn it!" Namine banged her head against the screen repeatedly, the force nearly enough to crack the fragile glass. She couldn't do it. She couldn't just stand by and watch innocent lives get ruined simply because of her little 'mix ups'. If only she hadn't rearranged Sora's memories, if only she hadn't drove Xion into oblivion with sensory overload. If only…

"Namine, why did you stop? Sora must be awakened at once!"

The girl sighed pitifully as a tall man with dark red robes approached her. He had red bandages covering half his face. Namine knew that if she took the bandages off she would only see more evidence of the abhorrent scowl plastered on his face.

He hated her. He despised her.

And now, she despised herself.

Namine coughed loudly, shaking away the undesirable thought. "I…need more time…"

Diz walked up to the wretched nobody. She had bags under her eyes and her pure white dress was starting to look worn and dirty in their blue basement beneath the mansion. Her appearance didn't draw any sympathy from him. If one looked at his expression one would have thought that he had been even more disgusted than when he first walked into the room.

"Xion is dead. Sora's memories are now safely being transferred to Roxas. Pretty soon he will be able to merge with Sora and complete his broken chains. There are no more complications interfering with this project so I suggest you step up your pace."

Namine's lip trembled but she was courageous enough to continue her protest. "I…still need more time. The Organization isn't making this any easier. Furthermore, Roxas will not come to us willingly. He's determined to have his own life…"

Diz stared coldly at the special nobody before him. "Then we will make him come."

Her spined tingled as she was subjected to Diz's harsh gaze. Her hands were shaking badly and her knees were knocking painfully together. She was on the verge of collapsing before Diz lifted his gaze.

A tear slid down her face as Namine realized what she must do. "I'll find a way to make him come…"

Diz turned away and walked over to an egg-shaped pod. "Do not disappoint me, Namine."

The figure inside the pod twitched.

xxxxXXxXXXXxxxx

Electronic Journal SET ON

Intercepting ROXAS aerial waves…BEEP

Electronic Journal 2: Day 267

Wow, it's amazing how much energy it takes to lift one leg in front of the other. I'm really pissed off at myself right now. I mean thirteen days without a mission and I'm already starting to lose shape.

Well, it least the mansion is within sight. It's funny how the locals think this place is haunted. It's such an old place, I don't really blame them.

Actually, it _looks _old. I don't know if it's the voice in my head or my own intuition, but something is telling me that the mansion hasn't really been there that long.

Then again, I feel that way about almost every place in twilight town. There just seems to be something…incomplete about it.

Whatever, I'm almost at this freaky old place and I bet you all are just waiting for me to explain all the crazy mumbo jumbo that happened before.

Well, if I were to be perfectly honest with you (which, believe me is a lot harder than it sounds) I actually don't have a clue.

Nothing. No advice, no theories, no tidbits. Think of a gigantic, empty void filled with nothing but fog. That's how I feel every time I try to address this problem.

I know, this doesn't help you guys at all. Well, I'm sorry. That's all you're getting out of me.

Ever since I…came into being I've had these weird voices and visions invading my mental system. I see these weird black things with yellow, glowing eyes and I hear random names and phrases.

I know, doesn't really seem like much. But since I actually pay attention to these painful occurrences I started to recognize a pattern.

Most of the visions always involved this boy. I can never really distinguish his physical features except for his deep blue eyes and his ridiculously spiky hair. Even my hair isn't this bad, and that's saying something!

Yeah, well the voice usually takes on the persona of random people but they are always related somehow to 'Sora'. Last time was an exception.

Either someone is speaking to Sora or the voice treats me like I'm Sora, which is really irritating since I have no idea who the guy is.

Ugh, okay I'm done for now. Talking about this just gives me headaches.

Now that I'm getting closer to the mansion the phrases and names are starting to blur together. If I don't reach the top floor of the mansion in fifteen seconds…well, you don't want to know.

"_Come, Open your heart…"_

"_Riku…"_

"_Keyblade Wielder…"_

"_SORA!"_

Alright, legs. Get off your lazy feet and start moving!

…

Darn! I can barely jog! I really hate it when my body powers down in the middle of a mental onslaught. This is going to be very painful.

"_My friend's are my power!"_

"_There is only darkness…"_

"_Fire!"_

"_Kairi!"_

"_I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

"_You must open your heart to the darkness!"_

Ugh! TOO MANY VOICES!

Agh, my head! Oh, it burn, it burns…

Gah! Need to hurry! Why does it have to happen now? WHY! Dang it, almost there…

"_Kairi!"_

"_I thought you were my friend. But you've…you've changed."_

Grrr! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Everything is…really hazy…

Can't see…uhhhhhh

Wait…I felt something…is that a tree?

I'm not even out of the forest yet? Someone kill me now!

"_Wow, kind of dramatic don't you think?"_

Ugh! Go away! Let me die in peace…

"_Ha ha, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I do something like that anyway…"_

Head…still hurts. Hmmm, something is wrong with this…

Uh, what is it? Is it my ears?

"_Actually, this is the first time I've ever spoken to you. Kind of cool, don't you think? First. Successful. contact. He he, and it only took me…however long it's been…"_

I think my eyes are going blind. Aw, I feel woozy…

"_Hey, dude? Are you going to pass out? Look, please don't! I've never had anyone to talk to since…since I was put in here I guess. Hmmm, who was it that put me in here again?"_

Maybe, if I…rest my head on the ground…the pain will go away…

"_Wait! Don't go! I…I've just found you!"_

Just…a few minutes…

"_Wait, Rox-"_

BEEEEEP

…

…

…

End of Electronic Journal 2: Day 267


	3. Appearances

**Chapter 3: Appearances**

"_Wait, ROXAS!" I scream as loudly as I can, but I already know it's too late. He's long gone._

_I was so close. So close to finally getting out of this…prison._

_So close to discovering why I can't remember anything beyond my name._

_So close to finally meeting the blond boy with the piercing blue eyes from my dreams._

_But now he's gone, and I don't know if I'll be able to reach him again…_

_He knows something about me. I can feel it!_

_After all, most of the time all I can hear from him is my name… _

_Sora…that's my name, and now I will finally be able to discard these binding white chains._

_Now I can learn the truth…_

BEEEEEP

…

…

…

End of Electronic Journal 2: Day 267

"No!" Axel swore before punching the keyboard. He lifted his hands into his wild red hair pulling with enough strength to tear the strands out.

Saix marched into the room nonchalantly, as if preparing for a simple outing to the park.

"What's wrong, Axel?"

"…I've lost him."

Saix did a double take, staring at his old friend as if he had grown a plethora of tentacles.

"WHAT?"

The red head grimaced at his friend's tone. "I don't know, it's like he…blacked out or something. This is so strange…I can't even reach his mind anymore…"

Saix gritted his teeth before making himself a portal and running into it with the speed of a person starting a marathon. After about ten minutes, the portal of darkness appeared before Axel housing not only Saix, but the superior as well.

Xemnas snarled. "You fool. How could you let him escape?"

Axel groaned. "He didn't. I was completely aware of where he was at all times. He had just entered the forest. You know, the one outside the mansion? Right in the middle of it he just…disappeared. I'm trying to access him now, but..."

The fire obssesed red head furrowed his brow in frustration as beads of sweat started running down his forehead. "It feels like…something is blocking me!"

Xemnas sighed before glaring at Saix. "Send a crew to the forest. It's time we investigated the area. Roxas must not be captured!"

Saix nodded before creating another portal and disappearing into the darkness…

xxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxxx

Diz paced through the intricate basement under his mansion, mumbling under his breath as he glanced at Sora every now and then. The boy seemed to be on the verge of waking, his body twitching every now and then. They were very small nuances that were hard to catch, but they were there nevertheless.

It was starting to make Diz nervous. He had been waiting so long for this day, his chance to make things right and finally destroy his apprentice whose sole goal put the worlds in jeopardy.

Unfortunately, Namine seemed reluctant to go along with his plan. He couldn't possibly fathom why she was being so obstinate now.

Diz grunted as the nobody in question entered the room. "Well, have you figured out a way to bring him yet?"

"I…I'm trying to reach him. I'm trying to make him _want_ to come here…"

The former scientist raised his eyebrow. "And?"

Namine flinched. "I…couldn't complete the process. There were too many people interfering…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…there were so many people in his head. The Organization is searching for him. He must have stepped out of their regular boundaries. There was someone else too…"

Diz growled as he began pacing again. "Who could it possibly be? The only people who can connect to Roxas is number eight in the Organization and you."

"No. There's one other person…" Namine said this while glancing at Sora pitifully.

Diz froze in front of the opaque pod. "That's impossible…"

Namine walked over to her master. "I believe he's been trying to reach him for a long time. I think that's why it was so easy for his memories to transfer over to Roxas."

The special nobody frowned as she saw notable movements from the figure in the pod. "If he keeps this up, he'll ruin everything…"

Diz grunted. "He's supposed to connect to that nobody. He won't be able to wake up without him."

"That's…that's not what I meant."

Namine stared grimly at Sora. "It's too soon. All my work will be for nothing if he breaks out now."

Diz glanced at Sora with appreciation. "Good, he's not afraid to fight for what he wants. This won't be an easy rode for any of us. A lot of stakes are being put at risk here. We can't leave anything to chance."

Diz turned his face towards Namine, his glare unwavering. "Namine, you must retrieve Roxas's body. We need him here _now_…"

xxxxxxXXXXxXXXXxxx

Electronic Set REBOOTING

RoXAs

…

...

Electronic Journal 3: Day ?

Ugh, my spine…

Agh, I must have landed on my tailbone.

Hmmm, looks like I'm still in the forest.

…

I'M STILL IN THE FOREST! Crap!

I need to get out of here! I can't believe I was so stupid! Why, mental curse, Why?

Okay, breathe. Calm down. I am calm. I will remain…calm…

…This isn't working!

Hmmm, I don't know if I should head over to the mansion. Sure, it's right there but if I get another hemorrhage like that, it will be the end for me.

Ugh, let's see here. Looks like I'm still somewhere in the middle… Darn, all these trees look the same.

I can't believe this! I'm lost! Me! The person who gets compiled with the most investigating missions out of every Organization member alive, and I GET LOST IN THE FREAKING FOREST!

I hate irony! Okay, must calm down, must calm down…

"_You're back!"_

I hate my life!

"_Oh my goodness, you can talk back! This is a dream come true! I actually might start crying…"_

Dude, really? First of all, you're voice is giving me a headache. Second of all, after those pretty pictures you gave me awhile ago my body feels like a roasted pig in the butcher shop! Third of all-

"_Wow, you sure do talk a lot. He he, this is so great-"_

Wha? Are…are you even listening to me?

"_Yeah, yeah, you're mad. Sorry it took so long. It's just…you're fuzzy."_

Fuzzy? The hell?

"_Fuzzy. You're really hard to read. I could barely decipher your brain waves in order to break in. It took a lot of probing and…some visceral reactions."_

Okay…that doesn't make any sense...

Wait a minute, what the heck? Why am I talking to you? I need to get out of here!

"_Oh, you do? What's wrong?"_

Like I'm going to tell you! I don't even know you're name!

"_Of course you do. You say it all the time…"_

Uh, no I don't! Hurry up and tell me who you are before I purposely knock myself out with a rock to shut you up.

"_Jeez, violent much? It's Sora, but I thought you knew this already?"_

…

…

…

"_Uh, hello? Anybody there? Hello?"_

…I need to find a rock.

"_Why do you have to be so dramatic? I told you my name, didn't I?"_

Huh, this seems like a nice one. Now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to do this without giving myself a concussion.

"_You're crazy! Please don't."_

Oh, you would love that wouldn't you?

Humph, idiot.

Well, here goes-

"NO! Stop!"

Huh? What the, did someone just tackle me?

I really don't have time for anymore morons. This idiot's going to-

Wait…it's a girl?

"Please, you must come with me."

"Hold on a second, here. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Wow, are those tears? She must be pretty desperate. "Roxas, please, we don't have much time!"

Wait a minute, how does she know my name? "Whoa, what are you saying? Are there any strange guys in black cloaks here?"

She's grabbing my arm. Oh, so she's now resorting to force. How clever...

"Yes, the Organization will be here any minute. Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe…"

Hmmm, she doesn't look very harmless with that dirty white dress and all. Oh, well. It's not like staying here is going to help me.

"Fine." I'm standing now. Hopefully, she can run as fast as she can talk.

Huh, that's strange. I haven't heard anything from that wrench yet (this is my new name for Sora in case you didn't know. He doesn't deserve something as beautiful as the 'sky'). I wonder why that is.

Humph, I guess he's just shy.

Wow, we're actually entering the mansion. This is going a lot faster than I would have thought. It's a good thing she knows the house so well. Getting lost in a place like this would be such a pain.

Speaking of good things, I don't even know my saviors name. How rude of me.

"Hey, you! Do you have a name or what?"

She's scowling now. I guess she doesn't like answering questions.

"Did you have to say it like that?" Her voice is very soft and quiet. It makes me feel like wrapping her in a blanket.

Don't ask why.

"Just tell me please. I'm not in the mood to be dragged by a stranger all day. It least give me a starting point."

Ooh, now she's glaring at me. Fine, I'll be nice!

…wait, no not really.

"My name is…Namine."

"Na-mee-ney? That's weird…"

"Oh, and yours isn't?"

"Hey, mine is original! And how do you know my name anyway? Are you some type of stalker or something?"

"What? Of course not!"

Hah, she's blushing. Ulterior motive break free!

"Heh, well I don't blame you. I'm an interesting guy…"

"This isn't the time to be flirting."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I'm just a lonely soul running for his life with a girl I barely know who somehow knows my name despite never having ever made contact with said person, meaning me. I'm just clearing up the skeletons."

"You're not even making sense…"

Huh, you just don't want to admit you're a stalker. Fine, Namine, I'll humor you for now.

Man, we've been running for a couple minutes now.

"Hey, are we almost there?"

"Just a bit further…"

Okay, that really doesn't put my mind to ease. Oh, wait a minute. Look at what we have here…

Computers! I've always wanted one…NOT.

"What is this, an office or something? Whoever designed this must have loved the color blue."

"Oh, be quiet! You're going to make me forget the code."

Ugh, she is kind of infuriating. I was just making a comment about the room. Judging by the rate at which her hands are moving on the keyboard the password must be pretty convoluted.

Hmmm, she has pretty slender fingers. Not that I care.

Ah, the computer is making a lot of noises now and…THE HECK?

"Alright, Roxas get into the portal."

She expects me to jump into that weird…thing? "It's so green…"

Wow, is she actually banging her head on the computer screen?

"Roxas, just get in there! I can't keep it open much longer!"

Humph, whatever. Okay, all I have to do is step into this weird, crazy light…

Huh, everything got all white. I can't see a thing.

…wait, something's coming up. Huh, we didn't move at all. We're still in the computer room!

"Uh, Namine? I think you broke this thing."

"Come on, we have to go down here…"

Hmmm, well I certainly don't remember a basement being there, but everything else looks the same…

"Fine." And now I'm walking down these pearl blue steps. This place really needs a color change.

And now we're in a blue basement. It looks pretty boring. There's nothing in here.

You can tell that I'm going to be an amazing tour guide someday.

Oh, wait…is that an egg?

"Well done, Namine."

Huh, when did he get in here? What the, hey!

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

I can't believe the nerve of this guy! He's carrying me bridal style! Where's Namine…

…she's just standing there. She's not even trying to stop him! That means…

"You tricked me!"

Oh, now she has her head down like a sad puppy. The nerve!

I can't believe this! I am so stupid!

"What…what are you going to do to me?"

The guy is smiling. I think I might hate him more than I hate Xemnas.

"We're putting you back where you belong." Man, his voice is giving me chills.

Oh no, the egg thing is opening.

There's someone there!

…

…

…

No! Are you freaking kidding me?

"_There is only darkness…"_

"_You weren't meant to wield the Keyblade. You're just the messenger…"_

"_What are friends for?"_

"_KAIRI!"_

That little creep!

Urgh, can't…move. To…strong….

I can't even summon my weapon with the way he's holding me.

"You can't make me join Sora!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Sora will awaken."

Agh, he's pushing me into the little wrench.

And now he's closing the pod! My life has officially gone into super suck mode!

Scratch that. My life is in-

What the, who's touching me?

Well, if it isn't the moron himself. He's starting to open his eyes.

How dare he place his hands on me!

Humph, fine. I'll be nice and play fair.

And by play fair, I mean that I'll give him a good ten seconds before I punch him in the face…

End of Electronic Journal 3: Day 267


	4. Sugar and Spice

**Chapter 4: Sugar and Spice…**

Axel growled as he searched through the forest in vain. _I can't believe I lost him. This is bad. If they take me off his case, I won't be able to protect him. Darn it, Roxas!_

The red head continued to look at the endless hordes of trees before glancing at the mansion. "Roxas…where are you?"

Axel gasped when he heard a response, or rather a voice, in his head. "How dare he place his hands on me! Humph, fine. I'll be nice and play fair. And by play fair, I mean that I'll give him a good ten seconds before I punch him in the face…"

Axel frowned in confusion, scrunching his eyebrows together. He couldn't fathom why Roxas would want to punch anybody. Besides the fights with heartless, the blond wasn't really a violent person—according to his knowledge.

The red head was interrupted from his thoughts when Saix and Demyx ran into him.

Demyx smiled while playing a few strings on his light guitar. "Did you catch him?"

Axel shook his head. "I heard him though. He's close by…but at the same time, he's not. I don't know why but I think that mansion might be connected to all of this."

Saix sighed. "At this rate whoever captured him probably got what they desired. He's long gone."

Axel growled. "If he had joined with Sora I wouldn't have been able to hear his thoughts. We still have time!"

Demyx shrugged. "Whatever, dudes. If you need me I'll be over there far away tuning my lovely instrument." The nobody pointed vaguely in the direction outside the forest opposite the way they came.

Saix sent the useless musician a disapproving glance. "If you don't want to be here, leave. But we will not defend you if the superior questions us about your whereabouts…"

Demyx groaned before slouching. "Aw, why do you have to be like that? I'll still help. Things just seem…sort of quiet right now. I'd just be getting in your guys way."

Axel frowned. "Actually, there is something you can do to help us. You could investigate the mansion."

"Oh…right, that's just what I was thinking! Great minds think alike, eh Saix?"

The blue headed nobody simply glared at Demyx before leading the small group towards the old building.

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

Electronic Journal SET ON

…

…

Electronic Journal 4: Day 267

Remember how I told you guys that I was going to punch Sora in ten seconds? Well, I couldn't. I don't know why I stopped the motion, why I paused before the inevitable impact, why my body froze as if it were stuck in tar…

Perhaps the fact that my lungs were being crushed due to arms being wrapped around my ribcage played a part in it.

_He's hugging me? This is not supposed to happen! We should be battling each other, fighting for a chance to obtain the body. The ultimate prize. We should not be freaking hugging!_

"Agh…Sora…you…moron…"

_Ugh, he's actually squishing me tighter! How is that even possible?_

His voice is bouncing all over the walls of the small egg pod we're trapped in. "I'm so happy! Yes! I finally get to meet you!"

I huff loudly before pushing the idiot in front of me. His smile is a meter wide and his deep, blue eyes are bulging out of his sockets. He actually looks happy to see me!

_I can't believe this! This is a dream! Yeah, a really bad dream! Don't worry, Roxas. Just close your eyes and he will go away!_

I'm squinting my eyes as hard as I can, my face is probably scrunched up in a way that looks like I'm having a really hard time going to the restroom.

Of course when I open my eyes I still see Sora in front of me. In fact, his smile just got even bigger! _Aw, Creepy!_

"Roxas? That's your name right? I am so excited! Here!" His hand is hanging out in the open. I honestly have no idea what he's trying to do, but his attitude is really starting to bug me.

There is just no way that someone can be_ that_ happy.

"Um, you're supposed to shake my hand…"

_What? Dude, how much weirder can you get?_

"Um, excuse me?"

His smile just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I'd be pretty impressed if it wasn't for the fact that he's trying to steal my life…

He places my hand into his own, like I'm a baby or something.

"There, now you shake!"

"Ow! My arm!" _What is he trying to do, rip my shoulder off?_

Hmmm, now he's laughing. I guess the moron is easily amused.

His voice goes up an octave as he finally speaks without shouting. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Finally, we're getting to the point. Time to show him whose boss...

I better crack my knuckles before the battle. Intimidation never hurts every now and then.

"Now, Sora? Now we fight to the death!" I'm smirking and cracking my knuckles at the same time! Hah, that should scare him.

Huh, wait a minute. He's just standing there.

_Does he even know what it means when someone cracks his fists? Are my hints unclear?_

"Wow, you're pretty violent. But that's alright. After all, we're definitely going to need plenty of that if we want to get out of here."

Okay, now I'm confused. "Actually, you've got a lot of flaws in your logic. First of all, let's start with the 'we'. There is no 'we'. There's just _you_ and _me_ and only one of us is going to get a life, a body. That person is going to be me."

Now he looks confused. It's kind of weird, his facial features are a little different but I feel like I'm looking at myself in the mirror. _Now that's just weird…_

"What are you talking about? You do have your own body, and I'm standing right here. We're both here, so now we can work together to escape this place. That's why I've been trying to connect with you. I was hoping you could help me get out of here…"

Well, that kind of changes things. Whatever, I'm not his servant. "Uh, well I'm not helping you."

Ugh, why is he smiling? Did I really say something that funny?

He's lifting his chin up defiantly, as if he knows something. "Roxas, I don't think you have a choice. After all, you're stuck in here too."

Darn! I didn't think of that! So that's his ulterior motive! He wants to help me escape so that he can be free than he'll suck me in and take back his body. Well, I'm not falling for it! Nice try, Sora, but I'm smarter than that!

"I don't care about escaping as long as you stay trapped here! You may have everyone else on your little thumb but I'm not going to take it!"

Sora's face is so…strange. It's shifting into this…oh, no. _Is he…is he crying?_

"I…I don't…understand. I thought," he hiccups, "…we were friends. What did I ever do to you?"

Now he's bawling! Ugh, I can't take this anymore!

Um, what should I do? Rock paper scissors?

No, Roxas! That's stupid!

Hmmmmm, oh I know!

I suck in a huge breath and I…brace yourself…

I wrap my arms around his torso and envelop him in a huge, mushy hug!

"Sora, please stop crying. Look, I just…I don't trust you, alright? It's just hard right now. The organization has always warned me about you and I—"

Um, wow, I can't think of any really good reasons. I don't want to tell him that I despised him the moment I learned of his existence. But…

Ah, he stopped crying. He's…leaning towards me.

_Why is he leaning towards me? Uh, this is starting to get weird…_

Oh, he wants to whisper something into my ear. What kind of guy does that after crying?

Okay, he's taking in a deep breath and—

"BOO!"

"Gahhhh!" What. The. Heck?

My heart is going to die! Why did he have to shout like that?

And now…he's laughing…

I am going to murder him! "Come over here and try that again you turd!"

"Ha ha, in your dreams!" He's wiggling his eyebrows.

Wait, does he actually think I enjoyed having him whisper in my ear?

Oh, it's on! I'm going to beat this loser to a pulp. A really blue and purple pulp!

I swing my fist towards him, but the idiot is actually faster than he looks. My hand hits the blue egg shell with a bang.

"Crud! You really are trying to kill me!"

Sora smiles like he's a super mature adult and I'm the kid having a tantrum.

His voice is full of confidence. "Actually, I'm improvising," he gestures towards the egg wall behind me, "We're getting out of here, Roxas."

_Humph, what does he know?_

For some reason, my mind chooses the worst time to prove me wrong. Because behind me as clear as day is a small, white crack…

End of Electronic Journal 4: Day 268

* * *

**I tried to make it a little easier to tell when Roxas is speaking versus thinking.**

**If it's still kind of confusing let me know so I can try to improve it in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Broken Eggs and Misguided Assumptions

**Chapter 5: Broken Eggs and Misguided Assumptions**

Project SORA at 28% Completion…

Diz glared at the opaque pod with contempt. He couldn't help feeling impatient.

All his work, all his struggles and pain would be for nothing if this plan didn't follow through.

Growling, Diz decided to unleash his frustration on the only person inhabiting the room. It was a bad day for Namine.

"You! Explain this!"

The special nobody flinched at Diz's tone. "I…they're not mending the bind. The two of them together…in a closed space…it's definitely speeding up the process. But…"

"But what? Is it that you miscalculated? Am I to assume that this has been a farce? Have you been holding out on me?"

Namine gasped, her hands flying up in front of her as if to shield her from the cutting accusations. "No, I would never…I've always done what you've told me. I would never betray you!"

Dix glared. "Ever since we found out about the birth of Roxas you've been slacking in your tasks. What was once a six month process has now taken a little over a year, and Sora is still barely at waking capacity."

"I…you don't know that. Sora's stronger than you think-"

"This process was planned out perfectly, your tasks have been very simple to complete. There are no excuses for your lack of performance. You've changed."

Namine flinched. "I'm still the same as I was when I was trapped in the World That Never Was. I've been working hard: breaking, rebuilding, sealing new binds in the depths of Sora's heart. I'm not going to break my promise."

Diz turned away from the ranting nobody, furiously staring at the dull blue pod. "Though you have noble intentions, there's nothing hiding the fact that you aren't as eager to help Sora as you once was before. Your explanations may have been true once, but now they are just broken words. They are much like the memories of the keybearer in that pod…"

Her hands were shaking as she took in Ansem's cruel words. She felt like the world around her was spinning. It was as if the floor underneath her feet were going to collapse at any moment. She was just waiting for the inevitable drop.

"What…what are you saying? What do you mean about," her voice broke off in a painful breath, "…broken promises?"

The man before her bowed against the pod, as if it would improve the uncontrollable variables of his plan. His voice sounded flat and apathetic. "Do you really want Sora to wake up?"

"…I…I don't understand…"

Diz rapidly turned around and grabbed the stumbling nobody. Namine screamed as he lifted her into the air, her feet dangling wildly in frantic motions.

Diz smiled, oblivious to Namine's discomfort. "You don't really want to help him. Your intentions have shifted. Someone new has entered your heart and now your body is starting to follow visceral reactions."

Namine tried to hold back a scream as she felt something in her wrist cracking. "No…I won't betray you. I…I want Sora to remember who he is…I…please…"

Diz smirked before throwing her carelessly into the foundation holding up their computer. "I suggest you get over your feelings for Roxas, Namine. It will only end badly for you…"

The vengeful master turned away from her, his face taking on a blank look as the special nobody cried behind him…

xxXXXXxXXXxxxx

Electronic Journal SET ON

…

Electronic Journal 5: Day 268

_Man, he really wasn't kidding about trying to escape this pod!_

My hands are starting to bruise from my constant attempts at breaking the stupid egg walls, but all I'm producing are very minuscule looking cracks. At this rate, it will take hours to produce a simple dent!

I growl in frustration. "Ugh, my hands are starting to go numb…"

"Quit complaining! The only way we're getting out of here is through good ole muscle power. Now, get to it!" Sora is yelling at me like some freaking sergeant. It's a miracle I haven't punched him yet…

"Ugh, would you shut up! I don't see you contributing…"

Sora smirks. "I wouldn't want to ruin your sense of momentum. You seem to be on a role so I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Why you rotten freeloader! Come over here and help! My fist is either hitting this pathetic egg thing or smashing into your face, take your pick."

"Aw, come on Roxas. You know my face is to pretty for that."

_His smile is so irritating! _

"I don't care about your stupid face!" I blast this out while effectively producing another five inch crack.

_I'm…going to stay here until I die, aren't I?_

I sigh before jumping when Sora pushes me to the side. "Humph, alright. I'll take a wing at it."

He breathes in and out slowly, I can see his chest rising and falling with the movement. His face looks…very peaceful. It's almost as if he's about to fall asleep.

In the next second I hear the most ludicrous battle cry of my existence before Sora performs a big high kick.

He falls back on impact while the wall makes a weird ringing sound. There is no crack on sight.

"Wow…that's a lot harder than it looks."

I can't help the smug smile that spreads across my face. "Are you enjoying your douse of situational karma?'

I'm a little disappointed when he looks at me with a cheerful grin. "I'm not worried about karma. Karma is for people who never learn from their mistakes. But as you can see—"

He interrupts his monologue with a swift move of his arm, his hand facing outward. There is a strong blast of light before a huge Keyblade appears in his hand. It's completely white, with a gold hilt and a sliver chain that has a combined shape made by three circles connected to it.

I nearly kick myself in the face. "We could have been doing that this whole time? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Well, actually I was planning to do this awhile ago, but watching you hit the wall was very…intriguing. I was surprised that you weren't able to break out."

He gives me this look. It's filled with huge amounts of disappointment, as if he really cared about me succeeding in his pathetic plan.

I growl before summoning my own Keyblade. It's a mixture of silver and black, the handle itself made out of copper. "You're lucky I'm currently focused on getting out of this egg…"

"Relax. I'll let you get in a lucky hit after we've escaped. I could use some sparring practice."

His voice sounds genuine, but I don't buy it. _May the best man win, Sora. May the best man win…_

We both start hitting the opaque walls. More cracks are forming, but it isn't enough.

_I wonder how thick these walls are. I'm surprised that man hasn't opened up this prison to check on Sora. Does he here the sounds of our attacks?_

"…Sora?"

"Heeeyahhhhhhh, for the light!"

Ugh, I really hope I've gone deaf. He did not just say that…

"Sora!"

He turns around in a flash. The expression on his face suddenly shifts into a very ominous countenance, his mouth forming into a growl.

"WHAT?"

Dang! My heart! _I didn't think he would get so mad! Is he bipolar?_

"I…I just…I…"

"Ha ha, it's okay. I'm joking. Now what do you need?"

His face…it's all happy now. _Darn it! How is he doing that?_

I really, really hate him.

Ah, whatever. Let's hope his listening skills are as good as his acting.

"I have a plan."

"Okay…" Despite the innocent tone, I can see the mischievous stars dancing around in his eyes. It shouldn't surprise you that his smile has also grown bigger.

_Xion, I really wish you were here. I can't get rid of this idiot._

Electronic Journal CUT OFF…

xxxXXXXXXxxXXXXXXxxx

Things were deathly quiet in the virtual world of Twilight town. It had been three hours since the three nobodies had first stepped into the old mansion.

Saix sighed. "Axel…it's no use. We're not going to find him here."

"No. I…I can _feel_ him. We can't leave yet..."

Demyx pursed his lips while absently strumming his guitar. "Yeah, why does that sound familiar?"

Axel growled, jabbing his finger into the unsuspecting magician's chest. "I'm not playing, fool! We're not leaving until I see Roxas with my own freaking eyes. Do you understand?"

"Whoa," Demyx backed away, "Slow down, dude. I was just stating the facts. We know how precious number thirteen is to you."

"His name is Roxas," Axel grumbled before walking down towards the mansion's computer room.

All three nobodies were shocked to see Xemnas standing in the middle of the computer room. He was looking intently at the computer screen which appeared to be turned off.

Saix was the only one who could come up with a response. "S-Superior?"

Xemnas turned his head towards his warriors, as if he knew they were coming all along. "Ah, everyone is here. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up, Axel."

The red head shrugged. "I know how valuable number thirteen is to you. I'm not about to lose his trail."

The leader of the Organization chuckled darkly before glancing back at the computer screen. "Forget it, eight. We'll leave him there…for now."

Axel's eyes widened. "I don't understand…we have to prevent Sora's awakening."

"Whether Roxas joins Sora is irrelevant. What matters is completing Kingdom Hearts. No matter who it is, Roxas or Sora aside, the keybearer will help us complete our goal…"

Saix nodded. "So, do you want us to do renaissance for now?"

Xemnas raised his hand to his chin. "No…we need to prepare for Sora's awakening. Demyx, I want you to go to Wonderland. Saix, you'll go to the Land of the Dragons. And you, Axel, will go to Twilight Town."

Axel stared at his leader dubiously, still mulling over the fact that they were going to let Roxas disappear if need be. "Excuse me? But we're-"

Xemnas held up his hand, cutting off the confused nobody. "We are residing in a virtual representation of Twilight Town inside The World That Never Was. The real Twilight Town exists beyond a portal in this room. Axel, you will go there."

The red head clenched his fists, trying not to shout. "But, I thought…"

"You thought what, Axel? Did you honestly think we would accept thirteen back into our ranks? After his act of defiance? Why, he's betrayed you. He's betrayed all of us. Remember why we're here, why we take out the heartless…"

Saix stared at his old friend dully. "You must focus on the main goal."

Axel fumed inwardly while putting on a blank face. "Yes, you're right. Excuse me, Superior. I was just…distracted."

Xemnas nodded. "No matter. I want all of you to return to your posts at once. We must alert the other members before we split off."

Demyx and Saix nodded before producing dark corridors. Axel was about to do the same before he felt something firm holding him in place.

"Axel, we are beings without of hearts. Devoid of souls…"

"Yes…we are the empty shells of our former selves…"

Xemnas smiled slowly. "Remember that when you see Roxas. The moment he crosses your path you'll capture him and bring him back to our main headquarters. Are we clear?"

Axel turned towards his leader, his eyes filled with grim determination. "Yes, Superior…"

Xemnas started chuckling as Axel disappeared behind another dark corridor…

xxxXXXXXXxXXXXXxx

Regaining Connection with subject…

…

…

…

RESETTING…BEEP…

Electronic Journal 5 Continued: Day 268

_When is that freaky dude with the bandages going to check in on us? Is he waiting for someone to break out?_

"Roxas? I don't mean to sound rude but-"

"Shut up!" I press my head against the walls, hitting them to test the thickness.

_Hmmmm, it sounds sort of hollow, but not enough for any Keyblade attack to make an impression. It's going to take a giant horn to get anyone's attention…_

"Sora, how loud can you get?"

"Hmmmm, without screaming? I'm not too shabby I guess…"

"How high can you get without straining your voice?"

"…I don't know, why does this matter anyway?"

I try to produce the most evil glare I can manage. I tilt my head at an unnatural angle so that only one of my eyes is showing.

He's actually flinching. Good. He should be afraid of me.

"I want you to shout as loud as you can. Act like you're fighting…"

Sora's giving me this look as if he thinks I'm going crazy. _Darn, where did all that bravado go? Would you just act, dang it!_

"Shout, idiot, before I give you a reason to!"

Sora glances at me hesitantly before screaming at the top of his lungs. He sounds so horrible that I have to cover my ears.

_Man, he actually sounds like he's getting hurt! _

I hate to admit it, but hearing him scream is actually really…unpleasant. Funny, I thought I would revel in his pain. But now, I want nothing more than to end the painful sound before me.

But I can't have him stopping yet. We need to convince bandage man (I have no other way to address him, might as well give him a nickname…).

I grimace as Sora's voice goes up an octave.

I speak swiftly, in short taut breaths."You need…to scream louder."

_Huh, what is he doing? Why is he tugging at my shirt._ There's something about a guy who doesn't respect people's private space…

"Roxas…I don't think this is working."

"Sure it is. He just doesn't think it's you. He might think it's me. We need to convince him that it's you and that you need medical attention."

Sora is frowning. _Huh, this is one of the few times I've seen him without a smile on his face._

"How are we supposed to do that?"

_Hmmm, how are we going to pull this off…_ I try to contemplate over something distinctively Sora, something only he would say…

Suddenly the answer hits me like a hammer pounding a nail into a wall.

"Say 'Kairi'."

Sora's eyes are narrowing into slits. "What…what did you say?"

I sigh. "Just say it. But you have to sound agonized."

Sora's blue eyes are shooting razors into my face. _His glare is really creeping me out. _

"Is there something wrong?"

He's shaking his head now, his eyes looking dull. _Did he just blank out on me? Focus, darn it! _

"K-Kairi?"

"Yes, say that. And make it painful…"

"Why?"

_Sora, if you ask me one more question I'm hitting you where it hurts. _"She's…someone important to you…"

"Oh…okay, I'll try…"

He sucks in a big wad of air while I cover my ears in the best way I can. The sound that comes next rips into my heart.

"KAIRI!"

His voice sounds even worse than before.

I could have sworn I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Why is he crying? Is…is this girl that powerful? _

_Wait…am I crying?_

I lift one of my hands onto my cheeks and gasp as I feel something wet there. _Unbelievable…_

Sora continues screaming the girl's name in bloody murder as I grit my teeth. The sound echoes off the egg shaped walls bouncing back at us as the sounds are amplified.

_Someone take me away from this nightmare…_

Eventually, Sora stops. His body drops to my right side. I can feel him breathing laboriously, his pants cutting off at random intervals.

"Roxas…"

"…yeah?"

"…did I do okay?"

I close my eyes as another tear flows down my face. "…you sounded like you were dying…"

There are a couple moments of silence before he speaks again. "…I guess that means mission accomplished."

I can't even form the retort that his response truly deserves.

_His voice…I bet that's how I would sound if I saw Xion die…_

I grit my teeth as anger overtakes me. _Yeah, except for the part where I didn't just see her die. I killed her myself…_

My hands are shaking and now my breaths are coming out like an angry bear's. _And the reason I had to do it is sitting right next to me…_

I turn my face towards the monster. His blue eyes are filled with confusion and fear as he glances at me. My face must look horrible, twisted by rage and hatred, because he begins to back off into the egg shaped walls.

"Roxas?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

My voice on the other hand sounds like a cross between a growl and a snarl. "You…you…"

I can't even speak. I'm so angry, my hands are shaking uncontrollably…

My vision is starting to go red.

"Roxas?" He looks really scared now. This only serves to make me angrier.

I walk closer to him, pressing my hands against his shoulders so that he can't get away. He's to shocked to do anything. He only stares at me, as if he knows what I'm about to do.

"Roxas, please…"

After hearing his pathetic voice I punch him swiftly in the gut. His hand flies immediately to his stomach, groping as if to prevent his insides from coming out.

_Man, that felt good._

"Ro..xas…what…what are you-"

I cut off his voice with my hand. I lean into him so that my mouth is close to his ear. His body is trembling now.

I smile. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done…"

His eyes are probably opened as wide as they can go now. His body tenses underneath mine.

Before I could think of ways to torture him a slow hissing noise invades my senses.

I look up while frowning only to see small rays of light opening up from the top. Forgetting my plans of vengeance, I push Sora in front of me.

"It's opening!" I hiss before hiding behind him.

Sora tenses before shifting into a more relaxed pose. It's as if the last couple of seconds didn't happen.

"…I'm ready."

I nod while summoning my Keyblade, hiding it underneath me as I wait.

The pod opens up in all directions as the bandage man comes into view. It's hard to tell, but I think there's a small smile on his face. _Well, isn't he so happy to see that I've disappeared?_

I try my best to push away my anger. Now's not the time.

The bandage man finally speaks. "Sora…you're finally awake."

Sora's voice sounds monotone. "Yes, I…I was able to come back into the light."

The bandage man is definitely smiling. There's no denying it now…

"Good, so you've finally reclaimed your heart?"

"Yes," his soft voice hesitates, "But I forgot something…"

The man now sounds confused. "You did?"

_Hell yeah, he did!_

I smile wildly before jumping out of my hiding place with my Keyblade. "Eat this!"

I struck him hard on the temple, than I hit his head. He falls over, landing squarely on his back.

I smirk, proud to have knocked him out in simply two blows. "That's what you get!"

Sora looks like he's trying not to roll his eyes. "If you're done with your victory dance, we should get a move on."

"Humph, way to ruin the moment…"

Sora smiles at me before jumping out of the pod in one graceful bound, his Keyblade appearing rapidly in his hand. "Let's do this thing!"

We run rapidly across the basement, but I freeze once I see a white form huddled in the corner.

_Darn, it's the traitor!_ "We should knock her out too."

"What? I'm not hitting a girl!"

Namine is sitting up now. She looks like she's been crying.

I sigh before walking over towards her. She starts to back away until she hits a wall. Cowering, she lowers her head.

I glance at her hands. One of her wrists looks a little swollen. _Is that guy abusing her? Is that why she tricked me?_

"Roxas, hate to break it to ya but we need to go."

I glare at Sora, which shuts him up.

"Go without me, I need to take care of something…"

Of course, the idiot just stands there as if he's stuck in tar. Did I mention the fact that I hate him?

I turn back towards the traitor and mumble a little spell. "Heal…"

Instantly, her body clears up as her skin glows light green. Her wrist is fixed in five seconds flat.

_Not bad, Roxas._ "Don't follow us."

I then turn around and nod towards Sora. We both than run like we've never ran before, rushing out of that blue basement of hell and out of the copy of the computer room.

I lead Sora rapidly down different corners and hallways until eventually we break outside the mansion and into freedom…

End of Electronic Journal 5: Day 268

* * *

**Wow, I felt so pumped while writing this!**

**I didn't expect it to get so dark after Sora's little screaming session. I guess it ended up bringing out strong memories for both of them.**

**Thank you all for reading! And remember to offer a review if you can. I want to make sure I'm not confusing anybody…**


	6. Memories and Friends

**Chapter 6: Memories and Friends mixed with Ice cream**

End of Electronic Journal 5: Day 268

Axel stretched his limbs before sitting down on his pedestal. _Whoever invented the idea that sitting in chairs at altitudes that suggested cliff jumping was an idiot_, Axel thought as other members started appearing in their chairs that were placed strategically across the white room.

One chair seemed oddly vacant and Axel couldn't stop himself from staring at it. _Man, the things I do for you, Roxas… _

"Now," Xemnas' voice cut into his thoughts, "I know you are all wondering why I've called you here."

Most of the members shrugged while one particular member gave a large 'humph' as a response. Axel chuckled, guessing that it was the ever faithful Xaldin.

"No matter how inconvenient this may seem, I need you all to station yourselves in different worlds. We have a keybearer to catch."

Some of the members gasped. The red headed nobody smiled inwardly. It was nice to be in on the plan for once.

"If any of you see Roxas or Sora at your station you are to bring them back," Xemnas turned towards Xaldin's direction, "…alive."

Everyone snickered as the insulted member fumed.

Once the laughter had died down Xemnas started assigning everyone to a world and post. To Axel, it seemed a little over the top but he understood why his leader was taking such measures. After all, Sora wasn't someone they could afford to underestimate.

xxxxXXXXxxXXXXxx

Namine groaned before shifting herself into a sitting position. She flinched as her sore back protested from staying idly in one place for so long. _Hmmmm, I knew I should have brought in a spare blanket…_

As the special nobody stood up she began to recall the events that had taken place before she had fallen asleep. _Oh dang! He's going to kill me!_

Namine shivered before turning her head to look at her master. She was flabbergasted to see that his body wasn't lying next to the pod as she had perceived. He wasn't in the room at all.

"Oh…oh…" She gripped her worn white dress with agitation, realizing that Diz had probably already seen her sleeping on the job. _Why didn't he wake me up? I should be…punished. I let the boys escape after all…_

Namine frowned before placing her head inside her knees, her body moving into the shape of a ball. _Why can't I fix him? I've worked so hard on his memories. Breaking off the fake ones was surprisingly easy. But the real thing…_

Her hands digged into her ragged dress. _The real thing is something else entirely._

She frowned before forcing herself to get up and check the computer. It really was an old machine. It still had some slight dents from when she had almost cracked the screen with her forehead. Namine sighed before pressing a button that should have, realistically, stopped working considering how many times its been used.

Project SORA at 30% Completion…

"Really? Thirty percent?" Namine laughed. "Thirty measely percentage points in twelve months. That's just great."

"I agree."

Namine yelped lightly before turning around, her hands held up in surrender. "Please don't kill me!"

"…what are you doing? What fool planted that idea in your head?"

_Wait a minute, that's not Diz…_ Namine chuckled nervously. "Ah, um, forget what I said…"

The figure was wearing a dark black cloak. It looked vaguely familiar to something the members of the Organization wear. There were a couple strands of silver hair peaking out in random places, but the figure's face was mostly obscured by a black hood. "It's been a long time, Namine."

"Yes. It has been awhile…Riku."

xxxXXXxXXXXxxxxx

Electronic Journal SET ON

…

Electronic Journal 6: Day 268

The smell of freedom was still potent in the air as Sora and I walked through the town square. It was still light out and there were a lot of people out shopping for unnecessary things (Come on, who needs snow shoes in this weather?)

I have no idea why I was feeling so giddy. It wasn't like I had been captured for three weeks on end. It was barely even one day!

_Maybe I am claustrophobic…_ I frowned at that.

"Wow, this city really is something, huh? I've never seen this many stores before…"

My frown deepened. _Way to kill the mood, Sora…_

"I don't know what's gotten into that thick skull of yours but if you think I'm going to be your tour guide you are sadly mistaken…"

"Aw, I thought we were friends now. Are you still mad at me?"

_Did he really have to ask?_ "Yep, my hatred for you runs deeper than the sun. I can't come up with any other poetic analogies so I'll just leave it at that."

Sora sighed. "Look, um, not to make you angrier or anything, but-"

"Sora, just you talking makes me angry."

"Okay…but, I really don't…I mean…I didn't…"

His face contorts into this weird expression. I'm guessing this is his version of contemplating. "Roxas…am I a bad person?"

I was about to say that he was purely on reflex, but some mysterious force from within prevented me from doing so.

Now that I think about it, I really didn't know anything about the person in front of me. Sure, I've had visions about him and I've seen some scenes from the notable parts of his life, but besides that Sora was just this big…enigma.

I really don't like enigmas. "I don't know."

Now he's frowning at me. "What do you mean you don't know? You…you're the one who's supposed to…to…" His face contorts again, this time with a mix of frustration along with the thoughtfulness.

I sigh. "I can't answer any of your questions right now. We need to get a move on."

My mind swiftly goes into survival mode now that the euphoria of being free has sunk in. We still have the organization to worry about after all. Also, we have to keep running so that Bandage man doesn't capture us.

This was going to be a long day…

"What are you so worried about? We got out, didn't we?"

_You have such a simple mind, Sora._ "Do you know anything about the Organization?"

He stares blankly at me. "Never heard of them."

_Great, just great._ "Well, they're not friendly. I kind of…" I grimace, "Let's just say I got fired. They've been after me ever since, and they're going to try to get you as well. It's very important for their goal."

"Which is?"

_Hmmm, I guess I can tell him._ "They want to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom…Hearts…" He's practically beaming now, "I remember that! That heart shaped thing!"

I scoffed. "It's not just a 'thing', it's my," I shake my head as I realized my mistake, "I mean, _their_ only hope of being…normal."

"You don't look un-normal to me…" Oh, I guess he caught that. Why is he choosing to be perceptive now?

"…I don't have a heart." My voice sounds flat.

His eyebrows are raised so high it's almost comical. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

_Argh, you are infuriating!_ "I said I don't have a-"

Omph…agh, what! My sides…

_Why is he hugging me again? And why...why does my chest feel…sore?_

_Ugh_, _it's actually starting to hurt…_

After cutting off my oxygen supply for a good ten seconds, Sora releases me. He then thrusts his hand against my chest. I have to concentrate really hard to prevent myself from hitting him.

"What are you doing?"

Sora places his finger against my mouth. "Shhh, just listen…"

_Weirdo._ Alright, I'm waiting…

Huh, what is that? Oh, something…beating?

"See, you do have a heart."

I frown. "No, I don't think so…"

Sora turns me so that I'm facing him. "Even if your heart isn't the same as everyone else's, there's no denying the fact that you have one. You are _normal_, Roxas."

_Humph, how silly of you. I'm not normal, I'm not even supposed to exist…_

Oh well, I guess he's just trying to cheer me up. Might as well give him some credit. "Thanks, Sora."

His smile is back on full force. "No problem! So, how are we going to hide from the Organization?"

"Ah, good point. I guess we'll just have to hide out on different worlds for now. I'm sure they've already sent out search parties for us…"

"Ooh, Ooh, I know!"

_Wow, Sora, why don't you just cut my ears off? Could you be any louder?_ "I'm dying to know what your plan is."

Sora's jumping all over the place now. Judging from past experience I'm guessing that his idea sucks.

"Let's get disguises!"

Huh, well actually that's not too bad. Hmmmm, it might work… "We wouldn't even have to leave Twilight Town. Besides, they would be expecting that. Only problem is the dusks and heartless might sense our keyblades. We're going to have to figure out a way to mask them…"

"Maybe we should just lock them up somewhere. Set them up as decoys."

_You continue to surprise me, Sora._ "That makes sense. We can always call them back anyways. This way we can make them think-"

Suddenly, I stop talking. I open my mouth in shock. _Darn, I can't believe I was so close to spilling it!_

"What's wrong?"

"Just…we'll talk later. Right now let's focus on getting new clothes." I couldn't stop the panic that was leaking into my voice. _I wonder how much he heard? I've been acting really careless as of late. I guess it's a side effect of being around Sora…_

The oblivious boy beside me shrugs, ignorant of my inner turmoil. "Okay, let's get something to wear."

I nod, about to respond when a horrible growling noise assaults my ears. I stare at Sora in shock. "What the heck was that?"

He smirks. "My stomach."

Blood rushes up into my cheeks as I fidgit. _To get all worked up over that…_ "Sorry, should've known you would be hungry…"

I stare warily at his body. _Now that I think about it, he looks a little different than I expected. It's like he's…taller than before. His attire seems to be a little tight too…_

I continue to stare as Sora backs away. "Did I do something?"

"No I…Sora how long have you been in that pod?"

"Uh…well…" His face deadpans, "I have no idea…"

"Right…" Well, he's definitely older than when he was in my visions. Wait a minute, that means…

"When exactly did you first try to connect with me?"

Sora grimaces. "Uh, well…he he, I don't know. Maybe…six months ago?"

_Wow, really?_ "It took you that long?"

"Hey, you were fuzzy!"

_Again with this fuzzy nonsense! You are weird, Sora!_ "I'm not even going to ask. You've just lost some of my respect right now…"

"But I didn't do anything! I just-hey! Come back here!"

I smirk as he runs to catch up with me.

Electronic Journal CUT OFF…

xxXXXXxxxXXXxx

Namine smiled. She was glad to be back in her small white room full of colorful drawings.

Looking at most of them made her embarrassed. After all, she wasn't the best artist.

But still, the memories they presented to her reminded her of better times. It was of times when she didn't have to be someone's slave or tool.

She sighed as Riku sat in one of her white chairs. "So, how are things going with Sora? I heard from Diz that he's actually awake now. Is it true?"

Namine smiled sadly. "Yeah, but…he's not ready yet. His memories are still scattered. He probably doesn't know who you are…"

There was a breath of silence as Riku lowered his head. "I see…"

"But he is awake! And…I know he'll remember everything soon…"

Riku slowly lifted his hood revealing his pale face. His resilient green eyes were still covered by a dark headband that was wrapped back around his head tightly. His long silver hair was starting to grow out of control because he had refused to give himself a haircut. "That won't happen as long as Roxas still exists…"

Namine shivered at how apathetic the older teen had sounded while delivering the sentence. "Riku…"

He smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Namine," He chuckled darkly, "He's not even human…"

Her eyes shot open. "How could you say that? You know he's special! He…has feelings…"

"Though they're not for you…"

"I don't care! There has to be another way, a way for both of them to coexist…" She wanted to believe those words, wanted to hope for a better future. But she knew it was impossible. She was stumbling, grasping at straws just to prevent the blond nobody from experiencing more pain.

A long sigh penetrated her rolling thoughts. "We can't allow that to happen. They can't coexist together. One of them has to go. When it comes down to it, I choose Sora. Who do you choose, Namine?"

She bit her bottom lip, trying her best not to cry. _No one believes me. They all only see one being when they glance at him._ "…I don't know."

"Very well than," Namine was shocked to see the older teen already at the door, "I guess you leave me no choice."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Riku?"

He turned towards her, his mouth twisting into a scowl. "If you're not helping us bring Sora back, than I have to assume that you are against us."

He shut the door roughly before muttering a spell. White, alabaster chains started shooting all over the front of the door while the knob was torn off. The binds intertwined with each other in complicated patterns.

Riku watched the chains lock together before turning away. _I'm sorry, Namine. It least now you won't have to deal with all of Ansem's expectations… _

xxxxxXXXXXxXXXXxxxx

Regaining Connection with subject…

…

…

Electronic Journal 6 Continued: Day 268

When Sora mentioned the idea of getting disguises I was actually feeling kind of excited. I mean, who doesn't want to pretend to be someone else for a day, right?

But we needed to be realistic, not draw attention to ourselves.

And Sora's outfits didn't just draw attention. It forced people to stare; it caused the most jaded citizen to look at the attire in awe. It was _that_ bad!

"I'm not buying any of that, Sora!"

He smirked, moving into a pose that was so goofy…it almost made me want to throw up. "This is just for fun. I'm not actually going to wear this in public."

I tapped my foot in exasperation. "We don't have all day! For all we know, there could be dusks waiting to ambush us when we get out of the store!"

"We left our Keyblade chains in the alley across from town. We're completely safe…" As he said this he picked up a pair of gaudy sunglasses and started making kissing motions with his lips. _He is such a child!_

"Can you just be serious for ten minutes, Sora? Ten simple minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, right after I try on the sombrero…"

My stomach grumbled painfully as I started to feel nauseous. In a panic, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Get out of those clothes!"

Sora glared at me, his eyes turning icy blue. He lifted my hands up and placed them back at my sides. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down when you're just…standing there? Do you want to get captured?" My voice starts to shake and my throat closes in. _Darn, stop it Roxas! Don't show weakness in front of him!_

Sora's face is the epitome of peace. He gives me a guilty look before putting the glasses back. "Alright, I'll do it your way…"

_Finally!_ "…thanks."

After that everything was silent between me and him. It was so quiet that I could hear the intercutting slams of the doors in the front of the store. It was really…awkward.

_Whatever, it's his fault for acting like a five-year-old brat_. I sigh before looking back at the shirts that are decorated with various leaf patterns. I was about to grab a red one when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and was shocked to see myself staring at me. _I…is this a mirror?_

I lift my hand up to my right cheek and see my reflection do the same, but on the opposite side. My expression turns bitter once I realize that it's Sora wearing a blond wig and matching clothes. I'm slightly surprised he was able to find the exact outfit. Every little detail is perfect.

Sora smiled slowly before placing a purple beanie on my head. He pulls out a copy of the hat and presses it over his fake blond spikes. "Here, I want to show you something…"

I follow him to a large, adult-sized mirror. My jaw drops when I see our reflections.

I see my 'twin' give a playful smirk. "Amazing, isn't it?"

I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead. "We look exactly alike."

For some reason this unsettles me. The similarities make me feel like some type of clone.

_Like Xion. Well, actually that's not right. She doesn't look like Sora. But…she did turn into me once…_

"You know, we're not _exactly_ the same. Your eyes are a little darker."

I shake my head sadly. "It doesn't matter, they're the same color."

Sora shrugs before turning the tips of his mouth downward, an exact copy of my dire expression. I don't know what was going through my mind at that moment, but for some reason I decided to do something…uncharacteristic.

I turned my mouth upward, trying to copy Sora's protractor grin. It matched perfectly.

_Holy…that's crazy!_ "Okay, I'm done."

Sora chuckled. "Me too. Let's just grab some dark pants and blue T-shirts."

I nod, my voice full of…desperation I guess? It was hard to tell. "Yeah…we'll be twins."

"Yep."

Using what was left of my munny I bought the plain attire. We pulled on the clothes in under five minutes.

I don't know why but for some reason we decided to keep the purple beanies.

After walking for awhile I remembered the horrid cacophony that had been released from Sora's abdomen. So, I did the most stupid thing I could possibly think of in this situation.

I bought us some sea salt ice cream and took him to the clock tower. I know, genius right?

Well, the Organization was probably expecting me to go into super-hide mode. They wouldn't dream of looking for me at such an obvious and personal location. It was like a second home to me, made complete by the presence of Xion and Axel during missions.

The only person who would be able to sense me is Axel. Not that it worries me. We made a pact once to always talk things out at this tower. Hopefully, he'll allow me to roam free once I explain everything to him.

The sun was about to set, setting the sky aflame with colors ranging from purple to orange. It made me feel…nostalgic if that makes any sense.

_Hmmm, it's probably just the ice cream._

I started eating the treat vociferously, the content going down my throat fast enough to bring on a brain freeze. My taste buds didn't care though. "God, this tastes so good…"

_Ah, satisfaction. I really should have done this a long time ago. _

My body relaxed along the edge of the sturdy building. I started humming softly, the wind blowing through my ears as my throat buzzed. I turned over towards my companion to ask him what he thought of the place.

I couldn't even utter a sentence before my eyes zeroed in on his ice cream. _He hasn't even licked it yet. It looks as solid as a rock!_

_How dare he? You can't just leave good ice cream out like that! It will melt!_ "Dude, are you out of your mind?"

Sora glanced at me, his eyes dazed. "Huh, oh sorry. I was just watching the sunset…"

I glared at him dangerously before glancing back at his ice cream. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

He shrugged as if the world's most perfect, yes _perfect_, ice cream would be fine to just suffer and die a horrible melting popsicle. "What? Do you want it?"

I growled in disgust. "No!"

His eyes continue to stare past me and at the sun. "I'm…I just don't feel like eating now."

An oath escapes my lips before I heartily go back to eating my little piece of heaven. No one, and I repeat _no one_, disrespects my ice cream flavor without punishment. He has now been shunned.

"This seems like a very special place…" Sora's voice sounds soft, like he's about to fall asleep.

_Humph, what do I care. Shunning!_

A sigh moves into the wind, traveling past my ears and rustling into broad daylight. "I'm eating it now…"

I turn to look at his dairy treat, staring at him for a good five minutes before he successfully gets a small chunk of it down his throat. Now I'm satisfied.

"Yeah, I used to hang out here with my friends…"

Sora smiles before bringing the cold treat back to his mouth. "That must be nice…knowing who your friends are…"

An unexpected wave of guilt passes through me as I run his words in my head. "You…really don't remember? Not even their names?"

I almost don't hear his next words. "Riku…and Kairi. That's all…"

"Well, it's a start it least. Right?"

"Yeah…"

We stare at the sun in silence.

It's strange, being up here with him. He's still a life stealing jerk…but, his intentions aren't really bad, I guess. He has no clue about who he is, how important his role plays in the Organization's plans…

_I wonder, is that why he tried to contact me? Am I his only link to the past?_

The thought makes me feel…heavy. A soft pounding starts emitting from my chest.

_All of a sudden, I feel like I'm falling._

_I'm falling…falling into…_

"Roxas! Roxas, hold on!"

_Huh, what? Wait a minute. I'm not on the ledge… _

My feet are dangling in the air. My body freezes in place as I realize there is no foundation beneath me. The only thing connecting me to the tower is Sora's hand.

"S-Sora?"

He pulls me up with a grunt. I land on my back, my chest rising and falling rapidly. Sora leans over me, his blue eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know. What happened?"

"…you blacked out."

"Oh…"

_Wow, that's never happened before. Not here, not where I used to sit every day for nearly a year. What's wrong with me?_

"I…I think I need to sit down."

Sora nods before sitting next to me. His body suddenly tenses as he tilts his head to the side. "Looks like we have company…"

"Huh?" My eyes go in random directions to catch the intruder. My body moves into a relaxed state when I see a row of spiky red hair. "Oh, don't worry. I know him…"

I slowly get into a standing position, prepared to welcome my friend back. I was about to speak when Sora pushed me into the wall. A couple of seconds later, a large silver disk coated red with markings and rings of fire sinks into the ground.

My eyes widened as Sora summoned his Keyblade. I swiftly do the same as Axel walks toward us with a sneer on his face.

"We need to talk…" His eyes burn into me as another chakram pierces through the air.

End of Electronic Journal 6: Day 268

* * *

**I always used to think about how fat Roxas, Axel, and Xion should have gotten from eating all that ice cream. I guess it's just one of the perks of being a nobody.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! The next one will have a little more action in it!**

**Oh, and before I forget. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters/ideas that come with the video games. **

**This is weird. I usually don't forget the disclaimers.**

**Well, I'm only saying it once.**


	7. Unsettling Events

**Chapter 7: Unsettling Events and Prompt Misconceptions**

REBOOTING…

Collecting anonymous data…BEEP

…

…

…

Electronic Journal 7: Day 273

_Huh? I feel like a rock is being pounded into my skull…_

_Where…am I? Is this…am I in the darkness?_

_Wait, what am I saying? _

Hmmm, it feels like I'm…back in the World that Never Was. Everything…looks the same as it did before.

Yep, there's my white chair with the heart shaped foundations forming the legs and backrest. I'm…lying on my bed that's as white as paper.

Next to me are the pale blue walls that make up the room and there's a…window?

Yes! There's a window right next to my bed. Hmmm, I wonder…

I walk up to the opening that gives me a nice view of a dark city shrouded with…is that purple clouds? Up high in the night I can see a moon shaped like a heart. It's glowing purple and orange…and it's almost full.

My body clenches at the sight of it and my arm lifts, as if it's waiting to catch the purple lights that swarm into the air around the grand assemble. My heart is…aching. It's like it wants to rip out of my stomach and fly away into the moon itself.

Agh! It hurts…it really hurts...

"Sora…" _Huh? Why did I say that?_

_Sora…Sora…_

Gah! I feel like I'm forgetting something important. _But, what?_

Okay, calm down, Roxas. Just sit still and you will be able to remember what happened.

Now…where was I…

"_We need to talk." _

_Chakram…pierces the air…_

_A boy with a purple beanie…_

_Deep, ocean blue eyes…_

_The eyes belong to Sora…or was it Kairi? Maybe Xion?_

Ugh, my mind is coming out blank! Darn, what happened?

Let's see…my head does feel kind of funny…

That's right! One of Axel's chakrams hit me in the head! Why would he do that?_ Why that overblown, mindreading, moth-_

Hah, my door is opening! Time to get some answers… "Who's there?"

Huh, it's Axel. Just the guy I wanted to talk to. He better have a good explanation for all of this…

He walks over to me like he's in a trance, his eyes glazed. _Is that…tears? What's wrong with him?_

"Roxas? Y-you're awake…" His eyes take in my body as if he's never seen it before.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I feel really awkward. He just keeps staring at me. _Jeez, how long was I out?_

Axel wipes his face in wonder before looking back at me with a chuckle. "You've been in a coma for four days. We thought you were dead…"

_What? That's strange, it feels like yesterday when I showed Sora the clock tower. Wait a minute! Sora…_

_Oh, man! I forgot all about him! Stupid idiot! _"Oh, oh…dang!"

My friend grabs me and places his hand on my head. "You okay? You're not going into shock are you?"

_Damn, you can read my mind, moron! What do you think is wrong?_ "Where's Sora?"

_Why is he looking me like that? He heard me just fine! _"Don't worry about him. For now, all that matters is that you're safe…"

I growl at him as my body produces a ground breaking shudder. My chest is on fire! I can't explain why but the fact that Sora isn't here…Gah, it burns!

"Tell me where he is! NOW!"

Axel mumbles something incoherent. "I can't…"

_Not good, not good at all. I need to find him. I was supposed to protect him from the organization…_

_Dang, and we had just broken out too!_

My body starts to move viscerally as I tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly, I hear a large 'thump' as something strikes the ground, shaking my bed.

_Wow, how distracting. What was that?_

_Wait…what is he doing on the floor? _"Axel?"

He groans before getting into a sitting position, his green eyes glaring straight into my blue orbs. "You punched me."

_What is he talking about, I didn't- _My fist smashes into his forehead, effectively knocking him out.

_The hell?_ My hands…they're moving on their own…

Darn, my legs are moving too! But I'm not doing anything!

Somebody stop me!

Electronic Journal CUT OFF…

xxXXXXxxXXXXXxxxx

Namine was lying on the ground, her chest heaving in and out slowly. She was running out of time.

_Soon, I'll return to _her _and then I won't be able to fulfill my promise to him. _She frowned as she thought of _him_. The one she had sworn she would protect and the one who rightfully deserved his own life. _Using a single _him_ wasn't bad, right? Besides, technically they're the same person…_

Namine huffed before turning to stare out of her window. "Kingdom Hearts looks pretty ripe. It won't be long now…"

She felt silly talking to herself, but she was past wasting energy on petty insecurities. It didn't really matter since she was the only one present.

It had been a couple of days since Riku had locked her in here. She couldn't help the anger that threatened to overtake the surface, causing her body to flinch as various memories swirled into her head.

But she wasn't mad. _I shouldn't blame him. Everything Riku does is for the good of someone else. He probably thought he was helping me…_

_However, this will put Sora and Roxas in jeopardy. If they aren't fixed then they both will…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when something blasted into her white room. Namine shivered before turning herself around, warily. The sight that welcomed her nearly made her black out.

Riku was soaked from head to toe in darkness, the purple substance swirling all over his legs. Black liquid seemed to be leaking from his body in random intervals and his eyes were a mixed combination of yellow and green. His voice sounded eerie, his soft baritone mixed with ominous snarls and strange croaks.

"Namine…help…"

She shook her head fiercely as tears started falling profusely out of her tightened orbs. "I…I don't know how…"

Riku tilted his head back and roared loudly. "You…will not control me!"

The darkness shot out of him, traveling through the room in crazy zig-zags. It continued to flow effortlessly before crashing out of the window and racing outside in a flourish.

Namine placed her hand over her heart, hoping that the motion would calm it and stop the relentless beating. "Are you…okay?"

Riku moaned painfully. "Ugh…my head feels like cement…"

Namine tried to smile as she walked over to her companion. She froze as she took in his appearance. Before he could say anything, she ran back to the corner of her room and turned her head, glaring obstinately at the corner as her face reddened.

"Namine? Please turn around. I got rid of the darkness, so I…I won't hurt you."

She shook her head, her lips trembling with embarrassment. "Ah…that's not it…"

"Oh, uh…okay…" He chuckled softly, trying to see if it would make his sudden appearance seem less overwhelming.

Namine smiled though her face was still red. "Um…so why did you come back?"

Riku sighed before lifting his hand to scratch his messy hair. He was almost ready to retort when he stared at his body blankly. "Namine? You…why didn't you tell-"

"It's really not that bad! I can still…listen to what you have to say. I won't look!"

Riku couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. "Uh, so you don't mind my lack of attire?"

"Naw, it's no big deal…" A hysterical laugh broke the silence.

"It's alright, Namine. I'll cover up. Just give me a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Right." She shook her head up and down rapidly, the momentum shifting her forehead roughly into the corner of the wall.

A deep chuckle was heard before Namine felt wind shoot past her, indicating that someone had closed the door. A couple of minutes went by as she continued to stare adamantly at the white paint on her walls. Her body was as still as a statue, completely rigid. It didn't change even when Riku reentered the room.

"Okay, you can look now."

She ignored him, tracing the small circular patterns that made up the wood that had been used to build the room. She jumped when she felt a gentle force pressing against her shoulder. Another chuckle was heard, but this time it was right next to her left ear. "Relax."

"Riku! Don't scare me like that!" She glared at him which brought on another round of chuckles. Eventually she was pulled into the infectious stream of joy and started giggling.

Riku gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry. It's just…you're really cute when you get mad."

_Darn, why is he doing this? My face probably looks like a tomato… _"Oh, stop. We wouldn't want Sora to getting jealous now would we?"

Riku sat back, dressed in another organization coat. "But you're not Kairi. You're a completely different person…"

Namine bit her bottom lip as her thoughts turned bitter. "So is Roxas…"

Riku looked at her with a very serious expression. "I know. Look, about what I said earlier…"

"No, you don't have to apologize. I know you were just trying to protect me…"

Riku shook his head. "I do have to apologize. The reason why I trapped you in here is…is because I didn't want you to be taken over by the darkness…"

Namine's eyes widened. "What?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek as he continued to stare into her eyes. "Diz…you didn't notice? He was filled to the brim with darkness. I almost suffocated the day I talked to him…"

Namine lowered her head in shame. "Oh…I wasn't aware."

"Don't worry," He pulled her into a small hug. "I couldn't let you get affected by his dark aura. I could see inklings of it spreading into you. I knew if I didn't get you out soon, your darkness would travel into Sora…"

She smiled softly. _He really does care about him. I should have known… _"So, Diz isn't mad at me?"

"He was very discouraged but he's not a violent man. He befriended King Mickey after all…" Riku sighed before turning away from the special nobody. "We fought. There was…so much negative energy…I was scared that I wouldn't be able to control it…"

Namine stared at Riku in shock. "You absorbed it?"

He nodded. "I could barely walk with it festering in my body. I was hoping that you would be able to reach my mind and help me fight it, but…I should have known the darkness would be too much…"

Namine shook her head. "I should have done more."

"It doesn't matter. Now it's out there…" He stared out at her window with a solemn expression. "If we don't do something soon someone else will lose their heart. Then this city will start to attract heartless. If that happens those beings won't hesitate to come after Sora!"

In a flash, the older teen had summoned his Keyblade. It was black and shaped like a crescent moon. It resembled a sword more than anything else. The hilt was a mixture of dark and purple with a silver chain attached to the end.

Namine swiftly went into a standing position, clenching her fists close to her chest. "I'm coming with you. I'll be able to fix Sora if you take me to him."

Riku nodded before reaching out his free hand towards her. "Okay, hop onto my back."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the window is our exit!"

Namine smiled before jumping onto Riku as if she were preparing for a piggy back ride. He then took in a deep breath before jumping out of their 'exit', causing the girl behind him to yelp playfully as they landed in the trees…

xxxxXXXXXxxXXXXxx

Regaining Connection with Subject…

…

…

Electronic Journal 7 Continued: Day 273

Hah, home sweet home…

Okay, not really. I'm just trying to come up with things to think about as my body leads me…wherever it's taking me…

Oh, you expected me to still be freaking out? Well, I'm past that.

Just going with the flow…

Ooh, look a mirror! That's the most interesting thing I've seen since I started this little adventure.

_Huh? When did I get back in my organization clothes? Does that mean they've accepted me back?_

I glare at the mirror with a look of confusion. _Wait…that's not me…_

"Sora?" I slam my fist into the reflective glass. It shatters instantly, the pieces fly by me splitting my skin open, a razor cutting into flesh…

I groan loudly as I place my hands on my flaming cheeks. _What was that? My hair isn't brown, and I certainly don't smile like that…_

I push my fingers into my hair, feeling the spikes curl upward in a fiery embrace. _Nope, that's definitely my hair. Sora's splits out sideways like a volcano erupting…_

_Was it my imagination? We do look kind of similar…disregarding the head of course…_

After my catastrophic encounter with the mirror, my body decides to lead me into the meeting hall.

It looks exactly the way it always does, with chairs ranging from the top of the ceiling to a couple of feet on the ground. The only difference is a set of white bars fixed together to form a silver box. In the middle stands a lone figure with a dark red robe and baggy red pants. His shirt has a large heartless symbol on it.

For some reason, my heart clenches and twists in my chest as I'm forced to walk closer to this person. _This…feels familiar. I know him…_

I grasp the bars tightly as my body starts to shudder. I feel puffs of air coming from my new companion. As I stare at him, my heart slowly begins to unclench. "Hello?"

The figure glances at me, his hood hiding his features. "Ro..xas…"

_So I do know him! _

My body tenses as my Keyblade suddenly appears beside me. I raise the blade high and strike at the prison. It breaks on impact, the bars disintegrating in a column of light. The person flinches before turning away from me. "Shouldn't…be…with others?"

_What? I didn't get any of that. _Yet, I'm moving forward, as if I completely understand him. My mouth begins to move, my voice a soft monotone. "Don't worry, I won't leave you…"

_The hell? Did that just really come out of my mouth? I would never say something as sappy as that!_

The person in front of me lowers his head, his shoulders are shaking. "Betrayal…want…hurt me?"

_Again, more nonsense. He can't be who I think he is. Is he?_ I prove myself wrong again when I lift his hood and reveal brown, bulky spikes and blue eyes into thin air.

_Well, if it isn't the idiot. Hah, I should have known… _"Sora! Man, am I glad to see you."

Okay… That didn't come out exactly how I wanted to say it, but I'll take it.

He looks at me desperately, his eyes filled with pain. "You…hurt me?"

_What? I wouldn't dare! Well, not yet anyway… _"You're safe with me."

Ugh, I'm starting to get annoyed. _That's not what I wanted to say! Well, if it makes him feel better…ergh…_

Sora closes his eyes, as if he's afraid I'm going to hit him. "Please…don't…"

_What's wrong with him? I don't look angry, do I?_

_Hmmm, I wonder how I'm going to convince him…Ooh, I know!_

I quickly grab his face and kiss him firmly on the lips. _There, that should d-_

_Wait a minute…_

_WHAT!_

End of Electronic Journal 7: Day 273

* * *

**Done! **

**Ha ha, I've been waiting so long to get this out! Finally, I get to use the computer.**

**Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Battles for the Heart

**Chapter 8: Battles for the Heart**

End of Electronic Journal 7: Day 273

Project SORA at 51% Completion…

Axel growled before pushing himself up off the ground. _That brat! He's going to get me booted for sure._

The red head placed his hands on his forehead, his brow hardening as he tried to open up his mind to receive the troublemaker's thoughts.

He frowned. _That's strange. All I'm getting is static. That's never happened before…_

_Guess I'll have to try harder._ He scrunched up his face again, putting all his energy into receiving his friend's mental waves. It was starting to get clearer and the pyro maniac could hear voices seeping into his head…

"Ugh…no! Please…don't do this!"

"What did I ever do to you guys? Where's Roxas?"

"Please! Please make it stop!"

"Help!"

Axel gasped, clutching his head as an earsplitting scream slammed into his mental eardrums. _That's not Roxas! What's going on? I shouldn't be able to hear his thoughts._

He couldn't help the swear words that started pouring out of his mouth as the scream continued. Axel coughed loudly, his body twisting on the ground as the sound started tearing him up from the inside out. _I-I can't shut it out! Argh, I'm going to die if this keeps up!_

He opened his eyes wildly, noticing specks of blood lying on the floor beside him. _Is that mine? Ugh, have…to do something…_

With a grimace, Axel managed to summon one of his chakrams into his left hand. His arm was shaking badly, his feet twitching in random intervals as the cacophonous sound went up an octave in his weary head. _Have to end…this. Now!_

With the last of his strength, he smashed the chakram into the base of his forehead. The screaming was instantly cut off as his eyes closed, welcoming the descent to oblivion…

xxxXXXXxxXXXXxxxx

"Namine? Are you okay?" Riku stared up at his friend while resisting the urge to chuckle.

She smiled at him, her tangled legs drenched with twigs and leaves. Her body was currently stuck in a grand oak.

Her hair was dangling with the breeze as she looked at him from upside down, her face flushed. "Yeah…"

"Can you get down?"

She nodded slowly, trying her best to pull out her legs from the grasping twigs. "I'll be down in a-MOMENT!"

Her pitch went up sharply as her body instantly fell towards the ground, her hands and legs waving rapidly from side to side.

Riku calmly walked towards the spot and lifted his arms up. She fell into him, her body fitting perfectly in his toned arms. She panted softly, holding onto him tightly as if he were holding her over a cliff.

"It's okay, you're safe now."

She shook her head, clutching him hard enough to leave imprints. He sighed before shifting her into a standing position. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were afraid of heights."

"Let's just move forward. Shall we?" She ended the sentence with a nervous laugh before heading out of the forest, her back as rigid as a statue. Her body shifted into a walk that could only be described as a poor impersonation of a penguin.

Riku smiled softly before grabbing her shoulder. "Next time, let me know if you're uncomfortable with something. We could have easily walked out of the mansion."

"Naw, it was nothing. I'll be fine." Namine gave him a sheepish grin before moving her sore body into a sprint. "Come on! That giant heartless isn't going to defeat itself."

Riku smirked before matching her pace. "Right, and who's going to do most of the fighting?"

Namine shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll still be there cheering you on!"

"Actually, it would probably be better for you to get to the Castle. When I checked the computer it located him somewhere inside the premises. The Organization must have him."

"How am I supposed to get in there?"

Riku stared at her for a couple of minutes. "I'm not sure, but perhaps I could give you a cloak. You're about the size of Roxas so you might be able to fool them long enough to reach Sora. I could create a portal that could transport you close to him."

Namine gasped. "Wait, wouldn't it be bad for me to travel in a portal of darkness? I could be overtaken…"

Riku shook his head. "No, not with the portals I'm creating. It's only to take you there. There's no return trip."

She clenched her fists after he let out the sentence, her heart stilled with determination. "Alright, I'll do it."

He looked at her hardened features with concern. "You sure?"

"Yes. I have to make up for my mistakes. No matter what happens to me, Sora will remember who he is," She stared at him desperately. "…and you."

Riku gave her a soft smile. "Thank you."

He quickly glanced at his wrist watch, twisting a small dial. "Sora's nearly ready to merge so we'll have to do this quick. Don't worry too much when you reach the castle, I'm already sending word for assistance…"

"Good. Do you have an extra cloak?"

Riku smirked before pulling off his in one motion. Namine squealed, shoving her arm against her eyes. "R-Riku!"

He laughed. "I've got clothes underneath, I swear!"

She huffed before accepting his dark attire. "You're mean."

His green eyes twinkled mischievously before he spoke. "Tell Sora that he needs to hurry up and get better before I come to fix him myself!"

Before she could retort a dark, streaming circle enveloped her legs. She plunged deeper into the ground before the portal wrapped around her head in a hugging embrace.

xxxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

REBOOTING

…

…

…

Electronic Journal 8: Day 273

This is impossible! I can't even come up with anything sarcastic to say to combat this world of injustice.

I kissed Sora! Dang it!

_What is wrong with me?_

As my mind exploded in panic mode, my body continued to stay pressed to the moron. My hands were now in his hair and I could feel my mouth brushing over his soft lips.

_Wait, am I still doing it? Gah!_

I forcefully pulled myself away, trying to ignore the massive pain the movement produced. My heart started aching the moment I left his lips. My body was starting to shudder again and I could feel something hammering behind my eyes.

_What the heck? I can't stay away from him? Screw this!_

I collapsed into myself, falling towards the floor with a large crack. My hands were at my waist and my side was starting to protest thanks to the unnatural position I was in. I couldn't prevent the large moan that escaped from my mouth. "Oh…this hurts so bad…"

I glared at one of my hands. _That's…weird. It's…shimmering. _

_Like it's underneath the water…_

My body shook again as a gloved hand touched my shoulder. "Must…not…get close. Don't…want…" He paused for a second, as if he forgot what he wanted to say. "…Ro..xas…to go away."

I stared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean? Are you trying to merge with me?"

Sora stammered, his eyebrows scrunching together. "…no. Not…want."

"Is there something wrong with you? Did they do something to your voice?" I glanced at my hands while asking the question. _Huh, they look normal now…_

Sora frowned. "Hurts…to talk." He clutched his throat, as if to emphasize the point. "Mind…also fuzzy. Work…get better."

My eyes widened as I got into a sitting position. Now that he was standing next to me, it didn't hurt as much. _Darn, I'm going to have to follow him forever if I don't want to collapse again…_

"So…you work for the Organization now?" My tone sounded incredulous. It didn't seem likely that he would be willing to participate in Xemnas's plans. _Did they torture him into joining?_

"Not…member. Fighter…" His voice broke off into rough fits of coughing. His body went into spasms as he coughed, his back hunching forward like a sideways C.

I sighed before pressing my hand against his back to steady him. "If it hurts that much don't talk. I'll figure this out…somehow."

He gave me a sad smile. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. None of this is your fault." _Well, I'm not really sure about that. But it's not like I'm going to tell him that!_

I took in a better view of his red outfit. The heartless symbol on his shirt was outlined in black, contrasting with all the redness in his cloak and pants.

I froze as I realized what he had to do for 'work'. "Are they making you fight heartless?"

Sora's eyes hardened, his teeth clenched. Suddenly, he was shouting in my face. "I have to fight them! Destroy them all until there are none left standing!"

His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking with rage. I would have backed away, but my body wouldn't let me. I blinked rapidly. "Uh, okay. Wasn't trying to make you mad…"

He shook his head, his face going back into a dull stupor as his hands fell towards his sides. "Sorry…hate…black beings. Must…kill them all…don't want….to talk…bout them."

I nodded, bobble head style. "Don't worry. I got the message."

_Ugh, he's really messed up. Whatever they did to him, it must have been brutal._ I frowned, staring at my hands again. _Not like I should be surprised. Xemnas won't stop until we all become complete beings. A noble pursuit when done right, but his plan has become unorthodox. He must be getting impatient…_

_Ah, what do I care anyway? I don't work for him anymore._

"Let's just leave." I tugged on Sora's arms, but he had shifted into a statue again. He wouldn't move an inch!

"No…must stay."

"What are you saying? We need to go, now!" I had the mind to drag him but before I could even attempt a bunch of popping noises started assaulting my senses.

_What the heck?_ My face turned as fast as a bullet as portals of darkness started appearing all around us, dropping in dozens of soldier heartless and dusks.

Someone started chuckling above us. "Roxas, glad you could join us."

I growled at the powerful nobody above us. "S-Superior?"

Xemnas smiled at me, as if he were actually happy to see me. _Heh, like the stupid bastard actually cares…_

"I'm very happy that you decided to come back to us, thirteen. Two heads are better than one, or so the sang goes…"

I snarled as my Keyblade flashed into my clenched fists. "You can't make me stay here. I'll just find a way to leave again!"

He had the nerve to laugh at me. "Why, you can barely walk when you're three feet away from the keybearer. Don't get to sad, though. Pretty soon one of you will be gone from this world…"

Sora stiffened next to me. "Don't…want that. No…one…should go away."

Xemnas shrugged, his voice devoid of emotion. "Poor boy, doesn't understand the gifts he's been given. Well, I'll leave you two to your work."

He immediately disappeared in a portal of darkness as more heartless started dropping out in a popcorn-like fashion. I glared at the enemies around me, trying to come up with a battle strategy. "Alright, I'll take the three dozen on the right. You can have the ones on the left…"

I looked back over to my companion to make sure he wasn't dazing out. His head was bent, the chocolate spikes covering up his eyes. He started laughing, a high sounding noise of insanity. _What in the world?_

He looked at me then, his eyes so pale that it almost made them look white. A violent looking smirk spread across his face.

I nearly squeaked when a humongous (no joke, it had to be at least ten feet long) Keyblade flared into his hand. It was completely black. The teeth had streaks of gold on them.

He smiled at the heartless around us, as if he rejoiced in their presence. "Ha ha, they actually brought them here? These monsters will pay!"

I jumped as he swung his Keyblade in an arc. The tip of it almost pierced my side. He ran towards the hoard of heartless, striking about twenty of them down with one swing. I backed away from him slowly. I made it about ten feet before pain rushed up to my chest, causing me to bend over.

I gasped as I heard the sound of creatures being crunched. My eyes roamed the room intently as I watched more heartless pop out in groups of three and four.

The numbers didn't seem to bother Sora, though. Instead, he smiled wider and brought his body in a frontward tailspin, effectively destroying fifteen more heartless.

All I could do was stay on the ground as he continued to pummel the beings in an endless cycle, his laughter bouncing all over the walls and pounding against my face…

Electronic Journal CUT OFF… 

xxxXXXxxXXXxxx

Riku swore as he saw people running away from the sandlot. _Well, it looks like I found the heartless. Time to get this over with…_

He stepped into the opening, calmly going into an offensive stance. The heartless had morphed into some strange combination of a horse and an octopus, growling loudly.

"Well, you're a nasty one. Have any last requests?" Riku smirked before bringing his Keyblade up.

The creature didn't answer him. It favored the dramatic approach, coming towards him while trailing fire across the air and ground. The air was starting to heat up around him just because of how close he was to the thing.

Riku smiled grimly. "Guess not."

He started running, jumping into the air and forcing his Keyblade through the ugly creature's head. The heartless snarled before forming into two beings, effectively causing him to crash towards the ground. He was able to use his momentum to turn the movement into a roll, getting back up on his feet in less than five seconds.

Furrowing his brow, he shouted out a spell. "Fire!"

Flames blossomed from his Keyblade, twisting and curving inward like two dragons flying in formation. The flames locked onto the beast, causing it to crash to the ground in a big heap.

Riku threw his weapon at the creature, the Keyblade spiraling into the creature before pulling back towards his hand. He jumped high into the air, pointing out his free hand as the heartless shimmered. "Light!"

Bright streams of white and yellow pushed out of his hand and entered the creature, causing it to explode. A huge purple heart begin rising into the air, spinning as it headed toward the similar moon above. Riku frowned as he watched the item travel into the air. _The town is saved, but I'm still helping the enemy here…_

Riku froze, moving his head back and forth as he recalled various moments of the battle in his head. _Darn, the heartless split into two! I only defeated one! Where did the other one go?_

He clenched his fists as he looked at the pearl, white castle in the distance. _It sacrificed part of itself as a distraction. How could I miss that?_

Fuming, Riku went into a sprint as he headed towards the castle. _Have to reach it before it finds Sora…_

xxxXXXXXxxXXXXxxx

Axel blinked slowly as he took in his surroundings. _Ugh, I'm still in his room. _

The pyro-crazed member squared his shoulders, looking at the empty bed across from him with a frown. He squinted his eyes shut, preparing to try to connect with the kid's thoughts. However, he stopped himself when he remembered the endless amount of screaming that tormented him earlier.

_Damnit! Looks like I'll have to find him the traditional way._ He huffed before going into a nonchalant pose, walking lightly out of the room.

He wrinkled his noise as he sensed movement down below. _Guess they're making the keybearer fight again. Worthless kid…_

He flinched as the relentless barging continued. In actuality, he hated being present for one of the kid's…heartless beating sessions. Sure, the keybearer was powerful but the crazed look in his eyes…

It was starting to freak the pyromaniac out. _He just looks too much like Roxas_. He frowned as the thought twirled around in his brain, refusing to leave him alone.

_I wonder where Roxas is now. I better find him soon and convince him to stay. Xemnas won't let him get out of this… _

He was walking down one of the hallways when he noticed someone in a dark cloak heading his way.

Axel froze, taking in the figure's size. "Hey, you!"

The person flinched, obviously surprised to see him there. "Yes?"

Axel narrowed his eyes as he played back the person's voice. _It's not Roxas. But…I'm pretty sure I've heard that voice before…_

_But…it can't be… _"Xion?"

The person jumped again before settling into a more relaxed position. "Yes, it's me."

_Hmmm, better test her._ "What's Roxas favorite ice cream flavor?"

He could see her smile beneath the hood. "Sea salt of course."

Axel gave her a small nod. "Okay, I'm convinced." _For now…_

She smiled before tilting her head to the side, sensing the battle taking place below them. "Do you know where Roxas is?"

"Actually, no. Trying to find him now."

"I've really missed him. I felt so sad," her bottom lip trembled, "…leaving him behind. I was unstable…but Saix fixed me."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Now why would he do that?"

She smiled at him sadly before pulling her hood down, revealing dark hair that ended at her neck. "I almost disappeared that day…but remnants of my heart still remained. Saix knew that if he could fix me then Roxas would come back to the Organization."

He shrugged. "Guess that makes sense…"

"So, where's Sora?"

Axel frowned. "You knew he was here?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't want a member in the dark, now would we? Is he down there?"

Axel sighed. "Yeah. Fighting…as he usually does these days…"

Xion's face hardened into a look of determination. "Can I see him?"

"Probably not. It's very dangerous to be around him right now. He kind of can't control himself when he's around the heartless."

Something flashed in the girl's eyes but it was gone before Axel could analyze the emotion behind it. "I don't care if it's dangerous or not. I should practice. That way Saix will see that it wasn't a mistake to bring me back here!"

Axel turned his head away with a grimace. "Roxas would kill me if I allowed you to get hurt. Just stay here and wait. He should be done in a few hours…"

Suddenly the little girl pounced on him, nearly knocking him down to the ground. "Please, Axel! I have to prove myself! Please let me go!"

Axel growled as Xion's blue eyes pierced into him. _Dang it!_ "Fine, but you will stay next to me. Got it?"

Xion smiled at him, her joy seeping all over him in an awkward embrace. "It's memorized!"

_Since when does she say that? Something feels off about this…_ Axel sighed before making a portal…

xxxXXXXXxxXXXxxx

Regaining Connection with Subject…

…

Electronic Journal 8 Continued: Day 273

I stared at him as he continued to fight the heartless. _This is insane. He's been at this for hours. Yet, he doesn't stop for a second. Not even to take a breath…_

I frowned as Sora did a backflip onto a rather large dusk, the creature sinking into the ground in a dark grey puddle. _I don't remember him being this good either…_

_Something definitely happened in the past four days…_

_Ugh, not knowing anything is driving me crazy! _

I squeezed my hands together, the knuckles turning white from the strain. "Darn it, Axel."

Sora turned his face giving me a harsh look as he slammed his fist into a weird flying heartless. "What's eating you?"

I growled at him. "Oh, so now you can talk. Can you sing too?"

He smiled at me. "Funny way to respond to the person that saved your life…"

_Saved my life? Please. _I smirked. "Yeah, like that would ever happen."

He smiled at me again, though this time it looked very…cold. He placed his foot down on a shadow, effectively squashing it. "Hmmmm, let's see…oh, yeah! Back at the tower when you were about to fall into oblivion…" He chuckled darkly, his eyes never leaving my face.

"That doesn't count!" I fumed, my hands trembling. _Oh how I'd love to strangle you right now…_

"Roxas…why do you even try? We both know what you want so why don't you just come and take it!" He blasted fire behind him, cutting down five more heartless.

My breath hitched as I stared at him. "…what?"

Sora's smile grew as he glared at me. He held his hand out towards me, waving the fingers back and forth mockingly. "Don't act dumb now. Fight me like you've always wanted to."

I stood to my feet, gripping my Keyblade tightly. "No. I'll fight you when I'm ready to, not when you tell me!"

Sora shrugged. "Right now or later, doesn't matter. We both know the truth now so why don't you stop pretending!"

"I'm not pretending to do anything! Who gave you that stupid idea?" I rushed over to one of the heartless and bashed it right in between its eyes. I had to let my frustration out in some form. _He's not getting to me that easily…_

"You know what, I'm not even going to comment on that!"

_Wow, he's really upset about this? Why didn't he say any of this before?_ "If you hated me this much than why were you just standing there when I first came in?"

His voice sounded a little less harsh when he replied. "I don't hate you…" The response was followed by a loud 'thunk' before a shadow smashed into the dusk I was in the middle of fighting.

_Show off. _"Just tell me what happened."

"You know what happened. You won, okay? I work for the Organization now, just like you."

I growled as I hit an incoming bomb. "I never wanted that! I was trying to run away from the Organization! Do you think I would have put up with your dumb disguises if I had wanted to lead you back here?"

Sora frowned while using his hand to keep a heartless shaped like a gorilla from clawing at his face. "You knew who Axel was and let him capture us."

"I was bonked on the head! I don't remember anything about that fight!" I glared at the massive amount of heartless around me. All this shouting was starting to zap at my strength. I could feel my hands lowering, struggling to keep my Keyblade up in a blocking position.

His blue eyes bored into mine as he ran up next to me. "You're telling the truth?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I smirked. "If you think I'm lying now than you are even more stupid than I thought…"

Sora sighed. "Once these heartless disappear…I won't be back for a while. Wait for me, alright?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I was about to retort when he pushed me away as an avalanche of heartless appeared out of nowhere. He blasted out of the pile as if they were nothing but toys, the savage grin was back on his face.

_He's acting, _I realized as his face went into a look of insanity. I glared at him as he continued to fight, maniacal laughter entering the area every now and then.

_Wait, so was he acting when I first met him in the cage? That means…_ I cursed as blood rushed into my cheeks, making them heat up. _Damn! I will not think about that!_

My eyes zeroed in on a portal appearing five feet away. I gasped as I saw Axel and a very familiar raven head enter the premises. _No way! Someone pinch me because what I'm seeing can't be real…_

My voice stuttered wildly as the duo headed towards me. "X-Xion?"

She smiled sadly at me as dark colors started drenching out of her hair. Suddenly, all the colors raced past me, combining with a shadow that was attacking Sora. _The hell?_

I looked back at her. Her hair was now blond and it traveled down her shoulders. I jumped, my voice cracking from both surprise and disbelief. "Traitor!"

She glared at me. "My name is Namine."

Axel was glaring at the _traitor_ too, his green eyes wide with confusion and fury. _How did she sneak past him? Man, you keep surprising me Axel…_

I snarled. "What are you doing here?"

She stepped forward, rubbing her hands together. "I'm here to fix Sora…and you."

My eyes narrowed. "Like I'm going to believe that."

Axel glanced from me and back to the girl, irritation plain on his face. "You two know each other?"

She smiled. "You could say that."

I face palmed. _I don't have time for this. I need to get Sora to blab before he turns...well, however he was before._

_Almost all the heartless are gone. I'd better hurry…_

Sora walked back over towards me, the savage smile slipping as he noticed our two guests. He stared intently at Namine. "Do I know you?"

Her smile grew wider. "It's so good to finally see you! Now I can finally finish fixing your memories."

Both me and Sora gasped, our responses coming out in unison. "What?"

She was about to continue speaking when we all suddenly fell onto the floor as something blasted into the room.

This heartless was humongous…and extremely ugly. Like a dog and a horse tied together…or something.

Sora glared at the thing before bringing his Keyblade up above his head in a pose. Axel snarled, his chakrams glowing brightly in his hands while fire danced around him in oval circles. Namine was backing away, her eyes widening.

I sighed before holding my Keyblade out towards the beast. _Humph, can't believe it had to come now. It's too much of a coincidence…_

_Either that or I'm just being paranoid. _

_Whatever, I hate getting interrupted…_

I smirked as the beast roared loudly. "Let's make this quick…"

End of Electronic Journal 8: Day 273

* * *

**Wow, I didn't expect this to come out so long! **

**Whoo! Well it sure was a blast to write!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Obtaining what was Lost

**Chapter 9: Obtaining what was Lost…**

Riku grimaced as he saw the gigantic heartless enter the castle from afar. _I'm not going to make it in time!_

He pushed his body to the limit, running as fast as his legs could carry him while holding his Keyblade in a defensive pose. He knew just showing up at the Organization's front door step was asking for a fight.

The adrenaline seeping through his veins gave him enough energy to reach the entryway to the Castle. He wasn't surprised to see a figure in a cloak waiting for him. "Your journey stops right here!"

Riku smirked. "Wouldn't you love that?" He quickly shot a blast of light at the Organization member, but the man easily evaded his attack while pulling out a couple of purple lances in the process.

The member smiled evilly, the lances swarming around him in a shield made up of swords and wind. "I'll give you one more chance to leave before I wipe your corpse across the wall."

Riku scoffed, ignoring the threat as he jumped high into the air. He aimed a low blow towards Xaldin's face, but the man was quick enough to block the attack.

"Fool! You won't pass me so easily."

The teen narrowed his bright, green eyes. "I guess I better step it up…"

Xaldin growled before bringing eight lances up in a direct attack, the spears shooting forth in anticipation of eating into Riku's arms. The lances barely got far when Riku slammed his blade against the incoming attack, causing the spears to lose their momentum and scramble loosely into the air.

Xaldin was left to block with three lances as the teen went on the offensive, hitting with quick combos that exuded precision and power.

Riku smiled as he felt the older man's body give way. "Seems like you're out of practice."

Xaldin snarled before bringing his hand up to punch the arrogant teen in the gut. However, he missed completely and fell to the side.

Riku was about to strike him when he suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. A large lance was poking out of his arm and abdomen. He gritted his teeth as the pain started spreading across his other sore muscles. _Darn, I didn't see those!_

Xaldin slowly got up into a more suitable position as his lances started flying back around him like a group of bees. "You should just give up. We already have the keybearer and soon Kingdom Hearts will be complete. You don't stand a chance against Xemnas…"

Riku huffed loudly, clenching his fists. "Even if my odds are slim, I'll take them…" He groaned before going into a standing position. "I'm not leaving Sora to the likes of you!"

The Lances went back towards him as his enemy's taunts rang in his ears. "I have no choice but to finish you right now! This will put you out of your misery!"

Riku brought his Keyblade up to block the ascending spears, bringing it around in circles to throw the weapons off their previous trajectory. With a low grunt he ran up to the intimidating member and swiftly sliced his blade through the man's chest before stabbing him in the leg.

Xaldin swore while spitting bits of darkness out onto the pavement as his body collapsed onto the ground. "Why…you…"

Riku knocked the member mercilessly on the head, effectively cutting of the man's spiteful response. He turned his head to the side, taking in the large castle doors in front of him. _Hang on, Sora… _

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxxx

Namine couldn't help the trembles that ran through her small frame as the Heartless approached them. The boys were already going into battle poses, ready to charge in at any moment.

She glanced at Sora, frowning at his sudden eagerness to fight. _He's different from when I examined him before. This is not good. At this rate, he'll complete the merge with none of his memories intact…_

She flinched at the sound of Roxas' voice, cold and deadly in the wide expansive room. "Let's make this quick…"

_He sounds a little on edge too. I have to fix this fast before they_- Her inner monologue was cut off when a shot of darkness nearly clipped her on the left cheek.

She could feel Axel's green eyes cutting into her as his harsh voice brought her back to reality. "You need to get out of here!"

Namine shook her head. "I can't leave. I have to stay with them!"

She yelped lightly as he pushed her away, another blast of darkness nearly toasted her on the spot. "Damn! You better go or else I'll make you!"

She huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm staying here."

Axel grunted before running back to the main battle. "Just don't do anything stupid!"

_Like I'm not doing that right now…_ She realized the gravity of the situation she was in. But right now the most important thing she could do was stay by Sora and Roxas. It would turn out a lot worse in the long run if she lost them.

_There's no turning back now. I have to finish what I started. I hope your reinforcements get here soon, Riku…_

xxXXXXXxxxXXXXxx

Axel was currently blowing off a lot of steam as he attacked the gigantic heartless with enough ferocity to burn down an entire city. He hated being fooled, by Namine no less.

Perhaps it also had to do with the beating he took from the blond idiot earlier, but if he was being honest with himself that wasn't the major issue.

_How could he choose the keybearer over me? I thought he hated the guy!_ Axel fumed as he took another swipe at the heartless, fire swirling with each blow.

He really didn't care whether he would get in trouble for aiding the two in defeating the wretched existence. All he wanted was to get this battle over with so that he could corner the blonde, and perhaps beat some sense into him as well. _Stupid kid doesn't know who he's dealing with…_

As the violent assault continued, the red head couldn't help staring a little closer at Sora. Though the kid's attacks seemed more brutal and wild, there was an aura of control surrounding the brunette. _Did the process even work? He doesn't seem that crazy to me? I wonder…_

He continued to study the boy, growing more suspicious as the battle became more intense. _He's perfectly fine. I guess Xemnas's new technique didn't really affect him at all. He must have been faking it…_

Axel glared as his lips turned down into a frown. "Guess that doesn't really surprise me. I knew it wouldn't be that easy…"

As he thought over the idea a sudden burst of purple flames pushed him to the ground, dancing across his chest and knees.

"Axel!" His heart sped up at the way the blonde said his name. _Darn, pull it together!_

He opened his eyes lazily to be faced with a rather aggressive glare being shot towards his face. "What do you think you're doing? Quit fooling around and focus!"

Axel couldn't help but chuckle at Roxas' tone. "Really? You're telling me what to do?"

His chuckling was cut short when he felt a fist slam into his face. _The hell? I'm getting tired of this… _

Roxas was snarling at him. "Get yourself together! I can't take losing you in a stupid battle like this! Not now…"

Axel shrugged. "Why so worried? It's not like we're losing…"

"I better not catch you drifting into space again. I already have to deal with that ten times over with Sora!"

Axel chuckled again. "Alright. Now quit being a jerk and get back to the fight. Don't want to leave all the work to Sora now do we?"

He laughed even more when he heard the blonde's response…

xxxXXXXXxxXXXxx

REBOOTING…

…

…

…

Electronic Journal 9: Day 273

_Why did everyone decide to go to moronville today?_ "Shut up!" This is the only response I waste on Axel's pathetic comment before running back to the ugly heartless.

_And he has the nerve to laugh at me. Why did he have to be an idiot today? Why, Axel, why?_

It's like everything is bursting at the seams! Namin-I mean, the traitor was recently pretending to be my best friend (Who is dead by the way!), Sora is acting like a sadistic idiot (Not surprising really…), and Axel is dozing off during a heartless fight!

I feel like my head is spinning on sharp pins of steel, and all these explosive obstacles aren't helping!

All I can do is bash my frustration into this heartless, which, unfortunately, hasn't backed down from our attacks. _Why's this thing so strong? Was it cooped up in a closet or something? There's no way a heartless looking like _that_ can have so much energy!_

My body is really starting to feel like lead. All this fighting is making me dizzy, and my muscles are aching for some rest.

Of course, Sora just keeps on fighting like a maniac. He's not even sweating!

Sometimes, I really hate irony. I also hate karma, because in all honesty we all know that crap doesn't work!

I fling my Keyblade out in a deadly attack of light. Small vortexes sprout from the sides as it sails through the air. It makes an incredible dent, but the heartless just reforms itself. The wound is healed a couple seconds after my Keyblade returns to my hand.

_Screw this! We aren't getting anywhere! If this keeps up we'll all be too tired to fight…_

My breath comes out in layered pants as my body slumps forward from fatigue. _Ugh, I don't know if I can make another step without crashing. Ah…_

"Heal!"

The voice blasts into my ears before my body is engulfed in a green torrent of light. My body instantly rejoices in the pleasure soaking my skin and my muscles suddenly mold together in a refreshing embrace.

My energy returns sharply, lifting my body back into a standing position. I glance to the side and see Sora smiling at me. His eyes light up for the briefest of seconds, boring into my blue orbs with something akin to compassion. Then his eyes darken and he goes off yelling at the beast once more.

I blinked rapidly. _Dang it, Sora! Stop doing me favors!_

I sighed as an unwelcome sense of guilt rises into my chest. I frown before pushing the feelings away, preparing to shoot more light at the stupid thing.

A spell nearly makes it past my lips when someone blasts into the room.

His attire is shredded and dirty. Blood marks the attire near the waist and legs. His hair is silver…shining brightly enough to rival the moon's white embrace at night. His green eyes look like hell, as if he's fought a hundred heartless and then some.

_Riku? What's he doing here?_ I furrow my brow as I remember the fight I had with the annoying teen long ago.

His eyes zoom in on Sora. His mouth is hanging open like a fish, like he's having trouble breathing.

_Wait, he's here for Sora! He's going to take him away!_ The thought somehow makes me angry. My hands tighten around my Keyblade dangerously, enough to strain the muscles around my knuckles.

His voice only irritates me further as he shouts. "Sora!"

What happens next zooms over me so fast that I'm sure if I blinked I would have missed it.

His green eyes were open wide in shock, rolling over his friend with a look that I can only describe as desperate.

Sora's eyes had been opened up as well, but I wasn't able to read the emotion behind it. He muttered out something to low for me to hear, but from the way his lips moved I can only guess that he had called out Riku's name in response.

And then, the moment was broken by reality.

The heartless shoots a wad of darkness at Sora. It crushes him against the wall before he slams into the ground. His body isn't moving.

I don't know why but the room was suddenly a lot colder after that.

Riku's shaking. His body staggers forward in something that reminds me of a death march.

He screams. The sound carries across the room engulfing all of us in its reign of terror. The heartless squeals before it races around Riku, growing smaller and smaller as the sound continues.

I have to place my hands over the sides of my face just to see straight. _Why do my ears always have to suffer?_

The heartless completely disappears along with the boy calling to it. Riku is gone…

A wave of understanding passes through me as I finally shift into a relaxed position. _He saved us. He took the heartless away along with its darkness…_

I frowned before staring at Sora's body huddled on the ground. _He did it to protect him…_

A stab of envy cuts into my heart as I clenched my teeth. I know it's wrong to feel angry towards him, but with the way Axel's acting and the death of Xion…

My mind works in a series of images as a different kind of pain cuts into my chest. I felt so lonely in that instant, it was almost enough to make me shed a tear. Almost.

I worked hard to stop the jealousy from gaining much ground as I walked over to the lucky moron. His face looked pale.

_Dang it!_ I glared anxiously at him as Namine and Axel walked over from behind me. "Will he be okay?"

Namine pressed her palms to his head. "I don't know. He's knocked out cold…"

"Well, we need to wake him up! He has some explaining to do."

"Roxas! He needs some time to recover! He's been fighting nonstop ever sense I got here. Who knows how much damage he's received…" Her eyes roam over him, worry etched all over her face making her look ten years older.

Axel grumbled beside me. "He's definitely messed up. Even his thoughts are out of whack."

_Wait, his thoughts?_ I gawked at the pyromaniac. "You can read his mind?"

Axel shrugged. "Well, it happened the last time I tried to reach you. It was torture…"

Before I could interrogate him, Namine got to him first. "Could you do it again?"

He groaned at her statement while I pierced her inwardly with arrows. _What kind of question is that? He just said it hurts, idiot! _

Axel was looking at Sora with…I don't know. Pity? "I guess I could try."

Rage blossomed inside my chest as I questioned this ludicrous suggestion. "Are you insane? Why does he need do that anyway?"

Namine sighed. "I just need a quick assessment. It will give me a place to start at least…"

_Humph, it better. If Axel gets hurt at all I'm kicking her out of here! _

I forced myself into a sitting position as the fire-obsessed red head placed his hands on Sora's forehead. Right below his crazy brown spikes…

End of Electronic Journal 9: Day 273

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the support! **

**I've had a lot of fun writing this story, and a major part of the process has been listening to all of your advice and feedback along the way!**

**I'm very grateful. **

**I was going to make this chapter much longer but I feel good ending it here. Don't want to overload you guys...**


	10. A few days before

**We're going to be going inside Sora's head a lot in this chapter.**

**Just thought I'd give a good warning, don't want people getting too confused…**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A few days before…**

To say that he was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Axel wasn't one to feel bothered by such trivial emotions, but…

He really, really didn't want to get yelled at again. _Kid almost killed me last time…_

It didn't matter. He was willing to give it another go if it meant fixing Roxas.

His hands were currently attached to the keybearer's forehead. He could feel sweat dripping down his face, as if he were already anticipating the crushing agony caused by Sora's screams.

"Axel…" The blonde's voice brought him out of his painful daydreams.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He tried to smile but it ended up falling flat. _Oh, who am I fooling? I have no idea how this will turn out…_

"Thank you, Axel. I know what I'm asking you to do may be difficult, but…" Namine's voice sounded very sad to him. _Man, I hope she doesn't start crying…_

"Look, it's fine. If I can do something to help I might as well get it done before the others show up." He turned his head to glare sharply at the special nobody. The anger from her recent trick hadn't entirely disappeared, but he knew the explanation would have to wait for another time. "If you hear anyone coming, shake me as hard as you can. It's the only way I'll be able to disconnect with him…"

The girl nodded at him while Roxas frowned. _Sorry, Roxy. This is just the way things have to be…_

Axel smirked, trying to eliminate the tension coursing through his limbs. His eyes closed softly as he opened his mind to Sora's. The boy's mind caressed him, enveloping him in a dark void filled with nothing but blank space.

_Well, at least nothing hurts. Yet… _He moved himself lightly through the great greyish expanse. A dull figure was standing in the middle of seemingly nowhere, floating in a ring of what looked like black fire.

It took Axel a while to recognize the dark form as Sora. _This is weird. It's like his whole body is devoid of color. He's just black and white._

The red head stepped closer to the kid, slowly lifting his hand to touch one of the keybearer's shoulders.

Pain instantly drove him down to the ground, his lungs burning from within. A bright light flashed before a series of images ran rampant in his mind…

* * *

REbOoTiNG

…

…nEW SubjeCT…

..ColLECTING AnONYmous …DaTa…BEEP

…

S-O-R-A…

…

Resending Electronic Journal ?: Day 268

Sometimes, life just passes you by. Simple moments whether good or bad can easily be missed when one isn't aware.

It's really too bad because I get the feeling that I'm pretty oblivious most of the time. It's an idea that I can't let go of, like a slippery topic no one wants to address but is still there.

Perhaps drowning my sorrows in the sunset is a good way to cope.

Maybe it's because Roxas is making me paranoid but I swear that someone is staring at me. Meh, I guess it just feels weird being out in the open.

Being stuck in an egg with barely a five-meter perimeter is enough to make anyone claustrophobic. I think…

Wait…someone is staring at me! Ah, it's him! I guess I'm not surprised…

_Ugh, he looks mad again. What did I do this time?_

His voice interrupts my inner monologue. "Dude, are you out of your mind?"

Huh, interesting question. I do have a lot on my mind. guess that's why I'm staring at a sky filled with oranges, reds, and purples. However, this doesn't point to craziness at all.

_Oh well. I should give him some attention so he doesn't think I'm a sun-staring moron. _"Huh, oh sorry. I was watching the sunset."

He's still glaring at me. By now I've learned that Roxas really…doesn't like me. There's almost nothing I can do to make him happy.

After all, just hearing my voice sends him on the edge. Ha ha, funny. He's on the edge right now.

Hmmm, he seems to be looking at my hands. _Oh, right. Ice cream…_

He sounds as irritated as ever when he says, "Aren't you going to eat it?"

_Oh…I guess it is kind of rude that I haven't taken a bite considering he bought the snack for me. But…_

_For some reason, it feels…wrong for me to eat this…_"What? Do you want it?"

He turns away from me. "No!"

The way he talks…it's almost like he wants to rip my throat out. I guess that's not too far from the truth…

Usually, I'm not this depressing.

But really, can you blame me? I know I'm missing a bunch of stuff in the memory bank. Holes, holes, and more holes. Even though being with Roxas makes it a little easier to reminiscence, he literally doesn't have a clue about who I am (Despite the numerous times I've heard my name in his mind and other random phrases when I tried to connect with him. And he calls me weird…).

I try to capture a calmer aura as I display my true feelings. "I'm…I just don't feel like eating now."

I really don't. My stomach has settled into a painful stalemate because it knows I'm not going to relent.

I nearly flinch when I hear a rather foul word escape from his mouth. _Seriously, what is wrong with me not eating this dairy treat?_

Well, he seems to be eating again. _Maybe_ _I can lighten the mood…_ "This seems like a very special place…"

Silence. That's all I get.

_Okay, I'm really not one to get pissed over something so small…but really? Are you actually ignoring me right now? _

Bah! I guess I have to eat the stupid frozen popsicle after all.

I sighed rather dramatically, hoping to get his attention. "I'm eating it now…"

I bring the dairy treat towards my mouth while trying to repress a cringe as icy blue eyes stab into me. _Humph, this ice cream better be good with the way he's looking at me…_

Once I work a good size chunk into my mouth he turns away, his body less rigid. _I guess that's good enough for him…_

"Yeah, I used to hang out here with my friends…"

_Wait? Did I hear that right? He actually responded to my question?_ A nice big smile spreads across my face and I feel a little less sad. _He's letting me in for once! _"That must be nice…knowing who your friends are…"

"You…really don't remember? Not even their names?" He sounds really genuine while making the statement. There are no traces of anger.

Since he seems to be in a better mood, I don't hesitate with my reply. "Riku…and Kairi. That's all…"

A deep pain bursts in my gut as I utter those two names. I suddenly feel really…guilty.

I know it's not my fault that I can't remember them. They're extremely important, I can feel it!

Whenever I think of Riku all I can imagine is silver hair and green eyes. The rest is a mist. It's really strange because out of the two, I know he's been around me the longest.

Then there's Kairi. Just the sound of her name makes my heart clench and my stomach light with butterflies. I'm not exactly sure what it all means, but…I can't help feeling like I should be with her. Not as just a friend or a protector. Something…more…

There's this yearning…a longing that I can't really describe.

Thinking about them both is almost enough to send me into tears. It's like they're waiting for me to do something…but I've failed them. There's no mistaking that…

Roxas brings me back into reality, distracting me from my dark thoughts. "Well, it's a start at least. Right?"

He actually sounds concerned.

I suddenly realize that this place is special to him. He shared this tower with his friends and now he brought me here.

_Does that mean he doesn't really hate me? Can we actually be friends?_

"Yeah…" That's the only reply I can give him while my mind goes into overload. _Come on, Sora. You're getting ahead of yourself. Just stare back into the sun. You'll be sane in no time…_

As the sky shines brightly before us I can't help but take in the beautiful scenery around me. The train station adds a nice touch to the whole atmosphere along with the lush greenery consisting of bushes and trees.

_This really is an amazing place,_ I thought before turning back to Roxas.

His facial expression looks calmer than I've ever seen it before. He closed his eyes, shifting his body forward in an unnatural looking slump.

My eyes widened as I grasped for his hand. _The heck? _"Roxas! Roxas, hold on!"

His body sways underneath me. The only thing preventing him from falling to his death is my hand. My breath starts coming out in pants as he starts to slip. _Darn it! Don't let go of my hand, idiot!_

"S-Sora?" He sounds confused.

I grunted rather audibly as I work up a mega burst of upper body strength and pull him up.

He lands beside me in a heap, his chest rising and falling to match my rapid heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" I said this while leaning over him.

"I…I don't know. What happened?"

I stated the obvious, trying to get over my shock. "…you blacked out."

"Oh…" He sounds so wrong…so vulnerable.

_Ha, a vulnerable Roxas. Good one, mind._

"I…I think I need to sit down."

_Good call. Very good call…_ I position myself next to him with a nod, letting him know I think his plan is genius (He can usually tolerate me when I'm boosting his ego).

My sense of peace is short lived when I hear a set of soft footsteps. _Oh great, someone found our spot. Man, I hope it's not the people he's been yakking about… _"Looks like we have company…"

"Huh?" Roxas shifts his head around in random directions. His eyes brighten as he stares at a particular point in the distance. "Oh, don't worry. I know him…"

Hmmm, oh… _I guess it could be one of his friends. He did use to come here with them after all…was it? _

As he stands I look for the newcomer. All I can see is this thick mane of red hair. Whoever this is, they definitely beat me at the 'spiky' contest.

_Wow, it almost looks like he's on fire! _I stare at the stranger a little more. He's doesn't really have many distinguishable features besides these weird black dots that look like upside down tear drops underneath his eyes, which are a very bright green. His face is twisted in a scowl.

_Wow. I do not want to get on his bad side… _The moment the thought enters my head, an odd disk flies toward us, covered in rings of fire.

Gasping at its trajectory, I push Roxas away from me. The weapon lands right next to my foot, almost piercing it.

The man brings out another one of those fiery disks and glances at Roxas, his eyes filled with nothing but fury. "We need to talk…" He throws his other weapon at him.

_Like he can talk when you keep attacking him!_ My Keyblade is already in my hands when I charge for him. I almost miss the large resounding 'thunk' before I hear a body crash to the ground roughly behind me.

I turn around in shock. _How could he fall from an attack like that? It was kind of obvious…_

I growled at the strange red head. "Aren't you supposed to be his friend? What are you attacking him for?"

His voice is cold and apathetic when he responds. "I'm just doing my job…and so was Roxas. Why do you think he brought you here?"

_What?_ "Just stay away from him!"

He smirked, the flaming disks appearing back in his hands. "Sorry, can't do that. How about you make it a little easier for me and just surrender?"

_Is he an idiot? I never back away from my friends!_

Yes, Roxas is still my _friend_ despite what he thinks of me… "Not a chance!"

His smile disappears. "Then you leave me no choice…"

Electronic Journal CUT OFF…

* * *

Axel groaned as the images continued to shake through him. Namine glanced at him warily. "How's it looking so far?"

He grimaced. "I haven't reached the part that's damaged yet. His thoughts came out pretty normal…"

"Can you dig in deeper?"

Axel couldn't help the smile that flashed briefly on his face when he heard Roxas growl behind him. _He must be pretty worried about me. _

_Okay, Roxas. One more try and then I'll stop._ "I'll give it one more go. Remember to wake me if anything goes wrong…"

Namine nodded as Axel closed his eyes again…

* * *

REBOOTING

…

Resending Electric Journal ?: Day 269

I get the rudest awakening of my life when a sharp pain jabs into my side.

I sit up fast, nearly bumping heads with a random guy with pale blonde locks. In his hands is a bloody chisel, carved inward in the shape of a crescent moon. "Huh, the anesthetic didn't work. I told them I wasn't cut out for this!"

I glared at the stumbling man before jumping out of the cold white table in front of him. "Where am I?"

The man smiles sheepishly at me, though his hand twitches around the chisel. "Welcome to the World that Never Was!"

_What kind of name is that?_ "Where did that freakish red head go? And what about Roxas?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

I blast out of the exit not even bothering to listen to his answer. _Darn it! These must be the people he was talking about!_

_Have to get to him so that we can escape!_

An uncharacteristic groan escaped through my lips as I ran down random hallways. _I hate mazes!_

The whole place is blanketed in nothing but white.

I'm serious! Everything is a different shade of white, contrasting from the darkest paste to a translucent wall of glass. There are decorative shapes that remind me of hearts plastered all over the walls and ceilings like some type of bad wallpaper. It has a disorienting affect, almost making me dizzy.

_Crap! I'm just running around in circles! I'll never find him in this stupid place…_ I freeze in my running as another idea broaches the surface. _Wait a minute! I don't have to check everywhere. I can just try to connect with his mind and that will lead me to him!_

I stilled my body and closed my eyes, trying to open up my mind to Roxas. It's been awhile since I attempted to do this but hopefully I'll be able to sense where he is…

A small bead of light shoots out in front of me and I smile. _Finally! That wasn't so hard at all!_

My legs shoot forward, unable to wait for my voluntary command to get to Roxas. Before I can reach the end of the hallway, a huge gust of water blasted into my stomach.

The force of the attack sends me in a back roll before I crash on the floor. My breath hitched painfully upward. _Gah! What was that?_

I arched my neck, taking in an upside down view of the tall blonde guy I ran away from earlier. He had this strange looking smile on his face as he rubbed this weird looking instrument. "Sorry, but I can't let you get to Roxas."

I snarled before getting into a standing position. My Keyblade bursts into my hands with a small blast of light as I shout at him. "Where are you keeping him?"

The strange man slumps forward. "Aw…can't we just talk this out?"

"No."

He smiles again. "I guess it's time to party then."

_What? Who is this guy? _I waste no time, charging at him with the intent of smashing my weapon through his precious guitar. I'm three feet away from him when a random geyser shoots out from underneath me, water spraying into my nose and ears.

The man places his instrument up behind his shoulders and walks toward me. Water continues to shoot forth below me, as if copying his movements.

I dodge the overwhelming streams of fluid and attempt to attack him from the side.

Suddenly, he strums a note on his guitar while singing way out of tune. "Dance, water! Dance!"

_What in the name of light?_ The surrounding liquid turns into these weird humanistic forms, battering me with swords made out of water.

I grimaced before striking back, using little doses of fire when needed. The room fills with a lot of mist and vapor, making it hard for me to distinguish my opponent as liquids swarm around me. _Darn it, where did he go?_

I hear terrible singing behind me as an answer. "Dance, water! Da-" I smashed my Keyblade into his guitar, shattering the blue instrument in half.

My weapon feels heavy in my hands as I thrust it close to his neck. "Now, tell me where Roxas is!"

He opens his mouth slightly. I barely hear his reply when a fierce, hot item gouges a hole in my side. I bite down hard on my bottom lip to prevent from screaming as rough hands grab my neck. "Oh, you'll see him alright. Just be patient…"

My legs and arms flail upward, trying to stop my new assailant. But the lack of oxygen was starting to override things. My lungs were shouting for more air and I could feel my eyes rolling back inside my sockets. _Ugh, my brain seems to be trying to break out of my skull!_

A short whimper escapes from my throat as my body continued its futile struggle. A deep voice blasts in my ears as the hands tightened around my neck considerably. "Demyx, hurry up and knock him out!"

Two seconds after the statement a brutal force smashed into my head…

…

…..

….

…..

…

_Unnnn…that really hurt…._

My head still feels like it's going to explode. My hands and arms might as well be made out of noodles because I can't move them a single inch.

_Great, just great. Why does this always happen to me? _I open my eyes and glance at my chest, shocked to see a new shirt adorning a strange pattern while my pants blast from the amount of red in the fabric.

The symbol…it looks familiar. _Heartless…_

_Wait, what? Why did I think of that? _I continue to glare at the weird picture before a resounding set of footsteps breaks my concentration. "Hello, Sora."

Looking up, I realized for the first time that I'm in a white cage. Outside the barrier is another strange man, except his hair is white and goes down past his shoulders. His eyes are a mixture of gold and yellow, completely empty of emotion.

His eyes see through me and suddenly I feel a lot colder. "How do you know my name?"

He gives me a vicious smile. "Everyone knows who you are, Sora. We've been waiting a long time for you to join us…"

I resisted the urge to spit. _Is this guy serious? _"I'm not joining your freak club."

He brings his face down close to me, which raises the feeling of dread that has been gotten stuck in my stomach. "You don't have a choice. You _will_ be a part of the Organization…at least until you and Roxas complete the process…"

I glared at him. "What does Roxas have to do with this?"

The man gave me a small, cruel smile before turning his back towards me. "He has everything to do with this actually. He's the reason you're here in the first place."

That's a lie. I know it is. But... "That's not true. Roxas was running away from you guys the entire time he was with me. He wouldn't-"

"Do you really know number thirteen? What has it been, a few days maybe? Did you have a heart to heart?" He turns back to smile at me, though his eyes remain empty. "Did you ever really trust him?"

I stammered to defend myself. "He's…he's my friend."

"Roxas has never been your friend. He used your gullible disposition to lead you here for us to attain you and your skill with the Keyblade…"

I growled at him. "Roxas would never do that!" Despite the words spilling out of my mouth, my mind was starting to shift into different gears.

_All the harsh looks…_

_The threats…_

_His piercing blue eyes filled with hatred…_

_No, Roxas probably never thought of me as a friend. But still, he wouldn't betray me like this, right?_

"Sora…you've been fooled by your own nobody. Pretty soon, Roxas will destroy you…and you will cease to exist on this world. You will become one with the darkness inside Roxas' heart."

_No! This must be a mistake! _"What do you mean he's my nobody?"

The man glared at me, as if I were the dumbest person alive. "You really don't remember do you?" He turned his head away from me then. "Poor fool. You don't realize the power you possess. Roxas will swallow you whole…"

_Okay, this is starting to creep me out… _My mind goes completely blank, filling me with nothing but confusion. I know I'm about to say something stupid the moment I open my mouth. "I…he's going to eat me?"

I heard a round of chuckles which made me jump. I hadn't seen the other members in the room. The only one not laughing was the spiky red head I had fought before.

The golden-eyed man, who I now assumed to be the leader, shook his head. "You really are pathetic. I guess I'll change you now. Your mind is too weak for me to save…"

The dark under tones in his words caused my body to tense up. I shuffled back into my small cage, my heart hammering in my chest. "What…what are you going to do to me?"

There was a flash of this weird purple stuff before a strange looking stick appeared in his hand. There was a bright red orb at the front of it. "Do you recall anything about the heartless?"

_Heartless…_ I shuddered. "They don't sound very friendly."

"Yes, they are horrid beasts who feast on the darkness in people's hearts. But you…" His stare was intense. "You will defeat them all."

He walked closer to me, pointing the ominous red orb at my chest. "You will not fail…"

_What does he mean? Defeat the heartless…I don't even know what they loo- _

Fire bursts into my arms and legs, distracting me from my thoughts. My head peels back, arching painfully as my chest shakes with the force of an earthquake.

_What is happening? I…it burns! _The pain doesn't stop. It only gets worse as my skin blazes forth from the burning inferno that sprouts out from my chest.

_Oh…this is too much!_

_I can't…I can't feel my arms! I can't feel them! _

I don't how I'm able to speak, but I don't take the chance lightly. "Wait! Please stop!"

The pain only turns up in response as my body suddenly gets sliced with multiple razors. My mouth is open up in an 'O'. Sounds of agony and chaos blast into my eardrums while shaking my body in more painful tremors as the slicing cuts into my torso.

The screams keep racketing from my mouth even though my raw throat is too injured to produce the noise. My hands are raking against the bars while my feet twist uncontrollably.

The pain suddenly stops, leaving me to collapse onto the ground. I pant loudly, the rush of air brings in more unpleasant sensations as my sore throat ushers it in for my lungs.

"Ah…it's beautiful."

His cold voice brings me back to the present as I look up angrily. I gasped when I saw a pure ball of light floating above my chest. It was laced with these bright white strands connecting back to the top of my stomach. _Ugh…all that fuss for this?_

The leader begins to speak again, pointing his red freakish orb at the white ball of light. "Now, let's release some of that darkness. Shall we?"

He shoots a purple ray at the thing and suddenly everything is painful again. Instead of fire, it's an electric buzz as my body shakes like a blender. My screams pierce the air again while my chest shoots upward, like my heart is trying to escape into the light. I can barely see the white ball in front of me when it splits into two.

One ball contains its shine, but the other one is black and dark.

The dark one shoots towards me, blasting into my face.

The force sends me back into the bars of my small prison, nearly putting a crack in my skull.

_My mind…feels hazy. I can't…it's getting harder to see…_

"Now…defeat…ready." His statement barely makes it to my ears as my hands fall at my sides.

_Uh…what happened? I'm not sure if I can move…_

_Oh…head is full of lead. _I attempt to talk but the pain in my throat has me shutting my mouth.

_Nope, definitely not going to do that again…_

A hand pushes me up into a standing position. "Now…aren't you feeling mad about Roxas' betrayal?"

_Hmmmm, Roxas? Wait…did he really?_

_He didn't…I think… _All I can muster is a slow shake of the head. Anything else would be too unbearable…

"Good. Let your anger fill you! Then you will use it to defeat the heartless!"

The hand disappears. In the next couple of minutes my face is slammed on the floor.

_Did I just…fall? _I shift my hands underneath me to push myself back up. I get to a couple of inches before my arms give out, sending me back to the floor.

I turn my face to the side as a tear slips down my nose. _I...wish he was here…_

_He doesn't hate me really. Surely he doesn't…_

_At least…not enough to betray me…_

_Right?_

"Ro..xas…" The word comes out in a croak. Just the movement in my throat causes a coughing fit.

I cupped my mouth in my hands. _No…what am I saying…_

_He'll never change._

_I'll always be hated, and nothing I do will make him…change his mind…_

The thought brings another tear down my face. I'm close to sobbing when a weird 'popping' sound invades my eardrums.

I snap my head up, my mind shifting into focus. _Wait a minute! What am I doing? I should be looking for him, not wasting away on the floor!_

My Keyblade flashes into my hand. I jump when I take a closer look at it.

It's completely black and really long. _That's not mine! What the heck is going on?_

Another popping sound invades my senses and purple stuff swirls all around me. I keep glancing back and forth, seeing these black things come out of the floor. Some of them have armor, some of them have wings, others look like deformed boxes…

But they all have the same beady, yellow eyes…

_This feels…very familiar. I've seen these creatures before…_

_Heartless…_

_They're all heartless… _I grip my Keyblade tighter as rage rises within me.

_These beings…they don't deserve to exist! They should all be destroyed!_

I growled, the pain from previous events completely forgotten as I rush towards a group of five heartless covered in armor. With one swipe they're all gone in a puff of purple smoke.

A brutal smile forms on my face. _Yes, they must all be destroyed! Every last one!_

Energy surges through me. It's so strong that I almost black out from holding it in.

_Must release it! Have to release it!_

_Heh, I'll use it to kill all of them!_

I start to laugh hysterically just to expand some energy on the spot. One rather foolish heartless tried to attack me while I was open, but all I had to do was stick my foot out and squash it. It immediately turned into dust.

_Ha, that was easy…_ I smiled, talking in a cheerful voice to hide my murderous intent. "So…who's next?"

…

….

…..

….

…

I'm not sure how much time has passed. An hour? Two hours? Maybe even a day…

It doesn't really matter.

What's important is that the heartless numbers are finally dwindling. _Ha ha, yes! Finally!_

I'm in no rush to kill all of them. By the fiftieth one (or was it hundredth?) I had realized that these creatures were really…weak. It's almost revolting.

The knowledge of that fact sort of quells my anger enough for me to play a couple of games and experiment. I mean, it's really funny when they die from upside down.

I always laughed when I redirected the bombs from the cannon-like ones and they blow up like popcorn! Ah, it kills me every time…

_Hah, but I am starting to get a little bored. Hmmm, I also feel like I'm forgetting something important._

I crossed my arms as I contemplated. _Yeah…what was I trying to do earlier? Did I want to stop fighting the heartless?_

The brutal smile appears on my face again. _Nah, they're too easy to be a pain anyway. So…what was it?_

_Hunnnh, thirteen…icy blue eyes…_

_The heck! I'm supposed to be busting out Roxas! _This is one of the rare times where I decided to swear.

_Damn! How could I be so stupid! Darn, I need to hurry up and beat these things and get out of here!_

I blast through the rest of the pests in five minutes. Even with all the fighting I don't feel tired. It's like my body is numb to the pain.

Once they all disappear from the room my Keyblade goes away in a dark pillar of light. Before I can utter a sound my feet collapse beneath me.

_Huh? Wait…I was trying to do something…_

_Darn, I forgot!_

I bashed my head against the floor as a horrible sensation spread into my throat.

_This is terrible! How could I forget what I was supposed to do?_

…_now…he'll be mad at me. I'm going to be punished!_

I moaned softly, terrified of the torture that was sure to come.

Footsteps approach me but I can't move. _Oh no…he's coming…_

_Please don't kill me! _A rough hand pats my shoulder. "Well done. Be ready to work again in an hour…"

The hand leaves and I faintly hear a door slam somewhere behind me. _So…it wasn't him._

The fact that he didn't come only makes me more anxious.

_He'll get here eventually…_

_And then I'll accept my beating…_

"Roxas…sorry…"

End of Electronic Journal ?: Day 269

* * *

Axel coughed loudly, letting go of the brunette as if it the boy had been caught on fire.

Namine gasped. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Roxas grabbed Axel's shoulders, his eyes filled with worry. "Did you figure it out?"

The pyromaniac stared at the two teens, his expression somewhat guilty. "I don't think you guys are going to like what I have to say…"

Namine sighed before lowering her head. "It's okay. We can take it."

Roxas nodded. "Please tell us."

Axel groaned, the weight of all the knowledge bearing down his body. "Well, to start off-"

His reply is cut off when a man enters the room. "I'm very disappointed in you, eight. I didn't think it would be this hard to restrain one child…"

Axel's eyes widened as a pair of gold eyes stared into him. "Xemnas?"

* * *

**The heck? This thing was nearly sixteen pages long!**

**Man, imagine how long this would have been if I kept it in the last chapter! O.O**

**Ha ha, I'm so glad I decided to break them up…**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! Hurray! We got into the fifties! **

**Thank you so much, you guys! **


	11. What must be done to protect

**Chapter 11: What must be done to protect…**

Project SORA at 67% Completion…

Axel quickly got into a standing position, his face completely blank and empty of emotion. He tilted his head to the side as if he were working out a sore muscle in his neck. "Didn't expect to see you here…"

Xemnas walked up to him, getting straight to the point. "What is thirteen doing here? I ordered you to keep him away from the process."

Axel narrowed his eyes, his tone apathetic. "I was doing my job when missy over here," He jabbed a finger in Namine's direction. "…somehow got into the castle. It's not my mistake that thirteen broke free if I have to clean up everyone else's mess."

The leader of the Organization glared at Namine, as if he were just realizing the fact that she was there. "Well, well. It looks like all of our problems are about to be solved…"

He grabbed Namine by the arm and created a portal of darkness. He quickly shoved her in the portal and closed it. The entire procession took merely fourteen seconds. "Get Roxas back to his chambers and explain the situation to him. After that I need you in the meeting room…"

The superior disappeared in a plumb of darkness. Once all traces of him had been erased, Axel sighed and turned towards the former member beside him. "I can't explain anything to you right now without getting caught. You need to go back to your room."

He saw something suggesting anger flash through the boys eyes before he got a response. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you saw."

Axel groaned. "This is not the time to be stubborn, Roxas. I'm serious. We need to move!"

Roxas planted his foot down. "Make me."

_Really? I hate it when he gets like this._ The red head smirked. "You asked for it."

He easily lifted Roxas off the floor and turned the boy upside down before placing him roughly over his shoulder. His smirk turned into a full blown smile as he heard the string of profanities being aimed at him. "You were ever the polite one…"

Axel was about to take the first step when a strong force nearly tripped him. He glanced down at his feet in irritation, noticing the keybearer's hands gripping his left leg. "The hell? Let go of me kid!"

His voice nearly hitched in his throat when Sora stared at him. The boy's hypnotic eyes were opened wide in terror. "Please…don't take…him…"

Axel felt like hitting his head against a table. _Why did his eyes have to be blue? As if having the same facial structure were enough… _"Sorry, but I have to take him." He roughly shifted his foot, sending Sora backwards into the wall.

Roxas growled from on top of his shoulder. "Don't do that! Just…take him too!"

Axel couldn't help spluttering out in shock. "Why would I ever do that?"

"It hurts me to be away from him, idiot! Just take him with us!"

A toxic emotion seeped into the red head as he analyzed the blonde's words. "Do you want me to get killed? He's not allowed out of the-"

His excuse to keep Sora away was cut off when an earsplitting scream blasted inside his head. He dropped Roxas like a rock, the sound nearly sending him into cardiac arrest (if that was even possible). _Why is he shouting? Did I hurt him?_

He frowned and looked at Sora who was still in the spot where he had kicked him. _Is that him? What is wrong with him?_ He turned down to look at Roxas who seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. _The hell? What's up with him? I can't deal with both of them acting crazy…_

"Please…please let him come with us." Axel couldn't ignore the blonde's request, not when the boy was speaking as if he were in enormous amounts of pain.

_I don't know how I'm going to spin myself out of this one. But if keeping them separate causes this much trouble than I guess I have to bring them both._ He let out a rough sigh before dragging both boys into a portal of darkness. _Why do I have to be a sucker for blue eyes?_

xxXXXxxxXXXxxx

REBOOTING…

…

…

Electronic Journal 10: Day 273 

I'm not going to lie…

I felt like crap after faking over one on Axel. It was a low move and I felt horrible while I was doing it.

But, what choice do I have? Lately, just five feet away from the Sora sends me into a land full of hurt. So…I guess _exaggerating_ the effects shouldn't be discouraged since it actually will happen if I stay too far away…

Or I could stop spraying sugar on the garbage and just admit I did something wrong…

Whatever, at least I'll be able to concentrate when I begin my interrogation.

Yes! I'm still going to make the dude uncomfortable and question him like there's no tomorrow!

Since Sora has gone back to the land of SSPPT (stupid symptoms that prevent people from talking) I'll have to get my info out of Axel.

_I refuse to be in the dark on this! I hate not knowing!_

_But…I can't ask yet. I have to let him speak whatever crap Xemnas wants him to instill in me. Then when he's got his guard down I'll pounce…_

My thoughts are interrupted when Axel chuckles like a maniac. "Roxas…I can still read your mind you know."

_Crap! He heard all that?_ "I can't believe you…"

He smiled at me though his eyes seemed to be holding a warning. "Look, I'll tell you what you need to know. But before I get into specifics you have to listen to me and take in Xemnas' request. I swear things would be a lot easier if you would just cooperate."

"If by 'cooperate' you mean rejoining the Organization then you might as well forget it. I'm not going back."

His smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Do not make this hard on me, Roxas."

_Ugh, he's being serious…_ "Fine. I'll listen to the stupid reason you have for me coming back to this hellhole. But you better fill in your part of the deal when it's over!"

He smirked at me. "Fair enough."

I nodded, tilting my hands back behind my head. "So…where did Xemnas send Namine?"

Axel shrugged beside me. "I'm not sure. Why, are you going to be the hero and save her?"

I scowled at his choice of words. "I'm no hero, but I wouldn't mind kicking her out of here. She doesn't belong in the Organization…"

He gave me that weird sounding chuckle again. "She used to work for us you know. I actually helped her out once…"

I had to roll my eyes at this. "You actually helped that traitor?"

"Please, you know you like her." His voice was full of hidden innuendo despite the seemingly plain sentence. He just has a knack for making the most innocent expressions sound like something nasty.

"I don't like her!" My voice somehow rises at the end of the statement.

"Suuure…"

"Shut up!"

Of course he laughs at me after this. I'm too flustered to really come up with any good comebacks so I decide to stare at Sora.

He's somehow able to walk despite how…drained he looks. It's definitely not the same kid I saw smashing up heartless.

His head is bent down as if he's waiting for someone to hit him. The brown, gravity-defying spikes are covering his eyes so I can't tell how he really feels as of now. Judging by earlier behavior, I guess he's just happy to be able to come with us…hopefully.

I can't help the small feelings of pity surging within me. I know it's not very…supportive or anything. But…seeing a kid like Sora, who smiles at everything as if the world is full of daisies, act like an emotionless sap…

Well, let's just say this doesn't sit well with me.

My eyes go back up out of habit because it I could feel someone staring at my face. I know…it's kind of impossible to 'feel' someone staring at you. But if you saw the way Axel was looking at me now I think you would understand what I mean.

_It's almost as if I'm naked and he's seeing through my soul…_ "What?"

He turns his head away from me, like he can hide the fact that he was staring. "Nothing."

"That wasn't 'nothing'. Did I do something to upset you? You look kind of ticked off…"

"I'm not. It's just…" He frowned. "Did you really mean what you said before?"

_You gotta be more specific, Axel._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

He's growling at me now. "The thing you were faking before…"

_Oh…that. Humph, he heard my reason. Why does he have to ask? _"I was telling the truth. If I get to far from him my heart screams bloody murder and my body starts acting on its own…"

I think back to the time I punched Axel in the face and shudder. "Like that…"

"I still need to repay you for that oh so sweet migraine you gave me afterwards…"

I smirked. "I thought you got that for being a cocky jerk who can't respect people's privacy." He should know better. When you're a mind reader you got to be prepared for stuff like that.

"Please, like you're any better? You're planning on interrogating me later, right? Why can't I keep the things I saw to myself?"

My mood turned sour when he said that. "That is an entirely different situation. If you back out on that deal now I'm punching you for real!"

"Violent much? I was kidding…" He continues to smile at me but his eyes have turned a little darker. I must have hit a nerve somewhere but I have no idea what I said that sparked the change.

However, I couldn't dwell on that too much because a strange noise invaded my senses.

A small laugh barely loud enough to make an impact, but it was there no doubt about it.

I glance at Sora again and see his shoulders moving upward with the joyous sound. There's a hint of a smile there somewhere but it's hard for me to see when he's on the other side of Axel.

_Wow, that's the first time I heard him laugh in awhile_… A short smile filled up my face before I forced it away rapidly.

There was no way I was going to get happy just because Sora was happy. That's like a cliché upon a cliché. Plus, I'm not ready to give him the 'friend' title…

Stranger yet, after that little moment Axel refused to talk for the rest of the walk to my room. _I wonder what's eating him…_

Electronic Journal CUT OFF…

xxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Namine glumly took in her new surroundings. _Away from the boys again. I can never catch a break, can I? _

She moved her head towards her chest as she tried to come up with a plan. _I'm not sure if Axel is on our side or not, but at least I know he'll keep them safe. _

_I need to get out of here…however, this place… _She frowned, trying to control the panic rising to the surface. _It's…completely empty. I guess the only way out is through a portal…_

As if answering her thoughts, a swirling pool of darkness appeared right in front of her, bringing in a tall person wearing an Organization cloak.

Namine sighed. "Hello?"

The person didn't respond, only holding out his hand. "I'm a part of the reinforcements sent in by Riku." His voice was deep and hollow.

Namine's eyes widened. She quickly grasped the figure's hand. "Thank you."

He nodded before taking her through the portal. She was expecting him to take her to another part of the castle. She was surprised to be back in the pale, blue confines of the basement below the mansion. "What? Why did you bring me here?"

She looked around warily before her eyes froze on one person. "Diz?"

The man gave her a reassuring nod, still wrapped in red bandages and other various garments. "Hello, Namine."

"I don't understand. Why did you have him-" She glanced at the man beside her apologetically, unsure what to call him.

The man turned his head towards her, his face covered by the hood. "Ansem…"

She frowned before continuing. "Why did you have Ansem bring me back?"

Diz took a couple steps to the side. "I'd thought you'd be happy to see that your efforts haven't been completely in vain…"

In his place two people stood…if you could call them that. One was holding a shield with a confident yet silly expression, adorning a green pair of pants and a yellow hat. The other figure was short compared to the knight. He had on a slightly tilted wizard's hat and wand, his blue vest worn proudly over his stout shoulders.

The anamorphic dog and duck smiled proudly. Namine couldn't help smiling back. "You guys remember everything?"

The dog chuckled softly. "Well, Donald, do you remember everything?"

Donald crossed his arms, an arrogant look taking over his features. "Of course I do! What did you expect?"

Goofy smiled. "Yep! We're good to go. Gee, we really wished we could remember you though, Namine."

She shook her head. "There's no need for that. As long as you guys are fixed and returned to normal, I'll be alright…"

Goofy nodded before getting pushed to the side by the excited duck beside him. "So where's Sora?"

Both of them aimed hopeful looks at the special nobody. She turned her head slightly, her mood darkening once again. "I'm afraid he's still with the Organization…"

Goofy jumped in surprise while Donald spat, their voices melding together simultaneously. "What?"

The man who called himself 'Ansem' chuckled softly. "Everything will be fine. We actually have a small fighting force ready. We just have to wait for one more recruit and then we'll be ready to get Sora back."

Donald and Goofy's countenance instantly went from shock to cheerful in an instant, giving each other high fives. She giggled at the display almost missing the figure that came to her right side. "I'm sorry, Namine."

She gasped as Diz placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine. I should have been more aware of your struggle with the darkness. Good thing Riku was there to help us out."

Diz stared solemnly at Ansem. "Good thing indeed…"

xxxXXXXXxxxXXXxxxx

Axel grumbled before twisting the knob to the blonde's room. "Well, here we are…"

Roxas nodded as Sora entered the space warily.

Axel could feel his lips twitching downward at the boys close proximity. _How far can he be from the keybearer before he gets hurt? This is getting ridiculous…_

A disgruntled sigh escaped from his lips before he ushered for the boys to sit down on the bed. "I'm only going to say this once, so you guys better pay attention."

Roxas gave him a nonchalant glance before hopping onto the bed. Sora sat down timidly, biting on his bottom lip in a nervous gesture.

"Okay. So the main point of all this is for us to complete Kingdom Hearts as fast as possible. In order for us to do that we need to take down more heartless," He gave them both dubious glances. "…of course, you two are the only ones who can release the hearts from heartless out of every member here."

Roxas seemed to be trying to look bored on purpose. Sora on the other hand had his fists clenched, his eyes flashing dangerously at the mention of the cruel creatures.

Axel continued on with his speech. "So, because of this we've come up with various ways to draw the heartless to us. It's sort of like the force between two magnets. The reason why there have been so many heartless showing up is because Xemnas has a new weapon."

"With this weapon, Kingdom Hearts can be filled at about double the time it would take us before. This is not counting the speed it would take for both of you to complete the process…"

Roxas yawned, his behavior tittering over towards rudeness. Sora still looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

Axel sighed. "Yeah…so this is why you need to join us again, Roxas. If you stay we can give Xemnas what he wants that much faster and then we can all get on with our miserable lives."

Roxas tilted his head, as if he were considering his friend's offer. His blue eyes narrowed considerably as his voice took on a dark tone. "Yeah, don't want to be a part of this."

A hysterical chuckle nearly sent the blonde tumbling out of his bed. Sora had a weird looking grin on his face. It was so callous that even Axel had to look away after a couple of seconds.

Roxas glared at Sora. "What are you so happy for?"

"Can you imagine how many heartless I can kill because of this? Ha ha, this is genius!"

The laughter that came after that statement sent shivers down the pyromaniac's spine. He was grateful when Roxas punched the boy in the face, shutting him up.

Roxas sighed before shifting his eyes to the red head in front of him. "Anything else you want to tell us?"

Axel shrugged. "Ah…I got nothing."

"Good, because now you're going to tell me what happened these past four days!"

Sora flinched at the sound of Roxas voice while Axel groaned. "Do I have to do this now?"

"You'd better!" He could tell from the boy's facial expression that he was trapped.

"Okay…well it all started when you were dumb enough to actually get knocked out by my first attack…"

xxxXXXXxxXxxxx

Regaining Connection with Subject…

…

…

Electronic Journal 10 Continued: Day 273

He had to start with that. Does he want me to punch him too?

On second thought, it was probably a bad idea to hit Sora out of the blue. But his laughing was _really_ creeping me out!

I tried to hold in my questions as Axel went over what Sora experienced. He didn't get into a lot of detail about what the brunette thought or anything (I'm guessing it was an attempt to give him some privacy) even though he could have easily told me every little thing word for word.

I didn't rush him. He seemed more uncomfortable revealing all this than he had been while spouting Xemnas' propaganda.

It could have been a couple hours since he started, I really didn't care. I was still confused over some of the basic aspects of our leader's new power tool…

I had to interrupt. "So you're saying that the Superior actually used this new weapon to give more power to the darkness in Sora's heart?"

It sounded like nonsense to me. But Axel proved me otherwise. "I'm not fully sure how the process was supposed to work myself, but I know for a fact that its effects aren't permanent. Xemnas has to perform the whole extraction all over again whenever he thinks the keybearer is getting too soft…"

I glanced back at Sora. He was currently cowering on my bed, probably still in shock over the _light_ punch I gave him earlier. "How many times has he done the extraction process?"

Axel stared grimly at me, his eyes devoid of life. "Three…"

There was silence for the next couple of minutes after that. I was still trying to take in all the information at once. It really sucks that we had to get captured by the Organization so quickly. We never really even got a chance to put up a good fight.

It's mainly Axel's fault, but I also have to carry some of the blame. I was too busy gawking at the idea of Axel attacking me to even be of any use to Sora. He had to carry the burden of trying to get me out, and he suffered the most for it…

Before I could expand on my inquiry, Axel started walking away from me. He's hiding something, _that_ I'm sure of. However, I'm too lazy to force him to tell me what it is right now. All I want to do is sleep this nightmare away…

His voice brings me back to the present, his tone apathetic. "I'm going to tell Xemnas about your little…situation. Just stay put until I get back."

_Like I have a choice…_The moment he leaves a barrier flashes on the door, locking us in.

I breathe out slowly, turning my head to face the only person left to talk to in this prison. "You're such an idiot, trying to do all that by yourself. What were you thinking?"

He doesn't respond. His head is still bent low in a grimace.

"Sora…hey, I'm not mad at you."

He's turning himself away now. He won't even look at me.

It kind of hurts, mainly because most of this could have been avoided on my part. But there's something else about the rejection…

It hurts especially in the area above my chest.

_Hmmm, he's obviously having a hard time trusting me. I wonder what I should do now…_

An image hits me out of nowhere. All I can see is this spiky brunette in baggy red pants. The boy flashes a huge smile at me.

And then he stabs himself in the chest.

The image causes me to jump, my eyes widening out of fright. _I don't think I've ever seen that one before. Was that one of Sora's memories? _

I grimace as bile rises up in my throat. Whatever he was doing back then, it must have been pretty painful.

I go over the possibilities of Sora committing suicide. He seems like the least likely person to do such a thing, but over these past couple of hours I'm beginning to feel that I was wrong in my first assessment of his character.

_He could be a serial killer for all I know._

_...okay, that one's a stretch. But still!_ "Ugh, I feel confused…"

I wasn't expecting to get a reply but he surprises me by saying, "Don't…"

"Huh?"

"Don't…worry. I'm not evil…" He chuckles softly.

I sighed. "I know that."

He grips my arm tightly. "Sorry…"

"For what?"

His face is full of regret and shame. "For failing…to get you out…"

Now the guilt slams into me with enough force to lift a truck. _Darn it, Sora!_ "Don't apologize to me. Give your concern to someone who actually deserves it…"

I turn away childishly, staring blankly at the wall across from me.

After a few seconds I feel his arms wrapping around my torso. "You do deserve it."

"No."

Despite my weary tone he continues to hold me from behind.

Out of all the strange things I was subjected to during that day, this moment ranked number one. Because despite my growing irritation and the stiffness in my sides…I didn't push him away…

End of Electronic Journal 10: Day 273

* * *

**This one was a little calmer. I consider it to be more…I guess you can call it 'fluffy' in comparison to the previous chapters…**

**Thank you all for reading! We're getting close to the end so stay tuned…**


	12. Signs of Insanity

**Chapter 12: Signs of Insanity…**

Project SORA at 73% Completion…

Axel was trying his best to keep his feelings in check, but he couldn't help bristling at the thought of Roxas' previous reactions. He felt so frustrated around the blonde lately.

It wasn't really the boy's fault…but sometimes Axel wished the kid wouldn't be so dense.

If Sora merged with Roxas then it would have all been for nothing. The red head would have struggled for nothing because he knew deep down that if he didn't say anything the blonde wasn't going to figure it out.

He was kind of like Sora in that aspect. Acknowledging the similarities between the two only made the self-professed fire lover angrier than he had been before he started on his mission_. Hah, I need a break from all this… _

Once he reached the confines of the meeting room, he effortlessly schooled his features into neutrality. "You wanted to see me?"

Xemnas didn't turn to greet him. He only stared at the damage around him from the previous battles and frowned. "It's quite a feat, the power they exhibit together. However, it's not enough…not for the rate I'm trying to achieve…"

Axel shrugged. "They're just kids."

"If that were the case than I wouldn't have taken the trouble of capturing the incompetent fools…" The leader gave him a hard glare. "The key to the success of our plans has always been _them_. If we lose now, then it will only complicate things for us in the future…"

"I understand how vital they are for our goal…but, we can't expect them to be perfect. They're not machines. If nobodies need rest then you can bet a human like Sora is going to require more than what we're giving him…"

"It doesn't matter. Once Roxas merges with Sora, the keybearer won't have to suffer under such petty conditions. By that time, I will perform the final extraction and that will be the end of our troubles…"

Axel's eyes widened at the word 'final'. "You mean…"

"The effects of the process will be permanent. We will transform Sora into a heartless fighting force like no other…and then, nothing will stop us from completing Kingdom Hearts."

The confidence soaking through the Superior's tone was enough to make the red head gag. But he held his tongue and simply bowed his head in agreement. "That does take the pressure off us. I guess we have nothing to fear…"

Xemnas chuckled darkly. "But of course, after all how can 'nothing' fear?" He turned to look at Axel, a dangerous light flickering in the depths of his golden orbs. "I do hope you will be able to eliminate any traces of 'affection' you have for the boy by then. Whether Roxas takes possession of his body or not, the boy that joins us will be changed beyond recognition. All memories of us will probably disappear. In its place will be nothing but the yearning to defeat heartless. That is all…"

Silence permeated the air awkwardly. It was as thick as mud and couldn't be broken by anything except a short cough from a very anxious red head. "I…I see…"

"You have twenty-four hours before I begin the procedure. I suggest you get them to merge as soon as possible, it will make the experience…less painful." He glanced at the spot where Sora's white prison had been eradicated. "Remember one thing, Axel. Darkness is where everything began, and so it shall end…unless one discovers the secrets of Kingdom Hearts."

He continued while forming a large, dark portal. "Our goal has never been easy, and I'm sure in the coming hours we will have to fight in order to keep what we need contained…" His form was nearly swallowed by languid, purple swirls when he made his last request. "You will guard them. I've already lost five members, don't disappoint me…"

With that, his boss was gone, replaced by small groups of purple fireballs. Axel sighed to nothing in particular as he headed out of the meeting room, a weary frown dancing across his features.

_Man, Roxas, the things I do to protect you…_

_Unfortunately, I don't know how much more of this I can take before I lose my mind…_

He couldn't help the bubbles of hysterical laughter that escaped as he went over his available options. Small flickers of hatred filled him to the brim as he recalled the details of Xemnas' new weapon and what it would bring for the kids.

After sitting still for fifteen minutes he finally reached a decision. He mumbled something under his breath and stood up, ready to leave the dismal meeting hall.

_You were right, Roxas, about everything…_

_I just wish I could leave with you when the time comes…_

xxxXXXXxxXXxxxx

REBOOTING

…

…

Electronic Journal 11: Day 274

Hunnh…I feel so…groggy…

Everything…looks blurry. It's like there's water clouding my vision because of all the…waviness, for a lack of a better term to describe the ripples coming from the furniture.

_Darn, did I get any sleep at all? _My head answers my internal query in the form of a migraine.

Not that it really bothers me. I kind of deserved that after knocking Axel out…and a bunch of other things.

My body is like a plate of cold spaghetti. I can't move a single limb…and I don't want to.

I will admit that I've been acting like a jerk lately. I can't change what happened in the past, but I'll make it up to everyone…someday.

When the world doesn't seem like a giant hellhole and when I actually muster enough strength to leave this bed…

Oh, wait. I forgot. Axel locked me in…

Ah, screw it. I'm just going to stay in bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

No expectations, no obligations, no responsibilities…just for a few more hours…

Just peace…and quiet…

Hah…yep…

…It's still quiet…very quiet…

Yeah…I'm bored.

The notion somehow gets my arms into a functional state…well, enough to lift my body up into a sitting position.

The huge weight on my chest doesn't help either. I glare at the formidable force only to realize that it's Sora. His head is lying on my stomach and his hands curl around my sides, like I'm a giant pillow…or something.

It's kind of cute (in the platonic sense, don't get your panties in a bunch!) but it prevents me from moving. _Very smooth, Sora. Immobilizing the enemy with sly tricks…_

Too bad I'm immune to anything that screams 'cute'. Xion helped me prove that when I kicked a stray cat away from our doorstep and refused to take it on as our new domestic pet (don't ask…).

With that said, I push him off my chest in a rough manner. His body did an impressive one-eighty before falling off the bed.

At least, that's what _should_ have happened considering how hard I shoved him. Instead, the universe decided to play favorite and my shove ended up having the power of a slap made out of jelly.

Yeah, he didn't move AT ALL.

This discourages me, but I don't relent. I continue to maneuver myself in any position to get him off…but each time I tried it would lead me back to my previous spot.

_Is this some kind of joke? He won't budge! _

_Agh, what is wrong with me? I'm stronger than this… _My hands are starting to feel sore from all the attempts. I would scream for him to get the heck off, but I'm trying to be nice by not disturbing his precious nap time (he must be a heavy sleeper because, technically, he should have gotten up a _long_ time ago…).

_He has to be doing this on purpose! _"Come on…move Sora," I whispered, my hands tugging at his hair. When his face comes into view I see his eyes closed peacefully, his face blank from relaxation and drowsiness. He's knocked out, completely unreachable.

I shut my eyes in exasperation. He might as well be dead to the world. It makes me wonder how he sleeps on a normal day…

I open my eyes, ready to admit defeat when I nearly scream bloody murder.

He was _there_. Right there! Right in front of my face!

Okay…I know you're all kind of confused, can't say I blame you because I'm just as lost. But…he literally moved from being on my stomach to his face being a couple inches above my own! And to kick the creepiness up a notch, his eyes are open and they're…_yellow_…

Ugh, if I don't die from a stroke caused by Sora's surprise attacks you can just wait for the ice cream truck to smash into me the moment I leave the castle.

Yes! Heavy sarcasm implied! I'm freaking out right now! "S-Sora? What are you doing?"

His answering smile sends chills down my spine. "I'm returning the favor…"

"What favor!" My reply turns into a growl as he twirls my hair with his left hand.

His fingers curled into a fist around my dirty-blonde locks. He then yanks my head up with brute force, pulling strands out in the process.

I was close to spouting about fifteen different obscenities when his lips crashed against mine.

His kiss was raw and firm. It felt like a hundred watts of electricity were coursing through my veins, sending my legs out in wild contractions. It was probably my imagination, but I could have sworn something wet brushed by my bottom lip…

When he pulled away from me I immediately started gulping in huge amounts of air, clutching my stomach. "Oh…you…" I wheezed. "Bastard…"

He chuckles darkly at me. "Now we're even."

His golden orbs sparkle dangerously as sensations of dread fill up in the pit of my stomach. "You're not Sora…"

Adrenaline gives me enough energy to crawl off my bed. I land on the floor with an unforgiving 'splat'. My shoulders buckled inward from the impact, as if it would somehow keep the pain from spreading to my abdomen. I groaned as a pair of hands started rubbing my sides.

"I'm still here…just distant. We're running out of time…"

I glared up at him. "What?"

Sora closed his eyes, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Aw, Roxas…you can figure it out. After all, you're the analytical one. Remember?" He starts patting my forehead.

"Just leave me alone! I was perfectly fine until you showed up…"

His hand swept through my hair again. "You don't really mean that. Besides…" He brings his face close to mine. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

I vaguely get what he's talking about, but the hazy feeling from before is making it hard to speak. Suddenly, my head shifts to the floor. My eye lids are as heavy as steel, they drop downward like a sinking rock.

I struggle to stay awake but my body is already halfway done shutting down.

Everything starts to fade out, but before I leave he says, "Sleep well. You're going to need it…"

And then blackness shoots through me, dragging me down into oblivion.

Electronic Journal CUT OFF

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

Diz was walking through the basement aimlessly with no destination in mind. He simply needed something to do. Anything but be next to the special nobody in the room.

He apologized because it was the right thing to do. However…his hatred for her, and the other nobodies in general, had not been erased from his heart.

Diz had always known that he was stubborn. That was obvious the moment he started his research on the heart.

But everything…eluded him. He could not fathom the condition of the heart nor its true power. Despite the many years he had spent in the dark realm and in his studies…he was no closer to discovering the hidden natures of the heart...

Unlike his apprentice…

Diz clenched his fists. "Will I ever understand..?"

"Maybe you don't have to…"

Diz turned his head, recognizing the cloaked man that had appeared before him earlier. "Didn't expect to see you here…"

The other man shrugged, standing next to the frustrated scientist. "You looked like you could use some company."

"You don't need to trouble yourself…Riku."

There was a loud gasp before the other man answered. "How did you know?"

Diz smiled bitterly. "Your eyes never lie, son. Did you really think you could fool me? Using my true name no less…"

"It's not like it hasn't been done before…" The other man said this quickly, turning his head to further obscure his facial features.

"What I'm still wrapping my head around is why you've suddenly taken Ansem's form. Are you still struggling with the darkness in your heart?"

Diz heard a sigh before he saw the man next to him lowering his hood. The man's face was a dark golden brown, his white hair falling in tangled spikes down to his shoulders. Despite his outward appearance, one could still see bright turquoise eyes, shattering the ominous façade. "I chose this for myself. It's the only way I could contain the new heartless…"

Diz bent his head down low, chuckling softly. "Ah…the younger generations always have to pay for the elder's mistakes. If only there was a way to end this reign of chaos…if only years of work could be dissolved with one swipe, to be forgotten for all time…"

"His majesty would probably discourage you from talking like this, Diz…" Riku's tone had become nonchalant, no longer embarrassed that the man beside him had seen through his disguise.

"He would indeed. He's always looking out for others, taking extra care that no one carries the impossible burdens…but he can't save me from my own mistakes. This is something that I must accomplish on my own…"

Riku huffed before pulling his hood back over his face. "Does genuine atonement speak volumes in your words or is it just old pride trying to make a mess of things?"

Once he had let the thought sink in he left, his soft footsteps clattering against the hard blue floor…

xxXXXxxXXxxxxx

Axel was walking down the hallway to Roxas' room when a member suddenly blasted in front of him, the portal sending purple sparks of fire in random directions.

He coughed loudly as the smoke entered his lungs. _Agh, damn…_

"Alright! How do you like my new trick? Pretty cool, huh?"

Axel glared, annoyance and irritation plastered plain on his face. "Very interesting, Xigbar. Can you do anything else besides cheap shots of _my_ element?"

The older member laughed heartily, pulling out his crossbow. "Hah! Who needs fire when you have arrows! I'll hit those baddies so fast they won't even have time to make a move."

It was torture to admit, but everyone knew that Xigbar's arrows were a force to be reckoned with. Flying at an esteemed forty miles per second, no one could last long under his watch.

It was common knowledge, but Axel wasn't in the mood to point that out. "Whatever. Now, get out of my way so I can handle the squirts."

"The keybearer? That boy might as well be mincemeat. He's as nuts as the boss!" Another earthy laugh shook the premises before the higher ranking nobody disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Axel stared at the spot furiously, one of his eyes twitching every few seconds. "That guy…" _Bah, everyone is getting on my last nerves! I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm running the organization…babysitting aside…_

Recalling his purpose for being there, he scowled lowly as he got closer to the boy's door. _I hope I don't screw this up…_

xxXXXXXxXXXxxxx

Regaining Connection…

…

…

Electronic Journal 11 Continued: Day 274

My eyes open immediately, taking in the bare white space that occupied my ceiling. I was back on the bed.

As I glanced past my chest I could see Sora's head on my stomach, his hands efficiently curled around my side in an unbreakable grip.

_Wait, this looks familiar… _I tugged at his hair, trying to get a good view of his face. His eyebrows lowered as his blue eyes stared warily into my suspicious orbs. "Hmmm…Roxas, knock it off…"

_Well, at least he seems normal now. Did the stuff earlier even happen? Maybe I was dreaming…_ "Could you get off of me? You're heavy!"

"Mmnot…" His response came out in a garbled mumble but he had the decency to get into a sitting position.

I was finally able to get my body out of the stupid bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a slim mirror to check my eyes…

They looked fine, completely average.

However, my hair on the other hand…

I dropped the mirror, clutching my spikes. I ran back to my bed, shaking my companion enough to rival a roller coaster. "Wake up! This is an emergency!"

Sora's facial expression was classic. It looked like a cross between a scowl and a pout. I would have taken a picture if I wasn't distracted. "Ugh…can't I sleep for five more minutes?"

"No! I need you to pinch me!"

Now his eyes were narrowing, his head lolling to the side. "I…hate…you."

"I'll give you time to sleep after you help me with this! Now pinch me!"

He gave me a disgruntled groan before clawing his hand into my wrist. The pain was both annoying and a relief. But mainly annoying…

_Darn it! I'm really awake! _I slapped my face with my own hand, moaning dramatically. "Dang you, Sora…"

His reply was predictable. "What did I do this time?" He yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

I glared at him. "Not to be rude but your hairstyle really sucks!"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before touching my volcano-exploding locks (it so doesn't work with blondes…). He smiled lazily at me. "Reminds me of the sun…"

"Don't even go there, Sora! Besides, your hair looks like a twisted version of a chocolate sundae."

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side.

I stomped back over to the closet and took out the mirror. I threw it at him mercilessly. "See for yourself."

"Oh…" He started laughing. "Hey, I look pretty good." He cuddled his brown, spiraling locks.

_I think I'm going to be sick …_ "No, you don't." I said this flatly.

Sora smiled widely at me. "I think you look cute."

"Shut up!" My eyes widened as I listened closely to his voice. "Hey, you don't sound like a dead frog anymore."

"Nope." His smile stayed on his face, but I could see one of his eyes widen considerably.

I deadpanned the obvious remark needed next. "Are you okay?"

He shifted his head to the other side as he held up the mirror. "Weeeeeel, as long as I think about the heartless…I can talk. Heh, stupid bastards…" His eyes shifted back to me, the smile growing wider. "So…what's up?"

I smirked. "What's up? We're in a mess of trouble, that's what…"

"Yeah…just taking down heartless, doing the bosses orders…" He twirled the mirror around his fingers, as if it were a ball. "So…do you really hate the Superior?"

"I hate everyone here except for Axel. They all act like a bunch of robots…always doing the same thing…it's pretty boring actually."

Sora nodded, still playing with the mirror. "Right…"

I sighed. "You know…if it really takes you that much effort to talk-"

"Don't worry about it. It really isn't that bad…I'm stronger now…"

I grumbled. "Oh, sorry for trying to show concern. By the way, you don't have to repay any favors…"

He started laughing then, the falling hazard entering his lap. "Who said anything about favors? I'm the one doing all the work…"

_Oh, now he's done it!_ "All you've done is made the problem worse! I told you to stay away from the Organization!"

"Uh huh, you definitely proved that when we were fighting Axel…" He has himself curled in a ball, resting on his back against the white cushions.

"Look…I was…distracted." I frowned as I internally bashed myself against the head.

"You don't have to explain anything to me…I get it." He eyes had a solemn air to them as he glanced back at me. "He's your friend…"

I flinched under his gaze, the scrutiny behind the words as clear as day. I took in a deep breath, my hands laid back against my sides. I mumbled something low, barely discernable to my own ears. "…he's not the only one."

"Huh? Wait, did you say something?"

I lifted my head, staring at a small spot in the corner of my room. "I said he's not the only one…"

Sora nodded. "Right, there was Xion…"

My eyes snapped up, my mouth hanging open. "What?"

"She was your best friend, right? You…loved her…"

I shook my head, clenching my teeth. "You don't know anything about her…"

Sora scrunched up his eyebrows. "Perhaps I don't…but I saw her last night…"

I laughed bitterly. "I saw a messed up version of you with creepy eyes…" I wasn't going to mention the…intimate part.

Sora stared at me with confusion. "What do you think it all means?"

"Beats me…" I slammed my back against the closet doors with a small 'bang'. "We're never getting out of here…"

A loud, mocking voice blasted into my ears. "I wouldn't be so sure."

That was the only warning I received before the door busted open with huge gusts of barbecue worthy fireballs. Axel stepped into my room with the biggest smirk of existence on his face. "Come on, turds! It's time to get out of this stuffy dungeon!"

I gasped as Sora jumped enthusiastically off my bed, his voice as hyper as if it were filled with helium. "Hyaahh! For our freedom!"

I blanched as dark embers swallowed us whole. "Axel, this is insane!"

"Shut up, Roxy, and enjoy the ride!" He roughly shoved me the rest of the way, the portal consuming us all in gulps of purple fire…

End of Electronic Journal 11: Day 274

* * *

**Yay, finished with chapter twelve! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! **

**I love Axel's impulsiveness at times. It just makes things more interesting…**

**Once the last reinforcement gets into the picture, the final battle with the Organization will begin!**

***shoots fireworks* Get ready people, because the next couple of chapters will have more action in it! Be prepared…**


	13. Confessions and Daydreams

**Chapter 13: Confessions and Daydreams…**

Project SORA at 79% Completion…

Their facial expressions to his impromptu arrival were more than worth the trouble.

Sora had the spirit of someone who had just accomplished a marathon while Roxas was shifting his head from side to side, as if he couldn't comprehend what they were currently doing.

It. Was. Hilarious. Pure and simple…

He missed days like this, days that seemed so simple and banal in hindsight. But even if their routines as part of the Organization had been bland…Axel would give anything to go back in time…

His smile turned bitter as he recalled moments back at the Clock Tower, events that were filled with Sea-Salt Ice cream and bubbling laughter, seconds filled with nothing but the edge of the tower and the warmth that came with having companions…

Man, he missed those days.

Axel groaned inwardly as he tried to decide where to take the hyperactive keybearer and the ever practical Roxas. He smiled as his mind shifted back towards the Clock Tower.

_Might as well take another gander at the place. Who knows how long I will be here to enjoy it… _

He smirked before turning to speak to Roxas. "I'm going to leave you two in this portal for a few minutes. Don't panic, I'll be back in a second." His sardonic smile widened at Roxas' reaction.

"Dang it, Axel! What are you planning?"

He ruffled the blonde's…exploding spikes? He would have to ask him about his hairstyle choice later… "I've got everything under control. Just make sure the brat doesn't cause any trouble."

He jumped out of the portal quickly as a resounding "Hey!" chased him into the open air. He was back in the central part of Twilight Town. The shops were bustling with activity as per usual.

Wasting no time, he nonchalantly approached a familiar stand. "I'll take..." He frowned before lifting a hand to his chin.

He was about to say _two _sea-salt ice creams, but…

_Ah, whatever… _"I'll take three sea-salt ice creams to go."

The man behind the stand mumbled something about 'buying other flavors' before handing the red head his prized treat. Axel gave the man a rare smile. "Thanks, old timer."

His grin grew to epic proportions as the man stuttered behind him.

His grin had quickly transformed into laughs and by the time he had reentered the portal he was in uncontrollable guffaws. Roxas punched him in the arm while Sora stared at him with a smile.

"Really, Axel? Quit being a jerk and get us out of here!"

Axel gave him a mock look of hurt. "Aw, did I hurt little Roxas' feelings? Leaving him all alone in the dark…" His guffaws got louder after that, only to be shut off in the middle as a jutting force entered his gut. "Ack…ugh, since when did you get so strong…"

Axel couldn't help but flinch as he saw the blonde's face directly in front of his own. The boy's voice was sharp and full of ice. "You're dead."

"Ah, you don't mean that." Axel tried to fill up the statement with mocking intents but…

_Damn, why is he standing so close? Ugh, it's kind of hard for me to concentrate and all…_

The disheveled red head felt a small chill run down his spine as Roxas gave him a devilish smile. "No, I mean it. You will suffer…"

Axel stared at the blonde. For some reason, it was harder for him to differentiate whether the kid was joking or not. _Hmmm, I'll have to pull out the big guns…_ "Oh, are you sure about that?" He said this with a soft tone while holding up the three popsicle sticks of destiny and truth, at least according to Roxas.

He smiled as Roxas' eyes widened, his pupils diluting to the point where his eyes were almost entirely blue. _Gotcha…_

"Yep, I got the stuff…but I feel so…underappreciated." Axel gave Roxas a fake pout before clutching the ice cream to his chest. "I just…I have to eat all of this myself to ease the pain."

The boy's response was perfect. The once vengeful teenager was now groveling at his knees. "Axel…I-I'm so sorry. To think that I could be the cause of such distress…"

"Okay…now you sound like a pansy. I was going to forgive you and share the grub, but now…"

Roxas looked like he was about to cry. It was only from the small flecks of mischief shining in his eyes that one could tell he was faking it. "Axel…"

"Hmmm, ah ha! I just solved our problem." The pyro-maniac held out one of the bars, chuckling inwardly as the blonde slowly reached out a hand towards the treat.

_Even if he is faking half of this, it's just too easy… _"Now, now…you'll have to pass my challenge first."

The pout forming on the teen's face quickly shifted into a smirk as blue met green. "Bring it!"

"Are you sure? Will you be able to conquer the inevitable, do the unbelievable, climb through mountains of fire and brimstone to achieve glory? Can you do the impossible, Roxas?" He said all of this while dangling a single frozen bar over the boy's head as if he were trying to hypnotize him.

"Darn it, would you quit that? Hurry up and give me the stupid challenge!" His voice rose up slightly at the end of his demand, making Axel question the boy's masculinity.

"You want this? Do you really want this?" He had the treat shoved against his friend's face.

"Yes!"

"Then kiss me."

Silence invaded the dark, black void the figures were standing in before Sora gasped dramatically behind him. The red head wanted nothing more than to take the suggestion back. _Ugh, I am an idiot! Why in the world did I say that? He'll knock me out for sure now…_

Axel closed his eyes, preparing for the incoming attack on his forehead. He raised his eyebrows when the hit didn't come. "Uh, did I miss something? You did hear me, right?"

A quick puff of air warned him before a searing pain blasted against Axel's cheek. He rubbed the tender skin gingerly as Roxas fumed beside him. "Of course I heard you! I'm standing right next to you, idiot!"

Axel shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. _Well, if he's insulting me then no harm was done. _"Ha ha, yeah I know I am. But that's why you love me! With your boring as hell practicality and my wit we can take over the world!" He blasted out into guffaws for the second time, his eyes filled with their regular stock of mischief and mirth.

"Whatever. You laugh too much…" Roxas said this bluntly, his tone similar to one a father would use towards his son.

"Hah…life is life…and laughter can save lives." Axel closed his eyes, contentment soaking through his pores. _Man, I missed __**this**__…_

The red head couldn't help but lower the corners of his lips as he thought over what Xemnas had in store for the two teens. _I really don't have much time. Better get this field trip under way…_

Axel shifted his head to the side, working out a kink in his neck. He was about to hand out the ice cream when he felt a pair of soft black gloves on his cheeks. He felt his face being forcefully moved to the side so he could stare into the sharp blue eyes of his best friend. "Uh…okay, so if we're going to have a staring contest…"

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "Shut up." Before Axel could make any more wise cracks, Roxas kissed him.

Axel tried hard to remain apathetic, but he couldn't help gasping as the blonde's mouth pressed firmly against his own. _Darn, he's actually doing it? Fuuuuu-_

Axel couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All he could do was stand there in shock as the boy continued to kiss him. He felt his control slipping as the teen's tongue slid in between his lips. _Agh, is he mad?_

Axel pushed himself away, shaking his head rapidly. _Darn! That was pushing it…_

The red head glared at Roxas. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh nothing…just totally aced your challenge in one take!" The enormous smirk plastered on the kid's face made Axel want to set him on fire.

"You're a real A-class level turd, you know that?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand." He waved his hand dismissively. "Now hand over my winnings."

Axel grumbled a few course words as he held out one ice cream bar towards his friend. "Eat it and be happy."

Roxas took the dairy treat _happily_ before staring at the other ones in Axel's hands. "You know, since I'm just an awesome kisser I think I should get at least two-"

A single bonk on the top of the skull, curtsy of the pyro-maniac's fist, cut the sentence in half. "Don't even think about it." Axel turned his head to look at Sora. The keybearer had been rather silent during the whole exchange and it was starting to bug him.

Sora was smiling, but there was a touch of loneliness in his bright blue orbs. _I hate that he has the same eyes… _Axel sighed before walking over to the red-hooded boy and handing him one of the bars. "Here, you get one too."

Sora smiled, his eyes shining considerably brighter. "Thank you…"

"Yeah, please don't ever mention it." Axel walked over to the side of the vast portal and shuddered, still shaken up over the kiss. "Let's get out of this black hellhole. You guys ready?"

Sora nodded while Roxas simply ate his ice cream and shrugged.

"Okay then, stay close. It would be a pain for you guys to get lost…" He pushed both of the boys forward as he opened up another pathway inside his corridor of darkness…

xxxXXXXXxxXXxxxx

Riku sighed as he looked at himself in one of the lavish mirrors located in the master bathroom of the mansion. _I look so…weird…_

He lifted his hand to his hair, the white unfamiliar strands cuddling his dark skin. His jaw was a little larger than normal and he was taller and a little more muscular. Only his eyes, turquoise sparkling in the reflection, reminded him that he wasn't…Ansem…

Riku gritted his teeth. _If only there had been another way. Why did I have to become this monster?_

He continued brooding over his appearance for a couple minutes. Then he lifted his black hood over his head, hiding his face. "Ah well, things could be worse…"

_Like how things have been with Sora…_ He clenched his fingers as the thought seeped into his brain. With a loud huff, he exited the bathroom and took a peek at his watch.

_He should be here soon. By then, we'll be ready to prepare our assault…_

Riku nodded, as if confirming the statement in a physical manner would put things to rest. He was having a hard time just staying there and…waiting. He prided himself in maintaining control, remaining collected and calm during times of stress (something Sora always had a hard time achieving according to him…).

Yet…he couldn't help but feel like whatever time they had left was quickly being drained short. They had to get to Sora soon…or else-

His string of thoughts was interrupted as a rather loud crash was heard followed by loud, stuttering quacks.

"Bahgah ha ha! What do you think you're doing?"

A sheepish, deep voice answered in a whisper. "Sorry…"

"Quit goofing around and help me get the rest of the ingredients. Namine needs more if we're going to make the remedy!" Riku could imagine the sound of the hyped up duck's stomps as the voices traveled further away from his doorway.

Riku chuckled. "Those two are certainly an interesting pair. Sora always picks the most…_unique_ people for friends." He frowned as he remembered the first time he met the brunette himself. Out of the two of them, he wouldn't argue that Sora was the sociable one. It was actually a miracle that they had become best friends at all…

_No, I'm not going to think about that. Not now… _He squared his shoulders effortlessly before walking into the mansion's main living room. _Sora needs us to focus. We have to do whatever we can to get him away from the Organization…_

He soon found his thoughts leading his feet outside the mansion and into the convoluted, twisted forest that he had traveled through earlier. He stared at the plethora of trees, sensing nothing but his breath hitting the thick air.

It was…lonely.

Riku scrunched up his eyebrows before crossing his arms defiantly. "Such frivolous circumstances. I'm standing here…and Sora could be getting tortured every second I waste reminiscing…"

A soft, high voice interrupted him. "Don't be too hard on yourself. We'll get him back!"

Riku's eyes widened as he searched for the new figure in the trees. "Hello? Your majesty?"

"I'm up he-EAH!" A small rustling sound was heard before a seemingly big black sack fell to the ground in a heap by Riku's feet. He raised an eyebrow as a mouse with black, button like ears stood up, his tail bending at an unnatural angle. "Garsh, those trees are tougher than they look…"

Riku chuckled. "I'm glad you're here…"

"Heh, it's no problem Riku. I would have been here much sooner…but Yen Sid was giving me one of his important lectures about the darkness." King Mickey's eyes sparkled briefly with joy before going back to their regular black shade. "I tell ya, he sure knows how to make the most simple concepts become dark stories of loss and despair. He'll make a great storyteller someday…"

Mickey tilted his head to the side, staring a little closer at the man before him. "Wait a minute…Riku?"

The teen sighed before lifting his hood. "Yeah, it's me…"

"Oh my…did you get into some tangles with the darkness?"

"Yes, it's been happening a lot more…but that's not why I called you here."

Mickey nodded, his eyes lowering as an uncharacteristic frown spread across his features. "You're right. Sora's in trouble, and not only that…he still hasn't formed with Roxas…"

"You know about the merging process?"

Mickey waved a hand aimlessly while walking over to the mansion's front doors. "Yes, the _real _Ansem has been writing me letters ya know. We've been talking about this for awhile now. I didn't think I would have to step in so soon…but things are becoming crucial now."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, Xemnas is speeding up his plans. I'm not sure how much time we have left…"

Mickey placed a comforting hand on Riku's arm. "Don't worry. We'll get him back soon. What we need to do now is prepare." The mouse walked with a sense of power and authority as it entered the halls of the mansion. "I must speak with 'Diz' immediately. We have much to discuss. You're welcome to join us too, Riku…"

Riku was about to respond when Donald and Goofy suddenly blasted in front of him, tackling their leader in a series of rough bear hugs. "The King!"

"Garsh, guys! You're turning me into a pancake!" Donald chuckled loudly while Goofy grinned, both of them stepping off their leader amidst hurried apologies.

Mickey giggled before hugging his two best friends. "Ha ha, I see you two haven't changed a bit."

Goofy stood up as tall as he could, proudly saying, "Nope."

Donald pushed the cheerful dog away. "Give the King some space!"

"Hyuck! Okay…"

Once the two friends took a couple steps back, they saluted to Mickey while speaking in unison. "Reporting for duty, your majesty!"

"You don't have to do that every time, fellas. We're all friends here. Now…can you two take me to Diz?"

"Sure can, King Mickey sir!" Goofy cheerfully chorused as Donald already started running down the hall.

The trio quickly traveled through the inner complexes of the mansion with Riku following close behind them…

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxxx

Re3Bo0TING…

…

.o.

…

Electronic Jour34l 12: Day 274

Oh man, this is the best!

Yeah, yeah…I know you guys are still hung up over that little 'moment' I had with Axel a while ago, but I'll talk about it later. First I need to finish this majestic, beautiful, sensational food that ever had the honor to grace my taste buds…

You know what…I shouldn't have to defend myself. Ice cream is ice cream, dang it! And this is sea-salt! Rare priority!

Oh…this is so good…

Hmmm, everyone better be eating…if I see one perfect popsicle…

Let's see…Axel looks fine, Sora…yes he checks out.

Good, now I'm happy! "This. Is. The. Bomb!"

"Ugh, would you quit doing that? You're making me want to chuck this over the edge!" Axel's voice hits me like a slap. It hurts to be criticized for expressing something you love.

"Stop raining on my parade! This is the best thing I've eaten by far since I returned to Twilight Town and I'm not going to let some whiny moron ruin it!"

"I do _know_ how you feel. Mind reader ring a bell? Your thoughts are nauseating! Anymore words and I'm stealing your ice cream."

I clutched my stick protectively. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." His green eyes are staring straight into me with steely determination. He really means it.

I do the best I can to keep my mind blank, but as I glance back at my treat my head fills with sweet visions of blue waves, red dandelions, and more ice cream. The next moment is spent with me watching my treat fall through time and space, down the tower's waistline and crashing into the ground.

"Aw, crap! Axel!" I growled at him as he turns his head away, probably hiding his smirk. "Fine, I'm taking yours."

Surprisingly, he doesn't resist. I swipe the bar with a victorious grin and lick it mercilessly. After five minutes I hear these weird sounding chuckles as Axel pats me on the back.

I glared at him. "Is something funny?"

"Well…there's this legend about ice cream…"

_Uh oh, I don't like where this is going. _"Yeah?"

"You see, in some cultures people consider sharing ice cream to be a rather intimate act..."

He continues talking, delineating the concept with dramatic hand gestures and wide eyes. Once he finishes describing everything I chuck the treat over the edge. "You're sick!"

His chortles blast beside me and he takes a couple steps back. "Naw…you're just too innocent."

"You always have to make everything perverted, you know that? You create scars that last for life…"

"If you don't want to get burned, don't jump into the fire."

I punch him playfully and he shoves me back. It was impossible to stop the laughter bubbling up in my chest. Being with Axel up here…well, it helped to take the mind off of pressing matters.

Sora seems pretty calm too, though he isn't speaking much. It's actually kind of odd considering how much energy he usually has stored up in that mouth. He already finished his ice cream and now he's staring at the stick warily.

_Hmmm, I guess he feels left out_, I thought while sighing. "Hey, you okay?"

Sora's eyes stare into me and all of a sudden I'm seeing black hair instead of brown, a black coat instead of red, and his lips part slightly forming one word. _"Why?"_

The image immediately disappears, dissolving back into Sora. My eyes twitch. "What did you say, Sora?"

His mouth curls up in a pained grin. "Nothing…I just feel wrong being here…"

"Don't talk like that! It's okay. This doesn't bother me," I said, trying to ensure a semblance of safety in his fragile mind.

"I…this is_ your_ special place…I don't want to intrude-"

"Sora…we're friends, right?"

The cold air penetrates my skin as the atmosphere closes in on me. I could feel Axel stiffening next to me while Sora's head was bent forward, like a wilting flower. His reply is soft and quiet. "We are?"

I scrunched my eyebrows down, pretending to give the idea more thought. "Look…even if you are annoying sometimes…" I struggled to come up with the right words. "I…think we could be friends. After all, if I'm willing to risk my butt for you then that means you have at least some headway in my nonexistent heart." Smiling, I took my hands and raised them behind my head. It was a motion I'd seen Sora do a lot in some of the scattered memory fragments that tormented me earlier this year. It felt…natural.

He must have recognized the gesture because he smiled back. "Thanks."

"Yeah…"

There was silence after that.

The wind was whistling in the breeze, scurrying leaves into the air. The sun was close to setting and the train tracks were creaking with the strain of a new vehicle leaving the station.

It was just like old times…even if the clone was replaced with the original. I frowned at that, taking secret peaks at the brunette beside me. _I'm sorry, Xion. No one will ever make me feel happy the way you did…but, it's similar isn't it? The feeling I get when I'm around Sora…I don't think it would be impossible for us to be friends…_

_Would that bother you? _A flash of light hits my pupils, like white hot coals. My hands instantly grope my eyes as a tremor shoots down my back…

Images….they're running through my eyelids like a spinning top. It shows Axel, Xion, and me…laughing, eating, playing…

Everything else is a blur until I see Xion hand me a plain, smooth sea shell.

And then it's all gone and in drops a younger version of Sora.

He's holding a black Keyblade.

_No, don't do it!_ My hands roam through empty space, trying in vain to reach him.

He gives me a small smile, shaking his head. His small hand raised the black weapon up. Darkness is crawling over the teeth like snakes. I watch helplessly as he thrusts the blade into the higher part of his stomach…and two hearts fly out of his chest as his body disintegrates into white dust.

_Wait, two hearts? _"Two…hearts…"

Something hits my face, hard. The smack forces me up, opening my eyes to red locks and green, unrelenting orbs. "Roxas! Snap out of it!"

"I…what…happened?"

The look my best friend gives me next makes me feel extremely self-conscious. He flicks my forehead with his middle finger. "I can't have a day without you losing it…"

Guilt blossoms inside my chest, jamming through my innards with a passion that makes me want to throw up. I avoid his angry eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"You should be," He said this with venom, and then he whirled away from me, facing the worst of the sun's unforgiving violet rays.

I wanted to say something, but my mouth was full of cement. I couldn't utter a single word; my breath was the only indication that I was still in the present.

Sora placed a hand on my shoulder. It would have startled me but I was used to his quirky habits regarding people's personal space. "I'm…I can feel them…"

"Huh?"

"…the heartless." His face has shifted into the demeanor of an old man's, hitting me with a vague memory of when I woke him up.

"You shouldn't fight if you're still tired…" It was the closest I could come to apologizing.

"I'm not tired. When I'm fighting them…" There's a flicker of gold in his eyes but it disappears as quickly as it comes. "It actually feels pretty good…"

"If you say so…" I stood up, about to follow him when he presses his hand out, stopping me.

"It's okay…I'll handle it." He says this while giving a pointed look to Axel, as if he were signaling. "I'll defeat them by myself…"

I frowned but decided not to go against his wishes. "Fine."

Sora nodded before walking away, his hair was bouncing with each step. I stared at the sight before lifting my hands into my own hair. Spiraling locks shot upward in a small tornado, causing me to smile. _Well, at least that's normal…_

I turn around, about to tell Axel of my recent hair adventures when his intense glare stops me. I shut my mouth, the exciting tumble of words never going past my lips.

Axel sighed before glancing back at the sun. I hear him mumble something, probably only intended for his ears alone. "…running out of time."

_Running out of time for what?_ I want to scream the question at him, shake his shoulders and demand what's wrong. But I stay silent, waiting eagerly for him to break the ice first.

His next statement is unpredictable. "Why did you do it?"

I would tease him about being more specific if I didn't already know what he was referring to. "You mean the kiss? It was a stupid dare and I took it."

He flinches. "Ah…yeah, but…" His face is unreadable. "I still don't understand _why_. You would have never done it before…I was expecting to get a beat down." He chuckles softly, but it sounds dark and twists precariously in the wind, cutting me in half.

_Ugh, why did I kiss the idiot anyway? _I go over multiple reasons, the emotions flashing back through me in raging torrents before I finally come to a conclusion.

It's horrible and I feel like hitting myself just thinking about it…which would probably be unnecessary because I know he'll do it for me when I finish speaking. "I…I think I did it because…I wanted to be in control."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes before continuing. "I've felt so…lost lately. I sometimes have a hard time differentiating between Sora's memories and my own…and then sometimes I feel like I'm being torn apart when I'm away from him…"

I touch my chest, the barely contained pain rising slightly upon Sora's absence. "One time…I did something that I would _never_ do under any normal circumstance…and it always happens around _him_. I'm slipping…falling…and twisting into other people's plans and notions…sooner or later I may not even be able to act on my own…"

My eyes started shimmering, my vision breaking away like cracks and swimming through the tear ducts that were about to run over my eyelids. "I kissed you because I _could_. It was my choice…not Xemnas's, not Sora's, and…not even you." The tears were falling freely now and I wasn't going to stop them. "…I felt…so free. It felt _right_…but I used you and I'm sorry for that…"

All the energy in my body suddenly plummeted like a falling star. My legs slipped underneath me and soon I was lying sprawled on the ground, unable to even sit. I could feel his hands hoisting me up, keeping me steady with a formidable hand placed next to my left side.

His voice is gentle when he speaks into my ear. "Don't be…"

I gasped before lifting my head to look into his eyes. "You're…not mad at me?"

Axel shook his head. "I can't blame you for wanting to be your own person…" He glared at me, crossing his arms. "You're still a turd though…"

I laughed, wiping away the water from my face. "I know."

He gave me one of his rare smiles before shifting his head to the side, his eyes now bent towards the ground. "There's something you need to know…"

"What?"

"Roxas…I think we need to both accept the fact that…" He clenched his fists. "…you're going to…to…"

"That I'm going to become Sora?" I said this bluntly with a shrug. "Well…I can't change _that_…but I can at least fight to keep the Organization out of this."

"No…there's a chance that you could take your body back…" He replies apathetically, but his eyes are full of emotion. It's getting harder for me to keep eye contact.

"What are you saying? Sora's the _one_, right? I'm just a nobody…"

"No…if you really wanted it…if your heart is stronger…Sora would be the one to fade away."

My eyes widened. "Wait…you mean I don't have to disappear?"

My mind instantly swims with new possibilities, new goals, and new things to look forward to in life…

It's like a hurricane of unrealized dreams and nightmares, all suddenly attainable…for a price.

Axel glances sharply at me, as if he can see where my thoughts are heading. Scratch that, he _knows_ where they're heading. "Roxas…"

"So, I can be myself now? If I can beat Sora, then…I…"

"Roxas!" His fingers are digging into my shoulders and the rocking motion he makes slams my head back and forth, like a bobble head. "You can't!"

"What?" My mouth is gaping open in shock.

Axel's stony glare pierces into me as he says, "When the time comes…when you join with Sora…you have to let him lead. You must let him win!"

I shook my head. "Axel…how…why?"

"I'm telling you this…because for once I've found someone worth saving, worth risking the line for, worth fighting for…"

"…you're not making sense."

"Roxas…" He doesn't say anything, only brings his face closer until…

He said something so faintly I almost didn't hear it. Before I could comment, his lips crashed against mine…and then everything went black…

Electr09ic Journal C8T O4F

xxxXXXXxxXXxxx

Namine smiled as a short, energetic mouse entered the premises. "Are you the last recruit?"

Mickey smiled at her. "Yep! It's great to meet you, Namine!"

She gasped loudly as the King shook her hand. "How…how do you know my name?"

"Aw, shucks. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Diz has been writing letters to me…we started about eight months back. I was surprised he was willing to give me your location." Mickey chuckled while holding a hand to his chin. "But of course, things have been rather dire…"

Getting over her surprise, Namine shook her head rapidly before saying, "Yes, things have been pretty hectic. I'm afraid Project Sora has been an…unusual undertaking…"

Diz walked up behind her, nodding at King Mickey with hesitation. "It's good to see you old friend."

Mickey smiled brightly, though everyone could see the slight change in his joyful mood. "It's good to see you too…Ansem."

The man bent his head lower. "I haven't called myself that in so long…it's very strange. My own name…as unfamiliar as an unknown face in the crowd…"

Mickey had a sad look in his eyes when he responded. "You don't have to stay like this anymore. You can be yourself now…"

Diz smiled. "You would say that, such selfless devotion…" He walked over to the computer in the center of their lifeless basement, glaring at the screen with unresolved fury. "We're entering the final stages now. Soon…we may lose the keybearer…"

Mickey jumped, not noticing the machine until the man was standing in front of it. "How much time do we have left?"

"If we ignore the speed of the process and Sora's current condition…I'd say about two days…"

Riku frowned. "That's not good…"

"…I don't know if I'll be able to repair Sora if this continues…" Namine was staring at the screen, energy visibly rushing out of her. "We'll be lucky if they haven't formed by the time we get back."

Mickey took in everyone's sad expressions. He could feel the light leaving the room, running away along with everyone's hopes and desires. A gasp nearly escaped his lips as he saw wrinkles of darkness crawling into the room.

_I have to raise the mood; otherwise we'll be overrun by heartless._ _This place is too dark_, He thought before speaking. "Guys! We have to focus on getting Sora back! We'll deal with the finer details later."

Namine glanced warily at the ground, her cheeks gradually changing from pale to pink. "What about Roxas?"

Mickey jumped before scratching the back of his ears. "Uh…he can come too, I guess. As long as he's not with the Organization he's fine in my book."

Riku sighed. "Well, we've established that. But how are we going to get him back? Just reaching the Castle is asking for an army of nobodies and heartless…"

Diz started typing on their battered keyboard. "Our main priority is finding Sora and Roxas. We are not looking for a fight so I say we try to avoid as much conflict as possible…"

Donald started squawking loudly as an idea blasted inside his head. "I can come up with a spell that can make us invisible for a limited time. You think that could help?"

Mickey's eyes sparkled as his thoughts raced together at warp speed. "Yes, that sounds excellent, Donald. This will mainly be a scouting mission. Once we find the two boys all we have to do is bring them back undetected. We'll have to hide their Keyblades in order to achieve this…"

"That is, if we can convince them to lend them to us…" Riku said this with a heavy load of sarcasm. It wasn't that he didn't believe in his friends, but all the time restraints were starting to raise his stress levels.

"Listen, I have a plan…and if we follow it carefully, we should be able to get both Sora and Roxas back without any harm to our party…" Mickey gave everyone a determined look before speaking in a serious tone. "Now, here is what we're going to do…"

xxxXXXxXXXXXxxx

Regain837ing Conne42654365

…

…

..o

Electr903c Journ8l 12 Continued: Day 274

_Uhnnn…where am I? Wait…what… _

I took in my new surroundings. It looked like the inside of a ballroom. Stairs intertwined together over a medium sized pool. The ground was a mixture of blue and white.

It was eerily quiet; my breath hit the air in calm intervals.

_Darn…is this another memory? I'm getting tired of this… _With exaggerated laziness, I walked over to the small pool. The water was green and smelled like tar. I turned my head away in disgust only to flinch when I see a dark figure running behind me.

_What was that? A heartless_? My Keyblade flashed into my hand and I turned around in one swift motion, prepared to hack through the unwanted intruder.

It was a shadow, one of the weakest classes of heartless known to man. But, there was something different…

_Its eyes…they're blue. _I lowered my weapon to stare at this anomaly. _Why won't it attack me? Is it…waiting for something?_

As I was about to approach the creature, a young girl beats me to it. Her hair is auburn, brightly contrasting with the room's vapid walls. She has on a small white tank top that exposes her stomach and a light purple skirt. Her shoes are pink and make a soft 'tat' sound as she runs over to the shadow.

_What is she doing? She'll be killed! _I yell loudly before bringing my blade up in an offensive maneuver. I slice through the shadow…but my attack goes straight through it.

_Dang! I can't even touch it…or her. Am I even here?_ I growled at the beast while the girl looks at it with…was that compassion? As she got closer to the blue-eyed being born from darkness, I saw similar shadows crawling towards us. We were completely outnumbered. _Oh man, you need to get out! _

I open my mouth to shout, but no sound comes out. All I could do was watch as countless shadows pounced on her.

The girl did the impossible. She_ hugged_ the blue-eyed heartless. "Sora!"

_What? That's Sora?_ A mountain of darkness covered the girl, but it was instantly pushed back by a powerful light. It was blinding, the white reaching my eyes even though I had them shut.

After an eternity the light fades away revealing Sora holding the girl tightly. He lifts a hand to her hair, twirling his fingers through her fiery strands. "You saved me…"

_Whoa…wait a minute…_ I tried to touch them. My hand shot through the girl's head. She shifts and turns around, her blue eyes zeroing in on me like a tracking laser.

I flinched and step back as Sora pushes the girl behind him and pushes his Keyblade toward me. "Stay away from us!"

_How can they see me now? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder…_ "Wait! Sora…you were…I saw…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"What! Out with it!" The tip of his blade cuts into my chest and pain pushes out with a vengeance, causing me to fall onto my knees.

I coughed violently. "Please…I just wanted to protect her…"

Sora scowls at me. "I've been on this journey…to bring back my friends!" He turns his head back to the girl with a smile so breathtaking that I can almost feel the love radiating off of it. Then he looks back at me and the grin melts away, replaced by a grim line. "Now I've found Kairi, and I won't let you hurt her!"

I glared at him. _How could he possibly think that?_ "I'm on your side, Sora!"

He gave me a sadistic smile while digging his Keyblade into my chest. "Are you really?"

"Of course I-" My retort freezes in my throat once I see my hands. They're black and small, made out of claws and purple swirls instead of tan flesh. _What's happening to me? I'm a…I'm…_

"You're a heartless." He laughs cruelly at my expanse while I continue to search my body for anything to prove him wrong.

But there's nothing left…nothing but darkness…

I moaned as he took his Keyblade out of my chest. I see a purple liquid squirt out of my stomach and form small puddles on the ground.

Pain switches back and forth between my heart and my sides as I lay on the ground, shuddering as my body empties itself of the purple nuisance. "Why..?" I managed to utter the query out as my hands curl inward towards my face.

His answer contains sympathy, though there's still an edge of malice hidden in his tone. "Because only one of us can stay on top…"

He melts away along with Kairi and the entire ballroom floor, signing the end to my life of nonexistence.

…

….

…

….

…

"Rox…as…."

_Huh, is someone…calling me?_

_But…that's impossible. I'm dead…right?_

"Roxas!"

_Hmmmm, I didn't think death would be this…annoying. Huh, I wonder…_ I test my fingers, moving them in circular motions. _Yeah, those aren't claws…what was I before then?_

_I was human…no, a nobody…I was a nobody…_

_And now…I'm…still alive? Why does it have to hurt so much?_

"Roxas…are you there?"

_Yes, I'm here. Barely…hmmm, that voice sounds familiar. _"Ax…el?" I said. It came out sounding like I was swallowing a bag of nails.

Axel's face is finally coming into view; his hair was blowing wildly with the wind. He's frowning. "Can you stand?"

"…I'll try." I struggled to move, getting my arm up only to have it come back down to my stomach. I gnashed my teeth together, holding back the groan that threatened to break out of my tense lips. "I'm…sorry…"

He lifts me up, hanging my arm across his shoulder to balance the movement. "It's okay. I got you."

I could see a dark oval forming up all around us, trapping us in walls made out of purple fire and black smoke. I shivered, reminded of how Sora had killed me in cold blood.

_Wait a minute…that was a memory. Or maybe a dream? Perhaps both?_

I grumbled softly as other events resurfaced in my battered brain. "That was some kiss…"

Axel shrugged. "I keep telling you too stay away from fire. That's what you get for not listening to me."

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who asked," I said, trying to sound apathetic.

"Whatever, Roxy." Axel spread his hands outward, opening up the portal in one giant wave. "I found the brat so make sure to thank me when you're not zoning off of sleeping pills…"

"Aw…Axel, I'm too tired to argue right now. Can you quit with the jabs for a few minutes?"

"If you're feeling well enough to talk back then I think you can handle a little verbal abuse. It will seem like cake after the mental trip you had…" He smiled at me, showing his teeth.

It was all just a façade to lift my spirits. I appreciated the effort. "Thanks, Axel…"

He gave me one single nod as we entered the town square.

There were small spots of darkness lingering in different areas, but I couldn't see any heartless.

I took in a deep breath as I tried to stand without the support of my best friend. It felt a little disorienting at first, but I wasn't falling. _Yet…_ "Where's Sora…you said he would be here."

Axel frowned as he looked past me and lifted his hand, pointing. "He is…"

I turned, narrowing my eyes. Sora was a couple yards ahead of us, still clutching his oversized Keyblade as if he were in battle.

I sprinted towards him, moving at a sluggish pace thanks to the vision I had earlier. "Hey, are you alright? Did the heartless give you trouble?"

"No…they were easy, but…" He gets a couple words out before slipping into my chest, his hand dropping the gigantic weapon.

His back is laced with ten red arrows. Small ropes of blood rushed out of the tips that were embedded deep enough in his shirt to stab at flesh.

I gasped in shock. "What? How…I don't…"

Axel placed a hand on my shoulder before walking past me, summoning up his chakrams. "It's good to see you too, Xigbar."

The man mentioned jumped down from the top of a building, his crossbows twirling in the air before landing in his hands. He chuckled darkly before glancing at his handiwork. "Man, I've been waiting a long time to test that out…"

Anger flared within me, lending strength to my aching limbs. I closed my eyes and brought my right hand out. My Keyblade appeared in a blast of white light, shattering what was left of the purple swirls around me. "You're going to regret that."

"Aw, kid wants to dance. Fine, I'll oblige." He raised one crossbow at me, as if he were targeting my head.

…And then it was raining arrows.

E8d of El33tronic Journa9 12: Day 274

* * *

**Four days of labor, interruptions, forced breaks, and hours typing…**

**I hated breaking the schedule…I had been consistent from the start. Then, our internet wasn't working and a bunch of other stuff got in the way. **

**So, to make up for being late I gave you this long piece of work. I knew it was going to be long beforehand, but wow…:O**

**Jeez, Axel just loves stealing page time (I don't blame Roxas, he's the main character :P).**

**I appreciate all the support; that goes to XionTheBlackRose, ****Innocent Uke Or NOT****, ****Sandfire Kat****, ****Kanarah J****, ****Heart'sgem****, ****FlightfootKeyseeker****, ****OmniaVanitas****,** **Xion-puppet****, ****Alice Harkey****, ****Xiomara1****, ****XxGothGurlxX****, ****xXroxasloverXx****, and Guest.**

**And thank you silent readers! **

**Hah…well please drop a review if you can. It would make me really happy…especially since I used up 19 pages in words document. **


	14. Unstable Hearts

**Chapter 14: Unstable Hearts…**

Project SORA at 85% Completion…

Axel grumbled, pressing the keybearer's body against the wall so that he could have a better look at the teen's injuries. He scowled as a building exploded in fits of debris behind him, further proving how stupid the whole confrontation was…

Maybe it wouldn't seem so bad if Xigbar were actually trying.

Perhaps things would be a little more bearable if Roxas wasn't trying so hard.

But the fact of the matter was this…Roxas was putting everything he had into his attacks.

Xigbar…well, he was just sitting around and laughing at the kid from afar. He was idly walking around on the roof of some building, teasing the boy with so many cliché one-liners that Axel personally wanted to cut his own ears off (and what was the point with the word 'poppet'..? Did the man ever get tired of it?).

With a good amount of self-restraint Axel managed to pour a potion over Sora without setting the ground on fire. A few feet behind him Roxas was shouting, the frustration blurring together with the boy's anger. "Get your ass down here and fight me, coward!"

Axel rolled his eyes at Xigbar's response. "Ah, I don't know, poppet. You see…I like the view up here. Ha ha, you look like a little worker ant…slaving away for the queen…"

The teen's retort was cut off as a storm of arrows pierced into the ground beside him, almost impaling him in the foot. Axel stood up, walking toward the rough housing duo with a patience befitting a parent. "Would you two knock it off?"

Roxas growled. "Axel! We can't let him get away with this!"

"Relax…" He gave him a reassuring glance. "Sora will be okay."

The teen crossed his arms. "I still think we should kick his butt…"

Xigbar looked like he was trying hard not to fall over the edge. He shook his head, laughing harder than Axel could ever remember since he was recruited to be a part of the Organization. "Oh…kid…you're killing me. You haven't landed a single blow!"

Axel grabbed Roxas from behind, ignoring the battle grunts and cries of protest. He gave Xigbar a sharp look, as if he were saying, 'Are you happy now that I have to deal with this mess?'

The man shrugged, juggling his crossbows nonchalantly. "You know…I thought the two brats were supposed to be kept at the palace."

Axel's voice was cold and flat. "I was just taking them to see the sunset. Thought they deserved one last time to be normal before the main event…" He felt Roxas stiffen.

"Whatever, man. Just know the superior ain't going to be happy..." He smiled slyly before disappearing within a swarm of white chains and purple smoke.

Axel sighed. "Bastard…"

He turned around only to see Roxas backing away from him with a wary expression. "So…you were going to take us back?"

"No…I just…" His hands balled into fists while he avoided the boy's eyes. "I'm not sure what I was doing…"

"…I'm not going back."

He lifted his head, not surprised to see rigid determination coating the boy's face. "I know. But…we need to think this through. I can't help you if we keep…" Gritting his teeth, Axel rubbed a hand into his mane of red hair. "Bah, we need a plan…"

Roxas nodded, raising a finger to his chin. "Yeah, we need to hurry…"

_Yeah, before Xemnas does…whatever the hell he's spouting about_, Axel thought as he walked back towards Sora. The boy still had his eyes closed and when they finally reached him snores could be heard.

Roxas stared at him with awe. "He. Did. Not…"

Axel smirked. "Oh, I think he did…"

"How can he just…just…" Roxas grabbed his honey-blonde hair, annoyance leaking through his tone. "How can anyone fall asleep at a time like this?"

"Well…call me back after you've been hit with ten arrows and had the darkness within you crushed against your body three times," Axel said, shrugging.

"Sometimes, I really wish you couldn't talk."

"Same here."

Roxas glared at Axel, who stared back at him challengingly. They continued their contest of mental wills before they both broke, chuckles breaking into the tense atmosphere.

Roxas smiled. "We're idiots…"

"Yep." Axel tapped Sora on the head.

He opened his eyes slowly, breathing heavily. Roxas started backing away. "Uh…I think we should give him some space…"

Axel frowned, not getting the warning that was laced subtly in his friend's suggestion. "What? He's awake now." He jumped as a loud roar blasted underneath him. _What the heck?_

He was even more shocked when a Keyblade slammed into his stomach, sending him sprawling across the pavement.

Sora threw his blade down, stomping over towards Roxas in a fury. "You put him up to this!"

"No, I swear it wasn't me this time!" He had his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

The brunette grabbed his shoulders, shaking the blonde. "Why! Tell me why!"

"Why what?"

"Why…just five more minutes…" The request was ended with a groan as the teen sank towards the ground, wailing like a child. "Why must the world hate me so?"

"Man…I didn't think sleep was that important to you…" Roxas tried his best to hide the smirk threatening to break past his lips.

"Of course yoooouuuu don't understand…" Sora crossed his arms. "I just want one pillow, _one_! Is that too much to ask?"

Axel grumbled before coming back over, rubbing his belly. "In this case it is…"

Sora gave him a hard glare before slumping, his arms dangling at his sides. "I hate all of you…"

Roxas sighed. "Come on, we have to put our heads together. The Organization is still after us."

"Wait…you mean we're actually going to rebel?" Sora said this incredulously, as if someone was daring him to eat dirt.

"Rebel? Pfft, what you both need to do right now…is merge," Axel said this calmly despite the battering emotions swirling inside of him. _This was going to happen eventually. Gah, get over yourself, Axel!_

Roxas' eyes widened. "Huh?"

Sora glanced back and forth between Roxas and Axel. "We're doing what now?"

Axel swore quietly. "Just…you guys have to do it!"

"But…Axel…"

"Roxas…it's time. I'm sorry, but…" He shifted his eyes towards the ground. He couldn't stand to see his best friend's facial expression. "You and Sora…have to join. It will bring us one step closer to stopping this madness!"

"I-I'm not…" Roxas stared adamantly at the ground, his shoulders moving with uncontrollable tremors.

Sora growled, pointing an accusing finger at Axel. "I don't completely get this whole 'merging' business, but even if it's inevitable _we_ will be the ones to decide when it starts. We're not going to form together just because you tell us to!"

Axel rubbed his eyes. "Hah…if you two don't join…well, then an _interesting_ event awaits you at the castle…"

Roxas frowned. "What event?"

"…The final extraction…" Sora mumbled this in a dead tone, his blue eyes losing some of their spark.

Axel narrowed his eyes. "You knew about it?"

"Xemnas…explained the process to me. Once he finishes the final touches of his weapon…then I'll-"

"Wait a minute, what final extraction?" Roxas was glaring at both of his companions now, irritation written all over his face.

Sora turned his head towards the blonde, giving him a sad smile. "Once I receive the final extraction my identity will be erased and…I'll become a new person…"

"What? Axel, what is going on?"

Axel cringed at the panic spilling forth from the Roxas' voice. "It's the last stage of Xemnas's plan. After he changes Sora…well, Kingdom Hearts will be filled that much faster."

"No…no, this doesn't make any sense! Sora is…light." Roxas stared at Sora while making the comment. "His heart is too…pure, too strong for something like-"

"Maybe it once was, but he has been tainted. The darkness inside of him has been forced into the forefront of his fragile core…pretty soon Sora's true essence will fade away…lost forever in the dark realm while his body becomes controlled by a new entity." Axel frowned as he recalled various demonstrations given by the Superior. "Xemnas didn't explain everything…but…I think he's found someone locked in the darkness of Sora's heart…someone who is not pure…"

Sora nodded, holding a hand up to one of his dark blue orbs. "Sometimes I look into the mirror…and I don't see me. In my place is someone with black hair and…beady yellow eyes…"

Axel could see Roxas stiffen more at this. The former Organization member hung his head, speaking inaudibly. "Yellow eyes…"

"I'm not sure…but I feel like I'm…being watched. It feels like someone is trying to break free so that they can use me…" Sora glanced at Roxas, fear making his skin turn pale. "I-I don't know how much time I have until I'm…not here anymore."

Roxas frowned. "Sora…"

Axel groaned. "That's exactly why you two need to hurry up and get this over with!" He continued speaking, cutting off the teen's protests. "A full heart is better than none at all. Despite your differences…you're both the_ same _person."

Sora raised an eyebrow while Roxas looked at his friend as if he had morphed into a watermelon.

Axel glared at both of them for about thirty seconds before face palming. "You guys…why does this have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know, Axel! Maybe it's because you've gone completely insane!" Roxas shouted, anger traveling through his fists causing them to shake.

The brunette beside them sighed. "Actually…I think he's onto something…" Sora lifted his head up, giving the worn out redhead a reassuring glance. "We're not the same…mentally. But…if we're being technical about it…I guess…"

"Don't say it! Just don't…" Roxas grumbled before walking over toward the stumbling keybearer, jabbing a finger towards the other's stomach. "Even if I was created from you, _this_," He pressed his hand against Sora's chest, right where his heart was located. He could feel it beating erratically. "…is unique."

Sora's eyes widened as the compliment warmed his cold skin. He smiled slowly before pressing his hand against Roxas in a similar gesture. "Yours is too."

Roxas turned his head away childishly as his cheeks flushed. "No, I don't have one."

"Yes, you do!" He said with conviction, clutching the blonde's black coat. "It's not impossible. Someone with this much light…should be able to possess a heart."

Axel walked over to the duo, a grim smile making his lips twitch upward. "Throughout your time in the Organization…I always knew you were different, Roxas. You seemed…to really _see _things. You actually thought about what you were doing, questioned why certain tasks had to be completed…" He bent down to one knee, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "Missions became something new and exciting; it wasn't just a banal practice to get rid of boredom. You made life meaningful for me…and Xion."

Axel closed his eyes, unable to keep up his cheery façade. "However, that doesn't change anything…"

Roxas, who was currently putting tomatoes to shame, stared at Axel. "What do you mean?"

Ignoring the blonde's query, Axel stood up and brought his hands up. Flames jumped from his fingertips, clawing at the ground with a hunger that rivaled the desires of a lion. The area around them burst into piles of raining fire and singed dirt. The destructive force circled the two teens, trapping them within a five foot radius.

Axel stood outside the blaze, trying his best to avoid the sharp sets of blue eyes looking at him with terror. He sat down, placing one hand on his chin while the other controlled the fire with waving motions. "I'm sorry…but we can't afford to wait any longer. We'll stay here as long as you boys need to…but let's get one thing straight…"

His green eyes darkened as he held in emotions consisting of mainly pain and sadness. _Let go of them, Axel. It's for the best… _He shook his head, red hair moving through the wind. He sucked in a breath before speaking. "We're not leaving…until one person emerges from the fire."

And with that said, Axel waited…

XXxxxXXXxxXXxx

Riku tapped his foot, muttering softly as a soft pounding sound followed by bashing escaped from the room behind him. With a huff, Riku entered the lab, his patience leaving as quickly as he waltzed in. "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Bah gah ha ha ha! What are you doing in here?" Donald narrowed his eyes, probably wishing a bolt of lightning could strike the intruder down for interrupting his _delicate_ work.

Riku snarled. "He's at eighty-five percent, Donald! _Eighty-five percent_!"

"You think I don't know that! Let's see you make an invisibility potion!"

Both jumped when another object crashed against the floor followed by a plethora of test tubes and other miscellaneous bottles. Goofy rose out of the confetti of glass, speaking in a whisper. "Sorry…"

"Aw…he's useless." Donald lowered his head, quacking in random intervals amidst quirky insults. "Why can't you just be quiet?"

Goofy rubbed his fingers together absently. "Gee, I don't know…"

Donald let out a loud 'humph' before going back to his convoluted invention. "Maybe you should help Namine get some more plants."

"Yeah…" The dog sluggishly walked out of the room, his shoulders drooping with misery.

Riku glanced at the retreating figure with pity before sighing. "You didn't have to be so harsh."

"Aw, he's been doing that all morning. He must really miss Sora…" Donald mixed a messy looking concoction around in a green bowl, stirring faster as he thought of the cheerful brunette. "Still doesn't mean I'm going to tolerate his mess! I can barely focus with all that noise!"

_It's a wonder anyone can when they're talking to you_, Riku thought as he rubbed his sore ears. "Right, sorry for bothering you…"

"Just don't touch anything!" The duck was completely absorbed, working at a pace so dizzying Riku had to leave the lab.

He shifted his direction and headed back to the mansion's basement, the roundabout meeting room for their rag tag group. He wasn't surprised to see King Mickey and Diz going over various battle strategies while Namine's eyes remained glued to the computer screen, her fingers typing rapidly.

_Just another day in Twilight Town… _Riku went to the computer, glaring at the numbers slowly increasing on the screen. "This is even worse than what Diz predicted…"

"I know." Her voice was full of weariness but that didn't stop her running fingers. They seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Do you need help?"

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving the old machine. "This is just something I do to organize my method of resetting Sora's memories. There's not much anyone else can contribute, only I can fix the chains that I have broken…"

"Still…it's a lot to handle for one person." Riku glared at the computer screen, flinching as the percentage went up a few notches. "Ugh, hang on Sora…"

"Right now, he's not the one I'm worried about…" Namine muttered a swear word under her breath as she moved her fingers even faster. "Roxas…he's gaining…"

"Pardon?"

"He…he's forming his own heart." Namine frowned after making the statement.

Riku shook his head, chuckling darkly. "That's not possible…"

"No, it _shouldn't_ be. But…Sora is changing. I don't know what's going on, but…" Her breath hitched in her throat. "I think…the light inside of him is fading away. But, with Roxas…he's gaining…"

She winced as Riku slammed his fist against the wall. "Dang it!"

"Relax, Riku. I'm not going to let Sora disappear…"

The older teen gasped and was about to protest when Namine cut him off. "King Mickey told me."

Riku grunted, slightly miffed that everyone figured out who he was so quickly. "Well…it makes things easier…"

"Indeed it does. I don't think I could call you 'Ansem' with a straight face." She slammed her head into the computer screen. "Bah! Stupid machine…"

"Remember, if there is anything I can do-"

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

He knew that he had lost her once her fingers started tapping the keyboard relentlessly.

Unable to cope with simple standing positions, Riku walked over to the two old friends who were currently arguing over how to override the security in the castle.

"We can't let any of them distract us from the main goal. The only people we need our Sora and Roxas." King Mickey looked exasperated. They had been talking about this for an hour now.

"Though I do respect your wishes, I believe you are misguided," Diz said. "If Xemnas falls then it will all be over…"

"Ansem…you're personal vendetta will have to wait for another time." Mickey said this calmly, crossing his small hands together.

"No, you refuse to see what's right before your eyes. This is the _only_ solution…for the long run."

"Yes, but if we did that we would be neglecting Sora…" The two old friends turned toward the speaker. Riku gave them both a small nod, his gaze lingering on Diz. "I'm not going to risk losing Sora just for the sake of your convoluted plans for vengeance. We already have a goal…can you stick to it?"

Diz smiled darkly at the teen. "I'll be able to manage. Don't be frightened of an old man contemplating…"

Riku growled. "Whatever…" He shifted his gaze back and forth between the two friends and Namine. "I feel like a sitting duck…"

"You better not be referring to me!" An angry voice blasted into the room before Donald ran in, waving a bottle precariously. "I made it, enough for two doses!"

Mickey smiled. "Way to go, Donald!"

Namine smiled though she didn't get off the computer. "So, who will be going on the scouting mission?"

Riku smirked. "I'll go. Besides, I could reach them sooner with a portal."

Mickey nodded before standing. "I'll go with you. Sora's light is fading…but perhaps I can help him preserve the amount he has left."

Donald said, "So it will just be you two?"

Riku took the bottle hesitantly. "Yeah…"

"Okay. The potion lasts for eight hours. But…ah…there are some side effects."

Riku quickly chugged half of the contents in the bottle before handing it to Mickey. "I don't have time to worry about that! Your majesty, are you ready?"

"You bet!" The mouse was half visible, his legs walking toward Riku without a head. "Uh…Ha ha, I have no idea where you are…"

"Oh…uh, I haven't moved."

"Oh."

Diz glared at the empty space in front of him, shaking his head. Donald moaned before rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…it's still pretty unstable. Try not to bump into anything."

"Right." The answer was followed by a dark burst of purple fire that swiftly turned into an oval looking sphere of darkness.

"Oh, I can see the portal. I'll step into it first…" Mickey said before moving into the swirls of darkness, shaking up the purple sparks with his body as he entered.

"Okay…thanks again, Donald. We'll be back with Sora soon."

Donald saluted in Riku's direction (or, where he believed the teen to be located).

The portal folded inward, symbolizing the departure of two friends off to save the wavering light within another…

xxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxx

R3B98TI2G

.o.

…

.23

Electr9873 Jo321al 13: Day 274

I sucked my fingers, letting the juices in my mouth coat the burns that had developed when I tried to punch my fist through the fire (I know it was dumb, don't rub it in!).

Sora was pacing, walking around in dizzying circles while surveying the inferno. He was probably bored, moving aimlessly just so he could have something to do.

_Darn, Axel's really serious about this. But…I'm not…ready… _I growled at the fire in front of us.

"Roxas…" His voice is soothing and calm, even when his body continues moving in random circles.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should try it." He glared into my eyes and suddenly I'm swimming in a blue sea full of exhaustion and pain.

I stumbled away from him, rubbing my face as an excuse to avoid his morbid eyes. "No…let's just…um…"

"There's no other way out…" He continued staring at me, walking forward while lifting one hand up.

I couldn't back away from him because then I would be getting a lung full of smoke. I stood completely still as I felt a hand rubbing my neck.

I gasped as heat seeps into my skin. _What is he doing? I…I feel…_

The heat flooded into my arms and legs, spreading up my body at a dreary pace, similar to quick sand. Energy rushed into me and my body glows, muscles rolling together in one harmonious motion.

_Wow…I didn't think forming together would feel this good. _I sighed in content.

I glanced at his hand that's holding my neck. It's grey and…cracking…

_What! _I lift my head up to his face. His eyes have almost lost all of their color and his skin is as white as a blanket of snow. His brown hair is so light now…it could almost be mistaken for a dirty blonde's.

I push him away, breaking the connection between us. I snarled at him. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Sora coughed, color slowly coming back into his cheeks. "I was…merging with you…"

"No you weren't." I glared at him. "You better tell me the truth…"

"Or what, Roxas? What are you going to do?" His tone was mocking.

"Look…I don't want to fight with you right now, I just…ugh, this isn't right…"

"Who cares?" He's standing now, brushing at his arms. "Let's just do it, okay? I'm tired of waiting…"

"Sora…we can't let them push us like this. Like you said before, it's our decision-"

"No!"

I gasped as he shouted at me. _What is he screaming about? Ugh, he's starting to piss me off… _"Is there something wrong?"

"Aren't you tired? Don't you just wish it could all just…stop?" His eyes are pleading now.

"Yeah, I get that. But we can't give up. We can both exist, Sora." It sounds false even to my own ears. _But even so…there's nothing telling me that I can't wish for that to happen…_

"No…we can't. I'm getting weaker, Roxas. I…failed…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If you want to blame someone…blame me."

Sora growled before turning his head away. "I've already forgiven you for what happened in the castle. That's not what I'm talking about…"

"Well…you might as well fess up. We've got all day…" I smirked bitterly as my body starts to sweat from all the heat surrounding us.

Sora gives me a lazy grin before frowning. "Well…let's just say I've let a lot of people down..."

"Are you talking about Riku and Kairi?" I guess this nonchalantly, wiping water off my brow. _Ugh…did you have to make it so hot, Axel?_

The fire dims slightly, lowering the temperature a couple of notches. I try really hard to keep myself from smiling. Jerk doesn't deserve that…

Sora continued, not noticing the change in the inferno. "It's not just them. People are expecting me to fight the darkness…but I can't even remember enough to help. Everyone has been waiting…but I've let them down…"

"I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"No…you're just trying to be nice." Sora laughed, but I couldn't detect an ounce of humor in the sound. "It doesn't really suite you…"

"Really? I can be compassionate when I want to…" I give him a wide smile which just causes him to laugh louder. I break the expression and laugh with him.

My mind darkens as I skim over his words in my head. I walk closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look…If we do this…I want it to be fair. No cheats, no gives or takes. Our lives are too precious to just waste away like that…"

I bring out my Keyblade, gazing sadly as it blasts light into our dark circle. "If you really want to do this now…I understand. But you have to put your all into it." I lift my head, staring relentlessly at him. "You got that?"

He has his blade out, aiming it towards my head. The stance is achingly familiar and for a second I see Xion standing across from me, warily aiming her weapon at my skull.

I flinched as his soft voice interrupts my momentary lapse. His smile is so sad. "Got it."

_Darn…I still don't think I'm ready…_ I take in a deep breath, holding my Keyblade up in a block. "Alright, first move is yours."

Sora's smile looks sarcastic now. "Nice really doesn't fit you."

He then ran toward me, his blade attracting small puffs of fire before moving in to slam into my ribcage.

I step to the side, still holding my defensive position.

_Well…this is it. Don't back out now…_ I brought my Keyblade forward. "My turn."

E8d of Electr98ic J333nal 13: Day: 274

* * *

**This one took a long time to spring up, but I finally pulled through by the end of it…**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter! We reached eighty, guys! Eighty! I'm so happy! XD**

**You guys rock! Thank you so much for reading!**


	15. Learning

**Chapter 15: Learning…**

R3B389TING

0oo

.0o

ooo

Elect45366 J339nal 14: Day 274

Sweat was sprouting out of my pores in slow torrents. It was almost like swimming; the water just kept sliding down my face in small streams. It would evaporate quickly into the fire only to be replaced by new slivers of liquid as I dodged Sora's attacks.

I wasn't really going on the offensive. I needed a strategy, so I was mainly stalling with flips, sidesteps, and small shots of fire when necessary. The evading maneuvers were starting to take a toll on my body but I couldn't retaliate yet. I had to form a plan, but…

_I..I'm not sure if I can-_his fist scraped by my cheek, forcing me into a block as I prevented his Keyblade from jamming into my ribs. _Darn it! Stay focused…_

My foot sprang forward in a wide arc, effectively striking his lower stomach. He jumped back, clutching his abdomen tightly while holding his weapon out in front of him.

His humongous blade makes the fight even more challenging in the small circle of fire. However, his attacks are slower as a result of the bulking weapon which gives me plenty of time to recover.

Unfortunately, the rising flames and temperature make it harder for me to concentrate. My legs and arms are burning from all of my complex cartwheels and my head hurts. My movements are turning sluggish, devoid of any real strength.

Sora doesn't look very tired though. There's an unhealthy looking shine to his skin but I'm assuming that's just a result of the heat.

I coughed, warily glancing at his face. "Why…did…you stop?"

"…why did you?"

_Ugh, copycats…_ "I'm waiting."

He laughed. It sounded vapid, as empty as the void in a portal. "Naw…I'll let you go first this time."

"Okay…" I panted while looking over his body, searching for a weak point.

_Remember…just remember what you've seen…_

_He favors attacking with his right hand…might want to go for the left…_

_He's slow on blocking low hits, and he's not very fast with his kicks…_

_However, I shouldn't underestimate his command over reflect spells and fire…_

_It's too risky to go for his head; he's really good at blocking high attacks…_

I frowned, bringing my head up.

His eyes are golden sparks, leaping out of his irises with caustic energy. A small, lazy smirk makes its way across his face. It's completely mocking and so unlike him that I almost drop my weapon.

His voice sounds a little deeper too when he says, "Uh, how long are you planning on standing there?" His hands are under his chin while his elbows rest against his Keyblade. He shifts back and forth on the Keyblade, showing off a calm display of inner control and balance.

I scowled. "Are you even trying?"

He shrugged. "You want the truth or the sugar coated version?"

"Ugh, I told you not to hold back!" _Darn, I could be a little wrong in my calculations. If he was faking it then…_

"Why should I? You're obviously not doing it…" He's pouting now, tilting his large blade to the side with his hands.

"Just because I'm not hitting you doesn't mean you get to slack off!" I growl this at him while crossing my arms over my chest. _What is he pulling? Doesn't he know how serious this fight is? It's a matter of life and death and he's just…playing?_

My anger pushes up out of my head and joins the fire as I ran towards him. I tried aiming only for his legs and bare sides, never the chest or higher. I get in a couple of hits before I attempt to bash his head in.

He pushes me back with one swipe and I fall into a stumbling roll before landing painfully on my back.

"Humph, I knew you were holding back on me." Sora grinned cheerfully at me, as if he were congratulating me for my successful hits.

"Quit smiling, moron!" I push myself back into a standing position, glaring all the while at his happy face.

Sora's smile only grew wider in response. I huffed out a puff of air, trying to hold in a cough, before blasting a couple streams of light at him.

Sora shook his head. "Roxas…you're making it hotter."

"I don't care! You need to focus, Sora!"

It was weird, I felt like I had to force him into the brawl. _Isn't he the one who wanted to do this? _

Instead of shooting more balls of light at him, I jumped up and threw my Keyblade at him in a spinning wheel of electricity. Sora just stared at the thing before it embedded itself in his chest.

He screamed wildly, shaking into uncontrollable tremors as light shot out of him in small rings out of his chest.

_What is going on? Why didn't he block that?_ The Keyblade zoomed backwards and reentered my sweaty palm as Sora continued to squirm on the floor.

It was silent for a couple of minutes when he stopped moving. His body was still shooting out small sparks of light every few seconds. I breathed in through my nose, looking at his chest for any sign of life.

"Sora..?" I walked closer to him, touching the edge of my blade against his foot, tapping it relentlessly.

I was greeted with a kick to the chin before being slammed effortlessly into our poor dirt floor. I rasped desperately, clawing at my neck to pry off his fingers.

"You know…" His hands don't budge. "I always thought you were stronger than this…even when I let you win it barely does any damage…"

"S-So-" He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"It's okay…I'll end it now…"

My mouth trembles with the effort of holding in a scream as his blade digs into my chest. It feels like my stomach has melted into itself, tearing me apart from the inside faster than any flame or sword could.

I'm able to take in one last breath as his grip around my neck lessons. I pant loosely as my anxiety rises with the descent of his Keyblade. It was perfectly aligned with what would have been my heart if I had one. In about ten seconds the thing would be sticking out of my stomach, sending me into the warm depths of the darkness.

I closed my eyes and waited for the shadows to catch me…

Electronic Journal CUT OFF…

xxXXXxXXXxxxx

Axel sighed audibly, watching the touring inferno with a bored expression. As was evident by the vast blackness that filled the sky, he had been sitting by the blazing circle for a little over two hours. It was hard for him to hear the battle grunts, but Roxas' thoughts were overflowing with visuals.

"Remember…just remember what you've seen…

He favors attacking with his right hand…might want to go for the left…

He's slow on blocking low hits, and he's not very fast with his kicks…"

Axel smiled slowly as he listened to his friend's inner monologues. _That's just like him_, he thought, _always falling back on his analysis. You never change, Roxas…_

With a snort, Axel rose from his squat and stretched his limbs, popping his shoulders with small thrusts. After releasing the tension that was laced over his stiff muscles, Axel started walking around the dome of fire he created, getting within five feet of the flames. It was a magnificent sight, the fire burned so brightly it reminded Axel of the sun.

The flames flew out toward him, drawn to the master that had set them out in the world. He pushed them back with a simple movement of his hand, furrowing his brow as the efforts of keeping the power at bay rose into his fingertips.

Axel smirked as the flames retreated, forming back alongside the rest of the roaring inferno, racing in a wide circle. It was such a simple element, feeding only on the oxygen and energy given to it by its master. Despite the dangerous connotations that came with it, Axel had always appreciated his ability to control fire. It was alive and…passionate; more riveting then humanoid beings of water or arrows (according to him).

His internal boasting was interrupted when a card zipped past his face, nearly cutting into his cheek. Axel scowled, glaring at the card with vengeance. A light laugh teased him from behind, sending his muscles into tense coils. "That wasn't funny."

The card flew through the air in intricate circles before returning to its owner, settling in the palm of the man's hand. His blue eyes were full of mirth as he raised another hand to his rough, yellow hair. "Ah, you need to live a little Axel. Besides, time doesn't seem to be on your side…"

Ignoring the poor attempt at humor, Axel said, "What do you want, Luxord?"

"Nothing really. Xemnas has the weapon ready. You can bring the boys back now…"

Axel curled his fingers in and out of his palms, hissing lightly. "They haven't merged yet…I can't…the final extraction can't be done yet…"

"Ah, you need more time, is that it?" Luxord smirked, shaking his head as if he were disappointed in his fellow member. "It is of no matter to me. So, how much?"

"Just…give me a couple of hours."

"Alright then." With a simple snap of the fingers, the whole sky was bathed in a translucent film of black and white, scouring the air with small black diamonds and clovers. "This spell is unstable but it should be enough. It is encompassing the whole area of Twilight Town. Once the red moon rises into the foreground the illusion will break and Xemnas will want you back at the castle with the Keybearer, whether he has merged or not."

Axel nodded. "Thanks."

Luxord smiled slyly. "Don't thank me. I've just extended your path of misery. You really can't help it, can you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Axel raised an eyebrow, trying to remain aloof about the statement.

"Ah, do I have to say it? We all know how you feel about the kid. It's no secret…"

"We can't feel…"

"Yeah, we can't." Luxord stared at his companion. "So why won't you let this go?"

Axel growled. "I will deliver the keybearer when he has become one with Roxas! Anymore questions?"

Luxord simply shook his head and smiled again before walking away, leaving Axel fuming beside a plume of fire hiding the brutal fight commencing amidst smoke and magic.

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

Riku's eyes widened as he took in the changing sky, smoldering in a new sea of white and black chains. "Something's not right…"

Mickey grunted behind him, having slammed into his partner for the fifth time since their departure. "I know…it feels…different."

"What do you mean?"

Mickey turned his head back and forth. They had just entered the town square which should have been alive with human activity and mayhem judging from all the small shops. However, the area was completely devoid of human life, the silence reaching past Riku and the King's invisible forms. It was unnatural to say the least. "I'm not sure…but it's urgent that we reach Sora now. I'm getting bad vibes here…"

Riku tilted his head; a gesture he quickly realized would be lost on the King. "Your majesty…do you sense them?"

"I…I can't sense anything. It's like there's…nobody here. Not even you."

"Darn…that can't be good." Riku bent his head back, sniffing the air. "But…I smell smoke…"

Mickey squinted while his noise twitched feverishly to the side. "There must be a forest fire somewhere."

Riku's eyes followed the trail of smoke, the swirls resting behind a building. "No. It's over there! Come on!"

"Wait, I don't know where you'r-"

The King's response was overcome by a large blast of fire that flung the two friends up into the air and into the side of a building. Mickey coughed out a mouthful of dust as Riku rubbed his tender forehead.

Someone laughed from the sidelines. "Intruders…you're not welcome here…"

Riku growled at the Organization member in front of him. "Get out of our way!"

Mickey let out a shaky breath before glancing over his body. "What the…the potion, it's not…"

He was interrupted again by the Luxord's chortles. "Fools, did you really think you could hide within my domain? If you wish to reach your friends you must pass my test…"

Riku brought out his dark Keyblade. "We're not in the mood for games!"

Mickey let out an agreeing 'hurumph' before bringing out his own weapon. "We will stop you and the rest of the Organization!"

"Bah, you heroes always waste time with such empty proclamations. No wonder it took forever for the keybearer to wake up."

Riku huffed, irritated by the man's calm demeanor. "Let's here you say that when your form disappears into the darkness."

Mickey didn't even comment. Instead, he sent himself in a small tailspin, light sparkling around him in small swirling streams of yellow. "Light!" A small explosion shot out from his body, blasting in Luxord's direction.

Luxord smiled before a human-sized card rose from the ground, blocking the assault. "Please, I am not child's play."

Mickey gasped as his hands buckled inward, sending him to the ground. White chains wrapped up from his wrists all the way down to his feet, keeping him locked to the ground. His small eyes popped out of their sockets as water rose up all around him. He was trapped inside a large rectangular prism, full of liquid and pressure.

Riku tried to raise his hand into the block of water but he was thwarted by another rather large card.

Luxord made a couple of 'tsking' sounds. "If you wish to free your friend you're going to have to play by my rules."

Riku took another look at the hyperventilating King before turning to glare at the Organization member. "Fine."

Luxord gave him a small grin before lifting a hand up to his chin, contemplating. "Let's see now…what to do with you…"

"My friend is drowning in case you've forgotten!" He didn't even try to hide the anger threatening to boil over the surface.

Luxord raised his hand up, pointing it straight at Riku's face. "Ah…there it is. The agony of a thousand betrayals in one glance…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes son. They are quite revealing."

Riku groaned. If someone mentioned his eyes one more time… "Whatever. Just tell me what I need to do."

Luxord nodded. "Well, I see you like to get straight to the point…" With a clap of his hands the entire ground transformed into a sea of cards. Beneath the cards there was the bubbling promise of molten lava and rock. "Let's commence with a childhood favorite."

Riku looked down and saw many familiar faces. _Sora…Kairi…Mickey…they're all here…_

Along with his friends there were numerous pictures of the Organization members ranging from Xemnas all the way down to deceased members like Larxene.

Luxord smirked. "A simple game of match. Get the pictures of your friends and I will let you both go unharmed. However, if you get Xemnas…" He laughed, leaving his sentence unfinished.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

"Oh, just one more little detail…" The cards started spinning, twirling in rapid angles before settling on the ground. Some were translucent and some were on fire. Others sank into the ground while some froze into pillars of ice. "You're going to have to use a hefty amount of magic to flip them."

Riku groaned as he took in all of the numerous cards. _Ugh, Sora please hold on…_

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Solitude. Sweet, glorious solitude…

In a world cut off from all life except for a sparkling moon filled with hearts, Xemnas stood proudly on the rooftop of the castle, brooding as usual. The heart-shaped ethereal source of light was nearly full…but it wasn't enough.

It was common knowledge that Xemnas was no easy man to satiate. Rather, over the course of the Organization's long journey some could say that he had grown even more impatient.

But one look at the moon snuffed out any signs of rebellion and brought back a member's full valor. They were so close, tantalizingly close. He could smell the hearts engulfing the moon's vast form.

Soon, his work would be done. They could finally become whole.

The pleasant thoughts overwhelming the lone leader were instantly shattered upon Saix's arrival. "Superior, Axel has not returned with the keybearer. Would you like me to-"

"Don't trouble yourself. Number Ten already confirmed to me about merging process. I understand the delicate forces at work here." There was hardly any patience in his voice. Being the soul creator of the group, Xemnas was always able to detach himself from the rest of his fighting force, eager to spend his days plotting with the moon as his witness. He was a man of privacy, and he was unfortunately surrounded by employees who couldn't comprehend the difference between a meeting and a mission.

Saix stared curiously at his boss. "How much time do we have until it's full?"

Xemnas raised his hands up and closed his eyes, achingly wishing that the nosy member would just leave him alone. Ignoring the question, he decided to respond with one himself. "What do you know about the Final Extraction?"

"Uh, excuse me?"

Xemnas opened his eyes and glared at Saix. "The Final Extraction is the key to unlocking Kingdom Hearts. Permanently."

Saix frowned. "I'm confused. I thought the process was going to be used to control the keybearer through darkness and fill up Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh, it will…but there is always a chance that some fool will try to be brave and destroy the process before it takes hold." Xemnas started pacing, moving in endless circles. "I will not have my plans foiled again. We will not fail…"

"Understood, Superior. When would you like me to retrieve the keybearer?"

"Are you afraid Number Eight can't handle the mission? Do you think he is unworthy?"

Saix grimaced. "No. He is still loyal to the Organization…however, I believe he is allowing his…_emotions_ to get the best of him."

Xemnas rubbed his chin absently. "I am well aware of his affections. That is why I want you to watch over him. See to it that the merging process is complete."

"It shall be finished soon, Superior." With a final nod, Saix exited the premises giving Xemnas the empty space he desperately desired for himself.

xxXXXxxXXXXXxx

His eyelids were drooping, nearly swiping his vision away with blank replacements. Axel frowned and opened his eyes only for them to struggle back into a covering position, shielding his eyes from the fire. _Ergh, I'm getting tired…_

With a very loud grunt, Axel opened his eyes again and tried to take in Roxas' thoughts. However, the effort to stay awake was draining away too much energy; he couldn't get a whiff out of either of the kids.

Axel scrunched his face up, trying a little harder. He was rewarded with a powerful headache and a weary body. He pressed himself against the ground, breathing heavily.

As his body relaxed he could see the fire dimming. It was so weak in fact that he wouldn't be surprised to see Roxas or Sora jumping out of the blaze now. _I have to…keep them together. Otherwise things will just get messy…_

He gathers enough strength to sit properly and wave his hand up, bringing the flames back to their proper temperament. _Who knew babysitting could be so challenging. Ugh, the morons…_

Things couldn't get much worse. Axel wasn't known for his optimism but he could usually endure through the direst of circumstances. Needless to say, he felt like crying when he saw a certain silver head round the corner. _No, not now! Damn, why did he have to show up?_

Axel furrowed his brow, glancing warily at the stranger. _Wait a minute…who is that guy? He's not a member of the Organization, but…_

His internal reverie was broken as a large card exploded while a small mouse glided through the air landing beside Riku. _Darn, there are more? Man, why does Luxord have to bring his victims here?_

Axel lazily stuck his hand out as a chakram flashed into his palm. "I am so not in the mood for this."

Luxord appeared on top of a building. He had a scowl on his face. "Don't trouble yourself. I'm almost done with these two…"

Axel narrowed his eyes. _Hmmm, looks like I missed one heck of a fight…_

Luxord's clothes were tattered, physically displaying his damaged morale. Riku's coat was also heavily altered, displaying various coatings of earth, ice, and a couple of singe marks. Mickey seemed to be okay except for the paler skin and dripping excesses of water, as far as Axel could tell.

Axel chuckled. "Do you need some help, old timer?"

Luxord muttered. "Feel free to laugh all you want. You still have work to do, so quit slacking off."

Riku rose into a standing position, pointing his weapon at Axel. "Where's Sora?"

Axel sighed, lifting his chakram up warily. "You want him? Gonna have to battle me for it."

"Save your breath. You're in no position to fight. Just keep that fire going." Luxord brought up a grand assemble of deck cards, forming a dome around Axel and the small ring of fire. "For your sake I hope those two merge quickly."

Instantly after he said that his voice was drowned out by a barrage of battle cries and explosions. _Great, they're already starting to break the barrier. I can never catch a break._

Axel squared his shoulders, keeping his back to the fire. _Roxas…you better leave now. I don't know how much longer I can hold them back…_

Axel moaned, grabbing his head as a scream battered his mental eardrums to a pulp. _I'm sorry._

He raised his head and spread his hands out, creating more fire from the tips of his palms. He smirked, waiting calmly for the cards to crumble and fall.

xxXxxxXXXXxxx

RE#4897298798 C93NEC878

…

…

Elect13nic Jou25al 14 C8933nued: Day 274

Usually, when you're about to die people say that your life is supposed to flash by in a matter of seconds. Like a movie reel on overdrive.

All the special moments, all the great memories come rushing back and then you either feel content with your life or wish you'd done more.

Hindsight makes everything better or worse depending on the path taken, the road traveled.

It's a comforting way to face death, wrapped up in all your memories, viewing a whole life's work of progress.

It's a lucky reflex that I don't possess. I mean, look at me!

All I have to look back on is one year's worth of missions and heartless galore. Everything has just been about Kingdom Hearts and Xemnas' goals. Everything else in between was just a falsehood leading back to my wretched existence. Or should I say nonexistence.

If I hadn't had Axel and Xion…would my life had been an endless cycle of objectives and missions? Would I have really been able to become my own person?

The questions linger in my mind, distracting me from my current predicament. I already know the answer to both of them; yes for the first, no for the latter.

Sora was always the _one_, and it will always remain that way.

_So…if this is the end why is it taking so long for him to finish this?_ I glared at him defiantly, hoping for a quick death, preferably through the chest at the speed of sound. Feels less painful that way I suppose…

Scratch that, it will be painful either way it happens. I just hope it doesn't take too long.

_Hmhmmm, still waiting…_

_Yeah…_

…

_Okay, really? _"Sora…"

His face is made out of stone, completely rigid. He's gripping his Keyblade so tightly that his knuckles are turning white. The edge of his blade has lifted from my chest, taking the pressure off my body and allowing me to sit up.

It takes all of my strength for me to keep my fists from smashing into him. "What's wrong with you?"

He dropped his Keyblade. It shattered into small specks of darkness before disappearing. Sora then placed his hands over his eyes. "I can't do it."

"What?"

His lower lip trembled, poking out into a small pout as he sobs. "I…I can't kill you."

I growled and pushed him down to the ground, pressing my Keyblade towards his neck. "You idiot! You don't hesitate in a battle to the death!"

"I don't," He sobbed again, "care anymore."

"Shut up! Don't talk like that, Sora!"

"It's all over. It's all over…"

"Remember Kairi? Do you remember her? What about Riku, huh?"

"I-I…" He stuttered.

"Come on, Sora! They're your friends, right? Don't you want to fight for them? They're waiting for you! You can't just give up like this!" I pulled him up. "Now quit moping."

I gasped. I had been too busy shouting to notice the small gaping hole jutting out of his chest. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw a bright stream of liquid coming out of it. _That doesn't look like blood…it's too bright. What's going on? _"Sora?"

"Roxas…I'm done." He smiled at me, all serene and peace-like. He lifted a hand to the hole and held out some of the liquid towards me. It glowed in his hand, turning his pale skin into a strong shade of yellow.

I step away from him, gesturing at his hand. "What is that?" I asked flatly.

His smile grew wider as he laughed. "My light. Well, what's left of it anyway…"

"What? That's…you're lying."

He took a step forward. I took another one back. "Roxas, don't you feel it?"

I grumbled. "Feel what?"

"My light. It's been with you…all this time…"

I scoffed, waving my hand dismissively at him. "Please, you can't give me…there's no way-"

"Ever since I woke up, ever since the first extraction I've been giving a little to you every day, to keep it safe."

I shook my head. "No. You couldn't. I…I don't understand."

Sora sighed, rubbing his chest in small circular motions. "I didn't want myself to become tainted by my own darkness. I knew I could give it to you because," His grin twisted into a sad grimace, "You're _me_ too…"

I frowned. "We are not the same."

He continued speaking as if he hadn't heard me. "At first, I was able to call upon my own light when I was close to you. That way I could stay sane even with the darkness forcing me to fight the heartless. However, it's not enough…"

"Sora, don't…"

"Unfortunately, I overdid it. My body has become use to the darkness. Along with Xemnas' violent extractions my body is rejecting the light within me. I can't win, Roxas."

I glared at him. "Don't. I can't…there are people depending on you. You don't belong in the darkness."

"I didn't before, but I do now." As he said this his eyes swiftly went from blue to yellow. He gasped, holding up one hand to his face. "I can't…hold this back much longer. You need to take it!"

"No. I won't!" I tried to get away from him but his hand clawed into my shoulder, pulling me back towards him.

I spluttered in shock as he entangled his arms around me, whispering into my ear. "Please…take it."

I couldn't form a response as my chest protested with a familiar burning sensation. I coughed as the pain reached the rest of my body, twisting me in small tremors. I pressed my hands against his shoulders, but his steel grip prevented me from moving an inch.

My head was starting to feel heavy and eventually my arms drooped numbly at my sides. I moaned, opening my eyes to glare into the fire. _Axel, if you can hear me…please… _

The fire opened up like a rift beneath the sea before drifting away. A silver haired man with the most startling shade of green orbs ran into me, separating me from Sora.

I narrowed my eyes. _Wait…he reminds me of…_ "Riku?"

He doesn't even pass me a glance, staring over Sora as if he were a ghost. "Sora? Speak to me!"

A rather odd looking mouse jumps in behind him, rambling out a spell. "Heal!" A bunch of green flowers swarm up around Sora, enveloping him in a bath of green and yellow lights.

I huffed, stepping up slowly only to be shoved to the side. I snarled at my assaulter only to be met with a tumble of red hair. "Axel?"

He gave me an intense glare. "Why are you still here?"

Saix walked up from somewhere behind him. "Get the keybearer!"

Just as the command escapes into the air a rough hand grabs me by the collar. I'm lifted into empty space and pressed against Sora as Riku (At least I think it's him) smirks. "Not this time."

We all instantly sink into the ground, avoiding a ton of fire blasts and spiraling moon beams. I breathe in and out heavily, trying to get out of Riku's binding arms. "Let me go!"

I was ignored again as the mouse started talking. "He doesn't have much left, but I can help him keep it."

"Good to know." Riku's voice hasn't changed a bit. _Huh, I wonder what happened to him. He looks like he could be Xemnas' brother or something…_

As this thought settles in my mind we all blast out of the portal. We've landed in a blue room, surrounded by blank walls and an old computer.

_Oh no, not again._ I broke free from Riku's rough hands and ran as fast my sore legs could carry me. My feet collapsed behind me as a wide, translucent wall keeps me in place. The wall grew taller and wider, forming an oval shape as it stopped above my head.

I turned and pressed my hands against the glass, staring into the eerie blue eyes of my favorite stalker. I smiled bitterly as I felt my eyes close. "Long time no see, traitor…"

The last thing I recall before slipping was her frowning lips and slim fingers. One of them had been moving up to stand in front of her mouth.

E3d of Elec352665nic Jou73al 14: Day 274

Project SORA at 93% Completion…

**Wow, I am really sorry everyone. I had a ton of homework to finish that I had procrastinated on. Then there was another family reunion and stuff…**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter regardless. Thank you for all the reviews, views, and patience.**

**Updates may slow down a little once school starts but I think I'll be finished with this story before then. **


	16. Xion's Promise

**Chapter 16: Xion's Promise**

Namine lifted one finger up towards her mouth, pressing against tense lips in a shushing motion. _Go to sleep, Roxas…_

It was an interesting sight. She could tell he had been mocking her a second ago, the word 'traitor' being mouthed behind a cocky façade. Suddenly, his expression transformed from a look of bitter resentment to a blissful one of confusion and exhaustion. His eyelids drooped forward slowly, covering his lush, icy blue eyes in a soft array of dark eyelashes. His lips went into a small slump as his hands lowered. He fell, his body dropping as slow as a snail's before hitting the smooth floor with a distinct thud.

She sighed, smiling. _Finally. I can work with this…_

She twirled, her back facing Roxas as her feet moved into a brisk walk. Namine's features instantly returned to its normal status as of late: A serious, grim line for a mouth followed by dull eyes covered in purple bags.

The expression got worse as she approached Riku. He was cradling Sora in his arms, stroking his friend's face with deft motions. He closed his eyes.

Namine went into a squat in front of the duo, staring at Sora with anxiety. "How is he?"

Mickey walked up behind her. "Not good, I'm afraid. Almost all his light is gone…"

Riku was shaking. "How…how could this happen?" His voice cracked near the end, causing him to square his shoulders and frown.

"I don't know. It was so subtle at first…I didn't even realize it. But if my theory is correct…I think it has been going on for a long time," Namine said, speaking barely above a whisper. "…maybe even before his awakening…"

Riku gasped. "What? That's…that's impossible…"

Mickey placed a hand on Sora's chest. "I'm going to do the best I can to preserve the amount he has left. In the meantime you two need to come up with a way to help him gain his light back."

Riku stood up. "We already know where it is." He growled at the pod. "It's inside of _him_."

"Riku…" Namine looked at him, her hands clasped together over her stomach.

"You said so yourself. Roxas is creating his own heart. We can't let that happen or else Sora will…" He gritted his teeth. "Namine…we have to get it back. It doesn't belong to him."

Namine sniffed, rubbing her nose before taking in a deep breath. "Okay…I'll see what I can do."

Riku crossed his arms before glancing at Mickey. "Do you think…maybe could I..?"

"Riku…" The mouse's voice had taken on an authoritative tone. He obviously knew what the young man was going to say. "I don't think it's safe for you to give your light to Sora…"

"Why not?" He tried to keep himself from shouting.

"It's too dangerous for you; giving your light away…it will make you more vulnerable to the darkness. If you really want to help him, then you need to stay at full strength…" Mickey's eyes darkened. "Just because we got Sora back doesn't mean the fight is over. We need to stay on guard; the Organization isn't going to take this passively."

Riku sighed before lowering his head. "I understand."

"Good." Mickey gave him a light grin before placing his other hand on Sora's chest. He started chanting. "Light, give me power!"

His entire frame glowed with a pure, white outline. His fingers were trembling from the effort of giving away the costly magic.

"Are you…giving him your light?" Riku said this dubiously.

"No, this is only for preservation," Mickey explained, straining from the power streaming through his veins. "Riku…keep Namine calm. She'll need to stay strong for the extraction she's performing over Roxas…"

"Extraction?"

"Yes. It is a very draining process that can be done to separate a person's darkness or light from within them. It can get really messy easily so she'll have to stay focused." Mickey stared directly into Riku's observing orbs. "Help her be strong."

"I will." After making the statement, he gave Sora one last grin before heading towards Namine's diligent form that was currently bent over the computer. _Sora…we're almost there. Soon you'll be awake. Please, just wait a little more…_

xxXXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

The trek back to headquarters was both daunting and stressful. If you asked any of the Organization members they would have confidently expressed their resolve and nonchalance over the situation, but even if they couldn't show emotion…they _remembered_ what it was like to feel panicked. Fear was a very gripping entity. It was almost impossible to dismiss the growing tension coating each of their nonexistent hearts.

The only member luckily resistant to the spreading reign of terror was the fateful pyromaniac. Axel had thought that it would be the worst night of his miserable life, but now the only thing soaking through his body was _relief_. He was at peace with what had occurred over the last couple of hours and now he couldn't wait to see Xemnas' reaction. The Superior's plan was breaking down into ashes by the second, and Axel was unable to delineate his sympathy to the cause.

In fact, it was testing all of his willpower not to smirk every couple of seconds. Who cares if they didn't get the keybearer?

At this rate, Roxas would have merged with Sora, fulfilling his wish. His best friend (possibly more in his opinion) would be free from the Organization…

A bitter smirk broke out of his control, leaving him with a half grimace half grin occupying his face.

Saix glowered at him. "You seem to be pretty…serene about all this."

"What can I say? You know, if you had come by just a _mere_ five minutes sooner…" He emphasized the monumental time difference with his forefinger and thumb. "We might have been able to catch them."

"Don't go blaming this on me, Lea. If you hadn't been screwing around with the brats we would have been at the castle by now!"

Axel narrowed his eyebrows. He rarely ever heard that name… "Whatever."

"No." Saix sent the whole procession to a halt as he stepped in front of his former friend. "You are neglecting your duties to the Organization, Axel. Xemnas will pass judgment…"

"Since when have you worried about me, eh? I don't need your pity." Axel was smiling freely now, but his hands twitched dangerously, spewing a few sparks.

Saix growled. "It isn't pity, its reality. This can't go on…"

"What? Did you say something?" Axel grumbled before walking past Saix, going ahead of the group to control his gaining temper. _Idiot doesn't know what he's talking about…_

The rest of trip was silent, unless Axel wanted to ruffle Saix's feathers with random quips. Saix was very close to bristling when they arrived at their humble castle. Unlike anything they had ever experienced, Xemnas was outside waiting at the front.

_Whoa, he's actually getting serious…_ The thought was unsettling, but Axel still couldn't erase the smirk ruling his countenance until they were five feet away from their impatient leader.

Xemnas' stared intently at the trio. "I'm assuming you all have an explanation for your overdue absence…"

Luxord looked like he wanted to speak, but he shrugged instead. Saix snarled, having rehearsed the rant at least five times in his head. "We were unable to retrieve the keybearer. The King and his lackey destroyed Axel's barrier and took Number Thirteen as well."

Axel frowned as he pondered over Roxas' persistent existence. _Darn, that kid. He better be gone, otherwise things will just get ugly… _The idea painfully skewered his insides.

Xemnas turned to Axel, as if he could sense the issue troubling him. "Axel…what do you have to say about this?"

"Nothing. I guess I just wasn't strong enough to contain them."

"Hmmm, I see…" Xemnas' golden eyes were pulsing erratically but the rest of his expression remained dull and unattached. "I think I may have a solution."

"Really now?" Axel placed his hands on his hips, bending over.

"Follow me." Xemnas entered through the front door in a flourish. "Saix, alert the rest of the members. There will be a demonstration in the meeting room…"

The next ten minutes consisted of everyone getting in their alternating thrones in the eventful room while Axel remained on the floor as Xemnas instructed. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly…pessimistic about Xemnas' plans, but most of him didn't care either way.

_Roxas…is free now. I can deal with that… _He sighed longingly, thinking about the blonde while he still had the chance.

His eyes snapped open as Xemnas appeared right in front of him. "Are you ready to receive the ability to obtain the keybearer?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head, his fingers clawing with the sprouting mane of red hair. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Xemnas nodded before taking out his scepter, the red orb still shining ominously in the front.

_Oh Fuuuuu_—Axel nodded his head, hiding his surprise. "Uh…I see you have your extraction thingy-majig…"

"Yes."

"Right, and how is this supposed to help me?" Axel didn't think he wanted to know the answer, especially when Xemnas moved the stick up, aiming it at the Nobody's chest.

"It will fill you up with darkness, giving your fire the strength of a flaming sun. You will be unstoppable…and the keybearer won't be able to ignore your presence…" Xemnas closed his eyes, as if he were imagining the scenario. "Like a moth flying towards the light…"

"Well…that's convenient."

"It is." Xemnas gave Axel a small smile. "You may offer your condolences after you _attract_ the keybearer."

Axel's blood boiled at the statement. "Yes…Superior." _Its okay, surely they would have left now. There's nothing for me to worry about… _

As darkness appeared around Xemnas' weapon, Axel tried to focus on one single image. A memory…one of Roxas, Xion, and himself full of laughter and ice cream.

Then the fire ripped into his chest…

xxXXXxxXXxxxx

REBOOTING

…

…

…

Electronic Journal 15: Day 275

_Well, here I go…falling again…_

_Ah, it doesn't really feel like falling…more like floating…_

_Wait a minute…I am floating…_

I coughed, sea water frothing out of my mouth in trinkets. _Ugh, I hate swimming…_

I groaned warily, sitting up to watch the ocean lap at my ankles and knees while the sand shifted behind me. It was a rather beautiful day as evident by the sun setting the ocean aflame with white covers over various humps of water. The waves embraced the sun, showing off its dazzling reflection.

_This place…it's really familiar… _The sand directed me to the palm trees, the flowing scents of wood and dirt, the tree houses…

That's right, good ole Destiny Islands. And where there's destiny…a friend waits in the shadows.

I turned eagerly, running up to the small plateau connected to the main land. Someone was sitting in the disjointed palm tree that is usually plagued by Sora and his two buddies. However, only one person awaited me and I had a good premonition about who was taking up my Somebody's favorite spot.

I grinned, splitting my mouth wide open as my legs sent me into the tree. "Xion?"

It was a small person in an Organization coat, just her size. The body was very slim, further proving my belief that this person was a female. "Yes?" Her voice shattered any lingering doubts.

"Wow…it really is you." I gave her one of my rare smiles before turning to look at the sun.

She chuckled. "I've been waiting for you. Didn't think it would take this long…"

I smirked. "How long?"

"Oh…I'd say about six months. Can't really tell in this place…"

_Whoa…dang. Well, there comes the guilt…_ "I'm sorry." It nearly impossible for me to fathom her being anywhere for that long, even a place as comforting as Destiny Islands.

"Relax, I swear it only seems like one day to me. My form isn't really entirely here, so…"

"…soooo?" I dragged out the 'o'.

She huffed, standing up. "I guess this is the part where I start talking."

"Sounds good." I nearly gasped when she pulled off her hood, revealing spiky brunette hair and deep blue eyes. _Sora's face…_

She smiled. "Where should I begin?"

"Uh…the beginning?" It was hard for me to respond. Seeing her like that…it brought a couple things back best left alone in the dark undersides of my mind.

"Naw…then _you_ would be here for a month." Her laugh hit me like a ton of bricks. "The main thing you need to know is this…" She leaned in towards me, her eyes sparkling. "I love you."

I swallowed, cursing myself inwardly for the blood that was probably having a picnic in my cheeks. "Wow…I…feel the same way."

"Really? That's good to hear…" Her face lit up, her protractor grin further displaying Sora's charm. "Best friends till the end, right?"

"Yeah…" I fumbled with my fingers for a good ten seconds. "Um, you weren't waiting all this time just to…" _Ugh, I don't know how to say this without sounding rude! Ergh…_

"Roxas…lay here with me." She was on the ground, looking at the sky.

I rolled onto the floor, my hand brushing against hers as I turned my attention upwards. "Okay, now what?"

"Just watch. It will make sense soon…"

The sky changed, growing into a multitude of white specks before scattering in black lines (like static). There was a projector screen quality to the whole assemble, and it proved even more true as an image of the island started playing on a loop. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were about to build a raft…

Xion spoke quietly, as if she were trying not to disturb the scene. "This is when his journey began…"

"I know that. I saw this one before." I frowned as I tried to recall it. It definitely didn't come out this clear, unfortunately. _Hmmm, I'm not sure if I like where this is going…_

But…I couldn't stop watching. Xion was grasping my hand with amazing strength, a silent message or warning depending on your viewpoint. I didn't have a choice…

So…I saw everything. Most of it was new, some of it was old stuff recycled in better quality. I recognized many of the places Sora was visiting, having been there myself. Still…it was quite the learning experience.

Even though it hurts to say it…I actually kind of liked seeing everything all pieced together like this. He was no longer an enigma, no longer the annoying life sucker or useless goofball.

He was just…Sora. Not only that, he was a hero…

There was just one thing I couldn't wrap my head around. Despite his silly disposition, it would be foolish to denounce him as dumb. He saved a multitude of worlds, after all! A dumb person wouldn't be able to accomplish that…and they wouldn't be chosen to wield the Keyblade in the first place!

But…was he really this nice? _He makes me look like the grim reaper! How in the world did I become his Nobody? _"Xion…why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to know who he really is, why I sacrificed myself for him…" She paused, tilting her head to the side. "You used to blame him…so I brought up as much as I could find…"

"Wait…so you're the one stealing Sora's light?" I gawked at her.

"No. He started giving that to you a long time ago, maybe right from the very start of his imprisonment…"

I furrowed my brow, trying to collect the right scenes I'd seen to delineate the concept. "So, when the Organization had him before and stole his memories…Namine tried to reverse the effects by putting him to sleep. So, ever since he was in the pod he was sending his light to me?"

Xion nodded while giving me a serious expression. "More or less…"

"Hmmm…and what does that mean for me now?"

"What do you think, Roxas? Will Sora survive without his light?"

I sighed. "No, but…even if I give it back to him, where do I go from there?"

"To be honest, you and only you can save him." Her mouth was twisted into a frown. It seemed really wrong, especially since she had Sora's appearance. "The one thing that will fix everything is if you-"

"If I merge."

"Right." She got to her feet, standing in front of me. "Once you make Sora complete all of this will end."

"But…" I could see the tremors traveling down my fingers, making its way through my waist down to my feet.

"That's why I told you how I felt." My cheek buzzed slightly from her touch. "I'm not saying this out of hatred. I really care for you…and Axel too."

"Xion…"

"Sora cares about you also, Roxas. That's why he gave you his light…and you owe your existence to him in the first place…along with Namine."

My mind was on a twirling axis, trying to keep up with all the images running through my head. "But…Namine is Kairi's Nobody…"

"Yes, she is. Born from Sora's empty body as her heart escaped…"

_Two hearts…so when he stabbed himself he was saving her. That's why there were two…_ "I think I'm getting a headache…"

She laughed at me, her voice transcending into deeper tones. She sounded like Sora. "That will end too once you let go."

I swiped the back of my palms together, glaring into the water. "I guess that's just how things have to be…"

She hugged me. I felt warm in her arms, as if her body heat was permeating through the cloak and embracing me with its lavish waves. "Roxas…do you remember what I told you that day, the day of our fight?"

"Yeah…I would never forget that, Xi." I said this in a whisper, gripping her tightly. I wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"I told you…that I had to return to where I belonged. With Sora…it was supposed to be the best for everyone."

"Yes, you said that."

"Well, that doesn't just end with me. There are so many people, so many worlds out there…all counting on him to survive and shield them from darkness." She smiled. "Sora is a good person, with his purity and determination to save his friends…who wouldn't choose him?"

I laughed bitterly. "I guess I can't argue with that logic. He really is a sap."

"Oh, Roxas…do you understand what you have to do now?" She stared at me with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah…I do. Thanks for the advice…and the show." I smirked.

"No problem." She let go of me, rubbing her eyes.

"Whoa, don't cry on me! Then I'll start crying…" I glared playfully at her.

"Ha ha, okay." There was a smile on her face but a solemn atmosphere was taking precedence over her facial expression. "I'll miss you."

"Me too…Love ya, Xi." I gripped her shoulder for a good minute before walking away, digging my feet into the sand.

I was about to jump off the mini-island when she shouted at me. "Roxas!"

"Yeah?"

"When I discovered the truth about who I was, who I was supposed to be, I wanted to stay with you at first. But…I realized that this was bigger than just my life. I promised myself that I wouldn't let Xemnas get away with his plans, wouldn't let him use Kingdom Hearts to destroy countless lives and worlds…"

Her smile grew tenfold as she continued speaking. "I fulfilled my promise, Roxas. I've done my part and now…I'm really happy." Tears were escaping from her eyelids, but they were full of joy.

I gasped, trying hard to keep my tear ducts out of this. "Xion…"

"I really mean it, I'm happy. So you don't have to hold on anymore, you can let me go…free your mind of the strain." She raised her hands behind her head. "After all, I'll always be with you…just look at Sora."

I smiled, shaking my head. "I use to always wonder why I could still remember you. Axel and I used to discuss this a lot while you were gone, we were the only Organization members who could still recognize your name. I get it now, though. Sora's light allowed me to hold on to my memories of you…and it showed me that he was worthy of being my friend." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Thank you…Xion."

She smiled before lifting her hand to wave. "Let go…and everything will fall into place."

"I know, but before I forget you…I just want to say that your promise doesn't end here." I pointed a finger towards my chest. "I'm…I think I'm ready now. If this is my role to play then I'll accept it."

"I know you can do it." She was starting to disappear, along with the trees and sand that built the small island.

I fell through water, becoming engulfed in the waves as my body made its descent back into reality.

_She's right…we all have our role to play in this. I guess…I can deal with that…_

_This isn't the end…only the start of something big…something right…_

_And maybe…I'll meet her again inside of Sora…and we can share ice cream just like before…_

I smiled as the black depths of the ocean slowed my fall, bringing me to a standstill…

….

….

….

….

Wha! What was that?

Oh…it's just me…

I yawned again for good measure, working out the stiffness in my arms and legs. _It's time to cause chaos…_

_Heh, just kidding…_

I stretched again before bringing out my Keyblade and slamming it into the pod. To my disbelief, it actually produces a sizable crack (much more effective than the first time…).

_Hmmm, is Sora's light making me stronger?_ I shrugged before bashing away at the opaque glass again. It broke on the third impact, shedding the shining particles all over the blue smooth floor board. _Eh, I'll clean that up later…_

I half skipped half strutted out of the thing, whistling for the heck of it. I mean, come on? I told you way back that I was claustrophobic…

Luckily I was asleep for most of it…

I strolled down various hallways, still whistling. I was kind of _trying_ to get caught. For some stupid reason it wasn't working.

_Shouldn't they have better security? I mean this is SORA we're talking about. The Organization is going to fly through here in a-_

_Ah! I hear voices… _I waltzed into this freaky looking lab room (almost as bad as Vexen's used to be) when I encountered a rather peculiar sight. Everyone who was everyone, including Sora's dynamic duo, were surrounding this table as if they were about to commence with a funeral.

Hmmm…I call dramatic entrance!

Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. I can have a little fun before I die, right?

Eh, I'll just quit talking now…

Hmmm, now the question is who to go for first. Ah…traitor…just for old time's sake…

End of Electronic Journal 15: Day 275

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxx

"He doesn't seem to be getting better," Goofy mumbled this absently, though everyone heard. It wasn't unusual. After all, they were all standing within centimeters of each other.

Sora was laid on the table earlier after Mickey's work. No matter how many times Goofy or Donald would send in small doses of light, it would roll of their friends skin, leaking out of dried up pores with a vengeance as little dark sprouts of fire pushed out the healing effects.

Namine bit down hard on her bottom lip. "We have to keep trying…" She started rubbing her hands together, an old habit picked up from anxiety upon her return to Diz's project. "Sora wouldn't give up if it was one of us on the table."

Riku smiled sadly. "Yeah, he'd keep going even if it killed him…"

Donald moaned audibly. "I don't understand! Why won't he take it?"

Mickey frowned. "This is the most severe case of tainting that I've ever seen. It's like the darkness has entered his bloodstream."

Diz listened to the group's responses with a calm expression, although his voice was concerned. "His heart shouldn't be this weak. Perhaps, there is more to this than just light and darkness…"

"What else could there be?" Namine said as water started dripping down the sides of her face. She was so preoccupied with the motionless boy in front of her that she almost missed the sound entering her left ear.

"Maybe he just needs a different helping hand…"

She gasped as arms ensnared her torso. Squealing, she shifted her elbow backwards, hitting the mark with abrupt force.

A thud was heard followed by a swear word. "Damn! That actually hurt…"

Namine froze and whirled around. "R-Roxas?"

He gave her a wide smile. "Hey, traitor! Did you miss me?"

She spluttered at the nickname. "But-You-You were-"

Riku beat her to the punch, already holding his Keyblade over Roxas' head. "You better leave and go back to your cell, or-"

Roxas went into guffaws, leaving the silverette speechless. "Ha ha ha, your faces were priceless! Heh heh…"

Riku shook his head before growling. "We're not playing! You need to leave or-"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything." Roxas raised his hands behind his head, tilting his face to the side while smiling widely.

It was so similar to Sora, eerily similar to the point that it made Riku want to punch him. "I don't trust you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't. You're not like Sora." Roxas shrugged. "But, believe it or not, I'm here to help him."

Riku scowled while Mickey approached Roxas. "You will?"

"Sure I will, if Mr. Serious over here will stop threatening me." His smile was mocking this time as Riku reluctantly lowered his Keyblade. "Ah, I feel much better now. Easier to concentrate when someone isn't breathing down your throat, eh Nami?"

She gave him her most frightening glare. "You don't have the right to give me nicknames!"

"Aw, but you hate 'traitor,' what else am I supposed to call you?" He pressed his hands on Sora's stomach. "Alright, moron, time to wake up and be the hero again…"

Riku frowned. "How much do you know?"

"Oh, just about everything. Namine must have given me really messed up sleeping pills or something. Like, it was a three-hour movie." He chuckled without humor as sweat dripped down from his forehead. "Ugh, if I hear one more obnoxious 'quack'…"

An indignant voice responded. "Hey!"

Roxas smiled, prepared to taunt the duck more when Sora popped up like a spring, breathing out loudly.

"Bagahahahhah!" Donald looked like he was about to faint while Goofy tripped on his feet.

Mickey gasped while Namine flinched back on reflex. Diz and Riku were calm…despite the widening eyes.

Roxas, surprisingly, had the biggest reaction. It was an interesting shriek, almost unmanly, and his jump could have reached the ceiling. Coughing roughly, Roxas downplayed the whole ordeal with insults. "About time moron, they were about to have your funeral session over here."

Sora was panting wildly, glancing from every person in the room with a crazed look on his face. "H-H-How…W-What…I-I…" He trembled, his fingers scraping the table in a strangled grip.

Roxas slapped him, eliciting another gasp from Mickey while Riku's fingers twitched for a Keyblade.

Sora's mouth was hanging wide open in shock as he stared at Roxas. He attempted to speak, but he was shaking so badly that he could barely muster enough control to breathe.

Roxas sighed. "Must we do this every time?" Without hesitation he hugged the brunette, rubbing his back softly. "Stop worrying. You're safe now…"

There was another round of surprised responses as Sora's eyes widened. "R-Roxas?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why…you're hugging me…"

"And?" Roxas stared at him, daring for a confrontation.

"Nevermind…"

Diz walked towards them. "Sora, how do you feel?"

Sora rubbed his eyes and frowned. "Empty…I think…" He coughed violently, specks of yellow lighting up his teeth.

"Gosh!"

Mickey was about to run up to them when he was stopped by Roxas' hand. "It's okay, I got this…"

Roxas looked back into Sora's eyes with a calm expression. "You need to hold it in, okay? I know it hurts but you have to do it."

"I told you…my body won't-" He was interrupted by another cough, this time spraying Roxas with liquid light.

Roxas placed a hand back on Sora's stomach, refilling him. "I'm just going to keep doing this until you suck it up and hold in your stuff, got it? Come on, you're stronger than this."

"No, I can't…" Sora groaned, clutching his stomach.

"The hell with that!"

"It…really hurts…"

"Of course it hurts, idiot! I told you it was going to, didn't I?" Roxas frowned, trying his best to reign in his growing frustration. "Just…think of something else."

"Like…what?"

"You are really pushing it, Sora. I'm sure you can come up with something…"

"…okay."

Roxas waited, keeping his hand steady. After a good minute passed without Sora coughing, he smirked. "See? Now, was that so hard?"

Sora glared at him. "I'm not a baby, you know."

"Hmmhmmm." Roxas whistled before glancing at everyone. He tried not to get intimidated by all the hard stares. "Okay, what's wrong here?"

Riku said one of the main things on everyone's mind. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well…let's just say I'm helping an old friend keep their promise." Roxas raised an eyebrow. "So…are you guys it? Sora's protection crew?"

Riku grimaced. "What you must do now is merge. Then Sora can get to safety and train so that he can be ready to face the Organization."

"Yeah, I'm going to do that…but are you seriously like the only competent fighter here?" There was a good round of stares from everyone at this point, even Sora, but Roxas pressed on. "You think the Organization is just going to let you all fly by with a free pass? All hell is going to break loose and you only have three Keyblade wielders with a faulty magician and a knight that basically doesn't do anything except take collateral damage." Roxas turned towards Sora who was close to fuming. "No offense…"

Donald growled. "We're over here!"

Diz surprised everyone with his next words. "I believe Roxas has a point. We're not getting out of this without a fight." He smiled grimly. "Which is why I created a weapon for such a purpose…"

"Should've known you would have come up with something," Mickey said, his tone wary.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Namine glanced at everyone timidly.

Roxas gave her a fierce stare before turning back to Riku. "I'll tell you what's going to happen. They're going to send a crew here. Technically, with their numbers I would say we stand a chance, but after seeing _certain_ people's fighting styles," He gestured vaguely at Donald and Goofy. "I'd say we have a problem. I know how the Organization thinks; the only thing that's going to get Sora out of here is decoys and bait. Unless Diz's gizmo actually works…"

"My calculations are very precise. It will serve its purpose…however, it isn't going to defeat Xemnas…"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just perfect…"

Mickey placed a hand under his chin. "We're going to need a plan, otherwise they'll catch us by when we least expect it…"

Nearly everyone jumped as a notable crash assaulted all of their ears. It appeared to be coming from the parlor of the mansion.

"Aw…this is bad." Donald warily went into a fighting position.

Goofy held his shield up.

Roxas frowned. "No, don't worry. We still have time. I know a place where we can all rest…at least for a few hours."

Everyone glanced at him warily as a large, black portal rose from the ground, pushing the entire group together before forming into one single black line…

Project SORA at 97% Completion… 

* * *

**Whoo! Yay for long chapters! :D**

**Thank you so much for the patience, everyone! You guys are all the best and I really appreciate all the reviews, views, and alerts!**

**Special thanks to Hannahble, Kanarah J, DarkestLovely, KageNekoReborn, Guest, and Purpose Pen for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Especially Hannahble! You were the wonderful barrier breaker, bringing me my first ever story to reach 100 reviews! You are awesome! XD**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a good day. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Crush our Hearts in Death's demise

**Chapter 17: Crush our Hearts in Death's demise...**

REBOOTING

...

Electronic Journal 16: Day 275

I really wasn't thinking about our next destination or how we would land. All I could hear was my mind's urgent screams.

_Crap! We need to get the hell out of here! _I quickly mumbled reassurances before enveloping everyone in the dark tresses of a standard portal. It didn't matter where we ended up. I refuse to let the Organization have there way with us.

Hell, I'm not going down without a fight!

My fingers curled into fists as a sadistic smirk spread across my face. _They'll all pay, every last one of them..._

"Roxas?" A hand grasped my shoulder.

I turned, blinking away my violent fantasies. "Huh?"

Sora frowned. "You okay?"

I pushed him away. "Stop worrying about me. Start focusing on preparing for the coming battles ahead."

Riku walked up to us, glaring at the floor. "Hey, it looks like we're going to-"

He wasn't able to finish because the flimsy foundations holding us in the void suddenly disappeared, cuddling our forms with darkness before releasing us for the sky. It was a short drop of five feet before we all crashed in a pile. Somehow, I found myself at the bottom of the massive invasion of bodies, shaking my head as a black circle socked me in the face.

"Agh!"

A high, apprehensive voice answered me. "Sorry about that, ergh..."

"Ugh, I thought your ears were softer than that."

Enraged quacking chewed me out from behind. "That's the King you're addressing! Show some respect!"

Slowly, as the weight grew lighter behind my midsection, I pressed myself up in a mock stretch, glaring at Donald. As we engaged in an intense stare-down, a shadow swept over us. I lifted my head up, turning my gaze to the towering brunette.

Sora's eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe the scene before him. Then he smiled, his pearly whites soaking in the shade.

I raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth at my companions. Donald was on my butt, Goofy had my side, and Mickey had the comfy expanses only found in my left arm. In short, we all looked ridiculously stupid.

Yet, why are my lips twitching to form a crescent moon? Why do I feel the need to laugh, to throw my head back without a care in the world?

I tried harder to fight it but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The laughter rolled throughout my whole body, pushing my legs in twisting spirals as my arms turned into a vine, encircling my stomach to placate the warmth buzzing from my innards. My chest heaved upwards as the chuckles fell off the tips of my lips, transforming into a deep throaty sound that went higher the longer it roamed through the air in front of me.

I closed my eyes and sighed with relief before placing my palms against the back of my head (it really was a comfortable position, no wonder Sora does it all the time). "How ironic, right?"

Sora tilted his head, obviously wondering if his Nobody had gone mad. Seriously, is it such a surprise that I can laugh? That I can express anything other than hatred? I may not a somewhat volatile temperament (don't argue), but it's not like I'm going to explode or anything!

I punched Sora playfully in the arm. He pouted before sticking his tongue out at me, which only made me laugh harder. In the corner of my eye I could see Riku shaking his head while Namine stared at us from afar (as if we can't see her. I'm right here traitor! Ergh, I have to quit calling her that...).

Sora sighed as I continued to mock him. "You must really like high heights..."

I shrugged. "Eh, some are better than others."

"Right, and the tower is one of those special exceptions?" He was currently stretching his head back to take in the view of the humongous clock towering above us.

That's right, I brought Sora and Co. back to my humble friendship spot, my second home. Yeah, I know it's pretty risky but really...would the Organization be dumb enough to think I would pick such an obvious hiding spot? Sometimes _simple_ works wonders over _complex_, if you catch my drift...

Whatever, I couldn't control it, alright? No judging! I see your heads shaking.

Come back to me when you make a portal the size of a baseball stadium and see where you end up!

...

I'm sorry, am I annoying you? Ugh, my emotions are going all over the place today. It has nothing to do with the conversation I had with...the one I had with...

Her...that person, ergh...her name starts with an _X_...

No! I can't remember it! Darn, it was right there...in my brain somewhere...

NO! How could this happen? "Her name...what was it?"

"Huh?" Sora gave me his classic blank look.

I responded with a frown, pushing my shaking fingers up into my blonde locks. "My best friend...her name, I can't..." My bottom lip started trembling. I stopped the motion with my front teeth, piercing into soft flesh before letting my mouth settle in a firm line. "It's nothing, not important."

"Roxas..."

"No, Sora! I told you not to worry." I pushed past him, walking over towards Diz with a little more force then necessary (alright, I was stomping. So sue me.). He also gave me a blank look, though it was filled with indifference instead of Sora's confusion.

"Okay, bandage man-" I shook my head. "Blegh! I mean, Diz. Ugh...is your weapon-of-mass-destruction-that-can't-defeat-Xemans-but-can-kick-the-Organization's-ass ready?"

He gave me one of those glances, you know the type; belittling, the "what a fool" proclamation written in plain air for all to see. What a turd...

Diz turned away, as if my crude thoughts were making it hard for him to make eye contact. "Yes, my mechanism is ready...but it's back at the mansion."

My jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

"The device requires a certain environment to be effective. It will only work in The World That Never Was, right underneath Kingdom Hearts."

"That's too risky, the Organization will have that place crawling with dusks by the next half hour along with whatever Xemnas cooks up with his thingy-majig."

Sora made a coughing noise before correcting me. "The extraction rod..."

"I don't care! He uses the stick to create more heartless. We'll be ambushed before we even reach the pavement." The danger involved in heading back to Xemnas' main base was enough to send shivers down my spine. I may sometimes act reckless occasionally under Axel's guidance, but I know a suicidal mission when I see one.

But no one ever listens to the sacrificial pawn, right?

Riku decided to make a point. "Well, before we can even think about infiltrating the fortress, we need to get your weapon back before the Organization finds it and destroys it."

Mickey nods, coming in from the side. "Riku's right. We won't be able to leave for sure unless we have some kind of back up in case our situation gets messy."

Namine frowned. "It's already messy to begin with. On top of that, Roxas why would you send us here?"

"Yeah, Roxas. What if Axel comes back to capture you?" Sora's eyes were filled with anguish.

I glared at him. When will this loser ever listen to me? How is he supposed to defeat Xemnas, or save the world for that manner, if he whines like that? Not only is it screaming that he's a total sap, it delineates nothing but-

Gah! Calm down, Roxas. Calm. Down.

Let's think for a moment. He just sustained an inordinate amount of light being shoved back into his poor excuse of a stomach. It's possible that Sora could still be dealing with that strain from holding it in, plus he needs to merge with me soon or we both disappear.

Yep, so...what does that mean for me?

Ugh, I have to be _nice_? Great...

With this resolution now in effect, I smiled at Sora in a wide manner, all teeth exposed. "Sora, trust me on this. Axel would _never_ harm us."

My oblivious half suddenly backed away from me, as if I were a shark ready to snap my sharp jaws into his frail collarbone. "But he did. He put you in a coma..." His voice squeaked at the end of his statement.

I stopped smiling. "Look, whatever happens I know Axel has my back. He's like Riku."

Sora gasped while Riku glared at me as if I had stabbed him in the groin. Sora placed his hands on his sides, his soft blue eyes lowered towards the ground. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Riku would do anything to protect you, Sora. Well, that's what Axel is like for me and vice-versa." I shrugged as I recalled something he said. "My friends are my power. Does that ring a bell? Well, I can safely say that rule works for me too. I would be nothing if it hadn't been for Axel and..." I paused, searching for the name, that one precious name...

My throat constricted painfully as my eyes burned with unshed tears. _What is wrong with me? Stop that! _"Just...trust me, okay? I know Axel."

Sora gave me a small, sad smile. "Okay."

For some reason, looking at him made me want to cry even more. So I turned away and cleared my throat. "Alright...so, I'll go back and get Diz's weapo-"

"No." Riku stepped in front of me with a queer look in his turquoise orbs. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it."

Mickey frowned. "Riku..."

"I'll be fine. We can't afford to separate them anymore, and I'm the only one who can create a portal besides Roxas."

There were various nods of agreement while I shrugged. Sora, however, was openly gawking at his nobel friend. "Riku? Y-You're Riku?"

Okay, what the hell? "Of course he's Riku!" I shouted, unable to contain myself.

"B-But..."

I raised my hand, ready to slap the idiot, when Riku grabbed my wrist. It wasn't a harsh hold. It was probably meant to alleviate my boiling aura. For some reason though the fact that he was holding back only made the whole situation more irritable. "Let. Go. Of. Me," I snarled, coming close to spitting in his face.

Riku, with a very serious expression, easily moved me to the side. "It's okay, I'll explain it." He turned over to Sora, a smirk slowly crawling past his cool facade. "Yes, it's me. It took you this long to notice?"

Sora frowned. "You don't look like Riku..."

"That's because I had to change my form in order to control the darkness from that combined heartless back at the Castle."

It was amazing how much patience the guy has. I would have just been done with it and punched Sora in the face. The eyes are such a dead giveaway...

However, my anger quelled somewhat as Sora took the explanation without complaint, though he still looked confused. "Okay, I see..."

"You positive."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." After receiving a wide smile from Sora, Riku smiled back before creating an entrance of darkness behind them. His portal swerved lightly, creeping towards Sora with large tentacles.

_He better hurry up and leave before that thing attacks Sora!_ I started tapping my foot to keep from grabbing the idiot and pushing him away, an action that would definitely put me on Riku's wanted list.

Not that I wouldn't mind. I really need to hit something...

_Or maybe you're just trying to avoid the inevitable, your emotions over losing a friend..._

I snarled inwardly at the weird thought. _Shut up!_ I screamed inwardly, perfectly aware that I was arguing with myself.

_It's okay, Roxas. I forgot her too..._

I frowned, raising my eyebrows in puzzlement. _Axel? That you?_

A gloved hand taps my shoulder, breaking the connection. I glared at none other than Silver boy.

Riku ignored the caustic gaze, gesturing towards Sora. "I hate to sound like a jerk, but...it would be really helpful if you tried to merge with Sora as soon as possible."

"Ditto."

Riku sighed. "Look...just try until I get back. That's all I ask."

"Whatever, hurry up and leave so that we can get to the fighting already. We can't stay here forever."

Riku gave me one last nod before turning his head towards Sora while speaking to me. "You were right, about friends being our power..."

"You mean Sora's right." I pointed the fact out before shrugging.

Riku smirked at me. He _smirked_ at me! "You're right too."

Before I could retort on behalf of his strange display of comradeship, he ran into the portal, taking the trailing bands of darkness with him.

"I really hate that guy..."

Electronic Journal CUT OFF...

xxxXXXXxXxxxxx

Axel's mouth curved into a lopsided grin as he heard Roxas' voice in his head. _I guess this is the end, it must be if I'm hearing his voice. After all, Sora and Roxas should have merged so if I'm speaking with him I must be heading towards the realm of darkness..._

It had been a pleasant surprise nonetheless. Despite how close they were, Axel had truly believed that if either of them had faded they would be lost forever, roaming thought the darkness within their Somebodies. But to learn that one could still communicate with others in the darkness...well, it was a good thing in the sea of crap threatening to overcome his soul.

_It turns out fire doesn't mix well with darkness_, Axel thought cheerily, given the grave circumstances. He had been paralyzed from the waist down. Right when the pain clawed into his chest, his legs collapsed against each other, as soft as jelly. Xemnas had kept zapping him with darkness until he couldn't even feel his legs anymore.

Axel frowned as he lifted his fingers, wincing lightly as if the movement itself with stick his hand with a thousand needles. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly until the hurt dimmed.

Once the pain resided, he opened his eyes to his new room. Well, if you could call it that.

The barren abode was complete with his miserable presence and the cold bench sitting underneath him. The entrance was locked with about ten purple chains, each covered in a vague black substance that reminded Axel of tar. The whole room had this eerie sense to it...as if it were alive. He could feel the floor humming with energy while the walls warped in and out of focus.

Axel frowned, taking in his surroundings as the film covering his eyes turned yellow. _Whoa, the hell? _He shook his head, placing a single hand over his face. "Damn, what's happening to me?"

It was a silly question, he admitted. For one, he was alone and no one was going to interfere with Xemnas plan, even if it did cost him another member. And two, well...he was pretty much screwed.

He'd seen how Sora had reacted to the treatments. The kid had gotten messed up from four hour extractions.

In contrast, his had been nearly five hours with ten times the force focused on his torso instead of his nonexistent heart (which was haughtily described to him by Xemnas himself _while_ he was still performing the extraction process).

_Why can't he just end it already, pull the trigger. I'm a lost cause anyway..._ Axel stretched before sighing, turning his head to glare into the unrelenting chains.

His eyes narrowed when the chains started to unravel, falling away in small pits of dark light before the door to his cell was opened. Xemnas walked into the room with a small smile on his face.

_How strange, he doesn't smile..._ "There a reason why you're staring at me like that?"

Xemnas shook his head, the coy smile still present on his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Axel shrugged, as if he had commented on Saix's poor sleeping habits.

Xemnas frowned before turning his back towards the bitter pyro. "Do you feel it, Eight? The moon's call..."

"The hell?"

"Kingdom Hearts, can you sense it?" Xemnas lifted his hands into the air, as if he were embracing the sky (which was stupid, Axel thought, considering that they were in a cell completely blocked from the cruel entity). "It will be complete soon, Eight. The final stage is about to commence, and you're almost ready."

Axel's mouth twisted into his characteristic smirk as he felt the numbness travel up his arms. "Superior...I'm dieing."

"That so?"

"My legs...I can't walk. And now I can't even feel my hands."

"How unfortunate," was Xemnas' flat reply. "No matter, your body will function properly once I perform the final extraction."

Axel scoffed, staring dully into the red rod now posed in front of him. "Just end it now. I'd rather die then be a tool for the darkness. I didn't sign up for this..."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "You're a member of the Organization, Lea. Everything that you do here is for the chance of becoming whole, to finally belong with normal society. We are not terrorists, world conquest doesn't interest us..." He pushed the red orb against the red head's chest. "Why then do you choose to side with the others?"

Axel grimaced, taking in the pain. "You...know...the...reason." He hacked out a mouthful of blood, shivering as he felt a sharp tingling sensation in his legs. _Darn, it burns. What's going on. My legs...they're on fire!_

Xemnas jabbed his staff through Axel's chest, watching the darkness leak into the pyromaniac's blood. "This should be enough. Your next mission will be carried out in an hour."

Xemnas pulled his weapon away, sitting calmly next to the eratic Nobody.

xxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxx

Riku was currently holding his breath, squatting behind a bookshelf as Demyx hummed a tune out loud across from him. _Dammit! I didn't think it would be this hard to reach Namine's room!_

Sneaking back into the mansion had been surprisingly easy. As Riku investigated the area he found only three Organization members scouring the hallways and rooms, the others must have left earlier. At first, he had been relieved, but his cockiness nearly got him caught by a laughing member with black hair stripped with white highlights and a rough eye patch. The man was very sharp, it had been a split second between Riku being discovered and getting hit with ten arrows.

He had made it to the library only to be cornered by the singing member who was strumming a weird looking guitar without a care in the world. It was a tease to have to cower and hide from such a man, but Riku didn't want to try his luck.

He frowned as he recalled Diz's directions. _Why would he hide the thing in Namine's room anyway? The only thing in there is a bunch of old drawings._

With a shrug, Riku dismissed the idea. After all, he had to focus on evading the musician. However, after ten minutes of Demyx singing off key amongst dust covered books, Riku felt the need to smash his Keyblade into the wretched instrument.

His fingers had just brushed against the hilt of his sword when another member approached Demyx. "It's no good, they've already left."

Demyx chuckled. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. One of them must have known we were coming."

Saix shook his head. "No one knew. There's no way they could have made it here in time."

"On the contrary," Demyx jumped a foot as Xigbar entered behind him,"Luxord said that one of the older poppets could teleport in portals of darkness just like us. He wears an Organization coat as well..."

Saix pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's a problem."

"Ya think? Man, I knew I should have killed that kid with my arrows! Would have been a hit and run too if Roxas hadn't shown up!"

Riku repressed a growl as the anger surged within him along with unexpected gratitude towards a certain Nobody. _He really is trying to help..._

"So, should we report to the boss?" Demyx was still strumming his guitar, practically singing the sentence.

"Nah, we should just check the rest of Twilight Town, then we'll search the other worlds until we find the bra-"

Saix raised a hand, cutting off Xigbar. "Actually, I just got a memo from the boss. He wants us all to meet him back at headquarters. He said the final stage is about to begin..."

"Already? Man, he's really speeding us up!"

Demyx smiled, instantly making a portal. "Don't mind if I do. My weapon needs to be tuned anyway."

Xigbar smirked. "You're obsessed. Wait till I hear the wedding bells..."

"Hey, you have your weapons of mass destruction, I have mine." Demyx winked while smirking as his form disappeared in a cascade of dark fire.

Saix shook his head. "I worry about him."

"Pfft, you worry about everybody." Xigbar laughed loudly.

"Whatever, we need to leave now." Saix didn't waist another word, leaving Xigbar tapping his foot against a bookshelf.

"Teacher's pet," He mumbled before glaring around at the plethora of books in front of him.

Riku stiffened as Xigbar's eyes settled precariously over his area. His tension dissipated once Xigbar moved over, preparing a massive portal. "Ah well, an order's an order..." He left then, allowing Riku to let an anxious blast of air before stepping out from behind his crude hiding place. "I'd thought he'd never leave..."

Now in a silent mansion, Riku instantly ran out of the library, entering the main lobby. He took two steps at a time, jogging at a rapid pace. The next couple seconds passed with his foot slamming into Namine's door as his Keyblade materialized in his palm, blasting a few sparks. He took another second rushing throughout the room, groping for the secret panel that Diz had implanted in the teal walls.

Just as he was about to lose his patience, a soft beep sung into his sweaty hand, curling under his finger tips. He gasped as the wall glowed lightly before a rectangular screen appeared. With a sweaty brow, Riku quickly tapped in the code just as Diz had instructed. The screen blinked a few times before another compartment inside the wall opened up, revealing a peculiar key the size of his pinky. Riku took it hesitantly as the screen issued instructions of where to find the safe, located in the master bedroom of the complex.

Riku rolled his eyes. _Of course he wouldn't give me the complete directions to his precious machine. Why did I decide to do this again?_

_Oh right, because of the stupid blonde. _He tried to ward off the violent thought, Roxas was his ally now.

He didn't have to like him. All he needed was respect and space, the kid was giving his life up as is. Well, if you could call it a life.

Riku hummed to himself as he brusquely made his way back to the parlor and up a different set of stairs. _Ugh, got that stupid song in my head. I really hope there aren't any more complications. I don't have time for this._

Once he reached the bedroom, it was another string of hectic seconds as he searched for the safe. It turned out that the safe was right behind the bed rest, hidden by an obnoxious brown bulb. He removed it easily and inserted the key in its tiny distinct slot. The lock opened quietly, and he lifted his fingers, wrapping around a...blue card.

Riku growled, staring at the piece of plastic with disdain. "Looks pretty small for a weapon..."

"Humph!"

Riku jumped, turning rapidly to face Xigbar who had been standing in the doorway. "Well, what do we have here? A lost puppy?"

Riku swallowed, bringing his Keyblade up and pointing it at Xigbar. "Get out of the way."

Xigbar started laughing. "Do you guys really think you stand a chance? Do you know how easy it was for me to track you?" He smirked, bringing out his crossbow. "I never really left, ya see. I was just standing outside the mansion watching you scurry around like some kind of hyped up rat. Must be really important if you've let your guard slip."

Riku grimaced, inwardly berating himself while his body tensed up. "I won't say it again."

"The only reason I let you get away is because I thought it would be fun. Mono a Mono, eh? It's never cool when there's five vs. one, eh poppet?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. He could barely comprehend anything coming out of the pirate's mouth, but one thing was for certain. He wouldn't be able to get out of the mansion with this joker blocking the exit. "Let's make this quick, I've got a lot to do."

Xigbar sighed, leaning back as if he were in a lounge. "So do I, unfortunately. Well, shall I start?"

A retort was about sprout from Riku's exasperated lips when a stream of arrows came five inches of his neck. Riku frowned. "Alright then, I'll play by your rules."

Xigbar laughed, holding up five arrows. "This...is why I joined the Organization." His loud chortles traveled out across the hall as Riku charged.

xxxXXXXxxxXXXxxx

Electronic Journal 16 Continued: Day 275

Hmmmm, this place...is starting to give me bad vibes.

It's weird, I've always loved coming here. But without Axel and...her...it just doesn't feel the same. In fact, with the Organization on our trail I'm to stressed to enjoy the nice view of the palm trees and railroads like I normally do.

And of course, Blondie just had to make it worse. "Roxas..."

I expected a nice thank you, you know, for saving all of their butts. So I eagerly turned my head, waiting for her life enthralling response. "Yes, Nami?"

She stayed silent.

"Aw, come on! I worked on that one for a good five minutes!" I smiled playfully. Her next statement cut into my chest like a sharp razor.

"Look, this may be a game for you, but we're all risking our lives to protect Sora! You should be trying to merge, not daydreaming on a hazard!"

I smiled through the pain her words produced. I mean, who wants to be told that they should focus on committing suicide instead of embracing themselves with nature?

_Aw, screw that. I really am a procrastinating brat._ "Alright, alright. I'll combine with the twerp, you happy now, Namine?"

My response came out harsher than I had anticipated. I inwardly bashed myself as she took a couple steps back, wringing her hands together nervously.

I huffed before looking away. "Sorry..."

"No. I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I'll stop you right there," I replied, standing up. "You're right. I'm not helping anyone by staying here, so..."

Namine's eyes widened, tear droplets visible for all the world to see. _Crap! She's not going to cry, is she? Ergh..._

Before I knew it my arms were encircling her stomach, rubbing against her back. She felt cold to the touch even though she was wearing a dark cloak, the same one from when she had infiltrated the castle. Her body was shaking violently as water coated my left shoulder.

I sighed. "Look, I know how you feel."

"W-What?"

I shrugged. "The expectations, the stress, always having to complete every assignment thoroughly or face punishment. Been there done that."

She stopped shaking. "No...it's not the same..."

"You think I had it easy? I did about five missions every day, plus recon with Saix. I felt like crap most of the time and every time Saix opened his big mouth I wanted to fall asleep. But, if I disobeyed I would have a discussion with Xemnas, which was even more brutal cause all he cares about is that stupid moon!"

"Roxas..."

"All I'm saying is I know what it's like. Only thinking of one goal, always afraid to fail at what fate places in front of you..." I gave her a grim smile. "I had friends to keep the boredom away, but you were left alone."

She stood there, taking in my keen observation, glaring adamantly at the ground. I shrugged, walking past her and over to the lucky moron who was standing against the wall, shaking his head as if he were being attacked by a bunch of wasps.

"No, that's not right...Riku would never do that. But...Ansem wouldn't behave like that either, ergh..."

A veign popped in my forehead as I approached him. "You still hung up over Riku's appearance?"

"Wha? Ah, no! That's NOT what I'm doing...I was just, ah discussing...um..." He grinned sheepishly though his body language betrayed him.

"I'm not going to go into specifics, just know he's Riku, alright?" I didn't have time for this nonsense. If everyone is pushing me to go then I might as well do it. Anything is better than being yelled at.

Sensing the inevitable, Sora took a step back. "What are you doing?"

I smirked, bringing my hands up. "I think you'll be able to take the rest of it now..."

Sora's eyes widened as my hands went from a pasty tan to yellow. "No...please, I can barely hold on as it is!" He jumped back a foot as I aimed a hand towards his stomach.

"Darn it! Stay still!"

"NO!"

"Sora! So help me-" He's fast, I'll give him that. We ran laps around the entire Tower enough to measure a mile. It amazed me that he could even run at all, what with all the darkness messing up his mental waves and physical functions. How long has he been holding out on me?

But alas...he's slowing down now. A triumphant smile split my lips open as I honed in for the kill.

I glared at his chest, ready to let every last ounce of light leave my body and enter his broken heart. The energy swirled within me, ready to burst. I breathed deeply, releasing the command that would allow my body to disappear.

Just one more second, and I'll be ready to-

Wham!

Blood gushed from my nose, spilling past my lips. I licked them, tasting copper and metal, raising my hand up to stop the flow. My fingers came back red, mixed with the tan that was now a higher shade of white. "You punched me," I said flatly, staring at my fingers.

Sora was trembling, on his knees in a crouch while his fingers scraped his hair. "Please, no more light...please."

"You punched me." I repeated the statement dumbly, clenching my fingers together to hide the blood.

"Please...no more..."

I shifted my eyes towards his pitiful face. He had his eyes squint shut, while his mouth twisted into a grimace, teeth gnashed together. His hair kept changing from black to brown, like a flickering bulb.

I slowly aimed a hand to his shoulder. His body instantly froze while he hissed at me. "Back off!"

_Jeez, is this some type of defense mechanism? _"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

"Leave me alone!" He curled into a ball.

I sighed. "You're going to have to take it all in eventually, I can't merge if I keep all your light..."

Sora lifted his head, yellow orbs piercing me to the bone. "I. Don't. Want. It. How many times do I need to freakin say it?"

In a flash he was in front of me, gripping my throat. "I didn't put up with this scumbag to hear you tell me what to do!"

Whoa, his voice just got a lot deeper! And what's with the attitude? "Mephmm."

_Oh, that's right. Kind of hard to talk when I can barely breathe! _I pushed his arm away, gasping like a fish as oxygen returned to my blood. I tried to make a retort about how I would _kill_ him if he ever tried such a crappy maneuver but my lungs were burning too much for me to make the attempt. I coughed, rubbing my throat absently.

Sora was glaring at me, blinking about five times per second. After shaking his head, he glared at me some more. "Wait...what are you doing?" The hard edge was gone, replaced by soft innocence.

_Of course._ "Oh, nothing. Just...you know, massaging myself."

He blinked again. "Ah..." He pursed his lips, glancing at me with a peculiar expression. "What happened to your nose?"

"Eh, I ran into a wall," I said flatly.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Hmmm."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really this stupid?"

"Uh..."

"What do you freakin think happened?"

His face turned a deep shade of red as his eyes widened. "Um...well..."

I sighed. "You did it, Sora."

"I did?"

"Yes...and don't look at me like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I swear, I have no idea ho-"

"Save it, I'm not mad. Just...ugh!"

"Roxas..." His head is bent down.

"Huhn?"

"Um..." Sora's legs cross over in intricate angles while his fingers fidget. "Nevermind."

"I'm sorry if I made you panic, but...you need to take your essence back at some point. We won't be able to merge otherwise, and then there will be an even bigger problem on our hands." I grumbled, turning my head away. "We can't afford to waste time."

"But you're not ready."

"Excuse me?"

He smiled sadly before repeating. "You're not ready, right?"

"Pfft, of course I am! You're the one making it take forever."

Sora's smile disappears, a small frown taking its place. "Don't you want to say goodbye first?"

"Hah...look, you may have a bucket full of friends, but I only have one. Besides, he wants me gone anyway so...there's nothing left for me here." It took a lot of latent strength for me to get that last sentence out.

I had to stop denying what was right in front of me. Who cares if I come out on top if my friends die in the process?

It was time to be selfless for once, for the sake of everyone here, I need to-

Aaaaarggh! _What was that?_

_Oh my-! Fuuuu-_

I gripped my head, cursing louder as the pain cruised into the upper half of my oily forehead. I scowled, glaring at the ground while shouting out my frustrations. "Ergh! My head...Sora, my head is burning!"

"Roxas!" His shout of concern makes the headache worse. I doubled over in pain, breathing out heavily as an invisible force dips a small silver safety pen into boiling water and starts writing inside the base of my skull.

"Don't talk!" My knees hit the floor first before my head comes, slamming into the pavement as I continue clawing through my scalp to no avail. I gnashed my teeth as voices started jumping through my head.

_Come here, Roxas...come here..._

_Don't be afraid of the darkness..._

_come here. Now._

_Only one small push...that's all it takes. One small push..._

_Roxas! Come here!_

"Where? Where do I have to go?" I wailed, throwing my head back as the voices reigned in louder. "I don't know where to go!"

"Roxas...who are you talking to?" Sora's query is quickly overrun by more demanding instructions.

Madness upon madness, chaos ruling in my head...

My mind is instantly assaulted with multiple visions of places, landscapes, the Organization, Sora...

And Darkness...empty voids filled with nothing but black oceans. Lonely temples where the soul sleeps, immobilized. An eternal limbo...

I opened my eyes. "By the light..."

"What? Roxas...come on, you're acting weird."

"...I know. I know where we have to go."

"Roxas..."

I grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to me. "We need to go there, Sora."

"No, we have to stay here, or else-"

I covered his mouth, grimacing as visions of our next destination danced through my brain. The portal came unbidden, covering me and Sora in a purple expanse of smoke. I could vaguely hear Namine's gasp along with Diz and Mickey's contrasting response before we disappeared completely.

Sora glared at me, his mouth moving into a pout. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me on this." It was the only thing I could do to get him off my case. I couldn't explain it, but something was urging me to get to the Castle's training grounds.

The dangers didn't matter, only the piercing voices blasting through my mind in a steadying pace. My breaths started coming out in shaky huffs. I grabbed my aching chest, groaning with each exhale.

"Roxas..."

"Sora...please." I tried to communicate with my eyes how much this meant to me, why I needed to do this. It was out of my control, whatever was happening would only end once we reached the place the voice was telling me to go...

I frowned, unable to quell my anxiety as a thought strolled in uninvited. _Axel, it has to be him...there's no one else who could possibly do it...besides Sora that is..._

_But why would he call for me? Is he in trouble?_

_Furthermore, why can't I find the will to stay rooted. I should have stayed at the tower, but-_

A thrusting force shot into my skull, ending my internal reverie indefinitely. "Dammit..."

Sora shook me by the shoulder. "Look, we've landed..."

I gasped, taking in my surroundings with caution. We were in the heart of The World That Never Was, past the crumbling skyscrapers and tall blue fortresses, right next to the white monochrome castle. The gate was five yards in front of us and the courtyard was around the corner.

My legs moved into a sprint, pulling me in a tangled pathway towards the courtyard. "He's this way, I just know it..."

"What are you talking about? Who's there?"

"...Axel."

Electronic Journal CUT OFF...

xxXXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

The smell of blood hit his face before he could react, pressing his hand against his mouth to wipe off the substance. He was currently laying behind an old gargoyle placed right below the bottom steps in the parlor. Sweat was running down his forehead fast, mixing with a messy gash that traveled from the top of his hairline to the skin just below his right earlobe. He let out a tense breath before rolling to the side, avoiding about ten arrows. He quickly twisted his wrist backward, flinging out blasts of light in an ark.

His attack proved to be futile however when Xigbar transported himself to a different part of the room, shooting arrows at an angle from upside down. Riku spat before doing another quick roll, wheezing as an arrow missed his shoulder by a couple centimeters. _This can't go on..._

"I will admit, you're pretty smart for a kid. Ain't going to change a thing though..." The mocking compliment was followed by another set of arrows, one of them succeeding in nipping Riku's left ankle. He kept his mouth in a firm line, shooting light more randomly in hopes of catching Xigbar by surprise.

It had been a pretty even fight so far, despite the creep's obvious advantages. Riku could feel his body waning from the fight's longevity.

Xigbar smiled. "Ah, finally tired?"

Riku squared his shoulders before aiming his Keyblade. "Nope."

"Heh, wrong answer." Xigbar smirked before running around in an elaborate circle, shooting in chaotic lines that were bound to give Riku a really hectic acupuncture.

"Shut up!" His time was limited now, he couldn't afford any mistakes. He had to end this now and get back to Diz with the weapon. He had no idea how it was supposed to work (hell, the thing was smaller than a credit card) but he wasn't about to let Xigbar stall him.

Just as an idea came into being, Riku felt his legs being swept into the air. He crashed on his back, leaning to the side only to be kicked in the stomach by Xigbar. He wheezed. "Get...off..."

"Heh, did you really think it would be this easy? Your death is going to be extremely slow for underestimating me..." Riku growled as he felt the tip of an arrow slice into his cheek. "In fact, I'll start by messing up your pretty little-"

A spark of smoke interrupted Xigbar's taunt, revealing the ever obedient Saix. "Axel has the target, we need to return back to communications now."

"What?" This was said simultaneously by both opponents, Xigbar with an annoyed expression while Riku's eyes flashed with panic.

Saix sighed. "Quit acting so foolish, the Superior isn't going to wait."

"Fine. Just hold on a sec..." Xigbar sent a fist into Riku's forehead, effectively knocking him out. "Alright."

"...you're not going to kill him?"

"Nah, I'll keep him around for a little while longer. He's an interesting kid, not to bad of a fighter..."

"All the more reason to end his life now."

Xigbar snarled at his associate. "Do you ever let up, man?"

"No I don't. Just a sliver of hearts rests between fulfilling our purpose. This isn't the time for games..."

"Tck, whatever." Xigbar lifted his crossbow up and placed it deftly on his shoulder.

Riku felt his eyes snap shut just as the two men were cleared away by purple flames.

...

...

...

...

When he came to, Riku instantly created a portal for himself praying that there wouldn't be two people missing from the Clock Tower. His suspicious were confirmed when he entered the place, facing the dismal looks written on his friends as plain as the setting sun. "What happened?"

Namine said, "Roxas took him away..." She then glanced away, as if admitting that the event was her doing.

"I'm afraid we underestimated Sora's half. He's clearly not ready to begin the necessary procedure." Diz stared at Riku blankly. "Did you retrieve the weapon?"

"Yeah." He handed over the strange looking chip, refraining from complaining about how long it took to find the darn thing. He raised an eyebrow in praise as the simple card transformed into a silver suitcase, which then kept building up on itself until it was the size of a human-sized hour glass.

There was a ghost of a smile on Diz's lips. "Riku, take us to the World That Never Was."

Riku frowned. "Sir, I'm not sure if that's our best option at the moment..."

"Where do you think Sora went, boy? This world was the start of a majority of the heartless ailments that weigh down countless worlds ahead of us. It is the place where reality shatters...and that is where you will see Kingdom Hearts..."

Mickey sighed. "I'm afraid Diz is right. We have to assume that Sora is in the same location as the Organization. It will be a brutal undertaking indeed, but we didn't come this far just to see Sora get taken away again."

Donald and Goofy cheered proudly while Namine stiffened. Diz nodded toward the group before shifting his gaze back to Riku. "It's time."

"Right." With a simple thrust of the fingers, the group had been swept together by another large portal. The transportation went by quicker than usual, dropping off the group comfortably in an abandoned town square. It was lit up, the white lights blaring powerfully over their swamping moods. Mickey frowned, jumping up into the air while holding his Keyblade sideways, blocking a small fireball. It came from a strange Nobody, a dusk, that kept twisting and turning in odd circles.

Riku barely spared the creature a glance before jamming his Keyblade through the creature's head. It dissipated into a bundle of white, transparent chains a second later. "We're going to have to move quickly before they outnumber us!"

Diz raised a hand. "There will be no need for that, we should wait here." As he spoke one could hear the hum of small generator echoing off of his strange device.

Riku frowned. "We don't have time to wait."

"Riku...in fifteen minutes Sora and Roxas will have merged, their bodies are too unstable to behave otherwise. None of the Organization members will be able to interfere until it's done. I'm asking for five minutes, then we can begin the search."

"Ansem..." Mickey gave his old friend a disapproving look.

"No, don't worry Mickey," Riku said. "I'll go search for Sora by myself while you guys help Diz guard the machine."

"You sure?" Mickey huffed before flinging his Keyblade, changing the directory of a heartless bomb that nearly slammed into Goofy.

"Let him go. his mind is set, as is mine." Diz frowned, punching a dusk in the face as his other hand did all the typing, unlocking the initial stages of his greatest creation. "This is our final stretch, friend. If he wants to spend his last moments chasing after the boy...then so be it."

Namine flinched before walking towards Riku. "Please take me with you."

"We're coming too!" Donald stood by Riku, wand spinning in hand. Goofy nodded. "You'll need help reaching Sora, and we wouldn't be good friends if we let ya run out all by yourself."

Riku smiled. "Alright. I would normally tell you guys to stay back, but...that would just make me a hypocrite, wouldn't it?"

Goofy nodded again. "Yup!"

"Okay." He kicked his leg out, destroying a shadow heartless as quickly as one blinks. "Let's get going."

xxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxx

Ants...it felt like ants...

A thousand tiny, irritating bugs crawling up his shoulders, his back, his arms, his legs, thighs...

They were everywhere! Axel would start scratching if he didn't know the truth, didn't see the darkness taking over...

Like a bee to honey, he had fallen for the trap. There was no peace in darkness, no relief in emptiness, no future in bottomless voids.

His body was dying from the inside out, rotting like meat staked to a plate and left in the sun. His hands were being consumed, just like his legs once were, and now the menace has traveled to his arms.

Granted, he could still move his legs and hands, move them at an efficiency faster than any human could hope to achieve (the numbing illness had went from paralyzing him to burning his limbs, but he could move them now).

But he was dieing. He had accepted it long ago, had been prepared to accept such a thing the moment he came back without the Keybearer.

Axel could never predict this though, this hungry beast eating him from the inside out, turning his own flames against him.

Yes, he was stronger. He truly could rival the sun, no...that's not right...

He _is_ the sun! So hot, so powerful like the allusive ultraviolet rays.

However, the darkness is stronger too. As strong as the moon, a cold shiver that slowly takes over his body, displaying his thoughts in odd patterns. It's trying to confuse him, make him obey.

It won't work because Axel has already accepted his fate. There's nothing the darkness can hurt him with...

Scratch that, there's still_ him_. There was always that one catch, always a weakness.

Axel grumbled audibly, trying to push the negative thoughts away. _Roxas isn't here anymore, I shouldn't be worried._

The darkness screamed in his head. Doubt upon doubt entered.

It was a lie. Roxas was still here, he had known it all along. He had heard his voice earlier, and he knew it was him and not Sora because Sora wasn't forgetting a certain ebony haired beauty with cerulean-blue eyes. Sora wasn't forgetting his best friend, not the way Axel was.

Not the way Roxas was.

Axel growled. He had told the brat to go away, to leave before things got serious.

And things were about to get _very_ serious, which Axel hated because out of every Organization member he always received the 'icky' jobs.

_Just like now_, he thought bitterly as a tremor ran through his spine, sending his back forward in a strange hump-like fashion. Curled in a ball, he breathed heavily as his body continued breaking from within.

The extraction was almost finished with it's work, of that he was certain. Soon his body would stop shaking and his mind would stop working. He would become a drone, a zombie-infested horde of darkness planned to bring Sora back by all means necessary.

_Why do I always get the icky jobs? Seriously..._

"Why?" No one answered. He knew Xemnas was still sitting next to him, probably daydreaming about Kingdom Hearts or some other kind of crap.

Axel could barely sense the Nobody's presence. He needed a plan, he wasn't going to become anyone's pawn...

But...the darkness was changing things.

He could see himself doing unimaginable tasks, many of them involving torture and death. He felt a sinister smile spread across his face and he had to fight hard to get it off.

Rational turned into irrational, serenity into chaos.

Axel focused on anything he could to get the dark thoughts out of his mind. His mind worked through random bad quips and moments teasing Saix. It wasn't strong enough so he had to resort to the best thing he knew, Roxas and...her.

Well, he was having a hard time remembering the girl. It frustrated him greatly, however he couldn't recall why he would ever be attached to the girl in the first place.

Axel scowled, holding his chest. Since he couldn't remember her, his last chance stood with Roxas. He started replaying various scenes in his head. Sharing ice cream, laughing on the Clock Tower, the kiss...

...and now he was angry.

_None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for that brat! Stupid kid won't listen for nothing!_

_I could burn his hair off and he still wouldn't get a clue! Stupid, stupid!_

_His stubborn temperament just makes everything worse. He gets advice from his best friend, but no! He has to freakin go off on the world! _

The hatred grew inside of him, pushing him to the edge as he berated and cursed the blonde over and over for delays that had effected the operations of the entire Organization. It was the only thing that kept him sane, that allowed him the chance to possibly choose a different path than what Xemnas was instilling in him.

A sadistic smirk pushed his lips upward and he didn't fight it. _Heh heh, you thought you could contain fire, Superior?_

_Well, you were wrong! The flame may disobey me, but I control the flames from within my heart!_

Axel started laughing, and it hurt his chest along with the crawling sensations still spreading over his body. It was up to his neck now...

_No, he doesn't get it. Roxas doesn't get it, Saix doesn't get it, and the Superior doesn't have an effin' clue!_

_I will not capture Sora.._. It was a lot harder for him to form the thought than he had expected. It physically sent a shock to his hands. He smirked again, hiding his surprise with laughter.

_No, I will do something much more...capricious..._

He let the hatred fuel him, giving him enough energy to stand in a somewhat nonchalant position. He turned towards Xemnas.

Xemnas had been watching him squirm for over thirty minutes. He gave him another glance over before standing himself. "Are you ready for your next mission, Eight?"

Axel's smirk grew wider. "Hell yeah!" He started laughing. "...I'm more than ready."

"Good. You will retrieve the Keybearer, do this now."

"Already started, Boss." Axel tapped his forehead repeatedly as his eyes shined with unrestrained sarcasm. "They'll be here."

"They?"

Axel simply smiled before walking towards the wall. "I'll be in the courtyard."

He walked through the walls in a purple puddle, leaving Xemnas alone to contemplate how the extraction would work on his other members of the Organization.

xxXXXXxxxXXXxxxx

REBOOTING...

...

Electronic Journal 16 Continued: Day 275

Returning to the Castle is definitely not giving me good vibes. The courtyard itself is like something of a medieval training ground, complete with its own set of old-fashioned gallows (more for Saix than anyone else, don't ask why).

The ground is literally grey with dirt and soot, mainly from all the times I would practice using magic with Axel. I felt a shiver run down my spine as the voice echoed in my head, sounding even more ominous than before.

_Roxas, are you here?_

I swallowed before responding in my head. _Yeah, I am..._

_Good._ The response was broken up by laughter. Loud and deranged laughter.

Sora froze beside me while I snapped my head to the side, gawking at my best friend from afar. He was still laughing, holding his hands amiably against his stomach. It looked kind of weird though, almost like he was shielding himself.

_Is he wounded?_ I glared at him, trying to decipher the reason behind his random bout of mirth. It was starting to freak me out. "Axel?"

The laughter stopped abruptly, as if I had flipped on a switch. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before smiling again. His eyes were completely dark, a few specks of green dancing among the shadows. "Roxy, poor Roxy..."

His tone scared me. It was the tone he would usually use when he was teasing me but something was different about it. Whether I could figure out the reason or not, a warning bell was going of somewhere in my scattered brain. I gulped, covering up the lapse with a fake cough. "So, why did you call me here?"

His smile was gone now, transformed into a hard line. That's a sign right there. A serious Axel usually always means bad news. He smirked. "I don't know, why did you come here?"

"What?" I did the Sora thing. You know, blank face, head tilt...I couldn't tell if I was doing it naturally or if it was just a side effect of me turning into Sora. Humph, probably both...

Axel shook his head. "You're horrible, you know that? Always having your head in the clouds...no wonder you can't listen to save your life."

My cheeks flared. "Quit being an idiot and answer the question already!"

"You answer me first. Why did you come here?"

I frowned while placing my arms over my chest. "Because you told me to."

"Really? Because I don't remember you listening to me before. What happened to following orders in Twilight Town? You didn't merge when I asked you to, did you?"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm listening now. So just tell me already!" I growled out the last line, digging my nails into my palms hard enough to draw blood.

"You see, that's your problem. You never listen when it damn counts, and when you do...it's too late."

"...where are you going with this?"

Axel smirked. "Yet, you listen now. You with all your selfish desires, always looking for a purpose to your pathetic existence..."

A chakram blasted into his hand. "Well, let me tell you something. Your purpose ends here!"

My heart skipped a beat as I brought out my Keyblade. "Axel, that doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't?" He started laughing again. "It's simple, really Roxy. You see...I'm going to kill you."

_Wow, way to be blunt..._ "You're crazy."

"Am I?" He wiggled his eyebrows before laughing like the sicko he is.

"Aargh! Quit acting like a freakin' idiot when you're being serious, dammit!" I finished the statement with a sweep, running towards him with the intention of bashing his head in.

He just stood there, a smile playing on his lips, which only made me want to hurt him more. My Keyblade was about to make contact with his shoulder when he moved.

It was incredibly fast, so fast that my eyes almost didn't catch it. He somehow appeared behind me, holding me back by the waist. He forcefully pressed me against his chest, his mouth hovering above my right ear. "I am being serious, Roxas."

He turned me around, slamming his fist into my stomach. As he punched me, he twisted his hands in a circular motion, burrowing against my shirt. He shifted his knee into me from the side than picked me up by the throat and threw me a good five feet in the air. I landed a couple yards from him, slamming into the ground with the vigor of thunder striking the power lines.

I could hear Sora screaming in the background. His footsteps bounced against my ears from the pavement, getting closer as I kept myself still, stuck in a high state of shock.

I felt warm hands resting in my hair, about to reach my forehead when-

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The enraged shout was followed by a distinct pounding sound followed by an uneven thud a few yards away from me. Axel's voice softened, probably because Sora wasn't close to me anymore. "This isn't your fight." There was an edge of malice in his tone that surprised me.

Sora started whimpering.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in the lower left side of my stomach. Whether it be a bruise or a cracked rib, I knew it was going to be a pain to walk from now on. I had to reassure Sora, but first things first.

I heaved, letting the mixture of blood and saliva that pooled inside my mouth slam against the pavement. I turned around with a grimace, shoving my Keyblade into the ground to get me back on my feet. "Sora, he's right. This is between me and him, got it? Please, stay out of it."

When I saw him give me a nod, I gave my attention back to the crazy pyromaniac ahead of me. "You...really mean it. You're actually trying to kill me..."

Axel shrugged. "People die, Roxas. It's a natural part of life, for some sooner than most. However, you never had much of a life, did you?"

I stared at him. "It may not have been eventful or significant, but it mattered to me. You still are an important part of my life, Axel..."

Axel shook his head. "You never change, always moving forward, never completely following orders...such a stubborn soul." His chakrams returned, spreading fire that jumped up to ten feet. "It's too bad I'll have to rip it out of you."

I huffed before holding my Keyblade up. "Give me your best shot."

* * *

**Okay, so I really wanted to include the fight between Roxas and Axel in this chapter, I really wanted to...**

**But people...this chapter is 10,086 words according to the site. **

**Second point, I wanted to update earlier but school started for me a couple weeks ago and I literally can't update at all during the week. I spent about a total of three weekends working on this...and even with that there were computer mishaps and other inconveniences.**

***Coughs* so, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the wait. This is the longest chapter I have written to date on this site, I just couldn't stop...**

**But I had to end it here. I hated doing it, but the mood was just too good and it seemed like a natural spot to stop at. So, look forward to seeing the fight next chapter. :)**

**On another note, this story is seriously about to end. I'd say there's only two chapters after this, three is the strict minimum. Don't fret too much because I do have a sequel planned. No, I didn't just poof this up on the last minute, I actually had thoughts about the third book...yes, the THIRD...way back in...what was it, chapter ten? Well, I've had plans for awhile...**

**So, I thank xXSilentMelodiesXx, Kanarah J, Reader, Yuukilover, Sandfire Kat, Hannahble, Heart'sgem, Walk The Road To Dawn With Me, KageNekoReborn, and FlightfootKeyseeker for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you so much!**

**I also want to say thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alerts or favorites. It really means a lot to me, thank you everyone! :D**


	18. Fire and Light

**Chapter 18: Fire and Light**

End of Electronic Journal 16: Day 275

Project SORA at 99.5% Completion...

Sora frowned, not daring to move a muscle. He breathed in slowly, exhaling a sharp blast of air. It came out dark in the space above him, mixed with the smell of blood and decay. His frown deepened while his hand moved up to clutch his chest. It burned his hand, heart pumping erratically. His fingers glowed wildly from the light seeping out of the poorly covered hole, displaying a grim overview of his heart and ribs from underneath his dark shirt.

Sora flinched, resisting the urge to cough as he kept his attention on the fight in front of him. He would be damned, yes _damned_, if he missed a single thrust, a shot of fire or light...

Throughout his time with the Organization he had tried his best to be more observant. Having a ton of darkness sort of helped. It's amazing, the details you notice when you're sensitive to the light...

He laughed bitterly, his hands turning into fists in front of his stomach. He hated it, hated how the light was like a stranger to him now. The one force of good in the world that he could count on, the power that had saved countless worlds from destruction. The power that had made his best friend a princess...

_Kairi._ The word stung, reminding him of all his failures, the vague outline of a red-headed girl bashing him from all sides. _Why couldn't I remember her? How could I forget Riku?_

_What kind of friend am I?_ Sora rubbed his eyes, quickly erasing the water that was brimming out of his eye lids. _No, I won't cry. Crying won't fix anything..._

The tears kept falling, and Sora growled. He let his hands drop to his sides, fuming as the water cleansed his face. A voice so cruel and dark interrupted his hysterics, sending shivers down his aching spine.

**_You're so pathetic. Shut up!_**

Sora snarled inwardly. _Stay out of this._

**_Like you can stop me? I can't wait until the darkness crushes you like a bug, sending your bones into a shattering cocoon to be swept away along with the chaff that rolls through the dust of the earth..._**

_You can't scare me. Nothing you say will make me stop fighting. I won't give in. I. Will. Never. Give. In._ He felt stronger saying that, like a shield made out of inner willpower and electric words. However, it couldn't mask the trembling in his arms and legs. Light was rushing freely out of his chest now.

**_Right, keep telling yourself that. You're such a sap, it's revolting to witness...ugh, I need to get out of here..._**

_Well, you might as well get used to it, because I will never let that happen._

_**Those are some pretty serious fighting words, Sora. Do you really think you can defeat me?** _

Sora swallowed. _Yes, I really do..._

Laughter roared through his head, sending him reeling against the pavement. Sora growled, scooping up as much liquid light as he could from the ground and shoved it against his chest. It pierced his sides, sending him into a small round of coughing fits. But he welcomed the pain, welcomed the light straining to become a part of him. _Whoever you are, get out of my head!_

**_I'm not leaving anytime soon, Sora. I've always been a part of you and soon...I'll be free._**

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?_ When the dark voice didn't respond, Sora sighed, running a hand through his drooping brown spikes. He glanced back at the fight with worried eyes. "Roxas, I don't know how much longer I can hold on..."

His chest protested, causing him to cough up a mouthful of light. He wiped his mouth, keeping his eyes open and watched the flashes of light and fire dance. "Please, hurry..."

Sora curled his feet forward, blocking the light from leaking out of his chest and onto the dirty pavement. He sucked in a deep breath, face taut with determination and dread. He had to stay put, had to stay alive for Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Namine...Roxas...

He grimaced, swallowing back what would have been another acidic form of light.

_Please...hurry..._

xxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxx

Crack. His Keyblade went through a dozen dusks before converging back into his palm in time for him to deal a crushing blow against a samurai-like nobody that was wielding a lethal looking ax. Riku grunted as the thrill of the kill washed over him, giving him enough strength to add more edge to his kicks as a swarm of heartless attacked him from the sides. They were mostly shadows, but some of them were the annoying flying kind, attempting to pin his arms with icicle blasts and lighting. Riku muttered out a few spells, dousing the small fry with fire balls.

He turned around, ready for the incoming troupe of soldier heartless storming from his left. He smiled lightly when they were all decapitated by a rain of lightning blasts curtsy of Donald. Riku nodded towards the duck, gratitude shining through his eyes.

Even Namine was fighting, punching one of the fleeing shadows in the back, squashing it. "This seems a bit..."

Riku gave her a knowing smile. "Too easy?"

"Yup! These heartless are falling faster than those ole...them ole..." Goofy rubbed his head absently, still aware enough to smash an incoming shadow with his shield.

Donald turned his head after whacking a shadow in between the eyes. "Dominoes?"

Goofy grinned, well...goofily, before spinning in a wide circle. "Right!"

Riku sighed. "It's because they're trying to tire us out. Xemnas must need the main members for some other reason, otherwise we would be facing harder opposition."

Namine frowned. "So should we hide then? If we continue fighting like this, we may not catch Sora in time." She shivered, pulling her hands together over her chest. "Honestly, Riku...I have a bad feeling about them merging. It's too soon, they're not ready..."

"They'll have to be, Namine. It's the only way things can return back to normal." Riku shot a single beam of light into a flying heartless from afar, watching apathetically as it exploded into a million pieces of dark confetti. "...they have to be ready."

Namine nodded. "Let's just hope for the best."

"And rescue Sora."

They both nodded in unison before going back into the fray, moving in a sideways path so that they could evade most of the harmless hordes of shadows that were blocking the main passages to the Castle. Riku glared at the endless amount of heartless, bringing the hilt of his Keyblade up to cover his forehead. _Just a little more, Sora...keep your light strong..._

He stabbed another Shadow and the the reign of violence began anew.

xxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx

REBOOTING

...

Electronic Journal 17: Day 275

I glared at the betrayer, the monster, my opponent, the enemy, the psycho, the unexpected assailant...

Best friend? It was too dangerous of a label at the moment. I couldn't afford to think of him as my best friend, not when we're fighting like this. Seriously fighting, no training, no passes, no tid bits in advance...

Pure, raw muscle...aiming to cut into flesh, to crush my running heart, to break my sore bones, send me into oblivion...

No, it wouldn't be a smart move. Because if I truly believe that what I'm seeing is my best friend...my only friend besides _her_...well, then I wouldn't be able to do what I had to...

I wouldn't be able to kill him.

The thought surprised me, sending my feet into a scraping motion that halted my movements. I frowned, raising my Keyblade up to block a large fireball as I went over my options.

_How could you think something like that?_ I groaned, pressing my hand to my drilling heart. _I have no choice, he's forced my hand._

_Really? This fight is going to haunt you for the rest of your life. Is this really what you want to remember in your final moments? Your sword sticking through the guy's chest?_

_Don't you just hate having internal arguments with yourself? _I grumbled underneath my breath, evading a shot of fire that came close to roasting my right side. "Yeah, I really do."

Axel gave me an odd look, his unhinged smile widening. "You talking to yourself, Roxy?" Flames enshrouded his form, his hands reaching out toward me. The flames obeyed, traveling forward in a wide circle before exploding in a fire works display of electrical spears. "I think you need to pay more attention."

I cartwheeled and jumped, dodging five spears as another went through my shoulder. I grunted, trying to hold back a shout as a current ran through my body, snapping my teeth angrily against my frenzied gums. "Agh!"

"That's right, go ahead and scream. It will only get you so far..." He was five feet away from me now, grasping for my shoulder. I slapped his hand back with the sharp teeth of my Keyblade before running away, pressing a hand against the new wound as my side protested. My chest was in agony from the bruise he had produced earlier and my legs were starting to give out.

_I shouldn't be spent this fast. Something's not right..._ I glanced warily at Sora who was kneeling on the ground, his legs firmly covering his stomach. He glowed in that region, as if he had a small ball of light he was trying to keep from going out in the frigid air. I gasped. _Oh no, he needs more doesn't he?_

My view of him was blocked as Axel appeared in front of me, shoving me back roughly into the ground. His green eyes were filled with resentment. "Something bothering you?"

"You know _exactly_ what's bothering me, Axel. Why are we even doing this?" I stared at him relentlessly, trying to find the truth in his eyes. "We're supposed to be friends."

His expression is deadly serious once more as he responds, cutting straight to the core of my very being. "Honestly, I never considered you my friend."

"...what?" My voice was eerily quiet.

"You heard me, Roxas. Don't tell me you've stopped listening now." His voice was just as quiet, almost a whisper. "We're not friends."

I shook my head, staring at him as if he were a random stranger. And he was. "No...how could you say that?"

"Roxas...it's true for you too, isn't it? I'm not your friend, never was..."

"Quit saying crap! You are my friend!"

Axel lowered his head. "Friends don't leave..."

_Oh no, I see where this is going._ "You knew I had to leave, I never truly belonged in the Organization..."

He laughed. "And I represented everything you hated, everything you despised...the job you could never take seriously."

"Axel, you were the only _good_ thing about that job!"

"...and yet, you would leave me behind, leave the pitiful world just to be free..."

"You said you understood, you let me go..." I was lowering my weapon.

He raised his. "Just because I let you doesn't mean I accepted it. That's the thing, you were just like _her_. Always doing whatever_ you_ wanted." The embers grew around him once more. "Well here's what I want Roxas..."

I took a step back. "What...what do you want?"

"...I want to stay with you forever, tied together in complete darkness," He said with a smirk, doused completely in his owns flames. "...our own little personal realm of hell."

"Hmm, now that's just creepy."

"Really? I think it's poetic. After all, you don't just offer to spend eternity with just _anybody_, Roxy. You have to pick the perfect person, you're own soulmate..."

_Soulmate?_ "It doesn't have to be this way..."

"Yes it does." He was a human torch, heat poring from his pores. I shielded my eyes and created a flimsy reflera shield around me, wind mixing with the heat. I almost didn't catch his next words. "If you only see me as a friend...then this is the way it has to be..."

"AXEL!" I reached inside, letting the frustration and rage build. I brought out my other hand as a black Keyblade that twisted and turned like a vine entered my palm, mixed with white chains and boiling sparks. I held my Keyblades in V-formation, one angling from each side. I hopped into the core of his flames, towards his battered heart.

_No...we aren't friends, it doesn't seem like the right word to describe us..._

_So what are we?_

Electronic Journal CUT OFF...

xxXXXXxxxxXXXxxx

"Up ahead!"

Mickey did a tumbling backflip, spearing two dusks simultaneously before landing next to Diz, or as he called him, Ansem. "Got em."

Diz nodded, unwrapping the red bandages covering his face, revealing the soft amber eyes of a calm man that had turned to science. His hair was blonde, almost white in the moonlight. He had a large beard that filled out his jaw, giving him the grandfather look. "Good, old friend. I'm nearly done."

"Good, cause we need to catch up with Riku and the others. We can't leave them to fend for themselves!" Mickey huffed after making the statement, poised for another attack, turning his head from side to side. He couldn't help letting out a small squeak as he saw the front of a new group of heartless coming towards them. "Ansem!"

"Relax." Ansem pressed a single button, transforming his magnificent machine into a customized, lengthy caliber. He fired two single shots, creating a wide path of destruction along with multiple disappearing bodies.

Mickey gawked at the thing. "Gosh, that was...surprising."

Ansem smiled. "This is just the first stage. Soon it will become a cannon, and all of my life's work will go back to where it belongs." He tapped his forehead proudly. "...where it will stay."

Mickey smiled cheerfully. "That will be a relief. I bet you wish you could have done everything differently."

"Mickey...if I had it to do all over again I wouldn't have even become a scientist." He chuckled darkly. "Too many unanswered questions. It's maddening for a man of my stature..."

A new voice interrupted the pleasant banter. "Well, you know what they say old man..." The crowd of heartless parted, letting Demyx enter. He gave everyone a cheeky grin, his dark eyes glowing red with mischief and darkness. "Curiosity killed the Cuh-AT!" His last line sent a torrent of water towards them, Sitar beats bursting into water silhouettes that danced in wide spirals.

Ansem glared at the procession with disgust, speaking calmly. "He's had an extraction..."

Mickey's nose twitched while his ears flattened from the horrible cacophony coming from Demyx's mouth. "Figures."

"Hey, where's the party? Cause I'm ready to DANCE!" His instrument started glowing, water turning into huge tidal waves that grew higher by the second.

Ansem gave his old friend a grim smile. "This will be very...annoying."

Mickey shrugged. "Welp, you take out the water dancers. The guitar is mine." His ears pulsed.

"Very well, I bid you good luck."

"We'll both be alright, I know we can defeat him. So you don't have to talk like this is the last time we'll see each other, right?" Mickey smiled at him.

Ansem sighed. "If that's what you wish." He turned his head towards their new opponent, if you could even call him that. "Alright, shall I start?"

"Yup! Bonus points for hitting the guitar..."

Ansem couldn't help but laugh.

xxXXXxxxxXXXxx

It wasn't enough, it was never enough...

The darkness called for him, demanded that he obey its command.

The Keybearer was literally a few feet away, just a few foot steps away...

_One simple push, that's all it takes..._ Axel growled, putting more effort into his attacks. He should have burned down the entire training ground, but he still felt the need to hold back. He couldn't finish it.

_Crap! Why did I have to grow a freakin conscience now!_ He had to distract himself, had to push Roxas over the edge.

He needed to fight harder, he had to use all of his power. Let his flames consume everything, run freely into the wind and cause chaos.

...but he couldn't do it if Roxas wasn't doing the same, fighting with every hard exhale, slamming him with all of his light. Axel huffed, throwing his chakram at the boy only to have it blast at him with the skill of a boomerang. _He's definitely gotten a little stronger, wielding two Keyblades. But it's not enough..._

_Our friendship, it's not enough..._ He still felt an incredible urge, he had to capture Sora. He had no desire to contain the brat, but his body needed confirmation, wanted to surrender to darkness.

He felt spasms rolling through his muscles, his body shaking violently with his indecisive thoughts. Roxas stood calmly, waiting for him to attack. _He's never made the first move, always waiting for me..._

_This won't work, he's not really trying dammit! I have to get him angry._ "Hmmm, you seem confused? Have I not been clear? Why are you hesitating?"

Roxas smirked at him. "Why are you?"

_Damn you, Roxas. Damn it all..._ "I really hate freeloaders, you know that? You don't pause during a death match."

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get." He frowned. "We shouldn't even be doing this, our-"

"Look, I already told you you're not my friend." He was being truly honest. Axel didn't think of Roxas as a friend.

An obsession maybe, a lover would be stretching it (after all, they had only kissed once), but a friend? Not even close...

He meant so much more, he _still_ meant a lot to Axel. Therefore, if anyone was going to kill Roxas, Axel wouldn't have it any other way than what was currently taking place.

...and it kept his mind off of Sora...for the most part.

Axel furrowed his brow as Roxas started laughing. "You can't do it, can you? We're in the same boat."

Axel growled. "We are not in the same boat. You have no idea..." His body quivered with tension. Sora was starting to move. _Darn, stay still ya_ _turd! _

"Axel..." Roxas was walking towards him, still holding his Keyblades, dragging them.

"You should be grateful that you're even alive," Axel growled, a little pissed at how Roxas had taken out his human inferno earlier with simple wind spells and light blasts. It had set back his groove, along with festering the darkness clouding his chest.

Roxas smiled back, still dragging his weapons. Axel could see the sparks building on the swords, turning into streams of light. Axel moved his chakrams up in time to block the duel Keyblade thrusts, holding back a gasp as the light stripped away at his arms. He pushed Roxas back easily, slamming the former member into the pavement.

Axel laughed at the groans he received as a response. "You've gotten slower. How long have you been slacking off with Sora? He's a horrible influence."

Roxas snarled, getting back up with a single back flip before charging. "You're one to talk."

_Yes, that's it. Get angry._ "I can say whatever I want. I'm not obligated to sugarcoat the obvious for you anymore, because we aren't friends." He cackled, jumping in mock fright as Roxas tried to nip his side.

"Quit saying that!" Roxas dropped his Keyblade, wrapping his hands around Axel's chest.

Axel tried to shake him off, but the teen's grip was firm. He settled for pushing the stubborn blonde back into the ground, creating a sizable crack underneath. "You need to quit avoiding the truth. It will only make life harder for you." He smiled cruelly. "Though, I doubt you'll have to worry about that." He slowly wrapped his hands around Roxas' throat. "Any last words?"

Roxas squirmed. "Yeah, only three."

"Well, you might as well scream it to the world." _And then when you're done, I'll end this pathetic nightmare for the both of us._

"Are you listening, Axel?"

"Yeah I am, and I'm not very patient. No stalling." _Let this end, let me end it, Roxas._

"...Axel." His breath was hitting Axel's face, serene and warm.

"What?"

Roxas took in a deep breath and shouted from the top of his lungs. "I LOVE YOU!"

Axel's heart (if he even had one, which he's still not sure of) stopped. "No..."

"I love you, I love you so much..."

"No..."

"It's true, I mean it. This isn't BS, not a prank..."

"NO!" Axel slammed Roxas into the ground again, huffing furiously. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Roxas gasped, flinching as Axel's nails sunk in a little deeper towards his frail collarbone. "I'm not lying."

Axel scrunched his face up, nearly howling the word. "...no."

"I'm not sure what kind it is. Love for a friend, love for a partner, love for an acquaintance, or possibly something more. Honestly...I'm too young to really understand what it all means." Roxas blushed, yet he continued to speak. "Even with that...even if my heart really doesn't exist...Axel, please know..."

Axel froze, holding his mouth together to keep himself from screaming. He couldn't articulate his thoughts, he could only come up with a long string of 'no' that ran endlessly through his brain. The darkness chose this moment to strike, giving him an abnormal amount of strength. He squeezed Roxas tighter.

Despite his rapidly closing windpipe, Roxas continued. "Please...know...that..." He struggled to breath, struggled to finish the sentence. "...I...love...you."

Axel growled. "Don't say it. I swear, Roxas, don't say it..."

Roxas frowned, his face shifting from a pale, pasty tan to blue. "I...had...to say goodbye." He rasped out the last word, tears clouding his icy orbs. "I...had..to..."

Axel lessened his hold, keeping his friend (could he even call him that anymore?) pinned with one hand as a chakram appeared in his free palm. "For that, now you're really going to suffer."

"Axel..."

"Seriously? You say this now? Right when you're about to die you choose to say it?" Axel growled.

"I had to say something. I couldn't leave you...without an answer..."

"I never asked," Axel said coldly, still keeping Roxas back.

"...you didn't need to, it's in your eyes." Roxas stared at his own hands sadly, his translucent hands.

Axel glared at the evidence, glared at the essence taking his love away (was there any use hiding it?). "I really wish you hadn't told me that."

"I know." Roxas didn't even budge as tentacles of darkness wrapped around his waist, pulling his barely visible hands down to his knees.

Axel lifted his chakram warily, pointing it where Roxas' heart should be. "Let's see if you really have one..."

"Yeah." Roxas gave him a small nod, though it wasn't directly for him. It was aimed...behind him.

Axel raised an eyebrow, glancing back behind only to gasp in shock as a rigid force blasted through his stomach. He turned his head down, staring at the gaping hole in his chest made by a pure white Keyblade jutting out, shining with the moon's light. His vision scattered and reformed, turning red as he glared at the culprit. "Sora..."

Sora had a sad frown on his face. "Axel."

Axel chuckled darkly, standing to his full height. He smiled, fully showing his teeth and turned back to Roxas. "You set me up."

Roxas couldn't speak, the dark tentacles had reached his face, covering his mouth. Axel shook his head in mock surprise. "Smart move, playing with my emotions. Clever, I bet you feel so high and mighty right now." He was still smiling as he slowly pulled the Keyblade out of his chest. Roxas' eyes widened to impossible lengths as Sora gasped behind them.

Axel laughed louder. "Lucky move, you've forced me to pull out the final card."

Roxas was suddenly flung into the air, falling with the grace of a beaten rag doll before crashing into the hard ground. Sora screeched, getting stabbed with ten tentacles of darkness before joining his other half, slamming into him in a disjointed fashion.

"Very clever indeed." He was too angry to go over what this meant, that Roxas had lied to him. "I'm done playing around."

He knew his body was shutting down, pulling itself into a convoluted twist of limbs and agony as he stared menacingly at Sora. _There's only one thing left that I can do, the only thing that will prevent me from taking him..._

Axel whispered. "Supernova..."

His body temperature increased immediately, turning redder with every shift in degree. He smiled and walked slowly towards the unsuspecting teens as the ground melted into his distinct foot print with each step.

_This will be the end._

_No more pain, no more suffering._

_Roxas, I hope your fall to darkness is quick and painless...you deserve that much..._

He didn't notice the single stream of water falling down his left cheek as he walked a little faster, his burning footsteps steady in the now muddy ground. _Let this be enough..._

xxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxx

REBOOTING

...

Electronic Journal 17 Continued: Day 275

Project SORA at 99.7% Completion...

It turns out, using Sora was a very bad idea...

I wasn't really planning on having him interfere at all at first, but once Axel had me by the throat I improvised to save my skin. With some rash words and a big confession that even I don't understand, I was able to distract him long enough for Sora to stab him.

To bad the bloody plan didn't work. Damn it all...

Sora coughed beside me, drenching my dirty hand with his inner fluids. "Roxas...can you stand?"

I pushed my body up, wincing at the pain in my neck and sides. "More or less...you?"

Sora heaved up a lung with another earth-shattering cough before replying. "Can I say no?"

"No. You got yourself into the fight, time to finish what we've started." I glared at Axel's approaching form. "He's walking towards us now..."

"Alright. Give me a few seconds..."

"Right," I said, not really paying attention to him. _This...can't be good._ _He was fine a moment ago...why is he walking like that?_

_By the gods, don't tell me he's..._ "Sora?" My voice came out in a panic, like a freshly squeezed orange, rattling in the base of my throat.

"Wha?" He croaked before looking at my frenzied orbs.

"We need to move. Now." I was crawling away rapidly, struggling to get to my feet as I saw Axel smirk in the distance.

"What? What's he doing?" Sora got up with a grunt and followed behind me, but his sluggish pace just sent me back into a panic all over again.

"Supernova," was all I could mutter towards him as I tried to run, nearly squealing when I saw Axel running as well. "Dammit! Sora, move!"

"I'm trying-" He met the ground with his face as Axel slammed into him, holding him tightly.

I growled, running back towards them. "Let him go!"

"Or what, Roxas? You going to torture me with your _love_ again?"

I visibly flinched as he dug his hands into Sora's skin, causing my half to shake and tremble. "Just...kill me, not him."

"Too late for apologies, Roxy. I think we should all die together...the mighty trio, the three musketeers..." He smiled sadly at Sora, as if he actually cared. "It would be the same technically, the same as having _her_ with us...we'd all be best _friends_ forever."

I didn't miss how he emphasized the word 'friends.' It sort of hurt, but I took it all in stride. He was just stalling, trying to get me angry enough to attack him until he does _it_. "I don't think Sora appreciates your enthusiasm."

Axel lazily tilted his head back. "Ah...everything has always been about _Sora_. Sora this, Sora that...I have to capture Sora, I want to murder Sora, I have to give Sora ice cream, all a bunch of Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora! Ha ha, the sky's the limit, eh?" He shook Sora, laughing as a cracking sound broke the surface of my Somebody's pale skin. He screamed.

Axel chuckled, gripping his victim tighter against his boiling chest (yes, it was literally boiling). "Do you ever get tired of it? Seeing everyone bisect you for him?"

I growled. "It's not his fault!"

Sora was reaching for me, his hand wavering in front of him in a desperate gesture. Axel made a cooing sound. "Aw, would you look at that." His hair rumbled in the wind, bursting into flames.

We were out of time. "Axel..." I grabbed Sora's hand, bracing myself for a world of pain. "Thank you, even if you're doing this now...thank you."

His fake smile had disappeared, his orange face flickering before becoming as red as his hair. "Roxas..."

I opened my mouth. "Ax-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEP

Unable to identify...RESETTING

RESETTING

Electronic Journal CUT OFF...

xxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx

Riku froze, instantly reaching for a stable foundation as an ear-splitting blast smashed his eardrums. His legs were shaking and he could hear the shouts emitting from his friends as the ground jumped from underneath their feet.

He gritted his teeth. _Damn..._

He looked up into the sky, gasping with a mixture of terror and awe as the sky ahead of them turned orange. "Sora..."

xxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx

Mickey was flung into a building, shaking with dread as the sky opened up into an unstable sunset instead of its normal dark abyss. He coughed. "An..sem?"

The man once known as Diz stared at the sky, standing on top of a shattered Sitar. "It's time."

xxXXXXXXxxxxXXXxx

Sora slowly opened his eyes. "Wha?"

He slowly lifted his body into a sitting position, groaning. His chest was covered in liquid light and soot, the messy dark substance falling from his hair in dark clumps. He shivered, feeling an unbearable chill as his chest constricted. _I...I'm almost completely out of light. Where did it go?_

_Wait a minute, why am I even here? I should be gone...right?_ He glanced at his side, gasping when he saw the pained face of Roxas.

Roxas made a strange keening noise before opening his eyes, staring directly into a curious countenance. "Am I dead?"

Sora shrugged. "Beats me. I'm feeling kind of crappy so...we're alive?"

Roxas huffed before sitting back against his knees. "I feel weird...what were we just doing?"

Sora frowned. "I...I'm not sure. Uh...something with an A..."

"Axel!"

Sora flinched at the Roxas' tone. "Yeah, he...exploded."

Roxas whirled his head back and forth, as if he were just noticing the sea of ash surrounding them. "No...no..."

"Roxas."

"No...it can't be..."

"Roxas..." Sora pointed behind him, his blue eyes wide with a mixture of terror and confusion. "look."

Roxas barely sent a glance in that direction before he was up and running like a madman. Sora blinked five times before getting up, walking through mountains of decay and dirt as fast as he could (while covering his leaking chest). They stopped right next to Axel's body.

He was still covered in flames, his hair burning with heat and power. However, these flames were purple, consuming his body at a precarious pace. Roxas knelt beside the glowing man, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "Axel..."

"Whoa...we're all still here?" His voice was so soft, Sora had to bend down in order to hear him. "Man, I can never do that spell right..."

Roxas frowned. "We shouldn't have survived the blast, I know that for certain."

Axel chuckled weakly as the flames reached his waist. "I don't care, I really don't. Go...enjoy your life, my mission's complete."

Sora crossed his arms. "You were ordered to commit suicide?"

Roxas sent the brunette a death glare as Axel spoke. "No...I was ordered to capture you, Sora." He grinned bitterly. "Roxas will tell you, I don't really _follow_ orders..."

"Oh."

"I will also gladly tell him that you're an idiot." Roxas flicked Axel on the forehead, but his eyes were hollow. Broken.

"Yeah, that too." Axel closed his eyes. "You guys can look away, you know...don't want to be a bother."

Roxas grabbed his wrist. "I'm not going anywhere."

Axel turned to stare at him, a small smile on his lips. His hand curled around Roxas' in a tight embrace.

This was one of many moments where Sora wished he could just melt into the background, out of sight. It was an invasion of privacy, a weary communication between two nonexistent hearts. Yet, he stayed, watching with a controlled expression as Axel continued to fade little by little, melting with the damaged earth. When the fire reached his face, Sora's vision blurred, a product of salt water getting in the way.

He brushed the tears away angrily, letting out a disgruntled sigh before placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas stiffened from the contact, but he kept his face glued towards Axel.

It was a long five seconds before he disappeared completely. A small, red ember replaced him, glowing brightly before fading into the air, becoming a part of the orange sky.

Sora gulped. "...Roxas?"

A long, wailing sound answered him, chilling him to the bone. Sora frowned as Roxas continued to sob, choking with the wails as he bent forward. His voice would oscillate back and forth between a two person radius to the heavens above.

Sora decided to stay silent. He had never seen Roxas break down to this extent, but his chest was making him have second thoughts._ Almost empty._ When a good ten minutes had passed with the dwindling decline of his Nobody's voice, Sora gulped. "Roxas? I need more..."

Roxas turned, glaring. His tears were shining, a golden color that contrasted oddly against his skin. "It's your light."

"Right." Sora swallowed another anxious pool of saliva as Roxas got up.

Roxas frowned. "Can you promise me something?"

"...yes."

The next look Roxas gave him made Sora shiver internally. _If looks could kill..._ He tried to keep himself rooted, even though his nerves were screaming for him to run as Roxas stood in front of him.

Roxas took Sora's hands, rubbing his fingers absently against the other's palms. "You can see me clearly, right?"

"Yeah...you look pretty mad." It was a vast understatement. Roxas looked livid, his eyes betraying nothing except vengeance. Sora knew that he himself wasn't the target of Roxas' rage, but that didn't stop him from shrinking away.

Roxas smiled slowly, unaware of Sora's growing discomfort. He pulled the brunette a little closer. "When we merge, I need you to take my emotions. My anger...my pain, all of it. When the time comes, use it to defeat the Organization."

Sora nodded. "I will."

"You have to promise. Swear to me, Sora. Swear that you will never let Xemnas get away...destroy every member left standing. Can you do that?"

"I promise you, Roxas."

"Good." Roxas smirked, golden tears blending into broken skin. His legs were now becoming translucent along with his arms. "Let's do this thing."

Sora took a deep breath and hugged Roxas, pushing the pain to the back of his mind as the dark promise reverberated in his head.

_**Won't be much longer now...**_

Sora frowned, hugging Roxas tighter. _You're too late._

_My heart belongs to me and me alone._

**_What about lover boy over there?_**

Sora glanced at Roxas, smiling softly. The smile was returned as blonde locks transformed into poofy, brown tresses. _We're one and the same now..._

The words barely escaped his mind when his sights were blocked by a bright blast of pure white light.

Project SORA at 100% Completion...

Testing now...

* * *

**And...there it is.**

**I decided to go a little easier on the word count for you guys this time. 6,169 is as good as any.**

**Hah, man I'm tired. I hope everyone enjoyed reading!**


	19. Languid Aftermath

**Chapter 19: Languid Aftermath**

Project SORA at 100% Completion...

Testing now...

Saix watched an acrid orange creep into the sky, swarming in spirals before forming into a mushroom like cloud of dust. The corners of his eyes grew tense as a single line of sweat dripped down his chin. These were the only signs of emotion that he displayed as his chest twisted in agony from the strange lines of darkness seeping into him. "Superior...I believe he performed the Supernova..."

Xemnas looked at the sky with a bored expression, his eyes darkening slightly at the clotting colors invading the black sky. "Hmmm, his strongest blast...such a waste. He had been useful."

Saix said nothing, staring at the sky with a foreign sense of acceptance. His friend was gone. That was all. "What do you want me to do now, Superior?"

Xemnas glanced at his subordinate with a raised eyebrow, his scepter pressed deftly against the man's chest. "Can I trust you to keep your sanity? Do you have the focus to complete what I require of you?"

"Yes, I do." This, without a doubt, Saix believed more than the fact that the world was round.

"Very well, though I suggest that you erase all feelings you may have had for Eight. We can't afford to lose anymore members..." It was like a mantra Xemnas kept repeating to himself, not that it helped. He had already heard word of Demyx's brutal demise (which he wasn't really surprised to hear about, actually) and with Axel's departure they were down to a mere paltry of what the Organization stood for.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, scowling. "Do not disappoint me, Saix."

"S-Superior?" Saix couldn't help but gasp at his master. He had never called him by name. In fact, he had never refereed to any of the members by name. "I won't fail."

Xemnas nodded, walking past Saix, speaking coldly. "You better wipe the evidence off your face then..."

Saix frowned, his confused countenance becoming slightly darker as the extraction worked on his chest. As the door shut harshly behind him, he raised his hand to the side of his face, rubbing his cheek.

He lowered his hand, staring at it with shock. It was wet.

A flurry of emotions flashed through his face as fast as a bullet. It went away with a single breath of air, his hand closing around the salty tears no longer crowding his cheeks.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Riku was running as fast as his long legs could carry him, panting like a bull as his mind flashed with a stream of dramatic images. _No...please have him be alright. Please..._

"Riku! RIKU!"

He hesitated, turning around with a twinge of guilt as Namine coughed behind him, followed by a wheezing duo of quacks and barks. He bent his head low, ashamed. "Sorry."

Namine shook her head. "No, you're okay...we...do...need...to hurry..." She moaned, placing a hand on her chest, breathing heavily.

Riku frowned. "Namine...?"

"No. I'm fine, I'll be fine..." She leaned back, standing straight. "Come on, we need to get to Sora."

Riku sighed. "Right."

They all ran together, moving in unison. It was a rocky path, full of various debris and black ash. As it grew more prominent Riku could feel his stomach twisting with anguish. "Sora..."

Namine squeezed his hand, smiling softly. He couldn't return it. "Riku..."

"No. Let's just keep going."

Their footsteps grew lighter as they entered the sea of ash. There was still some floating in the air, swimming through his nostrils. Riku gagged, covering his mouth while his eyes widened.

Someone was standing in the distance, enshrouded in a dark fog. He could make out an outline of a Keyblade, but he couldn't distinguish whether it actually belonged to his best friend. He clenched his teeth, walking a little faster. "Sora...?"

He ran, waving the fog away with a couple wind blasts curtsy of his own blade. The dust settled, revealing brown locks that bounced lightly in the wind. Sora's head was bent forward, his eyes hidden. His attire had changed drastically. His dark red coat had been replaced with a white one and his shirt was as black as the ash that settled on the ground around him. His pants were a mixture of the contrasting colors, blending in with his twisting Keyblade.

Riku stepped in front of him, two feet away from his hunched form. "Sora? Or...should I say Roxas?"

Sora didn't answer, his head still bent toward the ground. Riku raised his hand, meaning to place it on his friend's shoulder. Sora winced at the contact, pulling away.

Riku swallowed, a little hurt by the rejection. "...I guess you're Roxas then."

Sora hesitated, raising his head up. His eyes shined red in the purple moonlight.

Riku gasped. "Are you okay?"

Sora frowned, lifting his weapon up towards Riku's chest.

"Sora...what are you...what..." Riku licked his lips anxiously. _He wouldn't...he wouldn't..._

A low, guttural noise escaped from Sora's mouth. It sounded like a snarl. "...move."

"What?"

"MOVE!" Sora practically pushed him away, stepping in front of him as an arrow sailed between them. Another one came a second later, stabbing Sora in the chest.

Riku glared at the culprit, shaking with rage and shame.

Xigbar laughed along with Luxord. Namine, Donald, and Goofy were all encased in a transparent box. It moved and shifted repeatedly, alternating between clear and unclear. They all looked at Riku sadly.

Riku narrowed his eyes. _It's a bunch of cards. They're all so small and moving so fast...how am I supposed to break through that?_ He growled.

Xigbar smirked. "That was payback."

Riku huffed, ready to send a barrage of light into the freak's face. He barely moved an inch before a restraining fist kept him in place, tugging on his robe. "What the...Sora?"

Sora glared at him, his eyes piercing. "Don't."

"Sora, you're injured. And you just finished merging-"

Sora plucked the arrow out of his chest without a single blink, grimacing as a short burst of blood trickled down over his dark shirt. "And?"

Riku groaned. "Roxas..."

Sora smirked. "Roxas. Sora. Roxas. Sora. What's the difference?"

"It's a big one for me."

Sora smiled at him. "Eh, it's honestly kind of..._fuzzy_ for me at the moment. I can't really tell who has control..." He laughed, as if he were going over an inside joke.

Riku shook his head, sighing. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

Riku frowned. Sora grinned wildly.

Xigbar made an exasperated sound. "You two done yet?"

Sora's eyes darkened. "Aw, look who's so eager to die."

Riku tried to stop a smile. "Don't get all cocky on me."

Sora shrugged, hatred slowly growing more apparent on his face. "Just saying..."

Luxord raised a hand to his chin. "I'm growing rather bored of this discussion. Xigbar?"

"Indeed." He raised his crossbow. "This will be fun."

Sora was frowning now. "A fight to the death is hardly what I call fun."

Riku sent him a worried look while Xigbar laughed. "Eh, he doesn't beat around the bush, does he? I like him."

Luxord. "Just hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Bah! You're such a buzzkill, man!" He disappeared, reappearing ten feet away from Sora and Riku.

"So, who's first?"

Riku growled. "I'll gladly oblige."

"Riku..."

He glanced at Sora with an annoyed expression. "What?"

"Let me take him. You should go after Namine and the others."

Riku hesitated. "You sure?"

Sora gave him a fierce glare. "You better go now, I don't know how much longer I can hold this back..."

"Hold what back?"

They both jumped, avoiding twenty arrows. Xigbar growled. "You guys are lame. Do you ever quit talking?"

"Riku..." Sora's voice wavered, growing deeper as his body tensed.

Riku huffed. "Fine. Don't do anything stupid!"

Sora simply grunted, his body shaking with the force of holding in his energy. "...go."

Riku didn't waste another second, shooting one single blast at Xigbar to hold him off as he jumped towards Luxord.

Sora let a sadistic smile spread across his face. "Now, I have you all to myself."

Xigbar smirked. "Heh, I knew we hadn't lost you completely, Roxas."

"It doesn't matter who I am," Sora muttered, his Keyblade ready. "You won't be alive much longer to notice."

"Such cruel words. You hurt me right here." Xigbar pointed to his chest, emphasizing the upper region.

Sora raised an eyebrow, running towards him. "Now look who's stalling."

Xigbar smiled, teleporting away and reappearing behind him. "It's part of the game, get used to it."

He let the arrows fly and Sora brought his Keyblade up in determination.

This was it, the first step to fulfilling his promise, _their_ promise. He would honor it, whether it be from himself or someone from within.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxXXxxxx

Mickey shouted. "Ansem! I can't sense Sora or Roxas! It's like they're...they're.."

"Even if their bodies have merged, their minds have yet to adjust. It will be another thirty minutes or so before they're completely the same."

Mickey frowned, slashing through a random heartless. The enemies had dwindled, dropping in patches of five instead of twenty or more. The absence of quality made him nervous. They would be meeting another Organization member soon, no doubt. "That doesn't explain why I can't sense them. Something's not right..."

Ansem grumbled, carrying his machine with one hand. "Sora was a doorstep away from death when they merged. As of now, Roxas is the stronger half in the mental sense. Sora's light has always been stronger though..."

"So...?" Mickey felt like Ansem was avoiding his questions. He was trying to stay patient, but that had never been one of Mickey's strong-suits.

"We'll just have to wait and hope for the best."

"I was afraid you would say something like that."

Ansem sighed. "Such is the pleasant aspects of life, my friend."

Mickey nodded, forcing a smile as they continued to battle their way through more heartless. "We should be receiving company soon."

"Yes, we are close to Kingdom Hearts. I wouldn't be surprised if Xemnas showed up himself." Ansem laughed bitterly at that.

Mickey frowned. "I hope not. He's too strong for us..."

Ansem gave him a strange look, holding his machine up a little higher. "I disagree."

"Heh, I'd have to take the mouse's side on this one." Mickey gasped while Ansem simply glared at Xaldin. He was leaning against the wall, fingering the sharp edge of his lance. "I'm actually kind of surprised you've made it this far..."

Mickey raised his Keyblade. "...and we'll get even farther."

Ansem transformed his machine back into a weapon, his stance ready. "Agreed."

xXXXxxXXXxxx

"Are you even trying?" Luxord asked thinly, glaring at the silverette who was currently juggling between attacking the invisible card barrier and the arrogant member.

Riku didn't even make a comment, still firing random ice spells and fireballs to keep his opponent occupied. He was honestly only concerned with keeping the man from attacking Sora. Namine and the others didn't seem to be getting hurt inside the prism so Riku decided he could stall for a little longer.

However, Luxord was getting tired of his antics. "If you're not going to take this seriously then I might as well get rid of your friends now."

Riku growled. "Don't even think about it."

Luxord smiled. "On the contrary, that's all I _can_ think about. But, as you've probably already guessed, we're not here for you." He followed Riku's line of sight, staring at the battle a little ways away from them.

Xigbar was smirking, still taunting from time to time as Sora angrily chased after him. It really wasn't what many would refer to as a fight, more like a demented game of tag.

Riku groaned audibly as Luxord laughed. "Your friend has a very interesting fighting style..."

"Shut up!" Riku made another ill attempt towards the man's chest only to be pressed back by an electric card.

"You seem to forget, we're not mere targets boy."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "That's hard for me to believe."

"Right, well since I'm not here for you..." Luxord gave him a nasty grin while moving his fingers in an odd motion. A purple barrier rose out of the ground, trapping Riku in a pyramid. He banged on the walls recklessly, huffing with each impact. _Darn it! These walls..._ He halted his pounding, closing his eyes. _No, I shouldn't waste my energy. I'll have to figure out a different way to get out._

He frowned, looking at his prison, observing the shimmering surface for a weakness.

Luxord sent him a wave before walking over to the circus act. "Xigbar, we should rap this up, or else Saix is going to be on our case."

Xigbar frowned, his good mood vanishing with the sentence. "Dang extractions! I don't want him to get involved." He smiled sheepishly at Sora. "Looks like playtime is over, kid."

Sora wasn't saying anything. He visibly shook, veins popping along his arms. His feet coiled before snapping out in a high kick, clipping Xigbar in the chin.

Xigbar raised his crossbow, sparing his face from another fatal onslaught. "Okay, now-"

His voice was cut off as Sora slammed a fist in his stomach. Sora then grabbed the tall member by the collar and pressed him against the ground, straddling his chest.

Riku's eyes widened while Luxord stared at the sight with curiosity. Xigbar snarled from underneath, his cheeks flared, a subtle sign of embarrassment. Sora raised his Keyblade, his hands stiff with tension. It was aligned perfectly, there was just the matter of bringing his arms down.

Sweat poured down is his face in multiple ringlets as he panted, his breath hot and sticky from exhaustion.

_**Go ahead, Sora. Kill the bastard.** _Sora growled, shaking his head as laughter blossomed in his mind. _I told you to get out!_

**_Really? I must have missed the memo..._**

_Just shut up!_

Xigbar tried to get himself out of Sora's hold, but his arms and legs wouldn't budge. He glanced at them angrily only to gawk at the darkness wrapping around his body. "The hell?"

Sora's body grew darker, purple specks spreading over his Keyblade as his bloody eyes darkened.

_**Come on, kill him already.**_

_SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..._

_**...Boo.**_

With an enraged screech, he stabbed his weapon through Xigbar mercilessly, plowing through bones and internal organs. He roughly pulled his Keyblade out only to stab the member again and again, his body glowing with fury.

Luxord snapped out of his stupor, running over to pry Sora off his fallen comrade. He didn't get very far when the darkness attacked him, holding him in place, sinking him into the ground.

Sora continued impaling Xigbar, growling with each hit. He stopped mid swing, breathing under heavy eyelids. He leaned his head back, sniffling for a moment as a tear fell. _What am I doing? Who cares if I lost it for a second...it's what Roxas wants right? Shouldn't I be...happy now?_

_It's what he wants, right?_

**_I have no idea about that brat, but I know I wanted it._**

_I'm ignoring you._

**_Sure you are._**

Sora stood up, staring apathetically at the unrecognizable form of Xigbar. The Nobody's body instantly transformed into black dust, scattering like a plethora of random arrows.

Sora walked slowly towards Luxord's torso, the only part of his body above the surface of the ground. "You're next."

"Hunh, this is far from over. Even if you defeat me, Xemnas will eventually crumble through your defenses. Your little mission to reach Axel has led you and all your friends into a death trap. You will al-"

Sora whacked the man in the head, shutting him up. He swiftly impaled the man in the chest then took a few steps back, dragging his Keyblade out painfully slow. After that, he shot a morbid blast of light into the sinkhole. The dark substance instantly caught fire, burning Luxord through his dark cloak, damaging his skin. After the inferno soared upwards for an average time of two minutes, Luxord had been reduced to a spiraling deck of smoke, traveling through the air against the orange and black sky.

_**Nice**** one.**_

Riku fell forward as his prison broke off, followed by the sounds of Namine, Goofy, and Donald escaping from whatever sort of contraption Luxord had designed for them.

Riku ran up to Sora. "Are you...okay?"

Sora turned to him, his expression neutral. "...No."

Namine placed a hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Sora shrugged, his eyes were empty and hollow. "Does it really matter?" He dropped his Keyblade, collapsing onto the ground with a sigh.

"Sora..." Riku bent lower, studying Sora's face. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

Riku swiped a hand through Sora's face, showing him the dampness of it. "No, it's not."

Sora glared at Riku, his mouth forming into a scowl. Riku stared back, one eyebrow raised as he tapped his foot. Namine looked between the two friends, wishing she could help.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sora opened his mouth, a retort ready at the lips. "I'm perfectly fine, you guys don't have to...don't have to..." His voice broke off into pitiful wails, sobs racking his frame like a sharp punch to the gut. His tears flowed freely now and he moaned, grabbing his knees and sniffling, ashamed.

"Sora..." Riku sighed and supported his friend. Sora surprised him by pulling him into a hug, crying against his shoulder. "S-Sora?"

"R-Riku..." Sora buried himself deeper into his friend's chest. "It won't go away...no matter how mad I get, the pain...it just won't go away!"

Riku tried to reassure his friend, though he was getting a little uncomfortable in Sora's grip. "Look, you've just gone through a major change. Maybe you should take it easy..."

Sora didn't answer him, only pulling him in tighter. Riku sighed, hugging Sora back. Namine smiled sadly, ruffling Sora's hair from the side. "You've lasted this far, don't worry the pain will go away soon."

Sora grimaced, releasing Riku. "I don't feel right. I have all this energy...it burns in my my stomach, my legs, my arms. It hurts a lot," He said while gripping his shoulder. "I have to let it go. I can't hold it, otherwise I think I'll go crazy..."

Namine shook her head. "No, don't do that! I know it doesn't seem right, but your body just has to readjust to balancing both your inner darkness and light into one form, not separate entities. You'll be hurting yourself more in the long run if you push yourself too hard."

Riku nodded. "Come on, Sora. We'll head back to the King and Diz and leave this world. Then you'll be able to recover in peace."

"But Xemnas is still out there somewhere." Sora growled, his countenance shifting rapidly as his muscles tensed. "We can't let him get away."

"Sora...you killed two of his members. I think that's enough damage for now, it's too soon to jump to the leader."

Namine placed a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't you want to see your other friends again? What about Kairi?"

Sora's eyes sparkled somewhat at the mention of Kairi. "She...I don't know..."

Riku smiled. "Let's figure it out on the way. We should leave before any other members show up."

Donald appeared next to Sora, jabbing his side playfully. "Come on, you gotta take care of yourself, Sora."

Goofy joined in. "Yeah, uh, King Mickey would want you to relax too."

Sora offered everyone a small grin, his eyes leaking with joyful emotion. "Thank you."

Riku smirked. "Come on. let's head back."

Everyone went into a sprint as Riku lagged, pausing to take a look at the graveyard behind him. _Well, at least for now I've got him distracted about what happened here._

Riku frowned, recalling Sora's erratic methods of killing. He whirled, surprised to see Sora staring at him from afar. Even though he was still smiling, Riku could see the sharp red in the other's iris.'

Riku smiled back, holding back his apprehension. _I hope I never have to witness that side of Sora anytime soon._

xxXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Mickey raised his hand to wipe at a stream of blood that was clouding his vision. He messed with the gash on his forehead, trying to apply pressure while dodging another lance. Ansem was firing round after round, doing his best to keep up the offensive despite having sustained three brutal stabs to his left leg.

Xaldin was freely growling now, not afraid to let his frustration show since he still had the upper hand. His wounds were insignificant as far as he was concerned. "Stand down."

Mickey didn't even bother commenting, shooting himself off in a cartwheel fashion. Xaldin easily whacked the determined mouse to the side with a lance before placing his focus back on Ansem. "All of you are fools."

Ansem smiled. "Well now, if I'm the King of Fools what does that make you, my loyal assistant?"

Xaldin growled. "I don't take orders from you!"

"No...but I remember the times we spent, researching together, learning about the heart's secrets..." Ansem smirked, shaking his head. "Well, _attempting_ to learn is a better word. We never got very far...until you all just had to perform those experiments..."

Xaldin grumbled, his eyes slightly glazed as he recalled various moments in his short life as a scientist. "You of all people understand the process. A hypothesis always needs to be tested."

"But not at the cost of human life." Ansem lifted his weapon, his aim accurate. "It's a shame that it's come to this. However, you're not human anymore. You're just a shell of an ignorant fool that I led into destruction. I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me once you fall into the dark realm."

"I'd rather not." Xaldin charged, swinging five of his lances while six of the spears flew in the wind.

Ansem sighed, firing his cannon repeatedly at the flying projectiles before jumping away from a torso splitting attack.

Xaldin was about to repeat the maneuver when Mickey came in from behind, blocking his assault.

Mickey grinned in triumph before flipping away, keeping a hand gingerly pressed to his chest. Ansem's eyes flashed with a flicker of concern as he gave his friend a glance over. "Is the injury fatal?"

Mickey huffed, shaking his head a little too fast. "Nope."

Xaldin smiled. "Looks like the rat goes first."

A high quack blasted through the air before a lightning bolt struck Xaldin's chest, sending him into a wall.

Donald jumped proudly, quickly running over to stand by Mickey. "That's King Mickey to you!"

"Right!" Goofy stepped in followed by a determined Namine.

Mickey blushed. "Gosh, thanks fellas. But...where's Sora and Riku?"

Everyone sent him a knowing grin which only confused the mouse king more. Ansem chuckled, his eyes flickering up before landing back on Xaldin. "They'll be here in a moment..."

"I am through playing around!" Xaldin stood up, breathing heavily while rubbing his singed front. "You will all die!"

A shout from above caused the Nobody to jump. He bent his head back, gawking as Riku and Sora descended, each with a Keyblade in hand.

Riku smirked. "Ready?"

Sora nodded. "Ready!"

They both swung at the same time, their blasts forming an 'X' followed by an explosion. Xaldin was again implemented into the wall, debris falling on his drooping dreadlocks.

Riku crossed his arms proudly. "Perfect synchronization. You've outdone yourself, Sora."

"Ah, nah. The pleasure was rea-" Sora gasped, blood foaming out of his mouth. He stared at his chest with horror, a knife meeting him directly in the forehead. He flinched back, reeling as the knife drove out of his stomach from behind. Sora turned around, his eyes flashing between yellow and red before fading into a dull blue. He hit the ground, slamming into concrete with a plop.

Riku instantly sent his blade into the culprit only to be blasted away by a moon beam. Saix narrowed his eyes, creating a barrier around himself and Sora's unconscious form. Namine and Donald were slammed into the ground as Mickey and Goofy joined Riku off to the side in a tangled heap.

Xadin stood up warily, wiping off specks of dust from his coat. "About time you showed up."

Saix nodded, taking a better look at his surroundings. "I was busy."

"I see...Luxord and Xigbar failed I take it."

Saix stared at Xaldin beseechingly, his eyes blank. "They're dead."

"What?" Xaldin stared at Sora as if he were a stranger, if not a more demanding interest. "That brat?"

Saix placed a hand through Sora's hair, pulling at the spikes. "His body is still struggling to keep him whole, compensating with an incredible power boost. However, his heart is still a weak spot..."

Xaldin groaned, staring at the blood puddle forming close to Sora's chest. "Did you kill him?"

"No, this is far from a grave injury. The only reason he's asleep now is because I attacked his heart. However..." Saix jabbed a finger into his hostage's neck. Sora jerked, his hands curling into fists. One hand went up in a wide circle, which Saix easily blocked with his arm. "You see what I mean? He's still very dangerous..."

"I'm beginning to think this just isn't worth it." Xaldin stared at Sora with disgust. "He'll always keep trying to get out...Roxas is as stubborn as a rock..."

"This isn't Thirteen."

"Whatever, he'll find a way to escape. We can't keep him locked away forever."

Saix stopped playing with Sora's hair. "Are you done?"

Xaldin sighed. "Yeah, I'm done..."

Saix nodded. "Good." He swiftly did a half turn before swinging his silver sword, the sharp edged curled at the end like the head of a crescent moon. It entered Xaldin's chest easily, sticking out of the member's back with little resistance. Xaldin coughed up a wad of darkness. "Saix? What...are..."

"Sorry, but we can't afford any more complications." Saix picked Sora up, walking away at a calm pace as Xaldin collapsed. "Now, shall we get going, Keybearer?"

"...wait."

Saix sighed, sending the distraction a withering look.

Riku swallowed, his Keyblade up in a offensive position. "You killed your own member."

"He was having doubts. Any sooner and we would have had a traitor on our hands."

Namine walked up to Riku, her back rigid. She whispered into Riku's ear. Riku stared at her in shock before glancing at Sora, his expression cautious.

Saix gave them a dull look. "If that is all, I shall be returning to my master. If I were you...I'd count my players. You seem to have a potential traitor on your side as well."

Riku frowned, glancing over his party. _Darn it, where did Ansem go?_

Namine suddenly screamed, running towards Saix. "Let him go!"

Riku's eyes widened. "Namine!"

With a neutral face, Saix backhanded the special Nobody with a single slap. Namine fell back on her butt, groaning.

Riku growled, running up to Saix and shooting him with light. "You won't get away with him!"

"Failure isn't an option." Saix stepped away from the blast, holding his sword with one hand and Sora in the other.

Another light blast was avoided by a duck, which Namine took this opportunity to get her hands on Sora as Saix bent forward. Saix punched Namine in the face, sending her to the ground. He hoisted Sora back on his shoulder, holding his sword to Namine's throat. "One more move and you've got her blood to clean off the streets."

"Damn you." Riku glanced at Sora briefly before giving Saix a murderous glare. "Don't touch her."

"Then don't get in my way." Saix created a dark portal, disappearing in an array of smoke as Riku knelt before Namine, clutching her shattered form.

xxXXXxxXXXXxxx

Ansem looked at the sky, guilt etched in his face along with grim determination. "Soon, all that was sent into chaos shall be born anew..."

"How touching."

Ansem shrugged. "You can sense the call, can you not? Xemnas...she wants to go home."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Really? I think the one that needs to be reborn...is her."

Ansem smiled sadly. "She's a moon, an ancient being that wasn't meant to hold our hearts. It is time for us to end this."

"No, this is only the beginning. How could you have turned blind to your own genius?" Xemnas raised himself to his full height. "I'm the one who set things in motion, I'm the one who sailed through its depths...opened up its spirits, and now...I shall free it."

"Kingdom Hearts was forbidden from humanity long ago...and for a good reason." Ansem shook his head. "Power to see all worlds, power to wield the Keyblade, power to create a heart...all means of annihilation if used in the wrong hands."

"That's it, you just said it. The excuse that has been holding you back all these years...Ansem."

"You are no longer my apprentice, Xemnas. You have no right to address me by name."

Xemnas snarled. "Neither do you."

"It must end...it has to end, Xemnas." Ansem tilted his machine up, a golden barrier surrounding him and it in an ethereal glow.

Xemnas crossed his arms in a nonchalant gesture. "It will never work. Plus, at your proximity...it might actually kill you before it even gets into the sky."

"Even so...I have to fix my own mistakes." Ansem swallowed thickly, closing his eyes.

"Fool. You've signed your death wish. Not to mention you've sent the others down that lane as well. Tell me, how do you think they would behave if they could see you right now? Leaving them to fend for themselves while you toil with a silly toy."

Ansem frowned. "I only hope...that this distance is enough."

"Really now?"

"Take a good look at the Kingdom...it's the last thing you'll ever see."

Xemnas didn't budge, remaining in front of his former teacher. "We'll see."

Ansem closed his eyes, sighing with content as his machine hummed to life. "Mickey...my dear friend. Forgive me..." His words ended just as his canon exploded, shooting a blast of light so bright that Xemnas had to cover his eyes. It hit the moon like a lazer, burning a hole. Light started falling from the sky in firework formations, spreading out into wide gulfs before the whole sky blazed. Suddenly, the entire beam fell, drenching Ansem in white fire. Xemnas had about enough time to blink before the light hit him.

xxxXXXXXxxxXXXXxxxx

Riku carried Namine, his spirit heavy and broken. He was not surprised to see the devastated faces of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as he approached them.

Riku opened his mouth weakly only to close it.

Mickey said it for him. "Sora is gone."

"Yeah." It was all he could say at the moment, lowering Namine's body to the ground.

Mickey walked up to her with alarm. "She okay?"

Riku nodded. "She's knocked out cold, but other than that..." He shrugged, going into a squat.

Donald and Goofy exchanged a sad look before coming to stand beside Riku, patting his shoulders. He gave them both a small smile, though it never reached his eyes.

They all sat there quietly as the sky broke apart in random bursts, spraying their surroundings with light. They all stared at the white tidal wave heading towards them, a dome of energy and power.

Mickey hobbled over to Donald and Goofy, clutching them in a death grip. They returned the hug. At that moment, they were not a trio of otherworldly warriors. No, they were just a group of friends.

Riku took in a deep breath, relaxing against Namine's feet. He watched, reserved as the light crashed into them. It swirled and shifted, heading towards him intensely with one goal in mind.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

**Hah...yep...**

**I know what you're thinking. NO, this is NOT the last chapter! Sheesh...**

**Yeah, yeah, everything looks bleak right now. Bare with me, alright? We're not finished yet.**

***coughs* that aside, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I've really enjoyed writing this story, getting into the mind of Roxas and other characters throughout. Thank you all for reading, and I really hope you guys like the ending.**

**See you next chapter!**


	20. Twisted Perceptions

**Chapter 20: Twisted Perceptions**

_"...wait."_

_She watched as Riku approached Saix without fear, though there was still a healthy amount of confusion soaking Riku's face. "You killed your own member."_

_She narrowed her eyes at Saix's blunt retort. "He was having doubts. Any sooner and we would have had a traitor on our hands."_

_It didn't really surprise her. Saix had always been unforgiving, ruthless if need be when anyone disobeyed Xemnas' direct orders. Even a small sign of rebellion was enough to send the man on edge, a trait that had only been further heightened by the extraction process._

_Something had to be done._

_Namine stood up to her full height, walking up to Riku with a somewhat calm expression though her eyes betrayed her. She whispered in Riku's ear. "He's not going to play around with us, Riku. He's different from the others."_

_The skin around his eyes tightened, the only indication that he had actually heard what she said._

_Namine smiled sadly, staring at Sora's drooping body with determination. _I guess...I really have to step it up a notch.

I really hate this...but what choice do I have?

Sora deserves the best, Roxas deserves the best...

I have to give it my all, no matter what the cost.

_She had made up her mind by the time Saix started speaking. "If that is all, I shall be returning to my master. If I were you...I'd count my players. You seem to have a potential traitor on your side as well."_

_She sucked in a deep breath, willing all the adrenaline within to give herself an extra boost. She screamed. "Let him go!"_

_"Namine!" Riku's voice barely reached her as she ran towards the mad man, watching Sora's body sway like a rag doll._

_Each step felt like a million years were passing, sounds swimming by in harmonious waves that battered her senses in a broken rhythm. The ground shook beneath her while tears blocked her line of sight, transforming her rocky run into a tumbling train wreck. She allowed her eyes to close as Saix's hand closed in on her._

Sora...Roxas...forgive me.

_Her eyes flashed from blue to white just as the fist slammed into her forehead. _

xxxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

Riku woke up with a start, clutching his chest with a groan. He blinked, staring at his surroundings with an expression akin to shock. He stared, and stared...a neverending stream of white met him.

Riku sighed, exhaling softly before blinking again. The world opened up to him in a chaotic barrage of purples and blues, the sky coming first with a moon as bright as the sun followed by the towering, bent buildings that crowded around him. The ground was glowing, a soft mixture of orange and yellow dust that jumped into the air with a soft breeze.

_What...what happened? _

_I feel so...light..._ He sat up, twisting his sleeping muscles into awareness. He smiled, rolling up his dark sleeves to give his arms a taste of the sky. He gasped.

His arms were like snow, as pale as the moon above. He could clearly make out the blue outline of veins throbbing against his wrists. He traced the lines with wonder, fighting to keep the smile from splitting his lips.

He laughed softly, scouring the ground for a some source of reflection. After five minutes of searching he found a medium sized puddle.

Riku took a peak, hesitating with each inch. Once his turquoise orbs emerged in his copy he smiled again, pleased to see a soft tan versus the olive tone of Ansem. His silver locks swayed in the breeze, dancing across his shoulders in a comforting embrace.

He could feel a hidden force lifting from his shoulders while the tension in his muscles diminished. _Sora...I'm finally back..._

His eyebrows knitted together in frustration from the thought. He glared at his reflection, scowling as the anger pushed blood into his cheeks. His hand swiped the water, shattering the image with a single blink. The ripples settled and shivered about.

Riku watched apathetically, as if he were viewing his own heart shattering within the sea of confusion. He took a step back, sparing one last glance before heading towards Namine's body. He grimaced, guilt tugging at his side as she lay in a heap, her form swaddled in the heavy Organization coat.

Riku frowned, touching her forehead. _She feels like ice. _

He bit his bottom lip, bringing out his Keyblade in a single flash.

"Riku?"

He turned. "Your Majesty..."

Mickey gave him a small smile while Donald and Goofy flanked his sides, grinning proudly.

Riku chuckled. "Looks like everyone is okay."

Mickey walked up to Namine. "Not everyone. We still have to get Sora back...and Ansem."

Donald and Goofy shared a look, a clear message passing through their orbs like lightning. Donald cleared his throat. "Ah, your majesty...what if Ansem is..ah..."

Mickey whirled, his eyes piercing. "We don't know until we try, right fellas?"

Goofy nodded as Donald muttered his assurances.

Riku rubbed a hand back against his messy locks. "Your majesty..."

Mickey sighed before tilting his head up, gazing at the heart-shaped moon. "I know, I know..."

It was silent for the beat of thirty seconds before Mickey spoke again. "So, I'm assuming we all agree that we should wait to fight another day?" He glanced at everyone present, his eyes lingering over Riku.

Riku shrugged. "They're obviously stronger. We'll only be doing Sora a disservice if we fail now."

Mickey closed his eyes. "I see..."

Donald grunted. Goofy simply stared at his hands with a nervous expression.

Riku placed his hands around Namine's waist. "We've already taken down most of their members. They won't kill Sora, he's too important for that. I'd say we have a good week to prepare before things get serious."

Donald jumped, his face flushing with shock. "Wha? A week?"

Goofy rubbed his brow with a mixed look of confusion and worry. "That doesn't seem like much time at all."

"...fellas." Mickey said this calmly, though his eyes flashed.

Riku shifted his position, curious about what was troubling his friend. Riku continued staring, looking past Mickey back to Namine's frail body. His eyes widened.

xxxXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

Charred hands lifted into the sky, burning flesh on display for the cool night air to see. His hair was singed at the edges, possibly cut off in random intervals from the sharp heat. His arms sizzled in the wind, as if they were roasting.

The corners of his lower lip twitched down, but Xemnas continued to move, relishing in the moonlight. "It seems the poor machine wasn't enough to hold back your precious rays."

The opulent world shined even brighter, but Xemnas could still make out the flimsy purple film covering the entire form. He frowned. "However...it seems you have closed your doors." He brought his arms down. "More feeding will be neccesary."

He nodded to himself, forcing his injured legs to move. The burns coated him in a rough extra skin, ragged and red with irritation. A long sideways gash ran from the crown of his head to the base of his neckline. His cloak covered him in messy white and black tatters, a highly inadequate barrier for his sore chest.

Pain would always come, a small price to pay in order for Kingdom Hearts to be full.

But he still _existed_ and that was all that mattered.

_First things first. Time to check on the Keybearer._ Xemnas grunted, placing a hand out in front of him. The air greeted his palm, stinging against a healing wound laced in the creases. He frowned at the silence permeated the air, lifting his other hand up as well. After another couple seconds with him standing, arms outstretched, Xemnas finally realized that the portal wasn't going to show up.

_How..unfortunate. _ He huffed, stepping firmly forward.

It would be a long walk back to the castle.

xxxXXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

Nothing.

There was nothing left.

Nothing to say.

Nothing to do.

Nothing to report.

Nothing to prepare for.

Nothing of importance.

Nothing...Saix had _nothing_.

Therefore, with no orders to follow, Saix skimmed through the contents of an old book of poetry that had been lying around in Zexion's quarters. It was rather dull and overly complex, but he obviously had free time and Saix wanted to keep himself ocuppied.

Moving, searching, learning...anything to keep his mind busy.

To keep his mind off of Axel.

Saix shook his head, closing the book rapidly. No, he didn't need to keep his mind off of Axel. He wasn't even thinking of Axel to begin with.

Saix sighed, staring at Sora from behind bars. The Keybearer was tied in chains, starting from the feet and stopping just short of the boy's neck. Sora's fingers were shifting slightly in weird, intricate angles. Besides that, the rest of his body was silent.

_Such a desolate human being. Is he even still useful to the cause?_ Saix continued staring, as if he were trying to decipher Sora's soul.

Sora remained unresponsive...until...

Saix stood up, pressing his face obsessively close to the bars. He narrowed his eyes.

Just a twitch, a slight lifting of the left corner of the boy's mouth. Sora was smirking.

Saix frowned. He took out his keys, opening the door cautiously despite the fact that his prisoner was encased in chains. He strolled over to Sora casually, thrusting his hand under Sora's chin as if he were going to inspect teeth. The small smile, or whatever it was, wasn't there. Gone. Diminished. A random occurrence.

Nothing important.

Saix took a step back as he heard footsteps. They sounded very light, too light for a man's. Saix narrowed his eyes again, taking out a small knife. He instantly pocketed it when he saw Xemnas enter the room. "Superior..."

Xemnas nodded. "Saix."

Saix nodded back with a grimace, still unaccustomed to being called by name. "I have the Keybearer."

Xemnas looked at Sora with a spark of interest. "Well done."

"Yes. What should be done now, Superior?" Saix asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to complete Kingdom Hearts."

Saix looked at Sora. "However..."

Xemnas looked at Sora apathetically as he thought about his former members. "The Organization was effective, but in the long run I created to many opportunities for failure. Failing is not an option..."

"No replacements then?"

"No. I have a new strategy that requires less. Unless otherwise noted, you are the limit."

Saix nodded again, though he was distracted by Sora. The Keybearer was smiling again. "Understood."

Xemnas glared, taking note of the half smirk presently occupying Sora's face. "Strange..."

"Yes. It is queer." Saix felt his left eye twitch.

Sora's smile grew wider and a small chuckle broke out of his dry lips. He lifted his head, opening his eyes. They were a very pale blue, almost grey.

Saix narrowed his eyes. "Should I knock him out?"

Xemnas held up a hand. "Wait."

Xemnas lowered his hand in time to see Sora transform before his very eyes.

xxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

Riku felt his mouth drop open, like a gaping fish. Mickey's eyes were as wide as they come. Donald and Goofy simply mirrored Riku's expression, though theirs was a little more exaggerated.

Namine was transforming. Her dark cloak was unraveling. Once the threads untangled themselves, it imploded, scattering dark black feathers and dust. Her skin turned white, blinding them to the point where they had to cover their eyes.

The lights continued to flash. Riku moaned, rubbing his head furiously. _Why...why does it hurt? _

The headache only got worse, forcing Riku to collapse onto the ground. He could hear evidence of his friends doing the same as the flashing continued.

After what felt like hours, the white disappeared into black from behind his eyelids. Riku opened them hesitantly, grimacing as small flares of pain prickled his forehead. As his vision cleared he felt his jaw dropping again. "No...no way..."

Donald and Goofy ran past him, shouting, "Sora!"

Riku couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He just watched numbly as Donald and Goofy sat beside him, clutching Sora like he would disappear on them at any minute, which seemed like a plausible reaction to Riku. After all, Sora was with Saix. He couldn't possibly be...there was no way...

Riku frowned while Mickey stepped in, pushing Donald and Goofy away. "Hold it, guys! Give him some space."

They obeyed, which gave Riku a better view of the person beneath him. It definitely looked like Sora. His clothes had returned from the contrasting blacks and whites to just his red coat and baggy red pants followed by the black heartless shirt. His chest was shifting up and down slowly, a bloody hole staining the shirt in the middle from the stomach.

"This is..." Riku grimaced.

"It is Sora, Riku. All the injuries are there...and his light...I recognize the signature." Mickey muttered matter-of-fact, his eyebrows pressing down, displaying his desire to understand the anomaly.

Goofy scratched his head. "But...that was Namine before, right?"

Donald nodded. "Hah...this is confusing."

"Actually, it's not." Everyone gave Riku a surprise look that he simply returned with a shrug. "Think about it. Namine can manipulate people's memories."

"Bu-"

Mickey interrupted Donald. "Riku's right."

Goofy stared at Sora hard, as if he expected the answer to just plop out of the body. "Garsh, I'm still confused."

Mickey smiled. "Well, uh...Namine can alter people's memories...yes?"

"Yup."

"So..." Mickey started pacing. "Maybe...she could have changed our memories of Sora's appearance."

Mickey flinched as Donald screeched. "WHAT?"

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, still fighting off the effects of the headache. "We connect this image with Sora. This is how he looks to us, and we all know how Namine looks. She somehow switched it. We found ourselves remembering different images for different appearances."

Goofy mumbled, still staring at Sora's body. "So...?"

Mickey looked at the ground sadly. "Saix captured Namine, not Sora."

Everyone stayed silent. Riku cringed, recalling Namine's strange behavior before the confrontation with Saix. The memory sparked another wave of pain in his head.

"Riku...are you okay?" Mickey asked while Donald and Goofy offered support.

Riku gritted his teeth. "Ah...it's fine. I'm fine...just a headache is all."

Mickey frowned. "I don't think that's _just_ a headache."

"Forget it." Riku tried his best to hide a groan as he bent forward to pick Sora up. "Let's get out of here."

"What? Are you crazy?"

Riku glared at Donald. _Ugh, his voice only makes it worse..._ "Remember, we came here to stop the Organization and help Sora merge. We can't risk letting him get captured. Namine knew what she was doing when she made us forget..." He groaned again, biting into his cheek briefly to stop himself from dropping Sora. "We can't let them get Sora. We have to get him somewhere safe before we get Namine. She would want that."

"Don't worry fellas. I'll send a new recruit team as soon as I contact Yen Sid. He'll want to hear about the new developments," Mickey said before patting his friend on the back.

Goofy sighed. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

The guilt hit Riku with the force of a truck, causing him to stagger. "I...I'm not sure. But...we have to get Sora out." He hated choosing between the two of them, but he knew that Namine had wanted it this way. It was his only conclusion for her actions.

"Hah..." Donald trudged forward, stretching his limbs. "I guess we better move on forward then."

Mickey nodded. "I have a gummi ship hidden in this area, but I think it's too risky to use that as transportation." He pulled out a battered looking crystal that was shaped like an oddly deformed star.

Everyone stared at it with various levels of curiosity and apprehension. Riku raised an eyebrow. "That thing can transport us?"

Mickey smiled sheepishly. "It's programmed to takes us to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid lives. It used to work for other places, but...it could be pretty random."

Donald glared at the crystal incredulously as a green spark bounced inside it. "We supposed to ride that?"

Mickey continued grinning, scratching the back of his head. "It won't be very pleasant, but I can assure you that it works."

Riku shrugged. Anything was a cakewalk compared to the hammer bashing his skull. "Okay then. Take us there."

Mickey nodded. "Alright, everyone hold on."

Once everyone had touched him, Mickey lifted his device up over his head. It shook violently in his hand before bestowing a thousand sparkles of green and yellow dust around them.

_Perhaps I spoke too soon_, Riku thought as he felt his insides turn and twist while his body warped out of focus.

* * *

**Whew, short one this time.**

**I hope you are all having a pleasant weekend so far! **

**Much thanks goes to FlightfootKeyseeker, Hannahble, XionTheBlackRose, Kanarah J, Heart'sgem, and xxIAmTheSkyxx. Yay, a new reader! XD**

**Thank you all also for any new alerts or favorites! I'm very grateful for all the support and feedback and this has really helped me grow as a writer, especially in terms of different perspectives.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day.**


	21. I have returned Home

**Warning: There is some unpleasant imagery in certain scenes, particularly involving Saix. Not too gory though...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Let Everybody from afar know, I have returned Home...**

"R..."

"Ri...ku..."

"Do...alright?"

"...I...know. Perh...needs...rest..."

"W...should have..."

"...wake up...amnesia.."

"No...happen! He's stronger...that!"

"I admire...optimism...have to prepare...worst scenario."

"Of course...Yen Sid."

"Bagaha!...opening...eyes!"

"I...know...hasn't moved...past three hours-"

"He moved...tell ya!"

_Words...senseless words. What do they mean? Where are they coming from?_

"Shock...If I had known...wouldn't have made him..."

_Everything...it's coming in so sharp. But it's all...unclear._

_Ugh, it feels like needles are shooting into my ears and up through my skull!_

"Administer...potion..."

_I wonder, is this what it felt like for you, Sora? When you were stuck inside that pod?_

_The experience must have been so overwhelming for you. Memories, images...floating through your head at the speed of a whirlwind, feelings shrouding you like an angry storm..._

_You had to fight to reach a conclusion, struggle to get to the center..._

_But you were always so determined, weren't you? When you set your mind to something, you do it. _

"You'll be okay, Riku. Almost there..."

_It's funny, this feeling...It's like I'm swimming. My body is deep in a blue abyss, like the sky. Everything around me is blurry and wavy with fluid motions, never defined._

_My head...it still hurts. Whenever I see your face, I...it burns. Not like fire...more like..._

"His hands...twitching!"

_Like acid. Yeah, I think that's right. _

_Eroding, eating away at my mind, my being..._

_...or perhaps I'm being too dramatic. You would say that, wouldn't you? _

_This pain...it's actually kind of familiar._

_Guilt...it does the same thing. Eats away at you, never-ending misery that nags at your soul until you want to scream. Anything but the rotating thoughts and second guesses, the 'what ifs' and such..._

_The truth is...I never believed I deserved a second chance. No, it's too late for that. I embraced the darkness once...and now...you seem to be in a similar position, Sora. _

"Good. In thirty seconds his body should be active."

_I really want to help you, Sora. _

_But...I've already failed you once. No...it's more than that..._

_Betrayal. _

_I betrayed you...and Kairi. I left you both to suffer for my own selfish needs, and now you're struggling to hold on and I can barely lift my eyes._

_You deserve a better friend, you're worth so much more. Even though I don't say it, you know how important you are to me, right? You're special, Sora. You've always been special..._

"He smiled. I wonder what he's thinking about..."

_Sora, please know that I care. I'm horrible at saying it, but...it's there. I don't know how to descibe it...but...I'm just...here._

_...and somewhere in that whimiscal head of yours...I hope you'll find it in you to forgive me._

**_"...maybe you should start with forgiving__ yourself."_**

_Sora?! SORA!_

**_"Ha ha, yes?"_**

_This is...this is...you're here..._

**_"Hey, Riku? Can you do me a favor? Well, actually two favors..."_**

_Uh, I guess...?_

**_"Number one, stop blaming yourself. I care about you too, you know. The darkness will never be able to take our friendship away."_**

_Okay. I can do that...maybe._

**_"Nuh-uh, don't give me that crap, man! This is serious. You better stop it."_**

_It's easier said than done._

**_"I will turn into a poking monster and annoy you until you die unless you promise to do it."_**

_Threats? Ha ha, we're resorting to threats now?_

**_"Ugh, just do it. Kay?"_**

_I'll do my best. Anything else?_

**_"Can you not count? I said there would be two. You're funny..."_**

_Right. So, what's the last one?_

**_"Honestly...I can be honest with you right?"_**

_Yeah._

**_"Good, cause this is really important, probably the most thrilling thing you do for the next three minutes..."_**

_Come on, lay off with the suspense. What is it, Sora?_

_**"...Open your**_** eyes."**

Riku obeyed, turquoise meeting silver, white, red, blue, yellow, green, rainbow...

The colors clashed violently before settling into a soft, pasty yellow-green hue that melted with the walls. He blinked, absorbing the visual onslaught as his friends crowded him.

Donald smiled. "You see, I told ya he was opening his eyes."

Goofy nodded before hugging Riku. "Gosh, you gave us quite a scare."

Riku chuckled softly before turning his head, smiling at Mickey who was currently patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you made it through, Riku."

"Right. But..." Riku frowned, glancing around with wide eyes. "Where's Sora?"

A tall man walked toward Riku, his eyes sharp and wide. "Your friend is in my other office that I created for his recovery."

Riku nodded. "Master Yen Sid...is it okay if I see him?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes. However, you should understand that in the forty hours since your return Sora has yet to wake up..."

Riku shook his head, setting his feet on the ground while rubbing his eyes. His reply was short and taut. "I understand."

Yen Sid closed his eyes, as if he were contemplating over something that proved to be inevitable. He brought his palm up, revealing a white barrier behind his desk. "Alas...he is there."

Without hesitation, Riku ran towards the blank screen of light. He felt his body warping out of focus briefly before he collided into harsh tile, spitting upon a clear surface. With another shake, he stood up, sizing up his surroundings.

The walls were chalk white, contrasting weirdly against the multicolored tile that made up the floor. A small bed was in the center of the room and Riku could make out the fragile form huddled beneath the covers.

With a sigh, he marched over to the bed, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Sora's spikes protruded out of the covers, like a brown porcupine trying to hide. Riku pulled the covers back so that he could uncover his friend's face.

He gasped. _Damn, he looks so pale..._ With a single hand, Riku gently brushed away his friend's wild bangs, touching the skin only to shrink back at how utterly cold it was. He steeled himself and touched Sora again, breathing in through his nose to calm himself.

_It's alright, he'll be okay. He'll get better._

He felt a tear slide down his own cold cheeks. "Come on, Sora. It's time for you to get up..."

Silence met him. Riku frowned, shaking Sora. "Don't do this to me, Sora. You have to say something...you were talking in my head, so..." He groaned, mentally cursing himself at how ridiculous he sounded. "Just...show me something. Anything! Please, one sign, any sign that you're feeling better."

After a few minutes passed by with his own ragged breathing, Riku bent over, letting go of Sora's hands. He sighed, resting his head back and stared grimly at the ceiling. "...why do you always do this, Sora? Why..."

He tried to stop the tears, but they spilled from his eyes mercilessly, soaking his face in salt water. He wiped them bitterly, sighing at nothing while clenching his knees. "I was never careful enough, _strong_ enough...I always let you down, Sora."

Riku chuckled before glancing at his hands. "I know I told you that I would stop blaming myself, but...it's just so hard. I'm not like you, I have a hard time seeing the _good_ during the bad times. I want to get better, but...I'm not _you_."

Riku covered his face and gritted his teeth, his back completely rigid. _I'm sorry, Sora..._

He was very upset, miserable even, but it didn't stop him from noticing the slight jolt that pushed him in the back. He dismissed the feeling, staring dully at the wall in front of him only to yelp as the force behind him got stronger and didn't relent.

Riku's eyes widened before he turned slowly, staring at Sora.

His friend's eyes were wide open, hypnotic blue piercing him straight through to the core. His expression looked very serious. Then, as if he were treading through ice, Sora lifted a finger and jammed it through Riku's side.

Riku didn't know if he should laugh or cry. What came out was a mixture of both. "...ow."

Sora gave him a very small smile, his voice as hoarse as if he were swallowing nails. "Hey..."

Riku laughed and lifted Sora up, hugging him. "My god...it is you..." He smiled as he felt Sora hug him back slowly. "I almost thought you would never wake up..."

Sora pouted. "Aw, you know me better than that."

Riku smirked. "Yeah, I do." He frowned, his tone serious. "You'll need to stay healthy though. It's good that you're up now, but in order for you to recover fully you'll have to stay put and-"

Sora poked him before cutting him off. "Riku, let me enjoy annoying you for once, okay?"

"But-"

Sora raised a finger. Riku shut his mouth. Sora smiled. "I'm glad we're in agreement, Riku."

Riku frowned and rolled his eyes. "You always have to make light of everything."

"Of course, I am _light_ after all-"

"I see some of Roxas' pigheadedness has soaked up some brain cells..."

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Sora pouted and Riku couldn't help but laugh again. Soon the air filled with joyous laughter as they both sucumbed to the infectious string of joy. It was soft, quiet and safe. But still present nevertheless...and Riku was grateful for it.

Sora sighed into his chest. "I know, things will have to get serious soon...after all, we need to rescue Namine."

Riku nodded. "Yes."

"I know all that but...I just want us to act like we don't have any worries. Just for five minutes let's go back to how it was before, like when..." Sora lowered his head, mumbling.

Riku smiled softly. "Like at the Islands?"

Riku could feel his shirt getting wet as Sora sobbed lightly into him. "Yeah..."

Riku allowed Sora to lean on his shoulder, placing an arm deftly over Sora's neck. "I think that can be arranged." He smiled at him, his worries now mainly being replaced by Sora's calm presence.

"...thank you, Riku."

"No problem." He closed his eyes, rubbing small circles lightly over Sora's shivering shoulders._ It's no problem at all..._

xxxXXXXxXXXxxx

Saix paced, looking back and forth with a frenzied expression.

Xemnas walked towards him. "Something wrong?"

Saix shook his head. "Nothing, Superior, only..." He paused in his pacing. "What are we going to do with the girl?"

"Obviously kill her. There's no point in keeping her alive. I thought you assumed as much."

Thoughts of revenge and violence teetered on the edge of his mind, but Saix kept his expression neutral. "Of course, I considered this..."

"Very well. Do this at once."

"Right, it will be done immediantly, Superior."

Saix was about to exit the room when Xemnas entered. _Wait, Xemnas?_ "S-Superior?"

The new Xemnas frowned. "Saix, whatever are you blubbering about?"

"I..I was about to-" Saix looked back and forth between his two masters, desperation overcoming his indifferent facade. "I don't comprehend-"

"Fool, you let her escape!" Xemnas growled at him.

The other Xemnas smirked. "Don't listen to him. It's obviously the girl trying to spread confusion. Kill her now!"

Saix brought out his weapon, glowing ominously. "I will...obey my master..." _But which one?_

"Saix, this is madness. Can't you see that she's playing you?" Xemnas kept his ground, standing by the door though his eyes twitched with tension.

Saix stared at him for five seconds before turning around, swinging his enshrouded staff.

The other Xemnas stuttered. "What are you doing?"

Saix gave him a deranged smile. "You think I don't know my own master? I knew you weren't him from the start...you haven't called me by name..."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, his form shimmering. "Really now?"

With a battle grunt, Saix swung his weapon, deaf to the shout of 'No!' behind him. He could see his vision shattering before him, twisting and cracking like broken glass. The air in front of him wavered before splitting off, rushing into his face and clouding his ears.

The room around him morphed, walls soaked with charcoal and black bars. He could see what was real now, the dingy cell to his right with the door open. He glanced down and saw bloodied keys to the prison cell on the floor; Xemnas had been right in his assumption that Saix had freed the girl.

Enraged, Saix sent out another horrible blast, watching the wall in front of him crumble as a battered Namine shot through the open space, breaking through and tumbling out with the speed of a bullet. Saix panted, staring after her with wide eyes. _Did I just...we're five stories up..._

He flinched as he saw Xemnas walk over to the massive hole, staring outside with a blank expression. "Saix..."

"Yes...Superior?"

"Did you not hear me shout? Do you realize what you have done?" Xemnas still had his back to him, though Saix could see his shoulders tense up.

"Ah...I believe we won't have to worry about her anymore..."

Xemnas turned, walking past his associate with a brusque pace, his tone clipped and curt. "We still needed her."

Saix gasped. "I..I see..."

Xemnas remained silent, giving Saix no choice but to follow him warily as they descended down towards the base of their gothic establishment.

As the minutes dragged on, Saix was more than certain that he did _not_ want to see the poor girl's body. His stomach twisted precariously in agreement as they neared the entrance, pushing open the doors and into the dark open sky full of purple glittering hearts.

Xemnas faltered slightly at this, glancing at the sky with such intensity one would have thought that the world was ending. However, the moment passed quickly, and again he was walking towards the yard, searching for the witch who had cost them the keybearer.

"Superior..."

"What?" Xemnas saw Saix point and immediately changed his direction, running towards the bushes where a single pale hand reached out from it's roots. He surveyed Namine's body, lacing the top as if she had fallen into the soft cushions of a couch instead of a prickly thorn shrub. "It looks like this broke her fall, otherwise we would have had a real problem."

Saix looked away, grumbling under his breath. "She's smiling..."

"I know, she must have planned it. Whatever the reason..." Xemnas furrowed his brow, sniffing. "Her wounds are deep. Take her to my office. I'll have to gather the right herbs to...prepare."

Saix nodded his assent, cringing slightly before grabbing the frail girl in his arms and walking back towards the castle, his conviction as firm as death...

xxXXXxxXXXXXXxxx

When Riku stepped out of the room, supporting Sora on his shoulders, Donald and Goofy instantly jumped up, running towards the duo with smiles. They were minutes away from shouting out their happy exclamations, but Riku's stern glare forced them into submission. "Guys, give him some space..."

Sora smiled weakly. "It's okay...Riku..." He sucked in a breath, attempting to stand without Riku's help and opened his arms wide, shaking. He only managed to take one step before collapsing. Donald and Goofy caught him, holding him in a semi-group hug with sad smiles. Sora smiled back, eyes glazed with pain and exhaustion. "thanks..."

Mickey was the only one standing back, staring at Sora with a queer expression. Sora stared past his friends, looking at Mickey with solemn eyes. A secret message seemed to pass in the air before Mickey broke the silence with a smile. "It's nice to see you on your feet, Sora."

Sora smiled grimly, giving Mickey a single nod. Riku gave them both an odd glance before shaking his head, turning back to Sora with a reserved expression. "You want to go back to bed now?"

Sora closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry guys...but I'm honestly having a hard time keeping my eyes open..."

Riku nodded, missing the odd glance Mickey sent towards Sora. "I get it. I'll help you get back..."

Sora simply let out a rushed breath, grabbing onto Riku's shoulder as if he were a life saver, leaning.

Riku tried not to stumble from the sudden weight shift, holding Sora up with one arm. "Easy now..."

Sora mumbled. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Riku led his friend back to the secret entrance. They moved slowly in unison with the only sound being Sora's anxious breaths. Riku sighed, sweeping both arms completely under Sora, ignoring the yelp of surprise. "Relax, it's faster this way..."

Sora muttered something before looking away nervously. "Sheesh, don't do that..."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Sora remained silent, his eyes distant. "No...just...it's nothing..."

Riku shrugged, going over his head back to that odd moment where Mickey had been staring at Sora. _As if he were looking at a stranger..._

The room seemed even more dismal than his last visit a few minutes before. The multicolored tiles now appeared to be faded in, and the walls consisted of dirty markings. Riku decided that he hated that room. He couldn't wait to get Sora out of there, somewhere bright and lively. Not here, not where death had been a possibility...

He layed Sora on the bed, covering him up slowly as if he were shielding him from the world. "Okay...go ahead and rest..."

A soft cough caused Riku's eyes to widen. Instantly, he whirled around, Keyblade in hand. Mickey stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and some hints of shame.

Riku blinked several times, making his Keyblade disappear into sparks of dust. "Your Majesty...I'm..."

Mickey smiled. "Don't worry, Riku. Sorry if I bothered ya...I just...you don't mind if I talk to Sora for a second?"

"No, it doesn't bother me at all." Riku gave Mickey a small smile, his eyes hidden by long silver bangs. _What are you not telling me...?_

With a polite gesture, Riku walked towards the door, looking back at Sora cautiously.

Sora gave him a small smile with an encouraging nod. "It will only take a few minutes, really..."

"Okay." Riku walked out calmly, though his mind was a different story.

He nearly turned to go into a different room when he saw Donald and Goofy, leaning toward the secret entrance in odd positions. "What are you guys doing?"

Donald shushed him. "Quiet. This is important..."

"We ah...just want to see if Mickey's feeling alright. He seemed pretty weird a second there..."

Riku sighed. "I know...but we have to respect his wishes. They want privacy so we'll give it."

Donald rolled his eyes. "If it concerns Sora than sometimes we have to disobey Mickey."

"Yeah. We care for Sora just as much as you, Riku. We just want to make sure he's okay."

Riku gripped his hair. "Guys, this isn't...we can't just..." He turned his head towards Yen Sid in desperation. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Yen Sid crossed his arms. "I can not alter the free will of Mickey's friends. If they think this is right...then I have no place in interfering."

Riku glared at the wall stubbornly. He tapped his foot. He pulled his hair again, cursing lightly. Finally, he walked over to where Donald and Goofy were standing near a weird looking device. He sighed. "Well, you might as well make room for me..."

xxxXXXXXxxXXXXXxxx

Saix stared at his hands, as if they held the two points to a clock, passing through minutes and seconds. He crossed his arms, looking at the door warily.

He tried his best to ignore the low, eery set of moans behind him.

It really was unfortunate that their massive work place consisted of only one jail cell. Granted, it was a rather peculiar cell in that it drained the light from any available crevice and speck in the room, but that was irrelevant.

Saix swallowed a grimace, obstinately searching his hands again. _Why me? Why do I have to stay with her?_

"...Saix?"

She didn't sound like a girl. Scratch that, she didn't even sound _human_. Saix narrowed his eyes, turning over towards Namine with a frown. "I am not going to fall for any more of your tricks."

She chuckled and Saix wished more than ever that he could just be alone in his own room instead of listening to the weird cackles of a prepubescent girl.

"I...don't understand. Why didn't you...kill me...?"

"You're still useful." _For some reason, for some inconsistent spout of luck...your life still matters..._

He nearly jumped at the sound of her laugh. With a glare, he walked over to her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're delusional..."

"No...I'm tired..." She stared at him with a soft smile that made Saix want to hit her for some reason. _Tired? What does she mean by that?_

"...I want to go home..."

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I'm answering your question." She turned toward him, her face rippling and shifting, hair darkening into an aubern hue as red as a rose. "I...want to go home."

Saix's eyes widened and he slapped her viciously. Namine's shuddered, her hair turning back into a pasty blonde as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Saix gasped, taking her head softly into his hands. "No...no..." His face paled as her eyes glazed over. "No...no...no!"

He glanced at the walls warily, suffocating from the foul stench as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. _No...the superior...he won't be pleased._

All of of a sudden it became almost impossible to breathe. Saix clutched his throat, blinking away the sudden pain as the walls seemed to converge on him. His feet shook underneath him, and he was arms were trembling at an erratic pace. With a groan befitting a wanted man, he lifted his hands up wildly, attempting to cover his face as the walls crumbled around him.

_Maybe...maybe I'm overreacting. This...this could be..._ He swallowed, trying to reign in the nausea threatening to bring up his insides. After about five minutes passed with him keeping his eyes squinted shut, refusing viscerally to accept the lie his vision had brought him.

_I'm standing. I was standing...and she was staring into space. We never talked, she can't read my mind, there is nothing remotely going on..._

_Something is dripping from my fingers..._

_Wait, no...I'm not holding anything...am I?_

_No, No...I will ignore that...though I can feel something..._

_Light...round..._

_What had I been holding onto before? I don't recall..._

_I guess...I checked her for any head wounds..._

_Head...wounds..._

_I had been holding her head before, and I didn't let go..._

_So I am hold-_

"Noooooo!" He dropped it, whatever _it_ was, backing away with his eyes shut tightly. He didn't move, didn't breathe. He didn't think.

And in the midst of it, as he tried to remain one with nothing itself...he heard something roll toward his feet.

He remained still, even as a certain stench filled the air and a certain broken chuckle escaped from somewhere _below_ him. Saix pressed a hand to his forehead, only to pull it away rapidly when he realized it was wet.

"...Saix?"

"...make it stop, now."

"...Saix...please-"

"I know what you're doing. Make the images stop, Namine."

"I just want to go home..."

"You don't have a home." Saix wrinkled his brow, sniffing. He recoiled against the wall. "How...you can only reconstruct memories. This is impossible..."

"I want to go home. You know where it is..."

"You don't have a home!" Saix shouted, gripping his hair.

There was silence for the beat of ten seconds. Unbeatable silence, only stale wind to meet his face, carrying the acrid stench. It was the stench that did it, smells wafting from hands and feet.

Saix took in a deep breath, and succumbed to the nightmare. He opened his eyes, avoiding looking by his feet. "Look...even if you do have a home...how am I supposed to get you there?"

He blinked, taking in another breath. The floor had been replaced with sand, a large sea of minuscule rocks. He could see a girl walking towards him in the distance.

Saix frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Is this...this is Destiny Islands..." He had rarely heard about the place, but he knew it was important to the Keybearer and his friends. It would make sense for Namine to show him this, he supposed, considering she worked with Sora's memories.

_But...this isn't her home. She's never been here before..._ The girl in front of him stopped five feet away, red hair blowing softly with the wind, contrasting against what appeared to be some type of school uniform. She raised her hand toward him, as if beckoning.

Saix raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes inwardly at the hand. "You are?"

She smiled, tilting her head. "You've already met me. I'm with you right now."

"Let's suppose my memory needs to be refreshed." Saix crossed his arms.

"...Kairi."

Saix's eyes widened and the world in front of him shattered as a sharp pain split his cheek.

"Saix?! Saix, you fool!"

"S-Superior?" Saix swallowed, resisting the urge to jump in panic. "I..I didn't see you come in."

"I have been speaking to you for five minutes straight." Xemnas' scowl darkened as he picked up a rather large looking purple fruit, bleeding out from a sizable crack in the surface. "And what is the meaning of this? Why did you mess with the preparations?"

Saix blinked, staring at the edible lump warily. "I'm...sorry?"

Xemnas glared at Saix, then turned around to glance at Namine. "Did she influence you? She hasn't woken up since your fateful assault..."

"I...I see."

Xemnas sighed, walking over to a wooden table that supported the rest of his mysterious spices and withered plants. "I need you to an investigation on Twilight Town. Leave at once."

Saix nodded, glancing at the small trail of purple juice that twisted and turned from the base of the table where he had crushed it. He then looked at Namine, watching her chest fall up and down peacefully, blond hair lying over her pale face. He shivered.

xxXXXXxxxxXXXxxxx

Riku opened his eyes wide, sitting up with a groan. "Wha? I was...sleeping?"

He stretched, tilting his head curiously as Donald and Goofy sat up with similar reactions (albeit, they were louder).

Donald grunted. "Ah...something fishy just happened."

Goofy nodded, looking a little angry for once.

Riku sucked in a breath as Mickey walked in, appraising them all with sad smiles. "Sorry, fellas. I needed to speak with Sora in private. I hope you all understand."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to understand. Having a really hard time to be honest..."

Mickey gave him an apologetic glance. "I don't want you to bear all of the burdens, Riku. Sora doesn't want you too either, in fact, he asked me to speak with him in private..."

"What?" Riku looked away, facial expression a healthy mix of pain and confusion.

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other, their eyes simply sad.

Mickey clapped his hands. "Come on, guys. Everything is fine, really."

"Then why won't you tell us?" Donald crossed his arms.

Mickey sighed. "It's not for me to tell. This is what Sora wanted. He'll tell you all when he is ready. Alright? Now, we need to get this place ready for our guests..." The small Mouse King walked past all of them, tail twitching with the finality. "I've contacted forces from Castle Oblivion. In five days time, we should be able to get Namine back."

Yen Sid stood up, speaking before Riku could come up with any arguments. "If you wish to save the girl, you best hurry. I sense her presence slipping from our realm. She is very close to darkness..."

Mickey gasped. "What do you mean?"

"She has reached an ultimatum. Her mind is injured...and her heart weeps." Yen Sid lifted his head, as if he were gaining answers from somewhere above. "Either she will return to where she originally resided...or she will be lost in the blank depths of darkness as her body forms a new entity."

Riku frowned. "It looks like we'll have to attempt to rescue her sooner than planned. When will Leon and his forces be here?"

"Five hours tops, according to Leon's last response." Mickey turned towards his friends, his expression uncharacteristically sharp. "We'll need to be ready for battle as soon as they arrive. I know we've just gotten Sora back...but considering Namine's condition...we'll have to risk it. Sora will stay here, of course. Any objections?"

There were none. Nothing except the solemn strictness which everyone held themselves to in order to ready themselves for a grueling battle ahead.

Riku tilted his head, looking at the secret entrance, his eyes softening. _Soon, Sora. We'll have to talk soon..._

_No matter how awkward it gets, or how uncomfortable we'll be when this is all said and done..._

_...We need to stick together, we have too...and part of that means we can't keep secrets from each other. _

_Not anymore._

xxXXXXXxxxXXXxxxx

* * *

**And...finally it's done! **

**I know, I know...you've all been waiting for over a month. I am completely ashamed of myself, to be honest. **

**Time really flew away from me, there were many weekends where I wasn't able to write at all. Even during thanksgiving break, there were mishaps...and since it's application season stress has gone up at least ten percentage points.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter was good nevertheless. I spent a lot of time on it because I really want these last few chapters to be nearly spotless. I'm not perfect, but I can at least offer you the best that I can offer at the moment, despite all the chaos.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will finally be the last one. And...it will have Roxas' point of view at some point. Yep, there's still a minor twist in store!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	22. Forward

**Chapter 22: Forward**

The water rushed in, carrying multiple specks of sunlight with its slender amount of sea-foam and sand. The white waves rushed by her legs in spades, nearly drenching her bare feet.

She stood there, smiling as the water trickled around her ankles before drawing back, pulling small kernal-like pieces of sand past her heels. She sighed and opened her eyes, blue orbs meeting the horizon.

And she stayed like that. Still, unmoving as the water continued it's endless journey, moving rapidly against her shins.

Her smile grew and she walked in a little deeper, letting the water reach her waist.

"Kairi? Hey!" Another girl practically stomped over to her, waving her hands dramatically. "Quit ignoring me! I swear, you always do this when we come here."

Kairi rolled her eyes, still treading deeper into water. "You're the one who wanted to come here, Selph, not me."

"Pfft, as if." Selphie splashed Kairi, grinning widely at the yelp the action produced. "Face it, you can't stand a day without checking up on your boys."

"Ugh, just be quiet. You're ruining the moment." Kairi's expression had hardened somewhat. Her mouth twitched and her hands sat at her sides, clenched and shaking.

Selphie sighed. "Look, Kai. I'm not trying to be a burden or anything, but..." She bit her bottom lip, staring past her friend and out towards the sea. "Maybe..."

"What?" Kairi stared at her, one eyebrow raised.

"...I...I don't think that..." Selphie sucked in a breath before rushing through her next words. "They're not coming back."

"Don't."

"Kairi...it's been two years."

"They'll be here."

Selphie kicked the sand in front of her, shaking her head. "I hate it when you get like this."

Kairi continued to stare at the horizon, her voice barely above a whisper. "It doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

Selphie frowned, looking away with solemn eyes. "Kairi, I..."

"You're not even _a little_ concerned with the fact that it took us this long to notice it? That it took us months to realize that they've been gone for two freakin' years."

"Kai-" Selphie swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking. "It's not our fault, I mean...it couldn't...not possible for it to-"

Kairi turned, staring at Selphie with empty eyes. "I stood here, Selphie. Right where we're standing. I stood here as I was separated from Sora." She took Selphie's hand into her own as her voice cracked. "We had been holding hands, Selph. We held hands...and he told me that he _would_ be back."

Selphie nodded mutely, staring at their entwined fingers. "Right..."

Kairi continued to look at her, though it was as if she were looking past her. She was looking back through time. "I made a promise. I don't care how long it takes. I will continue to come here _every_ single day until they both come back." She dropped her friend's hand and turned back towards the sea, sniffing.

Selphie tried to control her shaking hand, lifting it to her chest. It was silent for the beat of three seconds before Selphie timidly reached out.

Kairi stared at her outstretched hand. "Selphie...?"

Selphie didn't say anything. She simply grabbed Kairi's hand again before shifting her head away. "We're friends, Kairi. Until Sora and Riku get back you're stuck with me." She smiled brightly before turning towards the waves.

Kairi cursed herself for crying at that moment. She could barely get the next words out past her own sobbing. "Thank you."

Together they stood there, standing firmly against the crashing waves that welcomed a young girl and boy amidst yellow specks of light years ago.

xxXXXxxxXXxxxx

"It will only take a few minutes, really..." Sora smiled at him, nodding to emphasize his sincerity.

_Please leave, Riku. Please go before I change my mind..._

"Okay." Riku gave him a small smile, though his glance pierced through Sora's soul.

Sora shivered, pulling up his covers. Once Riku had left the room he allowed himself to relax, but only somewhat. He sucked in a breath before turning warily towards Mickey, his eyes shining with exhaustion. "Your...your majesty..." He coughed.

"Easy there, Sora! We don't want you to aggravate your condition." Mickey rested a hand on Sora's shoulder, frowning.

_Uhnnn...why does this have to be so hard?_ Sora gulped. "Mickey...please..."

"Don't worry, I've placed a sleeping spell on the others."

Sora gasped. "What?"

Mickey raised his hands up. "Relax, it's only temporary." Mickey closed his eyes, pinching his nose before glancing swiftly at the door. "It won't last too long, so if you have something that you really want to say in private, you might as well do it now."

He could feel the blood rushing out of his face as his stomach churned repeatedly. _Come on, it's the only way..._

**_Pfft, don't fool yourself. You're such an idiot if you think this little plan of yours will actually__ work._**

Sora huffed, his eyes hardening. "Mickey, promise me that this stays between us. You can't tell anyone about this, especially Riku!"

Mickey gave Sora a solemn nod, eyes wide. "It's safe to talk, Sora. Go ahead and say what you have to say."

Sora closed his eyes as his body started to shake. "I'm...I'm..."

_...No, I can't...uhnn, my head..._

**_Ha! You can't even stay awake, can you? Ha ha ha!_**

_...Go...away..._

**_Don't worry, Sora. I'll take good care of your friends. Especially_ Riku.**

Sora's eyes flashed with unrestrained panic. "No!" He grabbed Mickey's shoulders, shaking him. "No! No! No!"

"Sora! Sora you're hurting-ack!" Mickey grunted as his back made a decent sized dent in the wall.

Sora was shaking, staring at his hands. He growled. _You...you..._

**_It's only a matter of time before you crack, Sora._**

_No..no, I won't let you do this!_ Sora grabbed a fistful of his own shirt and ripped it off, revealing his crudely bandaged chest. There was a red stain directly in the middle.

**_Ah...you don't seem like the suicidal type..._**

_Shut up!_ Sora scratched the area roughly, removing the wrappings while clawing at his own chest. _If pain is the only way to force you into submission, then I'm going to take it. I won't let you hurt anyone else!_

**_Right, because you did such a perfect job a second ago._**

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_ He was raking his hand through his chest harder, desperately trying to rein back in some control.

"Sora? Sora stop!" Mickey ran over toward his friend, holding back his bloody hand. "Don't!"

"I'm...sorry..." Sora gave Mickey a sad smile, fighting to keep back the pain in his voice. "Look...I'm going to be gone for awhile..." _I can't tell him...not like this. It would be too late._

**_Bingo. I'm glad we're in agreement, Sora._**

_Laugh while you can. You're not strong enough to take over my body._

**_Yet. I will be soon, Sora. So soon..._**

"Gone? What do you mean?" Mickey was panicking now, wondering if he should wake the others up. "Sora..."

"Just...don't...tell...Riku." Sora clutched his head, wincing. "Please...I'll be...I won't...let him hurt you." _No one, you can't hurt anyone._

**_How so? _**

_...I'm going to lock you away. Far away, deep within myself where only I can tread. _

Mickey's eyes widened. "Who? Sora, who are you talking about?"

Sora smiled lightly, his eyes fading. "Riku...please..." **_Fool, you'll be trapped too. You're going to lock yourself up in a coma!_**

_If that's what it will take...then so be it. _

_Besides, I know someone who can help...someone who deserves a body..._

"Sora...no...no, this can't-" Mickey jumped, covering his ears as Sora started screaming loudly. Mickey blinked, gasping as red fluid splayed into the air, hitting his face, coat, and shoes. The bed was getting soaked as Sora thrashed, kicking his legs out and yelling.

Mickey tried to hold him down but the moment he touched the poor boy was the moment he had to duck, nearly getting kicked in the face. With a grimace, Mickey wrestled with Sora's arms, shouting. "Sora! Sora, listen to me!"

The yelling ceased all together, cutting off so suddenly that Mickey was left shouting at nothing. Sora's legs slacked, falling lightly into the bed while his arms weighed heavily in Mickey's hands. Mickey grunted as his arms trembled. "Sora...?"

Sora blinked, turning towards the troubled king. "...your majesty?"

"Yes?"

Sora frowned, turning away. "I...I..."

"Look, Sora, I'm not fully sure what's going on. But...I'm not sure if I can keep this from the others."

Sora tilted his head. "What...what did you just say?"

Mickey blinked, his face paling. "Uh, I said that I'm not sure keeping this secre-"

"No. Not that..." Sora sat up, staring at Mickey with such intensity that the young mouse king took a few steps back. "You said it...a name..."

Mickey looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. "S-Sora?"

"...that's..." He frowned, staring at Mickey with suspicious eyes. "I...I am Sora...right?"

"Uh..." Mickey continued to stare at Sora while contemplating the consequences of performing a sleeping spell right then and there.

Sora shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just a little...confused." He narrowed his eyes again. "Do you have a mirror?"

"Ah, yeah." Mickey muttered a couple of spells before pulling out a mirror.

Sora picked up the object carefully, as if he were handling sharp pieces of glass. He spun it in his hands a few times before looking at himself in the mirror. He gasped.

Mickey jumped. "What is it?"

Sora stared at himself for a couple more seconds before smiling. "No, everything is fine." His voice was bitter and something akin to resentment flashed through his eyes briefly before he handed the mirror back. "Everything...is going to be fine."

Mickey sighed, stuffing the mirror in his coat. "...I think you should go to sleep, Sora."

Sora's mouth twitched slightly when Mickey said 'Sora' but he simply smiled before laying down. "Yeah."

"Right. Just...stay still. I'll get someone to change your...uh, wrappings."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Mickey nodded, walking towards the door feeling more confused than ever.

xxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxx

Riku tapped his foot with a murderous expression on his face. He had gotten past the normal feelings of sorrow and resentment and was now, for the lack of a better term, pissed.

He understood the basics of his problems, and he knew that most issues always stemmed from one major event. Heartless takeover was one thing, but now Xemnas was the main threat.

Just thinking about Sora being tortured was causing his blood to boil, not to mention the bastard had Namine.

He could feel the muscles beneath his shirt tightening. His knuckles were also white from the strain of clenching. _Get a grip on yourself! You won't be able to help anyone acting like this._

Riku sighed, holding a hand to his chin. "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait..."

Yen Sid walked up to him, his expression neutral. "Revenge is never the answer. Be sure to remember that."

Riku turned toward him, his countenance now incredulous. "What else is there for me? How else can I redeem myself if I don't destroy the man who started this whole thing?"

"There are many paths to redemption, some more noble than others. It is up to the individual to make a choice." Yen Sid walked away, his coat trailing on the ground. "Decisions, decisions...you never know where each one will take you. However, when the situation involves the death of a man..." His eyes pierced into Riku. "...you best be sure you are making the right choice."

"Right." Riku turned away, frowning. "I understand."

Mickey walked over towards him, carrying fresh white wrappings. "Sora injured himself again."

Riku stood up straight, eyes flaming. "What? When did this happen?"

Mickey's nose twitched. "It happened earlier while we were talking."

Without a second glance, Riku took the bindings and ran over to the secret entrance. He ignored Mickey's protests and barged in, shaking.

Sora sat up quickly only to whimper, holding a hand up to his chest. "R-Riku? What are...?" He didn't get to say anything before Riku held a hand up to his mouth.

Riku growled. "Don't move."

Sora blinked under his glare. He then closed his eyes shifted his head back, lifting his hands behind his head.

Riku narrowed his eyes and frowned before peeling off the remains of Sora's torn shirt. The gashes on his chest were deeper than he expected and he had to work hard to not start gagging.

With haste, he muttered a healing spell before tearing away the rest of the dirty bandages. He pressed a single hand to Sora's stomach, lacing his fingers along a fresh cut. He swallowed the lump from his throat and lifted his head, taking in the rest of Sora's abdomen. "Are you trying to kill yourself, Sora?"

When he didn't receive an answer Riku placed a hand under his friend's chin so that he could see his face. "Well?"

Sora blinked before shrugging. "I'm not doing anything, Riku."

"I'm being serious, Sora. Just..." Riku looked away, his next words soft and quiet. "...what am I supposed to do with you?"

He was surprised when Sora suddenly leaned forward, grabbing a fistful of Riku's hair and pulled him into a rough hug against his chest. Riku nearly wheezed from the raw strength holding him to the bed as Sora's arms wrapped around him like a vice. Sora murmured a couple of words, his voice eerily calm. "Relax, Riku..."

"Sora? What are you-"

"Just be quiet for a second. Breathe."

Riku frowned but complied, hugging his friend back. It was different from the hug he had given him earlier. Sora was actually breathing steadily despite his injured chest. His skin didn't seem as pale as before either and his strength...Riku was having a hard time believing that Sora could literally hold him down when not too long ago Riku had been the one to carry him to bed.

_What happened earlier?_

"Riku?"

Riku jumped, his eyes widened. "Yeah?"

"Look, I know things may seem strange now...but I'm going to need you to trust me, alright?"

"...I do trust you, Sora."

Riku suddenly felt himself being pushed backward. He winced lightly as Sora slammed him into the bed, holding his arms down.

Sora leaned over him. "Really?"

Riku glanced at his hands then at Sora warily. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sora sighed, leaning back before rubbing his own forehead. "Look, Riku, things are sort of...complicated right now. I'm kind of feeling scrambled and..." He paused, giving Riku a queer look before mumbling.

Riku sat up. "I'm not going to force you if you don't want to talk. But...you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sora bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, you should tell him that."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "...what?"

Sora turned towards him, eyes widening. "Did I say that out loud?"

"...you said something."

"Oh..."

Riku sighed. "Nevermind. Just...stop scaring me."

Sora smirked. "I'll do my best."

Riku mumbled incoherently before pulling out the white bandages. "You really confuse me sometimes."

Sora lifted his arms as Riku went to work. "...sorry."

Riku shrugged. "It's okay. We all just want you to be safe, Sora."

"Yeah."

With that there was silence. The tension in the air was palpable, twisting the mood around to the point where it was almost sickening. Riku flinched from where he was sitting.

"Something wrong, Riku?"

"No. I..I just need to get ready." He stood up, walking back toward the door. Right before he turned to leave, he glanced back.

Sora smiled at him, though it didn't reach his eyes.

_There's something else about it. What's different?_ Riku closed his eyes.

"...you so owe me."

It was said so quietly that Riku almost didn't hear it. With a great amount of inner strength, he held himself back and decided not to question Sora. "Get some rest."

Sora jumped then nodded, his expression focused. "You too."

Riku left then, walking swiftly over to where Mickey was hesitantly looking over a book. "Your majesty?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"...do you know what's wrong with Sora?"

Mickey sighed. "I don't know. Let me guess, he doesn't remember the fight at all, does he?"

"Fight? He didn't mention anything like that." Riku crossed his arms. "What else are you not telling me?"

"That's the main gist. Honestly, I told you too much already."

Riku made a disgruntled sound before walking towards the window. "I can't deal with this right now..."

"It's become a mess, I'll admit it. We just need to keep someone here to watch Sora besides Yen Sid. I don't think there's any other way to keep Sora calm otherwise..."

Riku chuckled, though it was without humor. "So you want me to stay behind?"

"You know him better than any of us, Riku. I can't think of a better choice."

Riku lowered his head. _Do I really know him? Am I even worthy to be called his friend anymore?_

_It's been a few years since we really got to see each other. Sora's been asleep the whole time and he just recently got his memories back..._

_How is this even remotely safe? _ "I don't know. Even if he has forgiven me...I still have a lot to atone for."

"Riku, as long as you're there besides him I'm sure Sora can look past your faults. You're not the only one, Riku. I've known many brave warriors like you, ones that came back from the dark." MIckey gave him a small smile. "No one is ever alone, Riku."

He smiled back, though it took more effort on his part. "Thank you." He frowned. "However, I can't accept."

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Riku sent a glance out the window. "Sora has always been a hero...standing up for the weak, liberating countless innocent people before the darkness could take over..." He closed his eyes, bending over. "All I've done has caused pain to my friends, the ones I care about most. If I am to redeem myself...I have to at least commit this act of valor. I have to get Namine back." He smiled, looking up towards the sky. "Sora would kick my butt anyway if he found out that I had stayed behind just to mother him. He would have wanted to go after Xemnas at once if he could still fight on his own..."

"Yes, but...he isn't in a very stable position to be alone, Riku."

"I know...but we should have a spell for that, right? What if we put him to sleep." Riku raised a hand, silencing Mickey's protest before it could begin. "Just for the duration of the battle. With his injuries the rest would do him good, it would allow him to heal more naturally. And when he wakes up...whether we're back or not doesn't matter. He'll be too busy eating." Riku smirked as he said the last sentence.

"I see...it could work." Mickey shifted uncomfortably before rolling up his sleeves. "I'll whip something up really quickly, Donald is busy with Goofy making potions."

Riku nodded. "You won't have to worry, I'll give Sora his medication."

Mickey frowned. "Do you think he'll even accept it?"

"Nope." Riku shrugged. "I'll get him to though. We'll just need soup."

"Right." Mickey's voice sounded bitter as he started working on a new formula, pulling out a small glass vial. "I hope this is the last secret we'll have to keep."

"It's my idea, Mickey. I'll make sure Sora understands when the time comes." He gingerly took the vile with a sad look in his eyes. "He will understand, he'll have to..."

Mickey simply nodded before walking away. "I'll prepare the soup."

xxxXXXxxXXXXxxx

Xemnas muttered inaudibly, repeating his associate's words with disgust. "Home?"

"Yes. I believe...I think she desires to be with her original self."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes, glaring at Namine from afar. "Intriguing. She is the basic opposite of Roxas...longing for a world of nonexistent where the boy did whatever he could do just to_ exist_ outside of his counterpart."

Saix appraised the dreadful girl, grumbling. "She's very persistent."

"No matter." Xemnas held up his concoction.

Saix couldn't help wrinkling his nose. The stench was even worse now than how it had been when he was hallucinating. "What will it do?"

"It is a special type of poison, quite rare actually." He placed the bowl next to a table that had been set up across from Namine. "Once she drinks this, she won't be hitting you so hardly with new illusions. Every time she uses her abilities the poison seeps further into her brain."

"...which would kill her." Saix frowned. It would be giving her what she wants, he thought flatly.

Xemnas stared at him, blinking once. "No. She would eventually become brain-dead. As soon as that happens...she'll become useful as a member of the Organization."

Saix's eyes widened to impossible lengths. The news was so unexpected and shocking to the point where Saix was willing to jump off a cliff to keep his sanity. "Superior-"

"Is this a problem?" Xemnas' continued to stare, face apathetic. However, Saix could tell by the slight movement of the fingertips that Xemnas was going to be uncompromising on the subject.

"No. Everything is fine."

"Of course. It's a brilliant plan. Can you imagine what we can do once her power is ours to control? We will apprehend the keybearer, in due time." He glanced over at Namine, a small smile playing on his face that would have made any normal person shiver. "Just one little push is all it takes, Saix. None of them will stand a chance."

Saix frowned. "In order for this to work we would have to force her into displaying her powers, correct?"

"Precisely. We'll use her own desires against her." He chuckled darkly, golden eyes half lit with excitement. "All we need is the girl..."

"Kairi?"

"Yes. We'll need something to motivate her, a variable that will give her a chance to try harder. We'll purposely create new scenarios for her to overcome. And it will continue...until she breaks."

Saix walked over to the pale, special nobody. "How long will that take?"

"It doesn't matter. She's quite broken already..." Xemnas lifted Namine into a sitting position, holding a black bottle under her nose. "My estimate is two to three weeks, one month and a half if worse comes to worse."

"I see..."

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

Xemnas stared at him for a couple seconds as Namine choked, waving a hand over her face to cover her nose. Xemnas whirled, turning back towards her with a hinged smile. "Welcome back."

Namine wheezed, eyes bloodshot and faded. "What am I...what...what...?"

He placed a hand over her mouth before holding her nose and forcing a spoonful of the paste he had been working on earlier. "You've proven yourself very worthy to our cause, young one. Soon, you will take your place among our ranks as number fifteen."

Namine coughed, nearly gagging on the wretched excuse for food. "I would...never join you..."

"Time will tell." Xemnas continued to force feed Namine until the paste was gone. All the while she glared viciously at Saix, as if she were planning five different ways to murder him.

Saix simply stared back at her, unflinchingly stoic. _You may think you have the power to influence us, witch. But your luck has just run out..._

xxXXXXxxxXXXXXxxx

_Yes! I did it!_

**_I doubt that. It's still too early to tell. How long do you think you can keep this up? A few days, a week? Months? YEARS?_**

_You'll be dead long before then._

**_Wow, now we're getting somewhere! That's the Sora I like to see!_**

**_._**_..what are you?_**_  
_**

**_Why in hell would I answer that question? And a stupid one at that..._**

_I don't care. Just stop playing tricks and tell me who you are!_

**_Humph, aren't you supposed to be the nice guy? Yelling is going to get you no where, asshole._**

_I hate you._

**_Ha ha ha, ah...that's funny._**

_You're not going to tell me._

**_Nah, you already know anyway._**

_No. I really don't._

**_Yes you do. Just say it. You've been holding it back this whole time. I would know..._**

_And why would you know? How could you know anything about me?_

**_Silly, poor, idiotic, wasted excuse of a life..._**

_Meanie._

**_Pit of the earth, scum, weightless, unimportant, excess..._**

_Are you trying to work some type of theme with this?_

**_Ridiculously uncoordinated, uneducated, not respected, douche, clumsy...and unloved..._**

_You're wrong. I have many friends from all over. We all respect each other and care for one another. You have no idea what you're talking about..._

**_Do I? Am I clueless? I live inside the body of a twerpy Junior hero and I'm clueless?_**

_Yeah, you are. _

**_Heh, don't make me laugh._**

_What I don't understand is why do this? What is there for you to gain?_

**_Everyone has a dark side, Sora. People may seem good to you on the outside, but it's always just a myth created to survive in cruel environments. There's no such thing as black and white, right or wrong, there's only grey...and sometimes darkness._**

_...you still never answered my question._

**_You mean you still don't know? You really are dense._**

_Yeah...I'll admit that._

**_..._**

_Hey, you still there? Hello?_

**_Shut up, idiot._**

_Right. I thought you bailed on me for a second there._

**_How can I? We're both TRAPPED here in case you've forgotten!_**

_Oh yeah..._

**_...hopeless._**

_Yeah, so..._

**_What?_**

_...who are you?_

**_You're just going to keep asking until I answer?_**

_Yep._

**_Ugh, I despise you._**

_It will get a lot easier once you tell me who you are._

_**It's pretty obvious, Sora. You really can't see it?** _

_No, that's why I'm asking._

**_Okay then, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you..._**

_How bad could it possibly be? Come on, tell me your identity!_

**_That was a horrible rhyme. I feel like gagging..._**

_Yes, so your name is...?_

**_...Sora._**

_Right, that's my name. And yours is?_

**_Sora._**

_...this isn't funny._

**_It shouldn't be, I'm not joking._**

_But...I'm Sora._

**_Exactly._**

_So...you're...you're...me?_

**_That's right, Sora._**

_You're...me._

**_I. Am. You._**

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxx

"Kairi?"

"Hmmn?"

"...it's getting late."

"Yeah, I know."

Selphie sighed, turning around from the pier. "So...you're really staying?"

"I can't really explain it...but I have a feeling things are going to be different this time, Selph." Kairi smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, I know your mom might throw a fit if you don't go back now."

Selphie grunted, smiling. "Yours would too."

Kairi shrugged, then lifted her hand, waving. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...tomorrow." Selphie looked back at her one more time before walking off.

Kairi continued to smile until she disappeared before frowning, twirling around in a circle out of sheer boredom. "You guys never make it easy for me, eh? Always leaving me behind to wait...that's going to change when you guys bet back." Her cheeks felt wet so she wiped them, deftly removing all signs of moisture. "It won't change the way I feel...about either of you. But, it would be nice...if I could be included in the group too."

She bit her bottom lip before glaring at the sky. "We said that, didn't we? That we would all stay together. We were the three musketeers...we even shared a Paopou fruit..." She bent her head forward, sniffing loudly. "Sora...Riku...when did that all change? When was it...okay to just leave me out? When was I...not important anymore...?"

She sat in the sand, not caring even when the water soaked the bottom of her dress. She glared through angry tears before kicking the sand with a soft moan.

It wasn't fair, it was never fair.

But even so...she would wait. The main question was...how long would that wait be?

She let out a long breath before glancing at the water with apathetic eyes. Her reflection stared sadly at her before shimmering.

Kairi opened her eyes a little closer and leaned, the tip of her nose skimming the surface of the sea.

Her reflection continued to shatter and ripple until it turned into a different girl entirely. A blonde, bruised, deathly pale girl that had the most sad, sad blue eyes.

Kairi gasped. _Huh, she sort of looks like me. But...what's wrong with her? Is she sick?_

She frowned again, suddenly wondering why she was curious about the mysterious stranger when she should be worrying over the fact that _her_ own reflection wasn't even appearing.

Namine smiled at her from the water, though it still looked grim on her pale face. Then she waved.

With a shrill shriek, Kairi jumped, destroying the image with her feet. After kicking for what felt like minutes, she collapsed onto the sand, shaking her head. "By the light...I'm going crazy..."

"No, you're not."

She jumped again, crawling backwards rapidly as a figure in a black coat walked up to where she had previously been standing. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

The figure shrugged. "An empty man who has lost his heart and can now only hope to disappear quickly." He turned his head, allowing Kairi to make out the gold of his iris'. "...and a man who knows the whereabouts of Sora."

"...you're lying to me."

Xemnas chuckled, lifting up a slim silver pendant. "Are you sure of that?"

Kairi gasped, taking in the crowned silver necklace, a piece of Sora right in front of her. "What have you done to him?"

"Oh, he's perfectly fine...except for a broken heart that will never be mended without the aid of his _princess_." He had to struggle to keep himself from hissing. It hurt to project this much sap when he should be leading through violence and fear.

Kairi stood up slowly, glancing again at the water. She could see Namine waving back at her, a smile still on her face though her eyes looked desperate. "What do you need me to do?"

"Take my hand, child. It is the only way you will every see Sora."

Many warnings flashed through her head, multiple speeches about not trusting strangers and the safety rules that came about to enforce it.

However, this was a special case. The man in front of her was no ordinary human. And Sora, himself, was not ordinary, neither was Riku.

They had changed long ago, but so had she. Despite her respect to both boys...she couldn't wait any longer.

With a big leap of faith, and a heart in her mind, Kairi grabbed Xemnas' hand and squeezed.

* * *

Journal Entry 1: Day 000

Um...wow, I honestly don't know what to say...

Uh...Hi? Ugh, I am so lame...

Well, it's been a while since I last talked with you guys. Wasn't really planning on coming back to be honest.

Everything...is really confusing right now. One moment It's like I'm formed with Sora in unison and we're both heading towards the same goal. Other times it's just sort of...dazed and hazy...like walking through a misty forest.

I know there's wildlife and other people out there, but I'm too busy panicking about being lost. Too overwhelmed.

That's how I feel.

It's hard to really...describe this. All the smells, the sensations of touch and taste, the sound of my voice.

I'm not sure if this is what it really feels like to be...alive per se. It just all feels...wrong.

Hmmm, I guess I'll start with the basics.

My name: Roxas (Not Sora. Definitely not Sora...).

Age: Ummm, fifteen, I think? No, sixteen! Wait a minute...

Ergh, pass!

Occupation: Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Does killing beady-eyed creatures for a living count? Oh, and eating ice cream every day!

Now I sound stupid.

Okay, what else...?

Favorite food: Ice cream (duh! Isn't this Sora's favorite too?)

Um...yeah...I'm done.

WAIT! I've got it!

People you love: Axel and Xion

But...they're dead? So...where does that leave me?

Darn, I'm so confused! I hate th-

...

...

...

...

Ah, sorry about that. I sort of...threw the notebook. Ha ha...(insert bashful face here).

Alright, I'm going to be honest now. All the questions and the writing...it's sort of my way to cope with this.

Okay, listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once.

Sora and I...didn't successfully merge. Crazy, right? I guess this stuff can be a little more difficult than rocket science.

When we clashed together, we were in unison. However, there were a lot of problems involved in the midst.

Sora had been close to dying, barely surviving on his own light with a tainted mind that's still recovering from memory loss and those weird torture techniques that Xemnas used with the staff. I had a strong body but nonexistent heart...though it seemed for a while there that _something_ was growing in my chest. I guess it was all just heat...or maybe my own personal reaction to Sora? Who knows.

I know for a fact that my body was destroyed. It's sort of obvious...I can't even remember what I looked like.

Sora's body is still functioning like crap...but it's here. I'm currently using it at the moment. It's not as sweet as it sounds even though I'm-excuse me-'Sora' is getting better, physically anyway.

It's just so weird and...jarring, like something is pushing me into place and keeping me locked up in flailing arms and limbs. Then there were all these voices shouting at each other, and yelling.

Then it all just...stopped. Gone. Blocked out.

And the only thing I caught was this: Don't tell Riku.

Don't tell Riku what? That he's a turd?

Okay, okay...that wasn't very nice. But seriously, how the heck am I supposed to know what's safe to tell around this dude?

Whatever man. Main thing is...for some reason I get the sense that Sora is behind this. For some reason he wants _me_ to be in control, to use his body. It's kind of backwards.

I mean, this is sort of what I always wanted. And...it really does feel great.

Everything is so much more...potent. I could never get this much...emotion out of everything.

I don't know if it's muscle memory or what, but Sora's body...sometimes it just does the work for me and then there are moments where I actually get to do stuff and it's...it's incredible. Since I'm sort of on house arrest till this body gets better, I can't really experiment too much. I would be lying though if I said I wasn't looking forward to it.

It's still sort of unsettling though. Like when I hugged Riku...that was all muscle memory. I didn't even know what to say to the guy and all of a sudden, bam! Arms, move! Direction, forward! HUG!

Eh, you get the picture.

So yeah, it's all a sort of...bittersweet experience. I don't mind sharing for a while. If Sora needs me here, than I guess I'll be here. Plus, this body keeps showing flashbacks of his life in my head (duh, it's his body! Man, I'm acting derpy today...). So, it shouldn't be too complicated to play the part.

I mean, really, how hard could it be? The only person who may catch on is Riku...I swear, sometimes that guy gives me the creeps.

And what was with the food poisoning? Sure, it sounds like I'm overreacting, but he spiked my soup with something earlier! I felt so groggy that I could barely talk, and I fell out of the bed, and I peed on myself!

Hell. No. I am NOT going through that again. Riku and I are going to have a serious talk later...hmm, I need to get some beef on that guy. Maybe I should take on meditating...you know, so I get more of Sora's memories on what Riku is like. It might help.

Another thing I'm pissed about is Namine. I seriously can't do anything to help her and she's the only reason Sora and I survived this mess. I feel like a total douche bag right now and I deserve it. Sora doesn't, but I do. I have to make it up to her somehow...after Riku rescues her and brings her here. Stupid show off...

Well, if anyone is reading this...you'll have to wait till some other time to see what's going on in my crazy head cause I'm tired. I swear Riku drugged my soup, swear by the moon of Jupiter. Damn him...

Oh, but just one more thought before I stop torturing my poor writing hand. Is anyone wondering why I'm writing in a journal anyway?

Well, I'm glad you asked. For the record, you should be lucky I'm tired otherwise I would totally kill you...maybe.

Second, Riku gave this to me. Said something about therapy and how this would help me settle out my thoughts. Well, I don't know about Sora, but I'm definitely using it.

And the third reason brings up why I'm using it. Since I don't have a body and I'm running around in Sora's body...well, my memories are starting to disappear. Seriously, I think about a couple of months is missing from the time I first joined the Organization to the time where Axel and me are sharing ice cream with Xion on her first day.

The beginning is not important, but I don't want to forget Axel or Xion. Ever. Not acceptable. Period.

So...I'm going to put little bits about each of them here whenever I can. I'll reflect on life so that Sora will get the gist whenever he decides to play alpha again...and I can still hold onto Axel and Xion.

See? Everybody wins. Sort of.

Hmm, what time is it? Whoa, two a.m.? Aw hell, Riku is going to kill me if he sees me still up! Damn him to all heck!

Hah...I'm sorry, Sora. I'll try to be better friends with him...I know how important he is to you...and your girlfriend, Kairi. Don't deny it either, man! I've already seen about five flashback scenes with her in the last five minutes. I KNOW, alright?

Ugh, but if Riku drugs me one more time I'm punching him in the face. And no, I'm not giving him ten seconds to prepare like I did with you, Sora. Remember that? You know, when we were stuck in the egg?

...man, I remember wishing that you could never talk back to me in my head. I'm sort of regretting that now.

Okay, I need to go to bed. Like, now.

Alright, how do I end this thing? Hmmmm, aw who cares...

From the boy who can't grow a heart,

Roxas.

* * *

**END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

**Oh no...it's over? It's really over?**

**Wow...I sort of have a sick feeling in my gut...oh no, now I'm crying! **

**This is...very strange. Wow...this is the first time I cried after finishing a story...ever.**

**Well, I have to say thank you to all the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It really has been a blast to write and I loved working in all the drama in engaging (and sometimes overly humorous) ways.**

**Writing Roxas has been an all time favorite for me in this story, he really comes out naturally to me. I have no idea why...**

**Axel sort of wormed himself in there too. I did not expect him to play the large role that he did at first.**

**I think Namine's situation surprised me the most out of everyone. Her ending took me by surprise, especially when she started trying to manipulate Saix. That came out of the blue.**

**Hmmm, as for favorite chapters these highly pent up ones toward the end with all the angst and violence were very thrilling for me. But, if I have to choose the best that I like the most, it would go as follows...**

**Chapters 4, 5, 10, 13, 17, 18, 20, 21 and lastly...this chapter right here. I felt like I was really able to connect with the characters in this one, and Sora's inner battle along with Roxas' ending thoughts are easily one of my favorite parts of this chapter.**

**Now, to everyone who has reviewed. Thank you so much for your thoughts and insights!**

**Kannarah J, XionTheBlackRose, Hannahble, Guest, Heart'sgem, FlightfootKeyseeker, Sandfire Kat, xxIAmTheSkyxx, KageNekoReborn, xXSilentMelodiesXx, Reader, Yuukilover, PurposePen, Innocent Uke Or NOT, 3582, OmniaVanitas, LoliHime-sama, Alice Harkey, Xiomara1, xXBlOoDyLuLLAbyXx, xAuburnAngelx, soraroxas15, breaking6883, and exorcist sora walker.**

**Oh, and by the way...yes, there will be a SEQUEL. So stay tuned for that.**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sea shimmered precariously against the harsh coast, sending foam and rotten sea weed towards her feet. She gazed at the water apathetically, lifting her toe and moving it in a circle.

The water moved a little faster against her, rising with the change in the tides. It was almost enough for her to consider sitting somewhere else. But she kept still, her legs crossed as she sat there, rubbing her knuckles against a smooth rock. She didn't have to fear the ocean. It was simply a sign.

Someone else was coming.

As the thought settled peacefully in her mind a new figure in a rather dismal looking black robe walked up to her. She turned her head, giving the moonlight a chance to shine on her blue hair. A few minutes passed as the water continued to crash next to them. Then she smiled, though the smile never reached her eyes. "I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

A deep chuckle came out of the figure's lips before he said, "It's actually been a while...a few years in fact."

She laughed too then, because he should have known better. He really should have. "Please, Ansem, you know I can't tell time from here."

He sat next to her then, rubbing his fingers. "You could have come too, you know. You didn't have to stay here."

"I'm waiting," she said simply, and from her tone it was clear that she was done with the subject.

Ansem persisted anyway. "Aqua...there comes a time when people like us don't receive a second chance."

"You're confusing me, doctor."

"You've felt it, haven't you? The darkness' pull over your body...your heart..."

Aqua turned, her voice slightly guarded. "My light hasn't faded. It will _never_ fade," she said cryptically. He noticed her white hand clutching some sort of pendant. He caught a flash of blue teal before she concealed it.

Ansem sighed. "Regardless of the strength you have in your heart...if you don't try to escape soon-"

"I may never be able too."

Nothing else had to be said at that moment, so the water simply spoke for them. However, Aqua opened her mouth several times only to stop and fidget. After the fifth time Ansem decided to intervene. "What is it, child?"

She rolled her eyes before speaking. "So...what does it feel like?"

It was easy from her unsteady tone what she was referring too. It was the substance that made this place so dreadful, the thing that made this realm as bleak as darkness. It was a world without a sun.

"Aqua, it's not something that can be explained. Surely you must remember what it was like," he paused, as if he knew it was a bad thing to say.

"Right. I should be able to recall something...even if it has been over ten years, correct?" There was a hint of sarcasm this time, though he could detect more sadness in her response than anything else.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm qualified to give you an accurate description." He stared at the waves calmly. "For most of my time back I was stuck in a basement."

Aqua smirked lightly, "What were you doing then? Surely you had to go outside at some point?"

He chuckled bitterly. "No. I was too occupied with my plans for vengeance. I missed the point, even when it was right in front of me..."

"Ah." Aqua coughed, rubbing her own arms gingerly before glancing at him. "You know you're not the only person to land here today."

Ansem turned towards her rapidly, lifting his hood away so that he could stare at her face. "You're not serious."

"Well, again I'm not sure if it was exactly one day or not...could have been weeks." She shrugged. "The main thing is that he seems..._new_."

"New how?" Ansem placed his hands on Aqua's shoulders as panic flashed through his eyes. "What did you see, Aqua?"

She removed his hands and stood up. "I'm not sure. But he seemed too bright. I don't think he's ever been in the this realm before."

"Where is he?" Ansem was now standing up, glancing around their barren island with frenzied motions. It was impossible to conceive, no, he would not believe it. He simply couldn't stand if So- "Where is he, Aqua?"

She calmly led him to another part of the island, not that there was much variety. There was no plant life, no animals, and definitely no built establishments. The only thing present was a rather large mixture of dark smoke and wind mainly settled in the middle of their island. No one ever walked close to it.

Once they had reached the other side, Aqua pointed. "He's over there. He generally sticks close to the shoreline most of the time. I already tried talking to him, but he wouldn't say anything."

Ansem grunted. "It's a typical response for newcomers. Don't worry, I'll take it from here."

She smiled sadly at the figure before nodding. "Tell him I said hi," She said before turning and walking away.

Ansem shook his head for a moment before approaching their guest. The person was also dressed in a dark cloak with a hood, but their head was bent at an angle, as if he were looking at the sky.

Ansem appraised the figure from afar. _Hmmm, he's taller than Sora. It has to be someone else. Perhaps one of my apprentices?_ He walked a little closer. "Excuse me, who are you?"

As Aqua had said, the stranger was predictably silent. All of his attention seemed to be chained to the sky. Though he was a little disappointed, Ansem decided to stand by the man anyway, taking his turn to glance at the sky.

There were no stars to be found, not one speck of light. The moon was shining somewhere in the midst of the horizen, but besides that they were completely in the dark. Ansem was having a hard time figuring out why anyone would want to spend their time looking at the sky in the first place, but he kept his head up. He was rewarded with one sentence.

"Stay safe up there, _"

Ansem blinked, turning his head. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

The figure turned toward him, hood still obscuring his face. "Just saying goodbye to a friend."

"You said a name. What was it?"

Ansem couldn't tell if the man was glaring at him or not, but after a couple of seconds passed the figure simply shrugged and walked away. Ansem thought through the words in his head, glaring at the sand. "That name...I've heard it before. But for some reason I can't comprehend it now..."

As he continued to mumble at the sand, the figure watched from a few feet away. He lifted his hood, revealing sharp, red spikes that shined in their world of darkness. He looked back up at the sky and smiled.


End file.
